Hatred and Tenderness: A new addition
by darkdragonemperess
Summary: Theres a new helper around the club. Her name is Mel. Only problem:She hates Mori. The club assumes the reasons, and when Haruhi finds out the truth, she takes it upon herself to help her new found friend. Warning:lemons
1. The opening Scene

Greetings, and welcome to the world of the dragon emperess. This is my first fanfic, and as such may not be very good. I appreciate any that take time out of their busy lives to review. I welcome constructive criticism, but please no flames. I do not own any of the host club characters. The rest are property of my strange, strange imagination. Enjoy!

The members of the host club were busy attending guests. The room was full to overflowing with customers. Haruhi's had just left, giving her a moment to catch her breath. The door creaked open, and Haruhi turned. A girl slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind her. For some reason, the girl seemed as much out of place as she was. Her brown hair was cut as short as Haruhi's. She also did not wear the school uniform, but instead jean shorts and a tan tank top that cut off a few inches above the navel. She was much taller than the other girls, and Haruhi was shocked to find her eyes were drawn to the girl's chest.

Haruhi was amazed by how strained the girl's shirt was. She was at least a large C cup. Haruhi looked down to her own chest and sighed.

"Well, she thought, if my boobs were that big I wouldn't be able to conceal that I'm a girl." She looked around and noticed that the others were all busy. She got up to greet the girl.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. How may I help you?" Haruhi said enthusiastically. The girl looked at her for a moment. She seemed confused.

"I'm looking for Mori-senpi. I need to give him a message." she said. Haruhi was about to respond when Honey jumped onto the girl, hugging her fiercely.

"Mel-chan Mel-chan." He shouted happily. The girl laughed and hugged back.

"Hi Honey. How are you?" She shifted her arms to where she was now carrying him like a child.

"Really good. Have you meet our new friend?" He asked excitedly. She looked at Haruhi.

"Well, not officially." she answered. Honey beamed.

"Oh please let me introduce you. Please! Please!Please!" He bounced in her arms.

"Ok. Ok." she laughed. Honey jumped down, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to Haruhi.

"Mel-chan this is the newest host, Haruhi. Haruhi this is a good friend of the host club Mel." The two looked at each other a moment. Mel extended her hand. Haruhi took it. She was surprised by the iron grip the girl had.

"Pleased to met you Haruhi." Mel said shaking her hand.

"You too." Harui smiled. Mel stepped closer to her. Removing her hand she placed it on Haruhi's chin and tilted her face upwards.

"Tell me, she said softly, why did the host club add a female host?" The color drained form Honey and Haruhi's faces. Recognition sparked in Mel's eyes.

"Oh, its a secret than." She started laughing, quietly at first, then she was bent over holding her sides. Honey ran to her.

"Mel-chan, what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Mel stopped gasping for breath. She regained her composure and wiped the tears from her eyes. She still chuckled faintly.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't realize how dense these students can be." She leaned in close and gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry Haruhi. You're secret is safe with me." She winked. Haruhi and Honey smiled. Heavy footsteps echoed towards them. Haruhi looked up to see Mori coming over.

"Hi, Mori. This girl was looking for you. " she turned to point Mel out. She froze. Mel's eyes had become hard, and was shooting an icy glare at Mori.

"Yes?" Mori asked.

"The coach has a family emergency. No practice tomorrow." she spat the words out at him. She turned her attention back to Haruhi, and her eyes softened.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Haruhi." She turned to walk away. Honey grabbed her hand.

"Don't go yet. You promised you would visit me at the club Mel-chan." he said in his sweetest saddest tone. Mel sighed and turned towards him.

"Alright Honey, you got me. Lets go." Honey beamed. A feint smile fell across her lips in response. Honey practically dragged her to his table. Haruhi turned to Mori to ask for an explanation but stopped. He seemed in a trance. His eyes were locked on to Mel, following her every movement.

"Um, Mori?" Haruhi asked. Mori shook his head, as if coming out of a daze. He gave her a brief smile before going to his station.

"Well that was strange." Haruhi thought. "I should ask Kyoya about it tomorrow." Her mind made up, she returned to her station, where customers eagerly awaited her.


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

The opening chapters are so short because for some reason they just seemed like perfect places to cut them. I hope you enjoy the story. :)

The following afternoon, Haruhi rushed to the music room. She needed to get there early so she could talk to Kyoya before the customers arrived. She got there and heard commotion inside. She quickly opened the door and slipped in. Mel was there talking with Kyoya. The commotion was the twins desperately trying to get her attention.

"Please. Please. Please. " They kept begging. "Just one round. Come on." Haruhi saw her agitation. Mel sighed.

"Just one round, and you promise to stop?" she asked.

"Cross our hearts." They said in unison while drawing an x over the others heart. She nodded. The twins began jumping from side to side. After a minute they stopped.

"OK. Who is who?" They asked gleefully.

"Karou is the one on the right, Hikaru the left." Mel said without hesitation.

"Wrong." They laughed.

"No I'm not." Mel interjected. The twins gave a big smile.

"How do you always catch us?" they asked in unison.

"Because you are different. Now if you don't mind me and Kyoya have some business to discuss." She noticed Haruhi and waved. "Go keep Haruhi company until I finish here and join you."

The twins nodded and rushed to embrace Haruhi. She wiggled her way out of the hug.

"What's going on?" she asked. They smiled devilishly.

"Its a surprise for the guests tomorrow. To make the theme more authentic. "

"What's the theme?" The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess you're gonna have to wait and see." Haruhi sighed. She should have known better than to ask the twins. She looked over and saw Honey dragging Mel away. Haruhi wondered up to Kyoya. She stood there, not quite sure how to ask.

"Is there something you need, Haruhi?" he asked. Her thoughts rambled together.

"Um, I just wanted to know what tomorrows theme will be?" she finally asked. She had no idea why, but the looks she saw yesterday seemed somehow private.

"That will be a surprise. Ah guests are arriving. To your station." Kyoya ordered. Haruhi complied. While she waited for her customers to arrive she glanced at Honey's table. Mel was there with a few other girls. Mori had joined them. Mel's posture was rigid, and Mori seemed to be angling himself towards her. As the first of her customers sat down, Haruhi turned her attention away. As she entertained she felt her gaze occasionally drawn to the strange pair. At one point Mel accidentally spilled some tea from her glass. Both her and Mori went to clean it, and there hands brushed. Mel stood up forcefully. She roughly cleaned up the spill then rushed to leave. Due to the commotion, all eyes were on that table. Haruhi's gaze turned to Mori. To her shock, he had a strong look of sadness on his face. It lasted only a moment before his usual stoic expression replaced it. Haruhi stored that bit of information in her mind, then turned her attention back to her customers. Tomorrow, she would definitely ask.


	3. The lady and the tiger

At lunch the next day, Haruhi went into the lunch room. She needed to ask the twins a few things. She waited until they were all seated together. The twins were already talking, but she held up her hand for silence. They looked at her.

"Who is Mel?" she asked, starting with the easiest. The twins looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Just who is she? I haven't really seen her before." Haruhi grew suspicious when the twins exchanged a glance of relief.

"She's in Tamaki's class. Thats why you've never seen her before." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. And she knows Mori and Honey because she is co captain of the kendo team with Mori. She helps out the club every now and then." Kaoru added. Haruhi nodded. It made a bit of sense. Still, what was up with her hatred of Mori. The twins started on their lunch.

"So does she hate Mori or something?" she asked. The twins, who had just taken a drink, sprayed the table. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"What? WHAT?" Haruhi demanded, getting exasperated. The twins just shook their heads. Haruhi went back to the classroom to eat.

After class she raced to the music room, determined to find out what was being hidden form her. When she opened the door, she froze. The place looked like a jungle. There were trees with vines around them, and a few birds chirped in the high branches.

"What the..."

"Ah Haruhi, you're early." Tamaki interrupted her. "Let me give you the tour." He grabbed her hand and pulled her around.

"We have several species of trees that grow in the Amazon, as well as a few of the bird species. But don't worry we excluded the insect population." He rambled on as he led her through the place. Haruhi only partly listened.

"And here is the crowning Jewel of our masterpiece." Tamaki exclaimed proudly. Haruhi's ears pricked up at that. She looked where he was pointing and gasped. There was a giant white tiger, sitting on a platform covered in moss. Her heart lept into her throat, until she noticed Mel was next to the beast. Her hand was scratching its ears, as it sat like a dog next to her feet. Mel noticed them.

"Hi Haruhi!" she shouted while waving enthusiastically. Tamaki walked towards Mel, pulling Haruhi with him.

"Haruhi, I'ld like you to met my pet Keira" Mel said, while she rubbed the cat's chin.

"P..P..P..Pet" Haruhi stuttered. Mel smiled.

"Don't worry. If you not threatening, she's no more dangerous than a kitten." Mel responded.

"Yeah, a kitten with 5 inch claws." Haruhi thought.

"Relax, Mel soothed, Come pet her." Haruhi looked at her, eyes wide. Mel motioned for her to move forward. Timidly Haruhi edged closer to the big cat. She reached her hand out. The cat licked it, not like a predator, but like a dog saying hello.

"She likes you." Mel said. Haruhi smiled. She scratched the big cats ears, like she saw Mel do. The cat purred loudly.

"People there is still work to be done." Kyoya interjected, appearing out of nowhere.

"Tamaki, Twins, get yourself and Haruhi ready. Mori, help Mel get dressed." He ordered. Haruhi looked up and saw the shocked expression on Mel's face, before she was dragged off. The dressing hadn't taken long. Her costume for the day was just a short dress made out of leaves. The boys all wore loincloths. Tamaki's was green, made up of leaves like her own costume. The twins were grey fur. Kyoya wore a one shouldered fake fur dress in black. Honey stepped out of the changing room. He wore a white tiger body suit. His face even had whiskers and a nose painted on it.

"I'm a baby tiger Haru-chan." He said excitedly spinning around in his costume. Haruhi smiled. His fans would go crazy for this. She looked over to the platform and saw Mori and Mel, as well as the tiger. Keira had a vine wrapped like a collar around her neck. Mel was holding the end of the vine like a lease. Haruhi gasped at Mel. She was wearing a dark brown cloth bikini. Her chest was straining against the tops. She noticed Mori was wrapping a vine around her stomach and left leg. He was wearing a loincloth, in the same color as Mel's outfit. He wrapped another vine down her right arm. His fingers brushed against her arm. Haruhi looked down and blushed. She didn't know why but that touch seemed almost intimate. It seemed more sensual than any touching Tamaki ever did to the clients. When she looked up, Mori had already went to his station. Keira was lying down. Mel was sitting down. She was leaning against Keira's side with her hand on the cat's head. It was a surprisingly erotic pose.

"Haruhi, you look adorable" Tamaki said while her grabbed her in a bear hug. He twirled her around excitedly for a few moments. When her struggling became to much, he put her down.

"Are you ready for our pictures darling?" He asked.

"Pictures?" Haruhi asked confused. Tamaki's grin widened.

"A wonderful idea by Kyoya. As a fund raiser for the club we are making another photo book of the club for this theme. It will be much higher quality though. Professional photographers. We are only going to take pair photos though." Tamaki rambled happily.

"Pair photos?" Tamaki patted her on the head.

"My dear Haruhi, it seems my revealing costume has addled you're brain. We are all going to pair up with the person in matching costume and take pictures. You and me are Adam and Eve." He finished excitedly.

"Who's everyone else?" Haruhi asked. She learned long ago not to fight with Tamaki's themes, or kyoya's money makers, especially not if they were together. She would wind up with it anyway, after way too much headaches, better to just accept it early.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru are Romulus and Remus. Kyoya and Honey are a tribesman and pet cat and-"

"Wait", Haruhi interrupted. "Why isn't Honey with Mori?" Tamaki smiled.

"Because Mori and Mel are paired together as the king and queen of the jungle. Now lets set up. We are first." He pulled her towards a tree. A man in all black stood next to the tree holding a large camera. He introduced himself as Evo.

"Okay. You two first." He positioned them how he wanted. He placed Tamaki sitting down, legs outstretched and leaning against the tree. He had Haruhi kneel on his right side, facing Tamaki. Evo pulled her up so that she was leaning into tamaki. He positioned her right hand on Tamaki's shoulder, then handed her a shiny red apple. He moved her hand to where it was inches away from Tamaki's mouth, as if she were offering it to him. Evo told her to look at Tamaki. He turned her head every so slightly so the camera would catch part of her face, then snapped a few shots.

"OK Next!" Evo yelled abruptly. He walked away from the pair to where the twins were. They were sitting in a small meadow of purple flowers. He arranged them quickly. Koaru was on his back, Hikaru was on top straddling his waist, pinning his hands down next to his head. They both turned their heads to the right to stare into the camera.. A few shots, then Evo moved on. Haruhi wanted to see the others, but Tamaki pulled her up.

"We have customers already." He said, pointing to the two girls that had wandered in.

"Over hear." He called to them. "Allow us the privilege to entertain you two, while you wait for you're favorites."

Customers continued to pour in. All were astounded by the décor. Many of the girls gasped when they saw Kiera. The photo shoot ended and the Evo left. Haruhi noticed everyone went to their usual stations, except Mori. He stayed up on the platform with Mel. All of Mori's customers flocked to the platform. A few of the other's customers stayed around to admire Kiera. Some of the braver girls got close enough, and received permission to pet the big cat. The few that did admired the softness of the fur. As one of Haruhi's customers told another a story, she looked towards the platform. Mori and Mel were standing next to each other. Strangely, Kyoya was not in a corner typing on his laptop, but was next to the platform. He was saying something to the crowd. Haruhi strained to hear.

"Yes girls. This here is the dashing and powerful king of the jungle. And this is his lovely queen." Mori brushed his fingertips down Mel's arm, then across her bare stomach. Haruhi heard the girl's oh and ah. Haruhi felt herself blush. It was like they were all watching a romance novel brought to life.

"Kiss her!"One girl shouted. Mori bent down towards her, but Mel turned her head to the side.

"Ah, it seems the queen doesn't want to feel her king's affections" Kyoya announced.

"Awww" "No fair" "Why not?" where heard from the crowd. At this point all eyes in the room had turned their attention to the scene.

"Not to fret ladies," Kyoya announced, acting every bit the ringleader, "For the King is a powerful man. And powerful men always get what they want." Kyoya snapped his fingers. That caught Haruhi's attention, as well as that of the room. When their attention once again wandered back to the pair, a gasp emitted from the crowds. In the time it had taken to look at Kyoya and back, Mori had taken her down. Mel was on her back. Mori was on top, straddling her waist, pinning her hands next to her head. The same pose the twins had held for the camera. Mori looked at Mel for a moment, before crushing her lips with his own. The girls squealed in delight. One even feinted. Kyoya stepped in front of the pair.

"And what happens after that, he chucked mischievously, Well, we will leave that to you lovely ladies wonderful imaginations.." The crowd erupted in applause. Mori stood up and offered Mel his hand. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got up on her own. A few more girls went to see Keira up close and Mel humored them. Mori went and sat with Hunny.

"Takashi that was so cool. You didn't hurt Mel did you. That would be mean. Takashi your bleeding." Hunny said. Haruhi looked over and say Hunny wipe blood from Mori's lip. It clicked. Mel had bit him. But why? It seemed to be a skit. Or was it?

After the last customer left, Kyoya called the group over. He had had Evo email him a copy of the photos so that the group could decide which angle was best. He even said he had them put in sexy poses because he found the sexier the photos were, the more the girls were willing to pay. Haruhi almost laughed when she saw Kyoya and Hunny's picture. Kyoya was lying on his left side, propping himself up on one arm, his right knee pointing to the ceiling. Hunny was lying on his stomach facing the camera, his elbows propped against the floor, with his head resting in his palms. Haruhi noticed in the thumbnails that only one picture was of Mori and Mel.

"Why did Mel and Mori only get one picture?" she asked. Mel was still on the platform with Kiera.

"Well, Evo had been satisfied with the first shot. He called it, I believe, the perfect photo" Kyoya explained. He clicked on the image, and the group stared. Mori was standing straight, his back against one of the larger trees. Mel stood half in front of him, back to the camera. Her left hand rested against Mori's chest. Mori's right hand was placed on the the small of her back. Mel looked over her left shoulder at the camera. Her right arm hung slightly outstretched with the vine lease wrapped around it. Keira stood just to the side of the couple. Haruhi felt a blush creep onto her face. While the other pictures were sexy, they all had a kind of stiff forcedness about them. Even Karou and Hikaru had looked staged. But this, this one looked as if the couple had been interrupted mid embrace. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kyoya decided to shoo them out of the club.

Mori raced back to the club. His locket. He forgot his locket. How could he be so stupid? He rushed in. Mel stood, frozen at his sudden entrance. She relaxed when she saw it was him. Mori blushed when he realized she still wore her costume. She turned her attention back to Kiera.

Mori could feel his blood boiling at the thought of touching her again. Without his permission, his feet led him to the platform.

"Mori. What-" her question was cut short by his lips pressed against hers. There was no roughness that had been present in their earlier embrace. She didn't bite him this time, but responded. He slipped his tongue gently inside, tasting her, exploring her. He guided her until she lay on the platform. Kiera picked that moment to walk off the platform and lay down next to the door, almost as if she were guarding it. Mori was on top of her, yet he sensed no resistance. He gingerly moved his hand down, and began to knead her breast through the cloth. Mel moaned into his mouth. Mori moved himself carefully, scared that at anytime she would remember who he was and push him away. This was the first time in years he was able to touch her without her flinching away. He needed to show her a fraction of what he experienced because of her. He lips left hers, and left a trail down her throat. He kissed and nipped at her neck, enjoying her gasps of shock and pleasure. He ran his tongue along the top of her right breast, the same one his hand was still working. The hand stopped, and she mewled at the loss. He smiled against her skin. One hour she bites him for touching, the next she whines when he stops. He forced his hand under her and quickly unhooked the top, thankful it was strapless. He tossed it to the side. His mouth quickly found its way to her right nipple and hungrily sucked at it. Mel arched herself into him, breathing ragged. His hand gently trailed down her stomach and slipped inside her underwear. He felt the soft curls, and marveled at the heat he felt. He slipped his hand farther until he found what he was looking for, and quickly drove his index finger inside her. Mel gasped in surprise. She began moaning when he repeated the action.

Mori slipped his finger in and out, amazed at how wet she was. He added another finger. She was very tight, but lubricated enough it worked. He slipped in and out, enjoying her moans. He moved back to nipping and kissing her neck, never stopping his fingers. Mel's nails dug into his back and she moved her hips in time with his thrusts. He could feel her juices flowing, and she was getting hotter. He picked up the pace, knowing what she needed. He thrust faster, feeling her tense more and more. Mel moaned loudly as climaxed, her juices covered his fingers. Her muscle contraction squeezed them almost painfully. He lifted his head from her neck, and looked her in the eye. She smiled at him as she gasped for breath. He moved his hand out of costume and undid the zipper of his pants.

"Can I?" Mori asked timidly. Mel gave another smile and nodded. He pushed himself up on his knees. He pulled at her underwear. She lifted her hips, allowing him to remove the interfering article. He positioned himself between her legs. He was trembling with excitement, so much so, he had trouble unbuttoning his pants. It took him a few tries, but he unfastened them. He pulled them and his boxers down past his hips. Mel grasped. Mori looked up worried.

"Its...big" was all she could get out. Mori looked down. His cock was completely hard. It was an impressive size, but hearing it from her lips confirmed it. He leaned back over her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"You sure?" he asked. He needed to make sure this would not be a regret. She nodded. He thrust his hips forward.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Master Takashi time to wake up." The maid called through the door. Mori opened his eyes. He was back in his room. It was a dream...again. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm awake" He called. He moved the blanket to get up.

"Oh great" he muttered, noticing his raging hard on, a trail of pre cum already oozing down. Knowing it wouldn't go away on its on, he grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand. He slowly began stroking himself. He thought about Mel in her costume. He started stroking faster, and pretended she was the one playing with his cock. He shuddered as he came. He lay there for a moment, catching his breath. No matter how much he wanted it, Mel wouldn't be doing anything like for a long time. He would only get to really feel her in his dreams. He sighed as the reality set in. He got up and disposed of the tissues, then went to shower.


	4. For Her

Mori shook his head at the events that happened. Tamaki had picked an Edo theme, of all things. That was kind of exciting, seeing as how if word got to Mel she definitely would have stopped by. Unfortunately, before even thinking of how to get word to her, an intruder had hidden in the club. Assuming a rival club had sent a spy, he stabbed the wall the guy was behind. He made sure it was a shallow thrust, didn't want to actually hurt the guy. Imagine his surprise when the guy asked to be his apprentice.

He kept stating how Mori was scary yet everyone liked him. Mori was horrified, not because the man had insulted him, but because it was true. Though because they weren't in his class, the others had no idea he had actually been almost as isolated as the twins. He had always been tall for his age. His face always had a brooding default setting. His grandmother used to tell him it was a good thing. If people weren't willing to brave through his tough exterior, they had no business in his life. By the time he reached middle school, Honey had been the only one willing to brave it.

Admittedly, he probably took the advice to far. He never talked to anyone but Honey. Almost never made eye contact. He would glare at his class mates, kendo club members, even some of his family. It was for a purpose. All those that received his glare were arrogant bullies. One icy glare from him put them in their place. He used it to defend the weaker and more vulnerable people. Yet because they saw that glare, even those that it had been meant to protect shied away from him. Until her. 3rd year of middle school, she was in her 2nd.

_ They had just left Honey at karate practice, and were walking to the 2__nd__ dojo for kendo. They walked side by side, arms occasionally touching, when it hit him, no one but Honey and his grandmother ever got this close to him. Even the girl's his mother sometimes invited to dinner to try to get a betrothal would edge away from him._

_ "Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked. He turned to look.. He saw the small smile creep across her face._

_ "Because you have gentle eyes." she answered. Mori stopped. Gentle? No one had ever said that about him. Especially not after seeing his glare. She saw it plenty of times, though never directed at her. Others never bothered to make the distinction. She turned around, slowly walking backwards._

_ "You know, maybe if you make them easier to see, people would stop being so afraid. Now come on. I don't want to have to run laps for being late." She laughed, running off. Mori smiled then ran after her. He made the decision right then, to be more like she said. He was nicer. He talked to people more, and showed them how nice he could be. All for her._

Tamaki had left the decision up to him. Of course he wanted to help. It was a little awkward though, and he was glad the others stepped in. He had changed to make her happy, but it didn't look like Ritsu had someone he loved to change for. Luckily, after the first day he realized Ritsu wasn't really like him. He didn't need to change, just accept that others cared for him. He hoped his "apprentice" learned that soon.

The next day Ritsu stopped Mori and Honey on the way to lunch, asking to carry Mori's bag. It made Mori a little uncomfortable. He refused politely. That's when he heard the sound. A whistling like something falling. He saw the shadow on the ground and pushed Ritsu away. He destroyed the flower pot with one quick chop. Not wanting to make a fuss he walked quickly as soon as he heard the crowd whispering. Honey followed along. He felt a slight sting in his hand, but ignored it.

"Takashi, your hand is bleeding?" Honey pointed out. Mori looked at his hand. A small line of blood was running down it, leaving a small trail of blood behind them. Honey handed him a handkerchief.

"Lets go to the nurse." He said, grabbing the uninjured hand.

"Yeah." Mori answered. He hadn't realized how sharp the broken pieces were. He thought it was Karui clay. It was supposed to break with soft edges. They had used it all the time in the dojo. As Honey led him along, he pictured the pot in his mind. His eyes widened when he remembered the black rim. It was Katto clay. It always broke unevenly. His instructor's always taught him to never use a bare limp when trying to destroy something of that clay. How could he be so unobservant? His thoughts were interrupted when Honey tugged at his hand. Mori looked at him questioningly.

"It says the nurse is out to lunch." Honey said pointing to the sign. Mori noticed it.

"What do we do Takashi? It looks too bad to just leave it unattended." Honey asked. Looking around the hall, Mori realized they were in the 2nd year hallway. Mori started walking to the end of the hall, hoping she still followed her old habits. Honey followed worriedly. He got to the class he was looking for and slide the door open. She looked up at the noise.

"Good she's here" Mori thought happily. Mel got up and walked to the pair. She did not look happy to see him. Before she could say a word, he held his hand out. The once white handkerchief was now red. Her eyes went wide.

"My god. What did you do to yourself?" she asked worriedly. Not waiting for an answer she grabbed his wrist carefully and led him to her desk. She put him down in her seat, then knelt down and started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a small green box. She grabbed the chair from the desk in front of hers, and spun it to face her desk. She sat down and pushed aside her Bento box and book. She put the green box next to them. She pulled a blue handkerchief out of her pocket and unfolded it on the desk, then laid his hand palm up on the covered area. She gingerly unwrapped his make shift bandage. She opened the box and pulled out a small packet. She tore it open and removed a towelette from it. Honey grabbed her wrist. He had followed and was standing next to the desk.

"That won't hurt Takasi will it?" he asked worriedly. Mel gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. Its non-alcoholic so their won't be any sting. I just need to clean the blood off so I could gauge how bad the wound is. Do you want me to explain to you two what I'm doing?" she asked gently. Honey nodded. She looked at Mori, he nodded as well. She carefully wiped the blood from his hand. The towelette was cold, but no sting as promised. When the blood was cleared, they saw the wound was a large cut on his middle finger. It ran from the top knuckle, to the base of the finger. Mel examined it thoughtfully

"It's not as bad as it looks. You won't need stitches. I need to disinfect it though. " Mel said as she grabbed a small spray can out of the box. She held up his hand, tilting it to where she could get to the cut. She positioned the can.

"This is going to sting a bit, OK?" She asked looking at Mori. He nodded. She pushed the cap and sprayed the finger, making sure to get the whole cut. She stopped after a few seconds. She replaced the lid and put the bottle back in the box. She then removed a role of medical tape.

"I'm going to wrap your finger now, senpi." She explained. Mori held back a smile. She was treating him like a child. He hadn't had anyone be so gentle with him since he was 6. Mel wrapped the finger carefully. She then gently kissed his finger. Mori and Honey stared in shock. Realizing what she had done Mel pulled back, releasing his hand.

"Sorry, Sorry." She apologized a blush creeping onto her face.

"I just got carried away. I used to do that for my little brother." She explained, her eyes resting on her lap.

"Its OK." Honey said interrupting. "I'm sure Takashi didn't mind." The other two blushed. Mori turned almost as red as Honey's used handkerchief.

"How about to thank you the Host club treats you to lunch this weekend?" honey asked innocently.

"Um. Well..." Mel mumbled.

"Please. We can go to your house and make pizza." The two looked at him.

"We haven't been to you're house in forever. And besides, if we would go to one of our places they wouldn't let us do the cooking. Besides", he looked down at his lap, "You promised to teach me to make pizza." His tone was heartbreaking. Mori looked at Mel and saw her bite her lip. She was going to cave.

"OK fine." she sighed. Honey bounced happily.

"Whee. Mel-chan's house! Mel-chan's house!" He chanted excitedly. The bell rang for classes to start again. Honey pulled Mori up and led him to the door. He turned back.

"Takashi will call you later so we can figure out when to go, and you can give us a list of what we need to bring." He said happily. Before she could respond, Honey had pulled Takashi out of the classroom and towards their own. Mori was shocked. He had gone from being hated, to house guest and expected to call in a manner of minutes. Then again, he shouldn't have been. Mel never could refuse Honey.

Well that was the latest chapter. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Also I'm not sure to keep using Honey or go back to spelling it Hunny. Let me know what you think. Thanks and I hope you enjoy the story so far. :)


	5. Pizza part 1

Hi everybody, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I had this chapter written, like I said, but no Internet. Hopefully I will be forgiven because I'm posting 3 chapters. I want to thank everyone that left a comment, favorited, or put an alert on this story. For a while there I thought I was going to be writing for 1 person. For those wondering,the reason for the hatred will be discussed within the next couple of chapters. And for any of you that felt perverted for liking Mori's dream, how much of one would I have to be since I wrote it:). Well any way, on to the story.

Mori never felt so happy. He had just spent the last couple hours with Mel. It was just buying groceries, but he hadn't had such fun in a long time. They were gathering the ingredients to make the pizzas. As soon as they were done, the group would be called to come over. But for now, it was just the two of them. They were almost back to how they used to be. She was careful not to touch, but she smiled and talked to him. They laughed at memories. It had been the best afternoon of his life. It was still funny how it had started out the worst.

_"I don't care how close they used to be. There are plenty of other companies that would give this family even more of a leg up." Mori could hear his mother yelling in the dinning room. Again. It seems like every day she was yelling at someone. His father. His grandmother. Him. He hated her yelling, but he couldn't stand her yelling at others because of him. His father and grandmother already made him promise if they were the target, he wouldn't interfere. That didn't stop him from protecting his brother. He edged closer to the door. It was slightly opened and he peeked into the crack. It was his grandmother. _

_ "I can name a dozen girls that would bring much better social standing. Without being so...tainted."_

_ "So the fact that it would make him happy means nothing to you?"_

_ "Happiness has nothing to do with it." At that moment she turned and saw him._

_ "Stop sneaking about like a commoner. We have things to discuss." she yelled at the door. Mori flinched at her tone. He walked in with his head down. He learned a long time ago to look her in the eye invoked her wrath. _

_ "You are to cancel your plans for today. An acquaintance of your father is bringing his daughter over for dinner tonight. I expect you to entertain her." she said coldly. _

_ "Akuma his group has been planning an outing all week. Reschedule the dinner." His grandmother said._

_ "I will not Tenshi. This man is far more important than playing with his friends." _

_ "I don't want to." Mori mumbled softly._

_ "Whats that? Speak up." Akuma huffed impatiently._

_ "I said I don't wish to have dinner with them tonight." He said loudly. He heard the loud crack before he felt the sting. He raised his hand and touched his cheek. It hurt a little. He looked up and saw the anger in his mother's eyes._

_ "I am your mother, and you will not disrespect me." she seethed. She lifted her hand and attempted to strike him again. Both were surprised when the cane his grandmother used blocked it._

_ "I will not have a selfish demon strike my grandson." Tenshi said calmly. Akuma looked at her. She was not used to being denied. She gave one last glare to Mori, then stormed out of the room._

_ "I'm sorry Takashi. If it wasn't for your father I would have thrown her out long ago." Tenshi said apologetically. Mori looked at her._

_ "I told Bruno to get the car and take you to your friend's house. He should be waiting out front right now. I took the liberty of placing your phone and wallet in the car." She said. Mori went over and wrapped the old woman in a bear hug. _

_ "Go now, she said pushing him away, Don't keep Bruno waiting now." He nodded and rushed towards the front of the house._

_ "Oh and Takashi...," she called. He turned around. "I also took the liberty of putting a change of clothes in the backseat." Mori looked down and realized he was still in his pajamas. She chuckled before shooing him away. He got to the front door when he spotted his mother. She looked at him, rage still apparent on her features. He opened the door, and ran to the car waiting patiently for him. He opened the door and lept inside. Bruno looked at the young master quizzically. He looked up at the front door and saw a very angry Akuma. Understanding, he got in quickly and drove off before she could stop him._

_ Mori found his wallet and phone on top of some neatly folded clothes. He quickly changed into the pair of black jeans. He put on the socks and shoes before stuffing the wallet into his back pocket. He grabbed the shirt. It was his dark blue bottom up with a dragon circling it. He hadn't worn this shirt in years. It wasn't even in his closet. He had thought he threw it in the give away box 3 years ago. Why was it here? _

_ Mori shrugged off the question. It was the only shirt in the car, and it was worlds better than his pajama top. He changed into it quickly. It still fit him well. He looked out the window and noticed they were nowhere near any of the other host club member's houses._

_ "Bruno, were are we going?" he asked. Bruno looked at him through the rear view mirror, puzzled._

_ "Your grandmother told me you were going to Ms. Raijin's house." He responded._

_ "Is that alright?" He asked worriedly. Mori smiled. The shirt had been Mel's favorite. He laughed at how sneaky his grandmother could be._

_ "Its fine, Bruno." Mori answered. Bruno looked relieved. Mori grabbed the phone. He flipped through the address book until he found it. He still needed to let her know. He found himself nervous as the phone rang. His throat seemed to get dryer and dryer with every ring. After 10 rings he was just about to hang up when he heard someone breathing._

_ "ello?" said a confused sounding voice. Mori felt like he couldn't speak. He took a quick swig of water from the bottle next to him._

_ "Mel?" he asked nervously._

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Its me. Mori." There was no response. He felt a pit of ice in his stomach. Then he heard a yawn._

_ "Do you have any idea what time it is? Not sure how you hosts do it, but I like to sleep in on the weekends." she mumbled. Mori looked at his watch. 7:10. No wonder it took her so long to answer. She was sleeping. He laughed a little._

_ "Um, Mel?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I know its early but, do you think we could get the stuff for pizzas?"_

_ "Uh, yeah. Give me an hour. Want me to pick you up?"_

_ "Well thing is, I'm kinda on my way. Sorry." He muttered quickly. She seemed to catch it. He heard a sigh on the other end._

_ "Fine. But you better be willing to wait. I'll be outside in 20 minutes. Bye." He heard the phone click. The car arrived 5 minutes later. Bruno asked if he should honk, but Mori just shook his head. When she said 20 minutes, she meant it. After 15 minutes the front door opened. She stepped outside, locked the house, then went and knocked on the window. Mori opened the door, then slide to the other side. Mel got in and closed the door. She was wearing her customary outfit of blue jean shorts and midriff tank top. _

_ "So why the hell were you so early?" she asked grumpily. She turned towards him. He turned back to answer when the frown dropped from her face. Her eyes went wide. She grabbed his head and pulled it over her heart. She wrapped her arms around him._

_ "She did this, didn't she?" There was anger in her voice. Mori was confused by the sudden embrace. He enjoyed her warmth and the sound of her heart for another few moments before he pulled back. He raised his eyebrow. Mel pointed to his cheek. He turned and looked at his reflection in the window. His cheek had a small purple splotch on it. His mother. He turned back to Mel and shrugged. Mel pulled him back in the same embrace. She stroked the back of his head gently._

_ "Its ok. Its all going to be ok." she soothed. Mori blushed at the embrace, but enjoyed it none the less. _

"Ok. I think thats about it." Mel said grabbing a jar of white sauce. Mori shook himself out of his dream state. He nodded. He pulled out his wallet to make sure he wouldn't have to use his credit card for this. He found thick stack of bills in his wallet, along with a note. He pulled it out.

**Here's a bit of extra money. Take her out for a nice lunch.**

** Granny**

He smiled. She would do something like this.

"You hungry?" he asked Mel. Her stomach grumbled in response.

"I guess I am." she laughed He handed her the note. She chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her. Come on. I'm kinda in the mood for a burger." She pulled him along. They paid for the groceries and headed to a fast food place. They both got burgers and fries. Chewing his burger, Mori noticed some of the girls staring at him. He noticed the blond sitting in the middle. She had heavy makeup and was wearing a really deep cleavage shirt. He wondered why girls tried so hard. It made him that much happier his companion was content not being so loud. His eyes lingered and he accidentally made eye contact with the blond. He looked away quickly. He was about to ask Mel when they should call the guys, when a shrill voice interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Mindy." He looked up and saw it was the blond. "I saw you checking me out. You wanna come sit with me and my friends. Your sister can join us." Mel looked at her like she had two heads.

"Shes not my sister." Mori answered.

"Cousin, friend, whatever. Its totally cool if she tags along. I don't mind." Mindy replied somewhat annoyed. Mori looked at Mel. She was staring at the girl. He noticed she held a fry out in her hand. He took a quick bite of it. The girls turned to stare at him.

"I love when you feed me hon." He said affectionately. Mindy looked at him as if she had just been slapped. She stopped off mumbling something neither caught.

"I keep forgetting how I used to have to compete against other girls when I was with you. " Mel chuckled.

"There was never competition." Mori mumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear."

"Nothing." Mori said a blush slowly creeping on his face. Mel shrugged.

"Should we call now?" she asked. Mori nodded. He pulled out his phone and called the others.

"Lets head home now." Mel said. Mori dumped the trash, then grabbed the bags. He was shocked when Mel took his hand and lead him back to the limo.

Haruhi slid into the slightly crowded car. The twins, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hunny were already in. She saw her dad wave as the car drove off.

"Why are we all going in one car?" she asked.

"Well only Hunny knows where it is. " Kyoya explained. Hauruhi stared at him in shock. Kyoya not knowing something? That was just unthinkable.

"Well in all fairness almost everything is registered to her uncle's house." He said defensively.

"Whats that mean?" Haruhi asked confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"Mel lives with her grandpa, although on paper she technically lives with her uncle. He pays for her to go to Ouran." Hunny explained.

"But Kyoya knows everything. Why would he be unaware of her address?" Haruhi said still confused.

"Because, like us, until 20 minutes ago he thought she lived with her uncle." The twins laughed hysterically. Kyoya glared. Haruhi couldn't help a stifled giggle. Someone confusing Kyoya. She was liking this girl more and more.

The car pulled in front of a medium sized house. It was no where near as impressive as the mansions the boys had, but Haruhi found it much more beautiful. The walls were a light blue with a light gray roof. The lawn was large with a small koi pond with a cherry tree next to it. On the other side of the lawn was a curved driveway. She was surprised to find a large black motorcycle parked in it. Who else was here?

Haruhi had no time to think about it as she was pulled towards the house. Hunny opened the door and walked in.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Haruhi asked. She would expect such rudeness from the others, but not Hunny.

"Oh, me and Takashi have a standing invitation." he said over his shoulder.

"Wha-" the twins dragged her in. Haruhi gasped. The house was western style, with walls the most beautiful shade of turquoise she had ever seen.

"Do you have the swimsuits?" hunny asked.

"Yeah, right here." Kyoya said holding up a bag. Hunny grabbed it and shuffled through it. He passed out the swimsuits.

"Haru-chan, you can change in the room with the black door. Its just down the hall." Hunny pointed. Haruhi went down the hall and came to the door he said. She went in and closed the door behind her. She looked into the room. There was a dark wood vanity in the corner, and a large bed against the far wall. The walls were deep blue, and pictures were on all the walls, from eye level down. Curiosity got the better of her, and she took a few minutes to look over the pictures. Many had a tall man with black hair and a woman with blue hair. The man was more handsome than Tamaki, and the woman was one of the few that could truly be called breath taking. One had the woman in a kendo outfit. Another had the pair standing under blooming cherry blossoms. The man wore a tux and the woman had the most beautiful kimono. There were many pictures of the couple with kids sometimes there was one, sometimes two. She stumbled across a picture of Hunny, Mori, and Mel. Mori and Mel stood next to each other, with Hunny on Mori's shoulders. They all wore club uniforms and had gold medals around their necks. The picture next to it was of just Mel and Mori. They were under a Cherry blossom tree, and Mel was kissing Mori on the cheek? What was up with all this loving/hatred thing?

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Haru-chan are you ready yet?" Hunny yelled through the door. It brought Haruhi back to reality.

"Just a minute." she called. She undressed and put on the suit in record time. When she finished it clicked she was wearing a bikini. She shook her head, thinking of ways to get back at the twins. She opened the door. Hunny grabbed her hand.

"Come on Haru-chan. The others are already at the pool." She allowed him to pull her to what appeared to be the back yard. A large pool dominated the space. Hunny pulled Haruhi along the steeping stones until they reached the pool edge.

"You finally made it. " Mel said right next to them. Haruhi jumped. She looked around, trying to spot the startler.

"Down here." Mel chuckled. Haruhi looked down and saw Mel on the ladder. She climbed up. Haruhi had to fight to keep her gasp down. Mel wore a dark blue bikini that made her chest look bigger. Haruhi turned away to avoid staring. She saw the twins practically drooling. Even Kyoya gulped with wide eyes. She bit back a giggle.

"So you know how to swim?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi answered. Before she could react, Mel wrapped her in a bear hug and pulled her into the water.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. They never really talk about Mori's family so I just figured I'd do the reverse Tamaki. Let me know if you like them. Oh, fun fact Tenshi means Angel and Akuma means demon.


	6. Pizza part 2

"What's this?" Karou asked holding up a jar.

"It's Alfredo sauce. It gives the pizza a semi sweet taste when you use it instead of tomato sauce." Mel explained while she tossed a pizza.

"You're really good at tossing the dough." Haruhi said as she worked her own.

"You're a fast learner Haruhi. We may very well be able to make them edible. Well, as long as the boys let us do it." Haruhi looked at Mel. They burst out laughing. Tamaki smiled. Although it wasn't exactly what he expected, he was glad Haruhi was finally making a female friend.

"Mel? Is that You?" A voice yelled, followed by a slamming door.

"Yeah grampa!" She yelled back. "We're in the kitchen." Footsteps were heard in the hall, getting closer. Finally the owner walked into the room. He was tall and thin. He had a thick gray mustache and gray hair. He looked every bit a grampa.

"We're just about to put the pizza in the oven." Mel told him. He looked around for moment. He turned to Mori and Hunny.

"Nice to see you two again." he said happily. He turned back to Mel.

"I'm not sure we have room for everyone." he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"You are staying the night aren't you? When Hunny and Takashi came over they always spent the night. Though if you guys sleep the way you used to we probably would be able to accommodate everyone." he chuckled. A feint blush crept across Mori and Mel's faces. The club looked at them.

"We used to share a bed." hunny said nonchalantly. Haruhi nodded understanding. The twins chuckled and Tamaki and Kyoya looked shocked.

"I'm surprised that them sharing a bed didn't break the engagement. What with his mother being so traditional." Kyoya said amazed.

"Well it's not like anyone knows. This house doesn't exactly have a lot of people wondering around in it." Grampa chuckled. He took that moment to exit.

"Call me when the pizza's done." he tossed over his shoulder.

"Engagement? What engagement?" Haruhi asked confused. The group looked at her.

"Oh thats right. You were never told. Takashi and Mel-chan are betrothed." Hunny said happily. Haruhi stared at him. That made no sense. If they were engaged, then why would she be so cold to him? She snapped out of it when Mel got everyone back to work. It went pretty fast, and soon it was time to eat.

"Mmm, delicious." Hunny said taking a bite.

"Oww! HOT! HOT!" Tamaki shouted trying to cool his mouth off. The rest laughed. Mel handed him a cup of water.

"Amazing such a delicious dish and it cost less than a salad at most restaurants. " Kyoya said taking a bite.

"Well price doesn't mean quality." Mel chuckled. She took a drink of her soda.

"So are we staying the night?" Hunny asked. Mel gagged on her soda.

"Wha...What?" she stuttered.

"We always stayed at least the night. Most of the time the whole weekend." Hunny replied downtrodden. Mel looked at the rest of the group.

"It's fine if there isn't enough room." Haruhi jumped in, noting the panic in her eyes. It was at that moment Grampa walked in.

"There's room if you don't mind sharing a bed. We have an extra bedroom and the couch in the living room is a pullout." he said taking a few slices of pizza and leaving.

"Me and Hikaru always share a bed." Koaru said excitedly.

"I don't mind sharing." Tamaki jumped in.

"We don't have maids here. If you stayed you would have to help a bit." Mel rushed.

"We did that this summer. We had to work to try to get to stay at a pension where Haruhi worked." Tamaki replied.

"And me and Takashi always helped." Hunny jumped in again. Mel sighed, knowing she was beaten.

"Fine." she said shaking her head. Group full of rich boys, this was going to be trouble.

"ME AND TAKASHI CALL MEL'S BED!" Hunny shouted, jumping up on his chair. The group starred at him. He sat down.

"We'll we won't be taking it. She'll be there too. And I guess Haruhi will have to be there too since she is a girl." He said thoughtfully.

"Me and Hikaru can share the bed. Kyoya and Tamaki can join us if they want." Kaoru chuckled. Tamaki nodded and Kyoya shrugged.

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. Sneaky Kyoya had a staff member drop off all their sleeping wear. Well, everyone except Mori and Hunny. They still had pajamas over here. And pretty much everything needed for a sleep over. They even had Egyptian cotton sheets here to put on the bed. Just how much time had they spent over here to warrant so many extras? She walked into the living room. Hunny met her.

"Why do you have so much stuff here?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well the last sleep over was maybe 4 months ago. Before the falling out though, we probably spent almost every weekend and vacation day here." he answered. Haruhi stared at him. He chuckled.

"Come on Haru-chan. It's time to set up the beds." he said taking her hand. He led her to the room she had changed in earlier.

"So this is Mel's room?" she asked. Hunny nodded.

Mel stared at the wall. She had already finished the set up and was just waiting for the others to join her. She looked at the picture of her parents. It was the day they were married. She brushed her fingertips across the picture. They looked so happy. That was how it was supposed to be. She felt a heaviness on her heart. Her own was going to be a shadow of what it should be. A figure crept into the room, careful not to disturb her. Noticing her attire, he fought to keep his body from reacting. She still slept in a long sleeved button up. It barely reached her mid thighs. He knew she had only her bra and panties underneath it. He moved forward.

"I forgot you had her eyes." came a voice behind her. She jumped a little. "Sorry. Didn't

mean to scare you." he said sheepishly.

She turned around about to reply, but froze. His bare chest was mere inches from her. She hadn't realized he had been so close. She had forgotten how handsome he was. And how sculpted. He reached behind her, touching the photo she had been staring at. Mel admired how graceful he moved. He was so close she could faintly hear his heartbeat. She blushed, remembering the things they would do when they were this close. Mori noticed her blush.

"Should I put a shirt on?" He said self consciously. Mel shook her head. Today was just like before, the laughter and joy. For a few hours all the bad thoughts and fears were gone. Today, they were just old friends that cared for each other, Who sought comfort from one another. One wrong word, one wrong action, and the spell would break. But as long as she stayed in the moment, she could pretend that this was how it would always be. She hesitantly brushed her fingers across his chest, gliding across the smooth skin and hard muscle. He gasped at her touch. She stopped and looked at him, questioning if she should proceed. He placed his hand on hers, and guided it across his abs. He let go allowing her to continue. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her innocent explorations. He wondered how far she would allow them to go. She was reminded of what they shared, maybe he could show her what he could give her. He opened his eyes, and smiled. She had such a look of concentration, like she was trying to figure out something important. He hesitantly gave a quick peck to her lips. She was surprised, but quickly responded. He pressed his lips harder, then slipped his tongue in, exploring. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved from her lips and began to gingerly kiss her jaw. He made a trail down to her neck, licking and nipping along the way. Mel bit back a moan. He grabbed her behind the knee and forced her leg up to his waist. She gasped when she felt his erection pressing against her. He rubbed against her, enjoying how she practically purred. He thrust and she wrapped her arms tighter. He nipped her neck in time with his thrusts. Her panting grew labored and her juices seeped into his pants. She wrapped her leg around his waist. Her skin was getting hot under his tongue. He cupped her ass, pulling her into his thrusts. A slight moan escaped her lips. He thrust harder.

Mel could feel an orgasm building with every thrust. She didn't want it to stop. She met his thrusts, desperately trying to finish. She could feel the heat rising and her juices drip down her thighs. Mori reached between them and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. She saw stars when he bit her neck. He felt her tense up before relaxing, and knew she had come. He kept up his thrusts, wanting to finish too.

"So this is Mel's room?" someone said outside the door. Mel pushed him away mid thrust, the voice bringing her back to reality. Mori struggled to keep balance. Realizing what she had done, she had to fight the tears trying to escape from her eyes. They had shared something intimate, at least she thought it was...She felt a sharp pain in her heart when she realized he probably didn't. She walked away from him quickly, fighting the tears with everything she had. The glass slipper was broken, and she didn't have the other one. The door opened and Hunny led Haruhi in.

"So we really are going to share a bed?" Haruhi asked. Mel turned to her, the pain once again suppressed.

"Yup. We always used to. The beds pretty big." she said smiling. Haruhi noticed something was off, the smile seemed a bit forced. The rest of the group soon entered. Another couple of hours were spent sharing stories and jokes. Soon everyone grew tired. Each group snuggled into bed. The twins dreamed of pranks and Hunny dreamed of sweets. Tamaki dreamed of love stories, and Kyoya dreamed of creating beautiful paintings. Haruhi had no dreams. The remaining two had a shared dream, a reality that had taken place but was far removed to the point of seeming almost fictional. They both dreamed of their shared past.

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapters. Please rate and review. Feel free to leave personal messages. Tell me your favorite parts, or things that need improvement. Thanks and I will see you later.


	7. First kiss Before it went wrong

_ Mori buttoned up his black shirt.. He looked at himself in the mirror. Black pants and a button up shirt. Nice but casual. Tonight the family was having dinner with one of his father's business associates. The man was taking his niece with him. Normally he wouldn't care, but the niece was his friend Mel. He heard his grandmother call for him. Time to go. _

_ The maitre' de_ sat them at a center table. The table was round with a white silk table cloth. His mother sat between his father and grandmother, and he sat on the other side of his grandmother. They sat there for a few minutes before their guests arrived. It was Mel with Grandpa and another man, he assumed was her uncle. He was tall with long silver hair. He sat on the other side of his father, Grandpa next to him. Mori smiled as Mel took the seat next to him. She smiled back. She wore black pants with a black button up with a slight v neck.

"You look nice." he whispered to her.

"You too." she answered.

"Mr. M this is my wife Akuma, my mother, and my son Mori." his father said formally. The man smiled.

"This is my niece and her grandfather. I believe they already met your son. Mel goes to Ouran too. I believe they are friends." He said smiling.

"Yes, she has been to our house and he has gone to hers many times." His grandmother answered. She turned to Mel.

"Just call me Grandma, dear." She smiled.

"Mother! She has only been a friend for what a month?" Akuma huffed.

" Yes Akuma, but they've gotten very close. She's practically family. It feels too formal for her to be calling me ma'am all the time. Besides, Takashi tells me her grandfather insists on being called Grampa."

"That I do." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad we could make this dinner. I hear you are going on a business trip soon." Mr. M

_said politely. _

_ "Yes. My mother and I are going to meet a buyer in Australia. We leave tomorrow." Mr. T answered. Mel saw Mori look at his lap. She knew the prospect of being in the house with only his mother was terrible. Without his father of grandmother there to protect him, he was at her mercy._

_ "Are you going to be back in time to see Mori-senpi compete in the kendo tournament in Kyoto?" Mel asked._

_ "I wouldn't miss it for the world dear. We'll be back Monday night." Tenshi answered._

_ "If my grandfather is ok with it, could Mori stay the weekend with us. I think he would benefit from my grandfather's instruction." Mel said._

_ "That's right. You were national champion for a decade before you retired, weren't you?" Mr. T asked._

_ "Yes I was. And I would love for Takashi to stay with us." _

_ "Then its settled. Takashi will stay with you for the weekend. "_

_ "Darling, I don't think thats appropriate." Akuma interjected._

_ "Akuma, this man is worlds above the instructors at Ouran. I will not make Takashi pass up a chance to study under him because of your sense of proper." He answered. Akuma was about to argue when the waiter showed up._

_ "I'll have the tuna with the special sauce." Grandma ordered._

_ "Change that to the spicy soy sauce." Mel interjected. The group looked at her puzzled. "Sorry, its just that the special sauce uses papaya juice and Mori mentioned you were allergic to it."_

_ "Well then sweetheart, it looks like you just saved my life." Grandma said appreciatively. Mel blushed. Mori looked at her and smiled. The rest ordered quickly. The adults exchanged banter while Mori and Mel held their own conversation. Soon the food arrived._

_ "This is wonderful." Grandma said, taking a another bite of her fish._

_ "My mom had a great recipe for tuna. I could make it sometime if you'd like." Mel said shyly._

_ "That would be wonderful dear."_

_ Mori closed the clasp around Mel's neck. She looked at herself in the mirror, and touched the picture of her mother she had taped to the side._

_ "You have her eyes." Mori said. She nodded. Mori reached around and touched the necklace. Realizing how close they were, they both blushed._

_ "So your dad gave your mother this as an engagement gift? Thats so strange." he said trying to distract._

_ "Not really. The life she led made rings impractical. Besides, she wasn't a fan of them anyway. This was much more meaningful."Mel explained. Hunny entered the room at that moment._

_ "Can we see the kimono now Mel-chan?"he asked excitedly. Mel turned and smiled at him._

_ "Sure." She ruffled through the closet until she found the box. She carefully took the kimono out of its package. It was a deep indigo with a stream made of silver silk going around the bottom. There were dark outline of a single almost bare tree. Cherry blossom petals circulated around the dress. Many looked as if they were caught in a breeze, some clung to the branches, and some rested on the silver stream.._

_ "Its beautiful. Can you try it on? I bet it would look nice" Hunny asked. Mel shook her head..The two looked at her confused._

_ "I will only wear this once in my life, on my wedding day. I can't stand dresses or skirts. This is only different because several generations of my family has worn this on their wedding day. My mother wore it." Mel answered her voice becoming soft. Hunny nodded._

_ "Well thats nice. Just as long as I'm invited." Hunny said. The three laughed._

_ Mori ruffled through his drawers looking for his bathing suit. He was beyond excited. They were going to the beach today. Alone. He loved Hunny being with them, but he wanted some alone time with Mel so badly. He enjoyed being around her. He found the article, scooped it up, and headed down the stairs. He stopped when he heard his mother's voice._

_ "He's going with that girl again? He's always there. I can't remember the last weekend or vacation that he spent here." Akuma complained._

_ "He's here all week. You can't blame him for wanting to spend time with his friends. Besides that extra training is really helping. His movements are smoother, and his form is better." His grandmother responded. He went into the room._

_ "I'm going now. Bye grandma, bye mom." He could tell Akuma wanted to say something, but she knew not to argue with his grandmother. At least not when his father wouldn't back her up._

_ "Gotcha!" Mel shouted as she splashed Mori with the cold ocean water. He spit out the salty solution. She looked at him worried. The worry turned to anger when he pushed her into the waves. As the waves started to ebb, he grabbed her and pulled her to him._

_ "You jerk! I could have been swept out. Then my grandpa would have kicked your butt." she huffed. Mori laughed._

_ "I'd never let you go." he chuckled. His laughter was contagious. They were both bent over laughing. Mori's was cut short when he was pushed into the waves. She helped him up._

_ "Don't worry. I'd never let you go." she giggled. They played around in the surf until they grew tired. They walked up the beach to the blanket and cooler they had set up. Mori fished out a couple of cans of soda and handed one to her. She lay down and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She flinched and opened her eyes when something cold touched her stomach..She looked at the offending object, Mori's soda can. She glared up at him, only to find his smirk grew wider. She sat up. Without a word she grabbed a handful of ice and quickly dropped it down his trunks. Mori lept to his feet. He did a comical dance trying to get the ice out. Mel rolled on the blanket laughing. When Mori had successfully gotten rid of the nuisance, he sat back down. Mel forced herself to calm down, but the scowl on his face unleashed another wave of laughter. _

_ "That wasn't very nice." he pouted._

_ "You started it."_

_ "Guess I did." They both enjoyed another laugh at their own expense. Their laughter stopped when their eyes met. It was like a jolt of electricity went through their bodies. Mori reached out hesitantly. He cupped her cheek gently and pulled her face towards him. He stopped when their faces where only inches apart. He looked in her eyes. The scent of the salt water still lingered on her skin. He made the move, and their lips met, hesitant and gentle. The taste of ocean was still on her lips, with a hint of what had to be her own natural sweetness. After what seemed like forever, yet still too soon, he pulled away. Mori felt the wide smile she had was also on his lips._

_ "That was my first." she admitted. _

_ "Mine too." For months afterwards, Mori couldn't taste salt without remembering the taste of her lips. _

_ They did not tell anyone about their shared kiss, but hunny could tell. It was practically broad casted on their faces. Lucky for them, only he was tuned to the right channel. A few weeks later he made up an excuse to skip the weekly sleep over. Mel was helping Mori come out of his shell, little by little. Hunny could sense the electricity between the two long before the kiss. He had already had a girlfriend, but Takashi was still very new to the idea of romance. They needed some alone time to explore their new adventure. _

_ Mori opened his eyes. He couldn't remember the dream that had awakened him. His head was still foggy with sleep. It took him a minute to realize he was hard. She was snuggled against him._

_ "What's wrong?" Mel asked drowsily. Mori jerked, startled by her. His mind cleared completely. He looked down and noticed his left hand was cupping her right breast. She realized it to and looked at him. They blushed deeply. He had a sudden strong urge to squeeze. Without his permission, his hand did just that. Mel gasped and arched her back. She turned a shade darker and looked away. He squeezed again. Another grasp. He started rubbing gently. A small moan escaped her lips. She looked at him.._

_ "Why are you doing this?" she asked, barely audible._

_ "I don't know." he answered. He kissed her gently as he slide his hand down to her thigh. He rubbed gently. He pulled the hem of her shirt up until it was at her navel and slid his hand back down. He slipped his fingers under the band of her panties. He stopped the kiss and looked at her._

_ "Can I?" he asked hesitantly. She bit her lip for a second, then nodded. He smiled before pressing his lips to hers again. He pressed his tongue to her lips, and she allowed him entrance. He slipped his hand lower. He felt the moisture, and slipped his index finger inside her. She tensed. He froze. _

_ "Keep going." she begged before she pulled him back into a kiss. He pushed his finger deeper and felt her moan against his lips. He slipped it out and pushed it back in. She lifted her hips slightly, trying to get him deeper. He pushed in and out. He could feel her get wetter. She nipped his lower lip and rocked her hips against his hand. It felt so good, she didn't want him to stop. She could feel something building between her legs. The heat was becoming unbearable. He moved his finger faster. He slipped another finger in. It hurt a little, but she didn't care. Something was happening. It was so close. One more thrust and she started clenching as something broke. The most intense sensation she ever felt washed over her. She moaned deeply against his mouth. When she stopped clenching he pulled his hand out of her panties. He pulled away and looked at her. She gasped for breath and smiled. Mori got on top of her. He kissed her neck as he grinded against her. She moaned as a small wave of pleasure hit her. He could feel the heat and wetness through his shorts. He thrust hard. It felt amazing, but he wanted more. He wanted to bury himself inside her warmth. He wanted what he had just given her. He thrust a few times more, before it became unbearable. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. She lifted her hips slightly and allowed them to be pulled off. He began grinding again. It felt even better. He could feel her juices on his shorts. He got on his knees and pulled his shorts and boxers down. Mel turned her head and blushed. He resumed his position and gently turned her head back to him. He crushed her lips once more. She felt the ache between her legs and knew he was feeling the same. She wanted him to keep going, but something felt wrong. She moaned when she felt something rub against her._

_ Mori shivered as he rubbed his hard cock against her slick opening. It was so wet, he knew _

_there would be no trouble slipping inside. He stopped and began slipping in. Mel pulled her head away._

_ "Stop." She whispered. Mori put his head on her shoulder and groaned. He barely had the tip of the head in and it already felt good enough for him to explode. He lifted his head to look at her again._

_ "Please." he begged. To be so close yet unable to go farther was torture. 1 thrust and he could be inside her warmth completely._

_ "We...we can't. I'm not ready." she whimpered, tears springing to her eyes. Mori looked at her for a moment, then rolled off her. He put his hand over his eyes._

_ "I'm sorry." he said, voice chocked with tears. Mel rolled onto her side and held him._

_ "Its ok. Don't worry. I'm not ready now, but I will be eventually." she said soothingly. _

_ "What?" he asked surprised. _

_ "You're the only one I would ever consider giving my virginity to." she said before she buried her face in his chest. She felt the rumble as he started chuckling. She looked at him. _

_ "Well as long as you don't hate me." he chuckled._

_ "Never"_

_ "Promise?"_

_ "Promise."_

_ Mori looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He hated having to dress up. The tux was stifling. He would prefer to just wear black pants and a nice shirt, but his mother was bent on the tux. Only tuxes and ball gowns are acceptable at a formal ball, especially their annual company ball. All the top executives of their business and the business associates will be there. He wondered what Mel was going to wear. There was no way hell she would wear a dress. Maybe a tux? She wore the male uniform at school so that was a possibility. The thought made him smile. _

_ "I hear your father is expanding Takashi-san." a girl named Lilith remarked to him. His mother had surrounded him with the daughters of businessmen, again. Mori didn't particularly like any of them, but he disliked her the most. She had the same glint his mother had in her eye. It signified a willingness to do anything to get what you wanted. He knew Lilith wanted to marry into a very powerful and wealthy family. That was why his mother always tried to put them together. Mori sighed. He pasted on a small fake smile._

_ "Yes, he decided to..." He trailed off. Some people were trying to get his attention. As the pair drew closer, a real smile spread across his lips. It was Mel and Hunny. They quickly slipped into the circle._

_ "Takashi, come join us." Hunny said happily. Lilith's face looked as if she had just sucked on a lemon._

_ "Takashi and me where having a conversation, if you don't mind." She said coldly. Mori tensed. Mel grabbed Mori's hand, her soothing gesture. He relaxed._

_ "Well then, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mori promised to be my escort the moment I got here." Mel answered sweetly. Mori bit back a laugh as Lilith's eyes went wide. Mel took the chance to pull Mori and Hunny to the snack table. As she got their dessert, Mori noticed what she wore. Black pants, and sleeveless deep v-neck emerald top. She looked beautiful. When she turned toward them, he saw she wore her mother's necklace. She handed a plate to Hunny and one for herself._

_ "Sorry Senpi. There's only two pieces of cake left. You and me are gonna have to share." She said taking a bite. Mori shook his head ._

_ "Don't want any." _

_ "But its so good Takashi. Best cake ever." Hunny exclaimed happily. _

_ "Just try some." Mel said holding the fork up to him. He took the cake and smiled as he chewed. It was good. She fed him another bite. Mori felt someone watching and noticed his father was looking at them. He was also talking with his grandmother and Mel's uncle and grandfather. He had a strange feeling but ignored it. Mel got his attention with another bite of cake. _

_ An hour passed and his father still had not made his customary speech. It was strange. The feeling was getting worse. The last time he had taken so long it was to announce his being named heir. Before that it was to announce the expected arrival of his little brother. Something big was going to happen. _

_ "Takashi." His father said right behind him. Mori forced himself not to jump._

_ "Yes sir?" he asked._

_ "I'm going to make my announcement. I want you and Miss Rajjin to join me." he answered. Mori was confused, but followed. As they walked up the stairs towards the balcony, Mel grabbed his hand. When he looked at her, she gave a feint smile. He liked how she could always tell when he was nervous, even when he tried not to show it._

_ "I think they are going to make the partnership official." Mel whispered. Mori saw that along with his parents and grandmother, her uncle and grandfather were going to join them. Of course. There had been talks of making a partnership for years. His mother had wanted it through marriage though. His father just wanted a strong alliance. With their growing influence and power, especially in his family's company, it only made sense to form an official partnership with them. Mori felt his tension drain..Nothing was really going to change tonight. Mr. Takashi stood at the railing facing the ballroom. Akuma was on his left and Tenshi was next to her. Mr. M and Grandpa were on her left. Mori and Mel stood on his father's right side. It felt weird, like they were being put in the spotlight._

_ "Good evening ladies and gentlemen.", Mr. Takashi began. "It has been a great pleasure to host for you this evening and I look forward to a pleasant night. I hope you have been enjoying yourself, I know I have. The company ball was started 42 years ago by my mother, and though she is no longer the one giving the speech, she is still a central figure to this ball, and this company. (Tenshi gave a small bow and the hall erupted in applause. He waited for it to die down before continuing.) This ball has seen many wonderful years. We have lost a few faces and gained many new ones. Normally I give this speech at the beginning of the ball, to welcome my guests and wish them a good time. However, when I feel there is an important announcement to make and as I feel it will overshadow the evening, I prefer you enjoy festivities before giving you something to gossip the rest of the night away with. (The hall echoed with laughter). The first time I made a late greeting, it was to announce my engagement to my beautiful wife Akuma.(Akuma gave a small wave and more clapping echoed.) The next two times it was to announce the arrivals of my wonderful sons. The last time was to name my most esteemed eldest son as heir. (Mori followed his grandmother's lead and took a bow. Great applause followed.) Well folks, it seems we have come full circle tonight. The past few weeks I have been in talks with my business associate Mr. M. (He gestured toward Mel's uncle, who then gave a small bow and received applause.)We have discussed at length how much our businesses have grown thanks to each other. My business is like a blooming cherry blossom tree, and M.P. Enterprise has become the spring that nurtures it. It is because of this that we have come to the conclusion that it just makes sense to formalize the bond we have forged. With that thought we are proud to announce the engagement between our heirs, Takashi Mori and Mel Rajjin." The hall burst into loud applause. Mori felt the grip on his hand loosen before being squeezed almost painfully. He didn't have to look at her to know Mel was beyond angry. He looked over to his father. While the rest looked happy, his mother looked just as shocked as him and Mel._

_ "I knew you looked chummy."_

_ " Congratulations."_

_ " I'm sure you will have many great years." The words blurred together. For the past half hour people had been gathering around him and Mel offering congratulations and advice._

_ "Remember dear, always let the man lead." An elderly woman said to Mel. He could see the agitation she was trying to hide as she thanked the woman. He reached for her hand His heart fell as she yanked hers away. _


	8. The morning after

Hi everyone. Sorry this update took so long, lost all my work. Thank you for your patience and enjoy.

Hunny shuffled around, slowly easing himself awake. Mel was going to show him how to make waffles today, and he didn't want to miss it. He looked over and saw he was the first one awake. He glanced at the clock and saw there were a couple minutes until the alarm woke everyone up. He carefully leaned over Haruhi and shut it off, content to just wake everyone up himself. He turned over to wake Mel. A smile fell on his lips. She was snuggled into Mori's arms, both of them wearing the same content smile. He pulled her arm lightly, trying to wake her up. A look of stress fell on her face.

"Mori." She whispered in a strained voice as she clung to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Hunny bit back a laugh. They were so sure they weren't right for each other, yet even in their sleep they responded to the other's needs. How absurd his friends were. He shook her again, until she woke up. A slight blush crept on her face when she saw she was being held. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Mori's arms only seemed to tighten. Mel sighed; glad she had learned long ago how to deal with his vice grip. She gently rubbed his arm before bringing her hand up to gently stroke his cheek. His arms relaxed just enough for her to wiggle out.

Haruhi had seen everything, but pretended to still be asleep when they woke her. Again, that seemed like much to intimate a moment for just anyone to see. The three of them wondered back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"So you even make your own orange juice?" Haruhi asked shocked. Mel nodded as she juiced another orange to fill up the pitcher.

"It takes more time, but bottled orange juice isn't as good for you and could never taste as good." Mel explained as she started on the waffle batter. They made a few different batches. They had one for bananas, one for strawberries, one plain, and Hunny almost cried to get Mel to make one with chocolate chips. Haruhi was surprised. She thought she worked hard to make things, but Mel seemed to do everything from scratch.

"Why aren't the others helping?" Haruhi asked. She realized it was a bit unfair. Though it was fun, they were the ones doing all the hard work.

"It's just the way its always been. Whoever gets up first makes breakfast. The others have to clean up." Hunny answered, knowing where Haruhi was going.

"Speaking of getting up, the foods almost done. I just need to put this last batch in. Could one of you set the table and the other get the others up?" Mel asked. The other two stood uncomfortably for a moment. Mel looked at them confused.

"Um, Kyoya is scary to wake up." Haruhi told her honestly. Mel stared for a moment before she burst into laughter. After a few moments she calmed down.

"Alright. Get the others up and I'll deal with him when I'm done ok?" Mel proposed. The pair nodded. Hunny went to set the table and Haruhi went to wake up the guys. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Mori thrashing around. He was still deep asleep, a strained look on his face. He rolled around violently and when she moved closer she could hear him whispering Mel's name. She reached to grab his arm, and cried out in shock as he pulled her into the bed with him. He squeezed her so hard she felt like she couldn't breath. Not knowing what else to do, she slapped him.

Mori felt a sting on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see what happened. Looking down he was surprised to find Haruhi next to him. Hadn't he been holding Mel? A moment later he realized it was a dream. He let go of Haruhi, blushing furiously. The pair quickly got up. Haruhi went to get the others as Mori got dressed.

"How did you do that?" Tamaki asked Mel amazed.

"Yeah," the twins chipped in "We never would have been brave enough to flick Kyoya on the nose to wake him up."

"I used to get Hunny up that way." Mel said laughing. The rest of the group laughed along with her. They all sat down to eat. Grandpa cracked a few jokes, compliments were made on the food, and plans were made for the afternoon.

"I want to go swimming again!" the twins yelled excitedly. Tamaki nodded in agreement. With nothing better on the list, the plans were decided. After cleaning up, everyone went to change into swim suits. Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"What is it Hunny?"

"I need your help." The look of determination on his face and in his voice was hard not to follow. After a few minutes of explanation, Haruhi was dumbfounded.

"How long have you been working on this?" she asked

"Almost since the problem started. Honestly I have tried different things, that don't seem to work. Seems the only plan left that might work is something out of a stupid sitcom. So you in?" Hunny asked. Thinking for a moment, Haruhi nodded happily. She didn't want to see her friends lose out on happiness because of some stupid misunderstandings.

Again sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.


	9. Back in the past

Parts of this story will include scenes from the manga. I won't be following the story directly, but there are a few things that I think would be nice to include. They will be rearranged to go better with the flow of the story. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Thank all of you for commenting and favoriteing. Enjoy.

Haruhi walked down the hall lost in her thoughts. She had finished her morning routine quicker than usual, so she was a few minutes early to school. Even though it was still a little early, the hallway was already a bit crowded. Someone rushed by knocking the books out of her arms. She didn't even have time to cry out before the offender was gone. Without making a fuss, she knelt down to retrieve her belongings. A moment later a presence settled next to her. Looking over, she saw Mel hand her a book.

"Some people are so rude aren't they?" Mel asked smiling. Haruhi sat there stunned. After a moment she shook herself out of it.

"I think we all have those moments." Haruhi answered. She knew Mel wore the male school uniform, yet seeing her in it was so strange. Her figure strained against the cloth, making it surprisingly feminine. They gathered the belongings and stood up. They walked together, directionless.

"You know I had forgotten how fun it was to help out with club activities." Mel remarked randomly.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Back when they were getting off the ground I helped wherever I could. I owed Tamaki that."

"Why?" Haruhi found herself perk up. She knew only the basics of the clubs founding.

"When I first met Hunny and Mori, they weren't entirely happy. They were pretending to be something they wouldn't. Tamaki taught them it was ok to be themselves. " Mel spoke softly. Haruhi attempted to hide her shock. Mel apparently had no idea she had been the one to crack Mori's shell. The club knew that Tamaki had helped Hunny out, but Mori had been helped long before. The girls wondered to a bench and sat down. Mel looked out the window at the fountain below.

"I always loved the grounds here. They don't care how rich you are, or how high your pedigree. The beauty of this place is for all to enjoy. This campus was the first time I had ever seen cherry blossoms." She spoke happily. Haruhi felt a kind of poetry in her words. Then her mind processed the last sentence. She hadn't seen cherry blossoms before?

"You aren't from Japan are you? How did you end up here at Ouran? I mean if you don't mind me asking." Haruhi tried to backtrack. She realized how prying that was. Mel smiled.

"I don't mind. I was actually born in America. I lost my parents when I was 11 and went to live with my grandpa. Since I was already my uncle's heir it was decided I should go to Ouran. I was a scholarship student at first." Haruhi looked at her shocked. She hadn't known that.

"Like me?" Haruhi couldn't stop herself from asking. She knew she was definitely prying now, but she couldn't stop. She always had a curiosity about her friends, and knowing Mel's past could possibly help her figure out why Mel was so against Mori. The older girl smiled. She continued.

"My situation was a little different than yours. Part of my scholarship was sports based. As long as I was in the Kendo club, I just had to remain in the top 6 slots in my class." She explained. Haruhi began asking questions. Each one was just as invasive, if not more so, than the last. Yet Mel never shied away from asking.

"How did you become friends with Mori?"

"That is kind of an embarrassing story."

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said quickly. Mel waved her hand indifferently.

"Don't worry about it. It's just that I was a bit of a hot head."

Mel swung the bokken at half force, flicking her wrist at the last moment. It easily made contact with the boy that stood opposite her.

"Point Rajjin. Match over." The coach announced in his booming voice. The pair bowed to each other.

"I will be right back. I want everyone to take turn practicing their blocks. Speed only. No force behind the hits." The coach said as he exited the gym. Mel took a stance and waited for the strike. She watched the opposite bokka and easily moved her own sword to block the trajectory. She cried out in surprise at the same time her sword hit the ground. She hadn't expected such power. She looked at her opponent in shock.

"Of course a girl wouldn't be able to have a decent grip." He sneered, eliciting a chuckle from his group nearby.

"You weren't supposed to use force Kenta." She seethed. She had dealt with his harassment for weeks. When she first started, he had treated her as a joke. She beat him in their first match up and he had rained down abuse on her since then.

"Well I thought the granddaughter of the famous Champion Rajjin should be able to defend herself." This brought more laughter. The boys around them seemed to lose interest in practice. They moved closer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone already?"

"I can't stand someone like you here, tainting this club."

"I have just as much a right to be here as you." She answered exasperated.

"You know damn well your only here because of your grandfather. If he even is your grandfather." Kenta said mockingly.

"Ooohhh." The crowd said in unison. Mel stared at him. She was used to him saying crap about her supposed weaknesses. She was used to him calling her a friendless loser, but he was venturing into new territory today.

"What the hell are you saying?" she couldn't hide the anger in her tone. She knew he wanted her to get upset, but keeping calm was getting more difficult.

"Your mother was just some whore that spread her legs for anyone, probably learned it from your grandmother." There was no laughter from the group this time. The 3rd year team had moved from the other side of the gym to see what was happening. Mel could feel herself boiling, but she forced herself to remain still. If she lunged at him, she didn't know how far she would go before stopping.

"I mean, you know the saying, sluts make mutts. Hell she probably doesn't even know who your real father is. Your grandfather can't possible even know you are his." The more he spoke the more uncomfortable the others got. Everyone knew he crossed the line, but no one could figure out how to put a stop to this. A few of the other members looked on sympathetically. Kenta had a strong cruel streak, and it looked like he was no where near finished.

"He probably took you in just because he felt sorry for you. Losing your moms tough, even if she is just a tramp." He chuckled at his own cruel joke. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mel cried out as she charged at the monster.


	10. To the new captain

Mel charged at the bastard, determined to stomp out his very existence. Just as her hands almost grasped his throat, she was pulled back. The force took her breath away. She looked up saw what had stopped her path of vengeance. It was one of the 3rd years. A tall wiry one with black hair. She recognized him as the captain. In an instant her rage ceased and shame welled up. She had taken the bait. Such undignified behavior would definitely get her kicked out of the kendo club, if not the school. Kenta's goal. She glared at the devious monster and saw the terror in his eyes was replaced with a look of satisfaction.

"Masaru-chan, are you aware that sensei had recently chosen Rajjin to be the 2nd year team captain?" The black haired 3rd year asked in a soft yet commanding voice. A mix of embarrassment and confusion crossed Kenta's face. It was well known that Kenta had been eyeing the captain slot. Mel felt herself choke with tears. She had passed the entrance exam. She had earned a walk on spot, not to mention the scholarship. Now she was being told she was the new kendo captain. Or at least she would have been. So close to honoring her mother's memory, yet she pissed it all away in a moment of blind rage. Sure Kenta had goaded her, but what did it matter? He was a wealthy high pedigree student, and she was just some scholarship mutt. The tears built up behind her eyes and more than anything she wanted to hear her mother's soothing voice again, just one more time.

"Yes sempai I was aware she would have been captain." Even with the appearance of being humble, Mel could hear his emphasis on the past tense. Even in this moment he could not resist kicking her when she was down.

"Is that the reason you chose to provoke her?" The question caught everyone off guard. Mel looked up at him, and Kenta's smile fell. A look of uncertainty replaced his smug grin.

"I….I don't…understand." Kenta's voice was filled with confusion.

"Masaru-chan, you dishonor this club more than you can ever hope to repay. If you had any honor left in your body you would not step foot in its dignified hallways again." Mori said sternly. The gym looked on in disbelief. The Masaru clan had a member in the kendo club for 4 generations. They were a very high ranked family. He should have been above reproach. Yet here they stood, the captain that never seemed to say more than 5 words in an afternoon had ended their legacy. Kenta stood there, his face bright red with anger. A few moments later, the coach reappeared. In his hand was the patch to be added to the new captain's uniform. He looked in bewilderment at the scene before him. Without a word, Mori released Mel and went to the coach.

"Masaru was upset for being passed over for captain. He said some very dishonorable things about Rajjin's mother and grandmother. I expelled him for it." Mori summed up the afternoon's spectacle. The coach looked at him. It was within the captain's right to kick someone out, but it was a privilege few ever used, especially against such a powerful family. Still, he knew Mori would not have taken such a drastic step easily. The boy must have earned such a punishment. He got the team back to practice, pulling Kenta aside to tell him to clear out his belongings. The rest of the practice went off without a hitch. The 2nd years liked their new captain. She was very much deserving of the honor, and she showed no intention of abusing her rank. Unlike Kenta.

Mori finished packing up his belongings. Everyone had gone by then, but he didn't mind. Mori enjoyed solitary moments like this. As he passed by one of the changing rooms, he heard a feint cry inside. Part of him said to leave it alone, but another part heard the pain and refused to walk away. He knocked to announce himself. There was no answer. He waited a minute, knocked again, then walked in. He saw the new captain sitting on the bench. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Without his brain's permission, his feet carried him to her. He sat down, and she buried herself into his chest.

"I…miss….my mom." She sobbed into his uniform. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. They remained that way for over an hour.

"He even checked up on me the next day. Hunny was with him. I guess things just rolled from there." Mel concluded her tale. Before Haruhi could think of something to say, a small beep was heard. Mel looked down at the watch on her wrist.

"We better hurry or we'll be late. See you at the club." She said as she gathered her things and rushed off. Haruhi sit there for a few moments, stunned. They started off so well, how the hell did the pair end up like they were? Haruhi didn't have time to think of an answer before she raced off to class.


	11. The festival

Mel gazed in the mirror. The white powder on her face made it look like she had plunged head first into a barrel of flour. She smiled at the thought. After a moment, she turned back to the task at hand. She picked up a teal powder and quickly painted it on her eyelids. Then she moved on to her lips. After she finished, she took a glance back in the mirror. She and 2 other girls were performing a show for the Cultural festival. They wore makeup in an old geisha style. It had come out surprisingly well. The eye shadow made her eyes shine. The other makeup made her face almost unrecognizable. Another girl rushed up and helped her set the wig in place. Some mild glue would keep it from slipping during the performance. Afterwards, she helped her into the kimono outfit.

It was technically a fake kimono. It was basically a long skort (shorts with a façade of being a skirt). It looked like a kimono, but was really pair of pants with fabric over the legs making it look like a dress. It was a necessity. None of the participants had much experience with real stage kimono, and they were going to do a rather difficult dance. She looked over at the full length mirror. The kimono was a light blue, with silver stitching in whirlpools and ripples. She looked over and saw the other two where ready. Their kimonos were purple with yellow and red flowers all over.

"I don't think I can do this." Aki said biting her lower lip nervously. Mel walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have practiced this dance for months. We even wore the wigs and costumes for the past few weeks. Your great grandmother was probably just as nervous when she danced her first time." Mel spoke soothingly. The young girl looked up at her and smiled. Aki was the most afraid of messing up, yet she was the one who should have been least worried. Her great grandmother had been a geisha, and the dance they were doing was created in her Okiya. She had helped make the costumes, chosen the makeup and wigs, and taught the others the dance. Still, Mel could understand her nervousness. Her 73 year old great grandmother was stepping out of retirement to play the shamisan for the performance.

The trio went to the stage and positioned themselves. Aki's great grandmother was to their right. She would just barely be visible when the curtain rose. She wore a beautiful real kimono. It had what had to be an orange orchard against a light blue background. Her dark purple obi had gold thread patterns in it. She even had her hair made up in the same style the girls wore, without the hair ornaments.

Aki looked over at her nervously. The older woman gave an encouraging smile. She seemed to relax after this.

"Ready?" Mel whispered to the girls. She was in front, with the two slightly behind her on either side. They got their fans out and stood in position. The curtain rose slowly. The music started a slow strum. With a flick or the wrist, both of Mel's fans were open. A moment later, the motions were repeated by the other girls. The music picked up. Mel glided forward. Twisting her fan as she threw her arm out to the side. She snapped one of the fans closed and tossed it up. She got it at chest level, took a slight bow, and in that position glided back as the other two went forward. They twirled simultaneously. Aki snapped her fan shut and tossed it up. The other girl moved forward and caught it. Snapping the fan shut, she elegantly slipped it into the obi. She closed her fans and tossed them together, before stepping back. Aki twirled into the spot she was just and grabbed both fans as they fell. She snapped them both open. Quickly she tossed them, allowing the fans to spin in a mesmerizing fashion. They were caught easily.

The crowd seemed enchanted by the dance. The girls moved as smoothly as possible, every motion elegant. After a few minutes the dance was done. The strumming stopped and the girls were in their original place. They placed their right arm across their stomachs and bowed, allowing the open fan to move slightly. The crowd burst into a round of applause.

The curtain fell. Mel looked over and saw Aki smile widely. All nervousness was gone. She removed a small ruby and emerald clip and brought it to her great grandmother.

"Thank you for allowing me to borrow your clip nana." She said holding the clip out. The older woman stood up slowly. She reached for the girl's extended hand, and closed it. Aki looked at her confused.

"You performed splendidly today Aki-chan. You would have made a wonderful geisha. I want you to have that ornament, an heirloom to the successor of the Chou Okiya." She said softly. Aki's smile grew wider. She bowed deeply.

"Thank you nana." The older woman hugged her. Mel couldn't help but smile. In the A section, many of the parents regarded outward affection to be some sort of uncouth behavior. She liked how the so called lesser pedigrees were more relaxed. She went with the other girl to thank the woman for her wonderful playing. They received compliments and congratulations. The older woman even told them about the first time she took the stage, at Aki's age. She admitted she was every bit as nervous as Aki. One of the 1-D students took pictures of them. After a few minutes, Mel realized she was going to be late. She bowed and thanked them. She explained that she needed to get to her other club. The others bowed and thanked her for helping in their performance. She rushed back to the changing room and one of the girls helped her change and remove her makeup. She changed into a pair of black pants and a flowing teal peasant blouse.

She walked into the central saloon. She found her grandfather and uncle.

"You danced beautifully." Max complimented his niece. Mel smiled.

"Well it's expected. My wife's great grandmother was the geisha mistress of a daimyo. Very renowned dancer. Mel's got her talent." Grandpa boasted proudly. He put his arm around her. "You were wonderful dear. Now go mingle with your friends."

Mel nodded and went to find the others. Haruhi caught up with her.

"I saw you dance. It was amazing." She praised.

"It would have been more impressive if Aki had taken the lead."

"Aki?"

"The girl with the green obi. Her great grandmother's okiya created that dance. She knew the dance far better than I did, but she was too nervous to take the lead." Mel explained. Before they could continue, some of the customer's parents came to meet them. They mingled with everyone for a little bit before wandering over to the refreshment table.

"It's a little funny that you are dressed as a guy still. I get why, just funny." Mel remarked. Haruhi thought about it a moment and had to agree. They shared a quick laugh.

"That's a beautiful top. Where did you get it?" Haruhi asked. If those were the types of clothes her father got for her she wouldn't mind dressing like a girl more. Pretty, but simple. Mel tugged at the bottom of the top.

"Mori actually made it for me." She admitted. Haruhi looked at her.

"Really?"

"I have trouble pulling off most formal blouses. I told that to Mori and he gave me this my next birthday." Mel said wistfully. She had a smile on her face as she mindlessly played with the fabric. Haruhi felt even more determined to help her and Mori. She needed to find out why Mel was so opposed to the marriage. Before she could say a word a commotion was caused. The girls went to keep everything under control.


	12. Sleepover

Haruhi sat down, grateful for the break. The festival was over, the mystery was solved, and she could finally relax. The commotion was Kyoya's father being a bit uptight. It was solved rather quickly. Mel plopped down next to her. She let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Who would have thought taking down decorations would be more work than putting them up." She remarked playfully. Haruhi nodded in agreement. She yawned, aware of how tired she suddenly was.

"Thank goodness its over." She answered.

"Yup. Sorry I wasn't able to help more. I hate how I wasn't here for you guys."

"It's ok. You put a lot of effort into that dance. It was better for you to have helped them. We would have solved it eventually; they may not have had such a good performance." Haruhi remarked. Mel looked at her and smiled.

"So what are your plans for the upcoming weekend?" Mel asked. Haruhi tried to keep her face from falling. She was dreading the weekend. A large thunderstorm was expected.

"My dad is going out of town for the week. The owner of the bar he works at has another a few towns over. It's a week long festival. They are booked solid. One bartender quit and another is in the hospital with a stomach virus. They offered whoever was willing to work time and a half and would pay for their accommodations, so my dad is working there for the rest of the week. " She explained. Mel looked at her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was a bit off. Her face was too stiff and her voice wobbled a little. It took her a moment to remember, Hunny had said something about her being afraid of thunder. A storm was expected.

"Haruhi, would you like to stay at my house again this weekend?" Mel asked nonchalantly. She liked hanging out with her, and she understood what it was like facing fears alone. Haruhi forced herself not to answer to fast.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun."

"I'll pick you up at your house after school. That ok?" Mel asked. Haruhi nodded.

Haruhi put her pajamas in the bag. She went through and made sure she had everything she needed. After the check she grabbed her key and walked out the door. She locked the door and sat at the bottom of the staircase to wait. After a moment she heard a loud engine. It seemed to get closer and she looked in the direction of the noise. A large black motorcycle came into view. It stopped in front of the apartments. The rider was a bit slender compared to the giant machine, in dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Did Ritsu send someone? Haruhi hid her shock as the figure took off the black helmet. Mel.

"Ready to go?" she asked happily. Haruhi just stared at her. "It was a gift from my uncle, since I didn't want a driver."

"Oh." Haruhi managed to squeak out. She shook off the daze when Mel tossed her a dark blue helmet. She put it on and Mel helped her onto the bike. Haruhi wrapped her arms around Mel's waist. They tightened when the force of take off threatened to pull her off the seat. She had never been on a motorcycle and it was a little scary. Still, when she saw how effortlessly Mel maneuvered it, the fear gradually faded. They arrived at the house without incident and went in. Haruhi looked around again. She liked how comfortable the house always felt.

They had spaghetti for dinner, and watched a few movies from Mel's collection. She apparently had a bit of an obsession with zombies. Haruhi found she had a bit of a taste for them as well. Hours passed quickly and before they knew it the clock read 4 am. The storm had started without them noticing. They both yawned and decided to go to sleep.

"You mind if I stay in your room?" Haruhi asked. She felt weird making the request, but she didn't want to deal with the storm alone.

"Sure." Mel sat on the bed, her back leaning against the wall. Haruhi sat down as well. Though they were tired, they ended up talking. They exchanged stories about their parents and lives. She learned Mel's mother and little brother died of a genetic blood disorder when she was 7. They tested her for it, but she was fine. Wasn't even a carrier. Her father died in a car accident when she was 11. Her uncle took her in, but he was a very busy man. She also didn't seem to be getting any better. They took a trip to see her grandfather, and that seemed to help her heal. They allowed her to pick, and she chose to live with her grandfather. Haruhi felt the urge to breach the subject of Mori.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on with you and Mori?" The look on Mel's face made her instantly regret her question. "Never mind, forget it. Stupid question." Mel leaned her head against the wall and sighed.

"It is stupid. Very very stupid, and complicated. It would be nice to tell someone." Mel admitted. Haruhi picked up.

"You can talk to me if you want." She said sincerely. Mel looked at her and smiled.


	13. The reason

"Honestly, I hate his world. Too much ass kissing." She said. Haruhi coughed, choking on her own spit. She wasn't used to anyone being so blunt. Mel looked at her concerned.

"I'm ok. Continue. Really." Haruhi said when she could. Mel looked at her for a moment longer until she was motioned to continue.

"His world is crap. The host club's attitude is rather rare. Most that I have seen treat people beneath them like shit and only those above them like gold. One's like us don't really belong there. In a world were pedigree is everything, I shouldn't even be given a second look. But they have to. My dad and uncle were smart, created a massive empire. My mom and grandpa were champions. If not for that, I would be a nobody. His mother, the grade A bitch, loves to remind me of that. Sorry about being so crude." Mel said with a half laugh.

"Its ok, everyone needs to be free sometimes." Haruhi interjected. Mel smiled at her.

"Smart words. Out of respect I don't cuss in front of my grandfather or uncle. It's nice to be able to say fuck and shit around someone again. Mori used to have quite a mouth on him." Mel chuckled. The other girl looked at her in shock. "Its true. Stubbed his toe once and called the chair a stupid fucking cocksucker. I honestly didn't believe I had heard that at first." The pair laughed at the strange strange memory. After it died down, a wistful look hit her face.

"You know, I wouldn't mind all that. I get to set my own terms, but I still have to deal with that world. And I can handle that woman. I just hate what it's doing to him. He's my best friend and I care for him more than anything in the world. She makes his life hell because of me. She's right too. He deserves so much more. He should marry a girl with a docile personality. Someone feminine that could stand with him and make him proud. He can't get that because of me." Her tone was sad.

"What?" Haruhi was completely confused. Why was Mel so down on herself?

"In their world, especially so high up, a wife's position is in the shadows. She helps things run smoothly, but appears nothing more than a pretty little feminine thing next to him. She is a supportive cast member and I can't play that role. Senpai is a dutiful son. His father wants an official bond with my uncle. His grandmother loves me. That's why this marriage was set up. We are close friends and he is comfortable with me, so he accepts it. But there is no love." Tears crept out of the corners of Mel's eyes, dropping one slow tear at a time. "I am living almost any girl's dream. I get to marry a prince, my best friend, and the one I love. And in a cruel twist I get to spend the rest of my life hoping that one day my husband will love me."


	14. A day in her shoes

Hunny walked into the classroom looking around the room until he spotted Haruhi. He beamed at his fellow club members before racing over.

"Whats up Hunny?" Kaoru asked curiously. The third years never came to visit them unless it was important.

"Club activities are canceled this afternoon. The kendo team is preparing to leave for their trip at the end of the week. Instead of clients, Tamaki wants to set up some sort of send off for Mel and Takashi. So just show up and around the same time. You are excused Haruhi. I have a special task for you. " he summed up his mission. The twins went back to playing some random game, but Haruhi continued to stare at the older boy. He handed her a note, leaning into her. She strained to hear as he began to quietly speak.

"This will explain everything. Read it at anytime, but don't show it to anyone. Also, be at the front of the school at 4:00 sharp this afternoon. Be early if possible." He whispered.

"I need to talk to you." Haruhi answered. She needed to tell him what she had learned that weekend.

"I have to go now. Tell me tomorrow." Without another word, he smiled

and turned to walk out of the room. She watched him leave the room. When she was sure no one was looking, Haruhi put the folded up paper under the desk, then opened it to read.

_Once a year, Takashi's family (more precisely his mother) insists that Mel be taken to have her purity checked. Me and Takashi always went with her to give support. It was really important because his mother also goes. She is pure evil. I can't go today. Neither can Takashi. We need you to go in our place. You don't have to do anything. Just let Mel know she has people on her side. Destroy this note when you are done reading it._

Haruhi reread the note twice more. It was so simple yet strange. Purity testing? Who invades someone's privacy like that? And on a yearly basis? Haruhi sighed as she quietly tore up the note. Apparently Mel wasn't exaggerating about her being a grade A bitch. She looked at the clock. Class was about to start.

She rushed towards the front of the school. The class president had insisted on a

meeting to discuss ideas for fundraisers. It had run a little over time, and Haruhi would barely make it. When she saw the lone figure sitting on a bench, she sighed in relief. She hadn't missed her. It wasn't until she was closer that there was a difference in Mel. The girl was hunched up a little, her normal exuberance gone. Without a word she sat down next to her.

"Haruhi?" the confusion in her tone was slightly laced with panic.

"Hunny and Mori can't make the appointment."

"I know."

"Hunny asked me to go in their place." Mel's head flew up at that. She looked at the younger girl.

"Really?" the hopefulness in the word almost broke Haruhi's heart. She nodded. Mel smiled; the tension in her body seemed to disappear.

"I'm used to being poked and prodded. Spending the afternoon alone with that woman was what I was afraid of." She laughed a little.

"Why would you be used to that?" Haruhi asked. Then she remembered the note. Yearly exams. Still, she was a little curious to see how bad it was.

"When the engagement was announced, she insisted that I be checked. She didn't want some common hussy being married to her son. Never mind I was 13 at the time." The bitterness was in her tone was sharp. Haruhi waited for her to continue. "Like I told you, she doesn't want me in the family. Very political, always thinking of what will benefit her. My uncle's business is tied into senpai's. We are their most powerful partner. Traditionally a marriage between us would be almost expected. However, all she can see is that we are already invested. Better to marry him off and get another company on board. It's kind of like a housewife keeping a husband to pay the bills and a lover for everything else. She is used to getting her way and the fact that her husband wants to solidify an already existing bond doesn't sit well with her. She's been trying everything in her power to break the engagement. This test is one of her last resorts. She hopes I would be found to not be a virgin. Then she can make a case for me being unfaithful, unreliable, and unfit to be married into their clan."

Haruhi stared at her. Even with the bitter tone, she seemed remarkably unfazed by her situation. She was startled by honking. Looking up, Haruhi saw a figure emerge from a fancy town car. The woman's black hair was tied in a neat bun, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes. She was thin, and her fashionable outfit clung to her. Tight black knee length pencil skirt with a silk purple kimono shirt flowing over her hips. .A slim gold chain hung around her neck with small gold hoops in her ears. She lifted her sunglasses. She was attractive, but had a hard edge to her. She motioned impatiently to the car. Haruhi already didn't like her. Mel gave a feint smile and a what you gonna do shrug. She got up and walked to the car. Haruhi hurried up and joined her.

"It seems you still don't have enough sense to dress nicely." She remarked as soon as she sat down across from them.

"Well, since the doctor is just going to see me in a paper gown anyway, I didn't see the point of being fancy." Mel shot back. The look on Akuma's face betrayed her annoyance. Haruhi looked over and saw a small smile on Mel's face. She seemed to enjoy annoying the woman. She didn't know how right she was. The car ride was mostly silent, except when Akuma made a few snobbish observations.

The exam room was cold and sterile, but the female doctor was very friendly.

"Nice to see you again Miss Rajjin. Just the basic exam again?" she asked in a polite friendly tone. Mel nodded. Her feet were up in stirrups. Haruhi was on her right side, Mrs. Morinozuka on the left. The doctor made a few jokes and just generally made conversation with the girls. She seemed to be ignoring Mrs. Morinozuka, though it didn't seem intentional. After a few minutes the woman stood up.

"It seems she is still very much intact. Just like last time ma'm." She said with a smile. Akuma looked at her intently.

"Are you sure?" her voice was delicate yet with a harsh tone.

"The hymen is intact with no signs of bruising or swelling. The girl has never been touched." The doctor answered sweetly. Akuma looked at her a moment before simply walking out of the room. The doctor waited a moment, listening to the retreating footsteps. When she was satisfied that they were far enough away, she spoke again.

"Its nice seeing you again Mel. Good luck with the rest of your day."

"Thanks Hina." Mel answered as she moved her feet out of the stirrups. She got changed quickly as the doctor left. Haruhi looked at Mel.

"She's been my doctor from the start. Mori's grandma picked her. Knew she wouldn't succumb to Akuma's bribes or badgering. Sorry to drag you along, but the afternoons not done yet. I still have a polygraph test and she wants to meet with a wedding planner again."

The afternoon seemed to pass quickly. Mel passed the polygraph with flying colors. Haruhi was shocked by how invasive the questions were. The list included questions about Mel's family and what if any sexual activity she had. Now they all sat in a fancy office, with a high class planner sitting behind a large mahogany desk. Her long blond hair was perfectly layered, every hair in place. Her dark purple designer suit was neatly ironed. Akuma looked perfectly at home there, while the girls looked a bit out of place. Part of that was the bizarre switch in scenery. The first two rooms were cold and sterile, but this one was warm and decedent.

"So what has been decided since our last meeting? As I understand it the wedding is supposed to be in less than half a year. We really have our plans cut out for us." The blond laughed at her own joke.

"Well I was thinking of a Parisian theme Natta. I want a dress designed by Haverati. I know he is tough to book, but he can make a fabulous gown in 2 months. What spots in Paris would you be able to get?" Akuma rushed through.

"I'm the best darling. With my connections and your wallet, we can give anything you and our little bride wants." She answered. The pair seemed to go on and on in details. They went over different areas and what style of dress, what catering, and who should make the cake. After what had to be at least 30 minutes of nonstop talk the planner looked over.

"And what does our bride think of all this?" she asked. Haruhi looked over at Mel and saw a surprising hardness to her.

"No." she said simply. The older women looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Natta asked. Normally the girls she saw in her office were ecstatic to be there. Though she knew why this one wasn't.

"I told you last time I didn't want the Roman theme. I said the time before that I didn't want the winter wonderland theme. I keep telling you I have it planned." Mel said almost exasperated.

"Oh, do tell what you have planned." Akuma said sarcastically. Mel looked at her hard, taking the challenge.

"I will marry in the same temple my mother did, during the height of the cherry tree blossoms like her. I will wear her kimono, the one that has been in my family for generations. I will have only close friends and family there. My wedding is not a spectacle to show off to everyone. It is declaring my commitment to my future husband, your eldest son." She said sternly. Akuma looked at her, a cruel gleam in her eye. Haruhi got the impression she would like nothing more than to strike Mel. Apparently deciding the consequences were not worth it she chose a passive aggressive route.

"I think it is best we continue planning on a day my future daughter in law is being less of a bitch. Good day." She told Natta politely, before she stormed out of the office. They waited a good 30 seconds in silence. Mel turned to Natta, her demeanor much softened.

"Sorry about that again. Were you able to book the temple?" Mel asked. The woman looked through her files.

"Yes. They had an opening in the middle of the blossom season. I managed to book a fairly respectable photographer for the pictures. The Italian place has also been booked to cater. Everything is more or less ready for the time." She said happily.

"Sorry to be such a hassle." Mel said sincerely.

"Nonsense. If it wasn't for your uncle and parents, I never would have been such a success. It's the least I could do for you." She said with a large smile on her face. Mel thanked her again and bowed. She then led Haruhi out of the office. Haruhi stared at the other girl. Never in a million years would she expect this. Akuma was apparently the type that liked to have everyone under her thumb. She was making a young teenage be poked and prodded to prove she wasn't a slut. Then she tries to make the wedding into what she wants. It made Haruhi smile that she was only getting the illusion of control this time.


	15. Dreams

The hotel room was lavish. The king sized bed was pristine with snow white pillows and sheets and a thick gold quilt. It looked very inviting. Mel dropped her bag on the floor and allowed herself to fall into the bed. She looked around the room waiting for sleep to overtake her. The room was enormous. There was a sitting room with a deep red couch and chairs. They all had thick cushions. Out the window was a spectacular view of the city skyline. The room was nice, but Mel couldn't shake the feeling of how wasteful all this was. This room was at least $400 a night, and it was just for her. The boys rooms were $500 a night because the configuration was different. Hers was a barely separated sitting room and bedroom. Their room had an actual living room and two separate bedrooms. She only got this private room because she was a girl, the only one on this trip.

The tournaments were always fun to attend, but she always felt awkward about the hotels. The guys were so used to expensive places, but even now it felt strange for her. She picked up the locket that she had placed on the night stand. It was a small square of silver. Opening it revealed two small pictures. The one on the right was Hunny, Mori, and herself. Hunny was on Mori's shoulders. They wore their club uniforms and had gold medals. It had been the first national tournament she had competed at. The first year at Ouran she had hurt her ankle a week before the tournament and couldn't compete. They took her along because she was a wonderful field medic. She was better at wrapping ankles and wrists, and fixing minor things than the coach was. Luckily she was able to compete in the next years tournament. She had taken the gold in kendo for Jr high, Mori had taken it for high school, and Hunny had taken it for karate. They had been so happy. She looked over at the picture on the left. It was just her and Mori. Hunny wanted to take a picture of just them. She had been so happy she just had to kiss him. The camera had caught Mori's blush.

Mel couldn't help but smile. That had been a wonderful trip. It was just a few weeks before the engagement was announced. Mel sighed, before she put down the locket. She burrowed deeper into the covers and closed her eyes. It felt nice. After only a few moments a feint knock was at the door. Mel ignored it. They would call if it was important, and she didn't want to move because one of the guys was playing a joke. After a moment the knock stopped. Mel sighed in contentment.

It started up again a moment later. A growl escaped her throat as she forced herself to get up. It better be important or someone was losing a leg. The door was pulled open and a weary looking Mori stood on the other side. Without saying a word he walked past her and sat on the bed. She closed the door and followed. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's wrong?" she said, deciding to break the silence. He shrugged.

"Arm's bothering me again." He murmered. Mel rolled up his pajama top sleeve, to reveal the markings. There were four crescent moon shaped welts in the center of a nasty looking bruise. She had seen it earlier, but it seemed to have gotten worse. In a fit of anger, Akuma had grabbed his lower forearm so tightly she made it bleed. Mel brought it up to examine the wound. It looked bad, but the coloration meant at the very least it was healing. It would still be painful for another few days. An upwell of emotion hit her. She felt a stirring of protectivness towards him, wanting to destroy the one that caused him such pain. Instead she opted to counteract the anger with tenderness. She gently placed a soft kiss on his hand. Looking up, a blush fell on her face. She wondered how he would react. After a moment of stillness, she was about to apologize for her forwardness.

The words were stopped when his lips crushed hers. His kiss was rough, hungry, with teeth pressing into soft flesh and a fight for dominance taking place. Before she knew it, his tongue was in her mouth, searching, probing. He pushed her down on the bed, and nipped her lower lip. His mouth left hers and trailed down to her neck, licking and biting randomly. She wore her normal sleeping attire, and came to somewhat regret this choice. His fingers found the buttons, and soon the shirt was open. Her bare stomack and legs felt a chill as cool air brushed it.

"Mori?" she whimpered as a rush of heat went through her body. She felt it pool between her legs. He didn't answer just continued his play. He reached under her, and the bra was unhooked with ease. Lifting the fabric up, his mouth wondered to her breasts. His hand slipped under the band of her panties. She bit her lip as his finger slipped inside. They hadn't done this in a long time, it was better than she remembered. Her hips moved in time with his hand. She felt the heat rise. Her thighs clenched around his hand, amplifying the sensations. A small moan escaped her lips as his finger went touched a sensitive spot. She bucked into him, trying to get his finger as deep as possible. One more thrust and she came. She felt her juices slip down her thigh. He looked at her, expecting.

She pulled his hand out, and pushed him onto his back. Her skin was flush, partly from her orgasm, and partly from her embarresment. As she had done before, she opened the buttons on his fly. He sprung out at her. Mel's eyes went wide. He had grown since the last time they had done this.

"Do I use my hand?" she asked softly.

"Mouth please." He answered just as softly. A fresh blush crept on her face. She had never used her mouth before. Still, she wanted to make him feel good too. She lowered her head.

BEEP….BEEP…BEEP….BEEP

"Augh." Mel murmered angrily as she slapped the alarm clock off. She turned over, and was surprised to find the bed empty. Mori hadn't been there. Damn dreams. She got up and took a shower. Just as she stepped out, a rapid set of knocks was heard from the door. Wrapping a towl around herself, she sighed. Another knock and she opened the door. Mori was standing on the other side.

"Just like the dream." Mel thought. She blushed remembering what had happened. She looked at him expectantly. After a few moments of silence, she realized his face was turning beet red. Looking down, she saw the towel was barely covering her.

"Come inside already." She said pulling him into the room. She didn't notice his face go a darker red. He had wanted to hear those words, but in a different scenario. The door was closed, but he still didn't speak.

"What?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. He lifted his sleeve, to show the wound. Like in her dream, it had gotten worse. Much worse. The welts were a seep red and the bruises were purple and blue with touches of yellow at the edges. Without a word, she got her bag. He sat on the unmade bed as she went to work bandaging the arm. She wrapped tenderly, unaware of how her towel was slipping a bit.

The blush on Mori's face returned as he saw the towel plunge further, revealing enticing curves. He tried to force himself to stay calm, but he could still feel his pants tighten. Mel finished and looked at him. He looked to be in such pain.

"Are you ok Sempai?" she asked worried. She stood up, and that's when she felt the towel slip. Mori's mouth fell open. Her body had really developed since the last time he had seen it. Pale pink nipples stood in contrast to the pale flesh surrounding it. Her breasts were perky and larger than he expected. She was shaved. Everywhere. His first instanct was to grab her and toss her on the bed, but his brain vetoed that. If she didn't entirely hate him now, she would then. He looked away, to give her some privacy. She grabbed the towel and held it in front of herself.

"I…I…think you should go." She stuttered. He nodded and walked to the door. He slipped out quietly and fled to his room. He needed a cold shower. She was still blushing long after he had left. He had stared at her, seemingly memorizing every inch. The predatory gleam in his eye did not slip past her notice.

She sighed in relief. While some might take it as a bad sign he didn't at least try something with a naked girl in front of him, she took it as a sign of discipline. The gleam in his eye left when he noticed the frightened look on her face. She had heard the accounts of wives whose husbands had raped them. At least that would be one thing she never had to worry about.


	16. The celebration

Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments. They are most appreciated. On a special note, to LittleLiar, I was debating on how to spell his name earlier in the story. The manga spells his name as Hunny, so I decided to go that route. Its habit now, but thanks for the suggestion. I didn't know that mitsu meant honey. Thanks for the information. : )

"Wow, you won another gold medal Takashi-san?" the petite raven haired girl asked.

"Hai." He gave his customary one word answer. The girl swooned. Without anyone noticing, he let his eyes wonder a bit. He was looking for Mel. Ever since the hotel room, she had been avoiding him. He couldn't blame her.

"Takashi, I need to help Haruhi a bit. Please take care of our guests." Hunny said happily. Mori nodded. Turning towards the girls, he listened to them tell stories of random things.

"Are you sure?" Hunny asked hopefully. Haruhi nodded.

"She told me herself." She whispered. The smile on Hunny's face couldn't get any bigger.

"I knew it. We don't really have to do anything but move it along."

"Like Ritsu?"

"Pretty close to it. Though this might be a bit tougher. Mel needs to hear Takashi admit it. But he is convinced she doesn't want him and is scared of being rejected. To make matters worse, something happened at the hotel and now Mel won't even go near him." Hunny sighed in slight frustration.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked worriedly. Mel told her that there would be one more purity test on the eve of the wedding. It would be cruel for her to make it this far,

only to lose out on a technicality.

"He saw her naked." He answered with a shrug. Haruhi looked at him. "Hey, she has a right to get embarrassed. Just means we have to work to get them together again. Leave it to me." There was a bit of a gleam in his eye. She didn't know what it meant.

Haruhi turned back and went to her table. Some clients immediately pounced, launching into usual babble. Their chatter was interrupted a few moments later when a bell was rung. Everyone looked towards the sound. Hunny was standing the middle of a table.

"Attention everyone. As you know, our host Takashi and our assistant Manager Mel managed to take golds at this year's national championship. To honor this, the host club will be having a party to celebrate at the end of the week." He announced happily. The club room burst into activity. Everyone was so excited by the idea of the party. Kyoya had a slightly annoyed look. He didn't mind spending the money, hell he knew the publicity would more then pay for it. He just wished he would have gotten some advanced warning.

The buzz around the school was palpable. Other clubs had heard about the party, and wanted to celebrate their own successful members as well. It ended with many different clubs deciding to combine the event. It was shaping up to be the largest party they ever had.

Haruhi straightened her tie and patted a few hairs in place. The clubs had decided the party would be semi formal. Part of her believed they just wanted an excuse to parade around in fancy designer suits and dresses. Her phone rang, bringing her out of her idle musings.

"We are waiting outside." Hunny said happily. Haruhi hurried up, and raced out the door. She hoped they wouldn't be late. Climbing into the car, she noticed the people had gathered around to stare. Some seemed used to fancy cars being outside her building, others not so much. Hunny and Mori wore suits. Hunny's was dark blue, Mori's was black. Mel wore tight black pants and a turquoise Chinese blouse. The pair wore their medals. She took a seat next to Mel. The trip was fairly silent.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the school. They were allowed to set the party at the central saloon. Even though the party wouldn't officially start for another 20 minutes, the place was packed. People mulled outside the building, enjoying the breeze and walking among the garden. Music was already playing from the loudspeakers. One of the planners, a tall blonde immediately rushed up to them. She checked Mori and Mel's names off of her list, and whisked them away inside the building. Hunny and Haruhi wandered slowly over to the snack table. The decorations were beautiful, and the treats looked delicious.

"I worry about them." Hunny remarked suddenly. Haruhi looked at him. That was not something she wanted to hear. "He told her she looked beautiful tonight. She said thank you in the coldest tone I have ever heard from her."

"Maybe it was just the embarrassment from the hotel. She will get over it, right?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. Despite how much they have been around each other lately, it seems the closer we get to the wedding, the colder she gets. We have to figure out a way to warm them up." Hunny concluded. Haruhi nodded, wondering what they could do. Neither noticed Kyoya in the back, listening to every word.


	17. Celebration 2

Around 30 people shared the makeshift platform that had been brought in. One by one their names were called, along with their event and medal. Mori reached out and grasped Mel's hand. She gave a few halfhearted tugs, but he refused to let go. She turned her head slightly towards him and gave him a small smile. She hid it well, but Mori knew she suffered from stage fright. It was always easier for her to force it down when she had someone with her. After a moment, he noticed that one of the other two couples on stage were called together. He ignored it until the same thing happened to the other couple as well.

"Mel Rajjin, gold in Kendo and her fiancé Takashi Morinozuka, gold in Karate." The couple bowed before taking their place back in the crowd. The last few names were called. When all had their chance in the spot light, the blond that had led them here earlier stepped forward on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give one more round of applause to our guests of honor." She said in a bubbly tone. The hall was filled with the sound of clapping. It died down after about 10 seconds. Everyone stepped off the platform and wandered to go enjoy the party. Mel pulled her hand away and went to talk with a few D class students that she knew. Mori's face fell for a moment before he forced it back to his stoic expression. He joined Hunny at the snack table.

"Would you mind helping me get some photo books from the club?" The voice made Mel jump. She spun around and saw a surprised Kyoya looking at her. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you, but I brought too few books to the party. I have at least another 15 requests and will have maybe another 40 by the end of the night. As you can see I can't carry that myself, and the others are a bit preoccupied entertaining some customers right now."

Mel nodded. She told her group she would be back in a few minutes and followed Kyoya to the club room.

"So where are they?" she asked as they entered the room. Kyoya closed the door and pointed.

"There should be a few in that box." He answered. She moved towards the box, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She chided herself for getting so bothered by Mori just holding her hand. After a few moments of searching, she found a few hardcover black books. They were thin with golden borders. She opened them up and saw a few photos. She counted the amount before placing them on a nearby table.

"I found 6 over here." She called standing up. She turned around, only to find Kyoya half a foot away. She jumped a little, before chuckling at her own skittishness. The laughter fell when he didn't join her. With a serious calculating look on his face, he moved closer. Reflexively she moved back, hitting a wall.

"Kyoya?" she squeaked. He moved closer, until he was almost pressing into each other. He put his hands on either side of her head, and leaned in.

"You know, I've always found you very pretty." He said with a devilish smile.


	18. The moment

Hot breath grazed across skin. It was an uncomfortable tickle, only made worse when his lips brushed against flesh. She tensed. A hand wandered onto her hip. His fingertips traced from hip to mid thigh.

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked in a breathless and seductive tone. The question repeated in her mind as she tried to make sense of it.

"Wha…What?" she gave up trying to process it. A quick kiss was placed on her pulse.

"Most girls find me handsome. Do you?" he repeated his question in the same tone. Mel felt sick. When Mori would do this, she would feel fire racing across her skin. Now she could only feel the ball of ice in her stomach.

"I expect you find me cute enough. And we are friends. So how about we get you out of you betrothal?" He murmured against her skin. Fingers found their way to the buttons on the front of her shirt. First one was open, then another. Cold air hit her chest. A shiver ran through her body. His knee slide gently between her legs.

"You know, if you really want it, you can give him an out. All you have to do is lose your virginity." He whispered in her ear. The idea hit her like a brick. He was right. If she really wanted to give Mori the bride he deserved, she needed to step aside. Their families were too set on the wedding, as long as she was a virgin. She just had to force herself to get through this, and he could be free. The thought made her sick, and she had to stifle a gag. The thought of not having him broke her heart, but the thought of betraying him was far worse. She couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to give him true happiness, the idea of being with someone else made her want to throw up.

"I…I can't." she whispered. The room was silent. After a few seconds, she looked up. Instead of anger, she saw a smile. Confusion welled up in her mind.

"The idea of being with anyone else disgusts you doesn't it?" he asked, all trace of seduction gone. She nodded. "I guess your body told you what your mind refused to process." She looked at him. It was another moment before she realized what he had said. Again, he was right. The idea of losing him was too painful to bear. In that instant, she knew she couldn't let him go. She couldn't change herself, but she would do everything in her power to make him fall in love with her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"So you planned this?" she asked, still chuckling.

"Well, the opportunity presented itself. You guys deserve to be happy, and part of the problem was you refusing to except that." He answered. A smile fell on her lips. One he returned. Sneaky Kyoya.

He couldn't help but chuckle. Like Haruhi, she needed to be shown the error of her ways. He hated that he had to go so far, but she needed the reality check. Half the problem was her refusing to acknowledge how much she wanted and needed Mori. The other half was Mori doing the same. Hopefully someone could help him with that very soon.

Mori looked around the room. He hadn't seen Mel for a good half hour. He was beginning to worry. Spotting the group she had been with earlier, he wandered over.

"Yeah, she left with that other black haired guy. The one with glasses. Something about getting some photos from you guy's club room. They left about 15 minutes ago." A brown haired boy answered. Mori thanked them quickly before heading out. Even if she was ok, he still wanted to see her. He reached into his pants pocket and felt the small box was still safely in place. He had wanted to give her the gift before the party, but there hadn't been time. It seemed to work out for the best though, since he could give her the gift with few gawkers around. There was a light under the door of music room 3. He heard voices. Mel and Kyoya. Opening the door he stepped in. His heart stopped at the scene before him. They were close together, smiling, and her shirt was halfway opened. A sharp pain in his chest chased away the cold. They looked at him. A feint blush grew on Mel's cheeks. Before either said a word, he turned and walked out. The pain in his chest was unbearable, and he felt moistness in his eyes.

It was strange, but he wasn't angry at her. There was no betrayal, only pain at her wanting someone else. He stopped. Maybe it wasn't that. She had all sorts of demands being made on her lately. Maybe she just wanted a release. He knew she didn't love Kyoya. She probably just wanted to have some fun. Turning back, he rushed into the room. A look of surprise registered on the other two faces. Without a word, he pushed Kyoya aside. Grabbing Mel's chin, he pressed his lips against hers. He added pressure, gently moving his lips on hers. His tongue pushed in, moving to the spots he knew were sensitive.

Mel felt her knees go weak, and heat rushed between her legs. After only a few moments she was wet. She clenched her thighs together and whimpered.

He pulled away. Towering over her, he looked in her eyes. She felt the heat intensify just by the way he was looking at her.

"You don't love him. And if you are just looking for someone to play with, you know I can get you off better than he ever could." He whispered seductively. The blush intensified on her face. After a moment, she darted away. She was out the door and gone a moment later. Mori sighed, before turning to the other host. He looked at him, not knowing if he should be pissed off. He was caught off guard when the other spoke.

"So you do love her, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Mori nodded. Kyoya continued. "Well you have done a hell of a job hiding it."

"But-" Mori attempted to protest, but was cut off.

"You may have shown it physically, but that doesn't count. What guy in his right mind wouldn't want to touch someone that hot? But did you ever give her the emotional part? Did you tell her you loved her, or defended her when she most needed it?"

The questions made him feel ashamed. Kyoya was right. He had never told her. Had never truly shown her.

"No wonder she thinks you don't love her." Kyoya stated. Mori's head shot up.

"What?"

"Frankly I don't see why everyone insists on beating around the bush. She loves you. The idea of being touched by anyone else makes her physically ill. The entire reason she has been cold is because she thinks you deserve someone more from our world. Tell her that you love her. Prove that you deserve her. I am warning you Mori. She is too great of a girl to deserve anything less. If you don't give her everything she deserves, then I will." Kyoya spoke forcefully. Mori looked at the younger man. He smiled. He was giving a challenge, not to threaten but to make him truly earn her. As he should. Before he could say a word, a stack of books was placed in his arms. He looked at him.

"Well I didn't come here just to help you guys out. And seeing how you just chased off my helper, you have to take her place."

"Thank you." Mori spoke softly. Kyoya smiled.

"No problem."


	19. Turmoil

Hunny turned to the hurried footsteps he heard. Mel rushed in. Her disheveled appearance was shocking. Her hair was a mess, shirt a bit ajar, and a frantic look in her eyes. He rushed up to meet her, pulling her back into the shadows. People would talk if they saw her like that, and at the moment that seemed like something she shouldn't have to deal with.

"What's wrong Mel-chan?" his voice filled with concern. She looked at him, a haunting expression in her eyes.

"Take me home." She said in a small broken voice. Hunny nodded, taking her hand and leading her away. He grabbed Haruhi on the way out. Without a word, the trio left the building. Mel and Haruhi sat on the steps as Hunny called his driver. He paced around trying to get the driver to hurry. After a few minutes, the car arrived. They helped Mel in and settled for the ride. Haruhi looked at the blonde, questions burning in her eyes. He shook his head. Whatever it was, Mel seemed entirely drained. Neither saw the turmoil racing through her mind.

_Play with._ The words raced through her mind. Of course, he walked in on some very uncouth situation. But, to assume she was just playing. To assume she was such a slut that she would give it up to anyone just for a little bit of fun. He thought worse of her then she ever imagined. Maybe he liked the idea of marrying her because he saw her as easy? The more she thought about it, the more depressed she became.

They arrived at Mel's house. They helped her out, and Hunny told the driver to come by and pick them up for school in the morning. Haruhi didn't argue. It looked like they were needed.

A book slammed into the wall. Haruhi jumped a little at the sound. Hunny remained calm. Mel was swinging from downtrodden to enraged, and Haruhi was a little freaked out by it. The pendulum was at angry at the moment.

"Honestly, who the fuck puts a 13 year old through that kind of bullshit. Only someone that really thinks that crap." She yelled as she stormed around the room. "They think I'm some damn tramp that will jump on anything that moves." Her anger boiled over. She yelled about the bullshit dealings she had to deal with. After a minute, she slumped down on the wall. Tears slowly fell. Depression had set in again. They helped her to the bed. She was obviously exhausted.

"Sorry." She murmured as she sank into oblivion. They joined her a few minutes later.

Mel jolted awake. She looked and saw the other two still soundly asleep. The clock read _6:45_. She sighed. Much too early to wake the others, but she was much too restless to stay. She got up and grabbed a piece of paper. After jotting down a quick note, she changed into her uniform. After locating her bag, she quietly left the house. Hunny knew how to lock up.

The breeze felt wonderful on her face. Her mind was still raging in turmoil, but the walk was helping. The surroundings were so serene, her troubles ebbed slowly. She knew the recede was only temporary, and she dreaded the eventual tide that would crash down on her. Still, she enjoyed the peace her solitary walk provided her. She kept to herself, admiring the area. Until she heard a commotion. Looking up, she saw a girl in an Ouran school uniform. Some guys were around her. One with dark sun glasses was holding her arm.

"Please let me go. I need to get to school." She begged.

"Nah baby. You crossed into our territory and you gotta pay a fee."

"I...I didn't know. I don't have any money on me." Her tone betrayed the tears choking her.

"I'm thinking a pretty little thing like you has other ways to pay." He chuckled.

"Leave her alone." Mel said sternly. The guys looked up at the intruder. A smile fell on the sun glasses face. Obviously he was the leader.

"You come to join the party sweetheart." He said chuckling. The others laughed, and a guy even whistled.

"I said, leave her alone." She repeated herself, her tone cold. The calm was receding, and anger was taking its place.

"Ohh." The group said in unison. All but one. He looked uncertain.

"Gorou, I think we should just forget about this. I think I know that girl." The uncertain one said.

"Quiet Arata. Quit being such a worry wart." Gorou called behind him. He walked away from the girl, and moved towards Mel.

"So you wanna play, or are we going to have to force y-" his words were cut of when a fist connected with his right cheek. His glasses hit the ground, smashing against the concrete. He looked up at her in shock. He was about to get up and challenge again, when he saw the flare in her eyes. It looked like she was about ready to kill someone. He got where he was knowing when to step away.

"Take the bitch. Too frigid for my taste anyway." He spat at her. Without a word Mel walked over and grabbed the girl. She pulled her away. Gorou got up quickly.

"Oh, and don't think I'll forget this babe." He called as she walked away. She didn't even acknowledge she had heard.

"Is that it boss?" one of the guys asked. A scowl formed on Gorou's lips.

"Shut up. We'll get her back as soon as we find out who she is." He sneered.

"I think I can help you with that." A feminine voice said from behind them. The group turned. A tall beautiful woman stood idly by. Her black hair was tied in a bun and her eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses. The smile on her face put ice in even Gorou's stomach.

"And who are you?"

"A friend." She answered coldly. Her smile widened and the group suppressed a shiver.


	20. Revenge

The wind was the only voice heard on that particular day. Mel was beyond grateful for that. Despite Hunny's precautions, rumors had flared throughout the school. After the girl had thanked her and left, she noticed people staring at her. There were faint whispers, just barely out of hearing. She had spent the day accompanied by loud, yet barely audible voices, in which only few words were decipherable. By the end of lunch, she had more or less figured out the stories. There were two favorites of the crowd. One was that she and Kyoya were having an affair and any day would announce their own engagement. The other was that Kyoya and Mori were together, and she was simply a smokescreen. A third, less popular but still apparent theory was that she was with both boys. Honestly, she could never understand why people enjoyed such idle musings.

She walked through the grounds, eager to get to practice. The school day was surprisingly draining, and she found great comfort in the silent halls of the dojo. With her mind abuzz with thought, she almost missed the sound of a twig snapping. It was close. Too close. If it was a random passerby, footsteps would have followed. It was as if the person was hesitating after the sound. Waiting for her to forget it had happened. She pretended she had. After a few steps she got her answer. There was another pair of feet, trying to pace time with hers. They were half a beat off. A smile draped over her lips. Any moment they would lunge. It was only a matter of time. She didn't have to wait long. The feet got more persistent and she felt the air move. She easily dodged, bringing her elbow back into the soft stomach of her aggressor. The air was expelled from his lungs. Turning back, she noticed it was one of the guys from this morning. Most likely the others were still close. A swift kick and he was down for the count. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Another half turn, and the gang emerged from a small ally.

They outnumbered her, but were so unskilled it was almost pathetic. So used to easy victims, they were unprepared for someone of superior skill. One tried to punch her jaw. She grabbed the arm and tossed him into one of his buddies. Another wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stomped on his foot and flipped him over her shoulder. They were almost too easy. The leader took a swing at her. She leapt back, only to have someone pull her into the alley. They threw her to the wall and her head smashed into the brick. She saw stars. Crumpling to the ground, all she could do was curse herself for not thinking about them leaving an ambush in the ally.

There was an almost unbearable pain in her head, and she felt something trickle down the side. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was blood. Her vision started to fade, but she tried to blink it away. She couldn't let herself black out. The leader, Gorou, knelt down next to her. A twisted smile on his face.

"That's right baby, fight it. You aren't gonna want to miss this." He smirked as his hand moved to her leg.

Mori did his customary warm up stretches. Looking around, he noticed Mel wasn't there. It was a shame. One of his favorite times of day was getting to watch her stretch. Aside from the erotic factor, he was a little worried. She normally showed up about 15 minutes early, like him. However, it was already time to start, and she was nowhere in sight.

Mel felt the pit of ice harden as his hand ran over her stomach. Her arms were pinned by two guys, while her legs were spread by two more. They had taken off her uniform jacket. A switchblade was opened, and Gorou pressed it onto her flesh. She fought the reflex to cringe away from the cold metal. Up it went, until the buttons of her blouse were cut off. One by one they popped open, revealing her pale skin. He pulled the flaps apart.

"Nice tits. Any of you guys thought she would be this hot?" he laughed to his gang. They followed in laughter. The blade was put away and the hand moved to the crotch of her pants. A few fumbles of buttons and she heard the sickening sound of a zipper pulled down. They tugged her pants and a breeze tickled her thighs. The pit in her stomach grew worse as his hand traced lines on her flesh.

"Didn't take you as the type to wear blue panties." He smirked as his hand moved higher. The tips of his fingers slipped beneath the band and with one tug they were at her thighs. She wanted to say something, anything. But her voice was lost. She felt tears in her eyes. The situation struck her as so unfair. She saved a girl, and for her good deed was to be raped in her stead. Still, better someone like her, then someone who had a life ahead of them.

"Looks like the bitch is going to get what she wants." She thought angrily. The thoughts were cut off when she heard the unzipping of another's pants.


	21. The real engagement

Eyes closed tight, tears slowly leaking down the sides. The sickening sound of the zipper seemed to get louder. Bile rose up in her throat.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." A cruel voice whispered in her ear. Hot breath touched her skin. She didn't want to watch as her virginity was stolen. She felt him position himself over her, could feel the weight of his body. He took his time, slowly tracing random parts of her flesh.

"Hurry up Gorou, quit hogging her." A deep voice whined. It was one of the ones holding her arms.

"Shut up. You'll get your turn. This bitch humiliated me and I want to enjoy my revenge." He answered. Mel felt the bile in her mouth. So it was to be a gang rape then. None of them seemed particularly gentle. This was going to hurt. She felt him reach down between them. A moment later, she felt something warm and hard pressed against her thigh. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. They laughed, made a quip about her wanting it. He reached down again, and she knew he was adjusting himself. Apparently he wasn't even going to try to make her wet. She braced herself for the thrust and inevitable pain. She squeezed her eyes tighter, but tried to relax everything else.

Her right arm felt lighter. Then her left. The relaxation must be working. At least she thought that until she heard yelling. She felt the weight mercifully lift off her body, then heard a thud as something hit the wall. There was the sickening sound of bone snapping, and a pain filled wail. Her mind was trying to protect her, by envisioning someone saving her. She allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy, enjoying the sounds of her rapists getting what's coming to them. A hand touched her face, forcing her fantasy to flee.

"Mel?" a questioning familiar voice whispered. Her eyes snapped open. His eyes were wide in fear, the beautiful gray irises sparkling. She always thought his eyes were so pretty. Wait. When did he get here? She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. He was real. He was leaning next to her, his hand cupping her cheek. A movement was heard behind her. She tilted her head back. It hurt, but she needed to see what was happening. Some of the gang stood there. Two held an unconscious Gorou between them. The look in Mori's eyes spoke of the unspeakable horror he was going to release on them. They ran, hoping to escape the unspeakable torment he was prepared to unleash. He got up to give chase, only to have Mel grasp his hand.

His eyes softened as he looked at her. Without a word, he carefully pulled her panties and pants back up. They had destroyed her jacket and shirt, but her bra was intact. He looked into her eyes, tears leaking from his. He kissed her forehead, cheek, jaw, and lips. The thought of losing her was almost too much to bare. His hands held her face, as if he was holding the most precious thing in the world. She winced as he examined her head. When he decided she was ok, he helped her sit up.

They sat against the brick. He took his practice shirt off and wrapped it around her. She leaned onto him, her arms wrapped around his waist. She clung to him, as if he was the tether holding her to earth. His shoulder felt cold, and he realized she was crying.

"How?" a tiny whisper echoed against his skin.

"How what?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she repeated her question, lifting her face to look at him. His heart broke as he saw the worn and broken look. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her forget that anything had every happened. He had gotten to her before they had the chance to rape her, but the fear and loathing was every bit as present as if she had been.

"Your never late." He shrugged his answer. A look of confusion crossed her face. He held up his watch. _3:23_. He was skipping practice.

"But, training." She murmured, the energy drained from her body. She didn't understand, but desperately wanted to.

"Worried when you didn't show up." He explained. A fresh round of sobs escaped her throat. A look of shock played across his face, before he forced it away. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight as the sobs wracked her body. He made comforted sounds, wishing he could do more.

"But, last night." She said, her face still buried in his chest. She felt him shrug.

"Changes nothing." He answered soothingly into her hair. She looked at him. He reached into his pocket, glad he had kept it on him. He presented her a small box. She looked at him confused, but he just offered it again. Removing her arms from his waist, she took the small box. Opening it, she saw a small rectangular silver strip with a thick black silk cord. Her mother's necklace?

On closer observation, it was an exact copy, except for the Kanji. Rather than it being emerald and the sign for hope, it was sapphire and the kanji for strength. She looked at him confused. He summed up everything he had and prepared to make the longest speech he ever had in life.

"You told me that your father chose hope because he said as long as your mother was around, he knew the sun would rise. That dark times would always give way to light. When you are around, I feel something I can't explain. You keep me going when things seem impossible. Just seeing you smile gives me the strength to get through even the toughest days. When the world beats me down, you are the reason I can stand up again. I know you hate my world, and I'm sorry the crap that you are dragged into because of me. But I love you more than you can imagine. I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me. I want you to want it. I can't promise I won't screw up. I can't promise to be perfect. I can promise to spend my life trying to make you happy. Showing you in every way I can imagine how much I love and need you." He took a quick inhale at the end, and waited. He had laid his heart bare, and now the ball was in her court. After a few moments, his heart began to sink. What if Kyoya was wrong? What if she didn't love him? He felt something on his arm, and looked to see fresh tears in her eyes. Before he could say a word, she punched him in the arm.

"Baka." She laughed through the tears. He looked at her, and she repeated her line.

"Would it help if it did it in the American fashion?" he asked. It was her turn to stare at him. He snatched the box away, and stood up. He knelt down on his right knee in front of her.

"Mel Rajjin, will you marry me?" he asked with a laugh. She smiled at him, the life back into her body.

"What took you so long?" she asked through her tears.

"I thought you hated me."

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She beamed and he returned the smile.

This is not the end of the story. Thank everyone for reading so far, and I hope you have enjoyed it. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks again.


	22. Normal day

He kissed her lips tentatively, enjoying the sensation of soft flesh. She pushed, a little more hungry, her hands tracing the muscles beneath his uniform. The fabric dulled the sensations some, making them all the more enticing. His hand slipped beneath her legs, rubbing the sensitive part through the fabric. She moaned as she nipped his lower lip. Leaning against the wall, her legs spread farther to allow him more access. His finger traced the slit hidden by layers of cloth. Breathy moans escaped her lips as his play continued. A shrill bell echoed in the distance, and the tall brunette pulled away. The raven haired giant whined in protest.

"Hey I still have to prove I am up to leading an empire. Can't be skipping class." She teased playfully before she placed a quick peck on his lips. He grabbed her jacket bottom lightly, before lowering his head for a longer kiss. Just as their lips met, she pulled away. Surprised, his grip loosened and she ducked out of his embrace. She was off in a flash, giving a quick wave goodbye before disappearing around the corner. Mori smiled to himself. His life had gotten infinitely better. His cell rang and he absentmindedly pulled it out of his pocket. The smile fell when he saw who was calling. He opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked into the device.

"There is an important conference in an hour. You don't have morning classes so you are expected to attend. The car will be there to get you in 20 minutes and don't give me any of your shit." The angry voice on the other line ordered, before the line went dead. Mori sighed again. She had forgotten all ideas of decorum. She must really be pissed off today. She was always angry these days. He involuntarily shuddered when he saw her silhouette in the car.

"And how is your future daughter in law doing?" the elderly gentleman asked politely.

"Decently enough I suppose. She is still foolishly insisting on keeping her last name though. " Akuma said, all bitterness hidden.

"What a strange idea." Another gentleman commented.

"Well, Chairman Rikuto, you know how those Americans are, always tossing away any idea of culture." She smiled at her subtle barb. Mori wanted to say something, to defend his bride, but he was beat to it. The man that asked about Mel, another chairman by the name of Shou stepped in.

"I think it's a fine idea." He commented to the small gathering. Akuma looked at him as if she had just seen a dog grow a second head.

"Surely you jest Chairman Shou." She spoke in a low teasing tone. Mori could hear the feint anger beneath it.

"I don't see why not. I mean, the Rajjin name is recognizable almost anywhere, and its practically legendary in Japan. It's a smart business move. As I understand, her uncle plans to step down to a lesser role soon after she graduates from university. Her name will make the transition easier for her clients and partners. Such a smart girl." The portly gentleman laughed. A cold grin froze on Akuma's face. A true smile formed on Mori's.

"What are you smiling at?" Akuma snarled. They were in the car, heading back to Ouran. He felt the sting on his cheek and flinched as her hand came down again. It was almost comical. He was over 6 feet tall and a master at Aikido. Yet this 5' 6 woman made him cower. Almost comical.

The car pulled away, and he saw Mel rush to meet him. She had been waiting for him. A few steps away, her motions ceased. She stared at him, analyzing. She must have noticed the fresh bruise.

"Again? She does it almost every day now." she remarked. He nodded. A quick peck on the lips surprised him. He looked down and saw her stare at him intensely. Her eyes sparkled and he saw the steely resolve flash across them.

"My grandpa is with my uncle on some business luncheon in Minato. He won't be back until late. Want to come to my house afterschool?" Her words were soft. She smiled, before biting her lower lip. Seeing what she was up to, he couldn't help but nod. Just that look and he felt himself getting hard. It wasn't the first time he had an erection at school. He had learned the uniform pants did surprisingly well to hide it. A thought ran through his mind that perhaps the designer had intended that. His idle musing was interrupted when she grabbed his tie and pulled him down. Their lips met in a frenzied attempt to unleash all pent up passion. After a few seconds, Mel pulled away. She smiled before rushing off to her class.


	23. Romantic evening

Mel bit back a moan as she grinded her hips faster. Her hands held the headboard, to help her keep balance. She was breathing heavily, practically panting. His hands guided her hips, before he slipped them up and squeezed her breasts. A moan escaped her lips. She bent down and kissed him forcefully. Her teeth nipped at his lips. Her skin was flush and hot to the touch.

His hands cupped her ass as he thrust; the thin fabric of her panties was the only barrier between his hands and her supple flesh. She whimpered as he moved his hips upward, enjoying the heat radiating between her thighs. Their underwear was the only thing stopping him from sheathing his cock inside her, and it was beginning to bother him. Her hands had fallen from the headboard and where wrapped under his neck. With one quick turn, he had her on her back. She cried out at the sudden movement, but a kiss silenced her. He thrust harder, pounding into her voluptuous frame. His hand moved down, and slipped beneath the band of her panties. He pulled them down quickly.

"Ow!" he shouted as he fell off her. He held his cheek and looked at her. She had punched him. All surprise vanished when he saw the terror in her eyes. He cursed under his breath. He had triggered a flashback. She looked away, guilty.

"Sorry." She muttered, too embarrassed to even look at him. She mentally berated herself for her actions. He moved closer, scared she would flinch away. When she didn't, he slipped his arms over her.

"I'm sorry too." He murmured into her neck. A look of confusion glowed in her eyes. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Not…" her words were cut off when he kissed her. Gentle and tender. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and after a moment all fear vanished. She grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, pushing him down as well. She was on top, grinding her hips again. A moment later and the pressure vanished. He whimpered at the loss, before shivering. He felt freezing. Looking down, he saw she had pulled him out of the slit in his boxers. She gently stroked his flesh, griping it tightly. Then her head went down.

He let his head drop as a moan escaped his lips. Her mouth was so hot, he couldn't help but buck into it. His hands buried themselves in her hair as he guided her. He thrust his hips upward, enjoying the sensation. Her tongue flicked across randomly as he thrust in and out. He bit his lip as he spilled his seed forcefully. He faintly heard her gag and felt a hint of shame. But when he looked down, he saw only smiles. She got up, a wet popping sound as she pulled her mouth off of him. She sat there with a warm smile and bright shining eyes. The sexiest damn thing he had ever seen. Before she could say a word, he had her on her back. Her panties were off and his head was between her legs.

His tongue flicked out, catching a few drops of escaping fluid. She moaned at the contact. Hesitantly, he slipped the tip in. Another moan was all the encouragement he needed. He thrust in, tasting her sweetness. Her hips rose to meet him and she began holding his head down. He explored her happily, finding her hot spots. After a minute he pulled his tongue out and licked her clit. She gasped in surprise. She gasped again as he slid a digit inside her. He allowed his tongue to play with her sensitive spot, while his finger moved in and out. Her juices really started to flow, and for a moment he was afraid the neighbors might hear her moans. Her hips bucked, far stronger than before. Her hands were clutching the sheets and she was screaming his name.

"MORI! DON"T STOP!" she yelled, enjoying the sensations he provided. His tongue was magical as it moved just the right way. His finger slide in and out, just out of rhythm. She felt herself get hotter as he moved his finger faster, but kept his tongue at the same slow torturous pace. He pulled his finger out and grabbed her hips, keeping them in place. She whimpered at the loss of movement. It was cut short when his tongue renewed its work inside her. His arms kept her pinned, denying her from movement. His tongue plunged deep, making up for the loss of his digit. She moaned and whined, wanting to finish, but being denied. She begged him. Her pleading voice breathless. He smiled between her legs, before deciding to have mercy. He slipped his hands beneath her, and cupped her ass cheeks. He lifted her to him, opening her even farther. His tongue plunged in as his hands pushed her harder into his mouth. He repeated the motion again and again until she cried out in pleasure. He lapped up the juices that slowly leaked out of her.

He held her closely, too content for words. He felt the warmth of her skin and heard the feint sound of her breathing. His mind wondered as he held her sleeping form. Haruhi had agreed to be her maid of honor. The host club were happy to be his groomsmen. Everything was booked. In a few days their exams would be over and they would walk down the aisle to become man and wife.


	24. Wedding I

Haruhi stepped in front of the full length mirror. The kimono she wore was beautiful. It was a dark green with small purple dragon flies dancing across it. Haruhi had feared the dress would make her look odd and boyish. Instead, it emphasized the modest curves she did have. She took a step forward, and felt herself fall. As the ground moved closer in slow motion, she felt herself jerk back. She was standing on her feet, back in her original spot. Looking up, she saw Mel next to her.

"Don't worry. I had to practice with these shoes for weeks just to keep from falling on my face every other step." She laughed. Haruhi just nodded. The older girl was striking. Her kimono accentuated her curves amazingly. It looked like the dress had been made specifically for her. The blue brought out her eyes, which sparkled mesmerizingly. She wore her engagement necklace, and the blue stone contrasted the pale flesh around it. As Mel walked, the blossom petals of her dress seemed to dance in the wind. Before she could say anything, someone knocked on the door. Mel seemed to glide as she went to answer.

"You look beautiful darling." The grey haired man said.

"Thanks Uncle Max." she smiled happily.

"Before I forget, I have a surprise for you. I thought you might need a ring bearer. " He said excitedly. The girls looked at him confused as he stepped aside. A giant white ball of fluff bounded into the room.

"Keira!" Mel shouted as she hugged the animal fiercely. She glanced over the beasts back at her uncle. "Uncle Max, how did you do it?"

"It took a few phone calls, but your old uncle still has a few strings he can pull." He said with a hint of laughter.

"I was wondering where she had been all this time." Haruhi interjected absentmindedly. She hadn't seen the cat in months. The pair looked at her. Mel stood up and brushed off her dress. Then scratched the cat's ears.

"She was in a captive breeding program." Mel answered. Haruhi looked confused. Mel continued to explain. "She has some health problems that won't allow her to survive in the wild. But they aren't genetic. She is a very rare subspecies and so made a perfect candidate. She was supposed to be on loan for around 3 years. Enough for several litters of cubs to help bring the population back up."

"I called in a favor. Your grandpa said you would like it. She needs to be shipped off tomorrow though. " Max interjected. Mel couldn't help but pout a bit.

"So soon?"

"Well they want to monitor her condition. She is pregnant right now." He answered smiling. Mel looked at her uncle before turning to the large cat.

"Is it true girl? Do you have babies?" she asked playfully while scratching the cat's ears. Haruhi couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see her serious friend have a true silly moment. Max commented on needing to get back to check on the cake delivery. Mel wrapped her arms tightly around her uncle's waist.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled before stepping out. Mel walked over to a chair and sat down. Keira sat next to her master. Mel continued to lavish affection on the animal, a wistful look in her eye. Haruhi sat on the chair next to her.

"My dad got her for me. A tiny kitten with a crippled front leg and bad eyesight. It was something to care for to distract me from my mother and brother's deaths. Poured all my energy into caring for her. Her eyes got much better, but the leg. She can walk fine, but running is out of the question. He probably had to call in a huge favor to get her here."

"I bet." Haruhi agreed. She couldn't fathom the connections one needed to get a pregnant endangered animal out of its program.

"It was the best gift they could have gotten me." she said, her voice soft. "Now I have something from my mother, and father."


	25. Wedding II

Another light tapping was heard at the door. Haruhi forced herself up from the comfy chair to answer it. Upon opening the door, a pair of arms enveloped her.

"Haruhi my darling, you are just adorable!" the tall blond exclaimed as he held her in an unbreakable grasp. Haruhi struggled vainly.

"Careful or you'll ruin her dress." Mel scolded gently as she stood up. Tamaki let his captive go with a sheepish look on his face. The three couldn't help but share a laugh. After a moment, he walked over to Mel and hugged her tightly. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Well mademoiselle, you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." He said sincerely.

"Merci monsieur Tamaki." Mel answered with a smile. One Tamaki happily returned. After a moment of silence, his energy returned to full speed. He let go of Mel and turned towards Haruhi.

"Well everything is set to begin. Your uncle and grandfather will be here momentarily to walk you down the aisle." He offered his arm to Haruhi. "Are you ready my dear?"

"Give me a moment." She said quickly and rushed to the corner. They had taken off their shoes so they wouldn't keep tripping. Haruhi slipped into the beautiful green zori. After a few uncertain steps, she reached out and grabbed Tamaki's outstretched arm. She looked over her shoulder at the older girl, the nervousness evident on her face.

"Don't worry. Tamaki won't let you fall." Mel said reassuringly. Haruhi turned from her, and looked up at the boy holding her arm. He gave a reassuring smile, and the tension drained. He helped keep her steady as they walked out.

"I wonder when those two will realize their feelings?" Mel thought out loud. Her musings were interrupted when her uncle and grandfather appeared. A slow drumbeat accompanied by several flutes signaled it was time for her appearance. Her grandfather stood on her right, her uncle on the left. She intertwined her arms with both of them, and they proceeded to walk out of the room.

Mori watched as Tamaki and Haruhi walked down the aisle before settling into their places. The twins walked arm and arm, as did Kyoya and Hunny. Then she walked in. Arm and arm with her uncle and grandfather, looking every bit as beautiful as a blushing bride in a fairy tale. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he gazed at her. The dress clung to her curves, and her eyes twinkled like a thousand stars.

She couldn't help but admire the scene before her. The cherry blossoms that lined her path to the gazebo were in full bloom. Petals danced on the wind and fell to the red carpet she was to walk down. The small orchestra her uncle hired sounded beautiful. Her smile widened as she saw Mori already at the altar. He looked exceptionally handsome in his black tux. His grandmother and fellow host club members, except Haruhi, were on the left side. Haruhi was on his right. Her family escorted her to the pavilion. Her grandfather went to stand on the other side of Haruhi, and her uncle went to a seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an annoyed Akuma in the front row. No doubt she was unhappy that the wedding was a mix of Japanese and American customs.

The usually stoic expression of Mori was replaced by a smile. He never thought he would be allowed such an amazing bride. Even if she had not been beautiful, her, love, intellect, and compassion still made her more then he felt he deserved. She took his hands and they exchanged their vows. They promised to love, honor, and cherish until they left this world. The priest set a small tray with 3 stacked cups in front of them. He poured tea into the smallest cup. Mori took the first cup and took three sips. The priest refilled it before he passed it to Mel and she did the same. The cup was then passed to Mori's grandmother, then Mel's grandfather. Traditionally, in san-san-kudo the parents should have been the ones up here. With Mel's parents deceased, and their grandparents great involvement in raising them, it was proposed that the grandparents should take the honored place next to the couple.

Uncle Max walked Keira down the aisle. A small pillow had been attached to her collar. She sat next to the couple, who each gave her an affectionate pat. Mori took one of the white gold circles and slipped it onto her ring hand. Mel picked up the other and repeated his motions. The rings were only for the ceremony purposes, as neither was interested in wearing one. They signed the marriage certificate, then shared a quick kiss. The audience applauded.

"Welcome to the family dear." Akiko, Mori's elderly great aunt, said warmly as she bowed.

"Thank you Akiko-san." Mel said as she returned the bow. Akiko looked around intently, before she leaned in closely.

"We all know how horrible Akuma-san is. Please do not hesitate to ask for our help." She whispered in a low conspiratory manner. A look of shock fell on her face, before a smile replaced it.

"That is much appreciated Auntie." Mel said affectionately. The older woman returned her smile. She rather liked this new addition to the family.

The couple shared the first dance at the reception. A slow easy waltz. Others joined them on the dance floor. Mori danced with Haruhi and family as each male host club member was given a dance with Mel. Both girls had removed their shoes to keep from tripping.

Akuma acted very cordially. She danced and laughed. She made polite conversation with Mel's uncle and grandfather. Everyone wanted their picture with Keira, and she even jumped on that bandwagon. She told anyone she could how happy she was about the marriage, but she frequently stared daggers when no one was looking. Mel took it all in stride. She enjoyed talking to Mori's other relatives.

The evening passed by quickly, and eventually Mel collapsed in her bed. She snuggled up to her new husband and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They looked down at the giant ball of fluff sleeping at the end of the bed.

"She really likes being home." Mori said before he yawned. Mel nodded as the yawn passed to her.

"So we can really stay with her till she leaves?" she asked softly.

"Hai. Our tickets are for the same airport. Much later." He answered.

"Where are we going?" she asked again, looking up at him. Her eyes pleaded. Tomorrow they would start a two week long honeymoon, and she had no idea what the plans were. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Night." He said before closing his eyes. She sighed before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.


	26. Where are we going?

The pair stood patiently outside, watching as the plane was being boarded. Mel hugged the tiger tightly, tears at the corner of her eyes. They had made arrangements to visit when the cubs were born, but leaving her friend was still painful. A gentle kiss was placed on the forehead; keira returned the affection with a lick of the cheek. Mel led the tiger back to her cage, and whispered gentle words. The cat was calm as they loaded up her crate into the plane. Mori squeezed her hand as they watched the plane taxi down the runway.

"Here." Said a soothing voice. Mel looked up at her husband, and gratefully took the bottle of water he offered. They had been sitting in the terminal for over an hour, waiting for their plane. Her stomach rumbled. In all the excitement, they hadn't eaten since the reception. Mori sat down next to her, and offered her the extra donut he had also picked up. She smiled at his preparation. Leaning on him, they quietly finished their meager breakfast. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. The smell of his soap and his body heat radiated from him. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep the previous night, and was exhausted. Cuddling closer, she allowed herself to be lulled into a shallow slumber.

A gentle nudge awoke her. Still in a somewhat detached state, Mori guided her to the gate. They passed through quickly and were ushered in to the luxurious area that was first class. She wanted to make a protest about the unnecessary expense, but her voice still seemed to be hibernating. As soon as she hit the soft fabric of her roomie seat, she was out.

_ The petals fell all around. She looked over at the gazebo where the couple stood. She could only faintly make out their figures. Slowly, step by step, she approached. As she got closer, the familiar beautiful blue kimono came into view. Her heart stopped when she saw the blue hair flowing freely down the woman's back. After a moment's hesitation, she rushed towards the pair. Tears streamed down her face as she called to them. Neither turned towards her, neither acknowledged her presence. She crashed into the couple, yet she never felt the collision. Looking up, she saw a smiling Mori looking down at her._

_ "You have found a wonderful man." A soft voice whispered in her ear. Turning around, the beautiful face came into view. The most beautiful face she had ever seen._

_ "Mom?" she squeaked out. The older woman smiled at her as another tall black haired man stepped up next to her. Her eyes widened in shock before she threw herself at the pair. She clung to them as tears streamed down her face. A soft hand pulled her chin up. She found herself staring into the older version of her eyes._

_ "It's ok honey. Found yourself quite a cutie there. " The gentle voice whispered. The younger girl looked up at her. The blue haired woman continued. "I am glad you were able to find what I did. Protect and love him with all your heart. I know he will do the same."_

_ Mel nodded slowly. Her heart still pounding furiously in her chest. The blue haired woman kissed her on one cheek, the man kissed her on the other._

_ "We have to go now sweetie." She said softly. Mel wrapped her arms around, trying to be an anchor._

_ "Please don't." she cried as tears fell. A firm hand on her shoulder, and Mel looked up at the silent man._

_ "I'm afraid we have to. We love you very much Mel. Take care and know we are there when you need us." He said softly. He kissed the top of her head affectionately before wrapping her in a bear hug. After a few moments he let go. The blue haired woman kissed her forehead. The pair turned from her. They held hands as they walked away. Mel tried to run after the couple, but arms wrapped around her. She watched as the pair vanished. The arms around her wrapped tighter. She glanced up, and saw Mori was the one holding her. She wanted to ask why he wouldn't let her go to her parents. Before she could, he placed a quick kiss on her lips._

_ "Your place is not with them yet." He murmured as he nuzzled into her head. She leaned back into him, comforted by his work._

"Wake up." A gentle voice whispered into her ear. Mel groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her husband confused, her groggy mind still spinning. He smiled at her before pointing out the window. "We're here."

A quick glance showed a long strip of lights. It was beautiful, and familiar. She felt as if she knew where this was, but couldn't quite place it. Her mind raced through places with such a setup. Paris would have the Eiffel tower. The configuration was all wrong for japan. The race in her brain was interrupted by the flight attendant making an announcement.

"We will be landing in about 5 minutes. Welcome to Las Vegas. Thank you for flying Tokyo Air." The woman announced. Mel looked at Mori, the words playing over and over again.

"_Welcome to Las Vegas."_


	27. Honeymoon

The warm stream of water felt like heaven. Mel enjoyed the feeling of the droplets hitting her skin and sliding down. She looked around the bathroom, still shaking her head at the excess. White granite countertops, tiled tub big enough for 3 people, marble floor. It was beautiful, but she still felt awkward. The closest she had come to such luxury was her uncle's house. Except his bathrooms were intentionally not as fancy. This was definitely a high class hotel bath. The room itself had made her laugh. A large sitting room with a couch and desk. Some frosted glass sliding doors separated it from the giant bedroom. It was easily larger than Haruhi's apartment. Poor Mori had troubles sleeping on the flight, so had passed out soon after they got to the room. In his defense, the king sized bed was filled with soft pillows and a thick comforter. Mel had spent the last 6 hours watching TV, writing a few postcards, and just admiring the skyline. They were going to explore the town when he woke up. She was so excited; she had to take a shower to calm her nervous energy.

Mel turned as the shower door was pulled open. She blushed as a naked Mori stepped into the shower. He admired the tinted pink that spread across her body. He also felt himself get hard. She turned away, more embarrassed then when they would normally do things. A warm hand slid down her hip, and she shuddered. It came to rest between her thighs.

"Mori I…" her words were cut off when a finger slipped inside her. It slipped out before being thrust back in. Mel braced herself against the wall as his finger continued to work its magic. His other hand grazed across her stomach before squeezing her left breast. She couldn't restrain the moans forcing themselves out of her throat. Her forehead and forearms rested against the tile as he pressed himself against her back, hands teasing her. His thumb tapped her clit every time his finger went in. Her hips moved of their own accord, thrusting into his knuckle. He kissed her neck softly. The added sensation sent her over the edge. The strength in her legs left as she came. Breathing heavily, his arms were the only thing holding her up.

She felt the hard flesh poking her back. Turning around, her hand wrapped around his warm member. The look of shock on his face made her smile. She slowly stroked him, teasingly slow. After a few moments, she got on her knees. Before he could say a word, she took him in her mouth. Mori moaned as he thrust his hips. Her mouth was so soft and hot, her tongue tracing patterns on his skin. He buried his hands in her hair, guiding her.

Mel licked the underside of his shaft and smiled at the shudder that went down his spine. The dynamic changed when he seemed to get more excited. His thrusts were harder, faster. She fought a gag as the tip hit the back of her throat. His thrusts got more enthusiastic. His hips moved forward as he pushed her head to meet his thrusts. He hit her throat again and again. He picked up the pace impossibly faster. He pounded into her mouth, moaning as the heat enclosed him.

Mel didn't know how long she would be able to take this. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she tried to breathe. One more thrust and a warm gush of liquid slipped down her throat. She coughed and gagged at the same time. His shoulders slumped and his breathing became more even. After what seemed like an eternity, he moved his hands, allowing her to pull away. He looked down at her and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. Helping her up, he diverted his gaze. Before he could say a word, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you don't mean to, but I don't like that." She whispered against his chest. Mori felt his heart sink. They had been married scarcely more than a day, and he had already failed his bride.

"Sorry." He muttered, to ashamed to look at her. Shame turned to shock as she nuzzled his chest. She looked up at him, a sparkle in her blue green eyes.

"It's ok. It just means we have more to learn. Good thing we have the rest of our lives to do it." She answered happily, a smile on her face. She reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. The shame fell over, replaced with resolve. He always got caught up in the moment, he needed to fix that. His thoughts were interrupted when she began pulling him out of the shower.

The bed was soft. Really soft. Yet not nearly as soft as her skin. Mori enjoyed the bare skin on skin contact as he pressed his lips to hers. His hand moved to her chest, and he played with the warm mound of flesh. He could feel himself get hard and he repositioned himself. Pulling away, he looked down into her eyes. Their bodies seemed fitted for the other. His erection pressed against her inner thigh.

"Please not now." Mel whispered, barely audible. The fear in her eyes was easy to see. A little voice in his head egged him to do it anyway. He ignored it. Rolling off her, Mori began to masturbate. He was a little surprised when she placed her hand over his. Leaning over, she offered him her breasts. He licked and sucked at her flesh as she helped play with his. In no time their hands were sticky with his seed. They cleaned themselves up, then got ready to explore the nightlife.


	28. Vegas

The sun was low in the sky, and the people milling around. Mel dragged him to a hotel called Circus Circus. Mori was confused, until she led him to the amusement park within. They ran from ride to ride, from coaster to coaster. After close to 2 hours they took a break in the arcade. Mori fell in love with an arcade game, House of the Dead. The monsters, the feeling of having to save the world. He couldn't get enough. He was amazed by how easily Mel killed the first boss. After a beating the game, the pair went back to rides. They left after a few and had lunch at a small café.

They toured the area for a good hour, visiting the M&M store and a few other shops. Mel made a joke about all the strip clubs and adult bookstores. She cut off mid-sentence, grabbing his hand suddenly, and dragged him forward. When she stopped, they stood before a gigantic rock wall. Mel begged him to try it with her. He agreed to make her happy.

He grabbed a hand hold and hoisted himself up._ Don't look down. Just don't look down. _He thought those words, turning them into a mantra. He focused on putting one hand in front of the other. If he looked down, he would stop. It didn't matter that he was in a harness. There would be a freak out. A miscalculation and his foot slipped. He fell 2 feet before latching onto another handhold. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you ok?" the gentle voice asked beside him. He looked over and saw Mel next to him. Concern was written all over her expression. She saw his face and a look of guilt passed over her.

"I forgot you were afraid of heights. I'm sorry." She said sincerely. He shook his head to relieve her of fault, but the action made him dizzy. Looking at him with worry, she bit her lower lip. A sign that she was thinking. Even with his brain clouded in fear, he still found it agonizingly sexy. His good thoughts were interrupted. "How about I go first. Just follow where I go and we can meet at the top?"

"Hai." He managed to squeak out. He wanted to kick himself for saying yes. He was frozen to the damn wall. How could he move? Mel had already started climbing. Mori pushed himself, trying to follow. Then he noticed something interesting. He was in the perfect position to check out her ass. A wolfish smile appeared on his face. Forgetting about the one and a half story drop below, he followed the tantalizing flesh that moved further up the cliff. Before he knew it, they were at the top.

"Just hold on to the rope as you glide down." Mel advised. Mori's heart dropped as a deer in the headlights look popped onto his face. Mel stifled a laugh. "Just close your eyes. You'll be fine."

Mori did as she said. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach all through the descent. With their gear removed, she ran and gave him a kiss as thanks. She offered to get them a cab back to the hotel. He shook his head. He took her to New York New York. Confused, she asked him what they were doing there. The look of confusion grew when he pointed up. She followed his finger and noticed. The roller coaster. She tried to protest, knowing how hard it would be on him. She exclaimed how she was fine, didn't need to go. Mori shook his head. She was a terrible liar sometimes. He knew she would love it, and he endured the unbearable waiting for her. Besides, he had already fought his fear once that day. One more round wouldn't hurt. When it was their time to go, he gulped. His eyes were shut and his hand clenched hers the entire time. It didn't matter. The look of admiration and love she gave him afterwards made it all worth it.

They enjoyed watching the sun set from a horse carriage he managed to find. Then they resumed their tour. They stood under the jumpo-tron that spread several blocks across the strip. They stared in awe as an old time ship battle was performed. He jumped when the volcano of water erupted. At the end, he snagged them a table at one of the fanciest restaurants she had ever been in. They admired the shining lights of the strip as they ate.

Arriving at the hotel room, they collapsed on the bed. They had been running around for almost 12 hours. The idea of sex popped into Mori's mind, and he turned towards Mel. She was already passed out. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, drifting off to sleep with the help of her warm body.

They explored the town a little more the next day, but headed back fairly early in the afternoon. Mel wanted to swim. They splashed each other playfully, enjoying the cool water. When they settled down, Mel got out of the pool to jump off the diving board. Mori watched as water dripped down her scantily clad body. He felt himself getting hard, and was grateful his dark swim trunks hid it. She did a front flip off the board and swam back to him.

"How was that?" she asked. He gave a thumbs up and she smiled in response. Mori wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side of the pool. He held her tightly, enjoying her warmth. He felt her breasts pressing against him. The thought occurred to him that though they had been married about 4 days, they had yet to have sex. He would definitely fix that tonight.


	29. Does sex change things?

Mori answered the door and moved so the cart could be wheeled in. The young attendant brought it next to the bed. Mel grabbed her wallet from the nightstand and grabbed a few bills out. She crawled to the other side of the bed and held out the money. The man stood there for a moment, as if in a trance. Mori restrained the urge to throw the guy out of the room. He saw where the man was looking, and it wasn't at the money. He cleared his throat, and that broke the hypnosis. The man grabbed the bills and thanked her, before sheepishly retreating into the hall. The door slammed once he was out.

Mel looked at her husband confused. Just a moment ago they had been laughing at a zom com. Now he was acting as if someone had stepped on his foot. He pointed at her. Confounded, Mel looked down. The top button of her sleeping shirt wasn't closed, revealing everything the bra didn't cover. A red blush crept over her face. She sat down on the side of the bed, her legs dangling a few inches from the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He was taken aback. He had pointed to show he was being jealous, not blame her. Before he could say anything, his mind seemed to wonder of its own accord. The shirt had ridden up, revealing a tantalizing amount of thigh. Her breasts were still on display, and suddenly he didn't care that the other guy saw. Only he was the one she allowed to touch. Moving quickly, he pushed the cart aside and pinned her on the bed.

"Mori?" her tone was wondering, but not fearful. His hands moved to her shirt and undid the buttons quickly. He pulled the flaps apart enjoying the expanse of flesh that greeted him. He planted a kiss on her collar bone, then another on the valley between her breasts. His tongue and lips traced patterns on the exposed flesh. She squirmed under his ministrations. The bra was unhooked and the annoying material lifted. He latched onto a nipple and she mewled at the sensation. Her thighs clenched together to amplify the sensations. His mouth left her nipple and placed butterfly kisses across her chest.

"Mori!" she moaned, arching her back. She panted and whimpered, moisture spreading between her legs. Her mind raced and her legs unconsciously spread for him. In an instant, his hips were between her knees. Her hands pinned to her head. She stared up at him, a lustful shine in his dark eyes.

"Now." Was the only word he said. Dark and seductive. Demanding. A rush of heat spread through her body and pooled in her most delicate space. She pushed him off, and sat up. Surprise returned to lust when she yanked her shirt off and tossed it. Pulling her bra straps down, she allowed the article to fall to the floor. When he stepped closer, she ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere, but went unnoticed. All traces of fear were gone. Mel knew she wanted this more than anything. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then yanked them and his boxers down. He stepped out of them. He pushed her down forcefully, not an act of violence, but of impatience. They had waited years to join their flesh, to experience heights of pleasure that hands and mouth alone could not reach. Both were done with waiting. Fingertips slipped beneath band of panties, pulling the article quickly down. It hit the floor with the other unwanted obstructions.

He was pleasantly surprised by how wet she was. His cock was throbbing, precum dripping down the tip. Positioning himself at her entrance, he rubbed the head against her slit. They both shuddered at the sensation. A thrust of the hips and he buried himself to the hilt. Her scream was cut off by a kiss. Rough and demanding, their tongues fought for dominance as her body adjusted to him. He caught her wandering hands and pinned them above her head. He thrust his hips carefully, testing the waters. A low moan was all the confirmation he needed. Releasing her wrists, his hands slowly trailed down until they rested on her hips. He stood up and thrust again, harder this time. And then again. With every thrust of his hips he pulled hers down to meet it.

She could feel him inside her. Moving in and out, in and out. All thoughts of pain were gone as he roughly claimed her. No gentleness, no tenderness. Pure unbridled animal need. A series of moans escaped her throat as he pounded relentlessly into her.

He felt her heat surround him, hear her scream his name. Pulling her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He thrust hard, enjoying her outbursts of ecstasy. Another cry as he bit her neck harshly, leaving imprints. She was so wet, his cock slide easily in and out of her tight frame. Her legs wrapped tighter and she begged him for more.

"Harder…..Faster…." she cried in breathy tones. He complied happily. He pulled her arms away from his neck, and tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed her hips and pulled them to meet another thrust. He felt her get wetter, and a familiar heat engulfed his cock.

"I'm…I'm…..MORI!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She came hard, taking away all sense of shame and stealing her breath. Her walls tightened around him, but Mori kept thrusting. It was too intense.

"Stop…Stop..." she gasped as the sensations intensified. He ignored her pleas. He had to get her off at least once more before he could allow himself to join her. His pace quickened, his cock slipping in and out of her. She bit her lip as he hit something. Something good. Taking notice, he angled to hit that spot again. He saw the small red droplet fall down her chin. He pulled her legs onto his shoulders, angling himself to get deeper. He slowed his pace, trying to find that spot. She screamed as he hit it. Smiling, he picked up the pace again, pounding as hard as he could, pulling her hips to increase the force. Her knuckles were white as she clenched the sheet. Her body heat rose, and he could tell she was close. He slammed the spot again and again. She cried his name every time.

Her body couldn't take anymore. Every thrust she could feel him, hitting something sensitive. When her throat was raw, her cries turned to whimpers. It was so intense, she didn't know if she wanted it to stop or not. He seemed to get faster, his thrusts harder. Her toes curled as he hit the spot again. Another thrust and she came again, all energy leaving her body. Her body convulsed as pleasure racked her body and she felt his warm seed empty into her.

Spent, he slumped over, resting his head on her sweat covered chest. They remained like that in silence. He listened to her heartbeat return to normal and she listened to his breath do the same. Her body ached, but she didn't mind.

"The pizza's probably cold by now." Her words broke the spell. He looked up at her, a smile forming on his lips.

"Cold pizza's good." He mumbled as he nuzzled her chest. Realizing how he might be crushing her, he lifted himself off. His now flaccid cock slipped out, coated in clear and red fluid. He helped her to the shower, where they cleaned each other off. He noticed her wince as he touched her slit. A look of concern and sorry crossed his features.

"It's ok. I'm just a little sore. It was my first time and we were a little rough back there." She said with a laugh. The look only grew worse. He had hurt her. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his chest.

"Don't worry. It was fun. Besides, the warm water is already helping." She answered truthfully. The warm shower stream was helping to relieve the tender area.

They sat on the bed, munching on their now cold dinner. The rom com was back on, some cheesy little low budget movie. Mel laughed as a zombie slipped in a puddle. Mori couldn't help but smile. It was so strange. They had both lost their virginities and had gotten married. Two steps everyone around him always equated with huge mile stones. Yet here they were, having dinner and watching movies like they did years ago. Mel turned and noticed his look of concentration. Her eyes darted around as her mouth chewed on the slice. He burst out laughing. She joined him. After a minute or so their laughter died down.

"Do me a favor and grab the black box from the nightstand." Mel said as she turned back to the movie. Mori did as she asked, pulling a small cardboard box out. He held it up and she nodded. It was written in English.

"What is it?" he asked. She took the box and opened it. Pulling out a square piece of foil, she showed it to him. "A condom?"

"Yup. I guess I have to let the first time now, but from now on we need to use these. I want kids someday, but we both still have a lot to do before we become parents. " she explained. He nodded.

"Good, cause I would have to cut you off otherwise." She laughed as she kissed his nose. A look of shock turned to laughter. After a quick kiss the pair returned to watching their cheesy zombie movie.


	30. Honeymoon continues

She gasped as he hit the spot again. She was on all fours, he was behind her. The new position felt so different. He felt bigger. Another moan escaped when he thrust in again.

He held her hips, pulling them back to meet his thrusts. She felt so much tighter. It took everything he had not to finish right then. He concentrated on hitting that spot that seemed to make her scream. He thrust in, harder. Her juices were running down her thighs. He pushed her down, her face rubbing against the mattress with every thrust. The new position seemed better for her, judging by how her moans grew louder. White knuckles as she gripped the sheets. He felt a familiar clenching around his cock. She bit her lip as she came, the juices flowing out of her. He kept up his thrusts, intending to draw it out as much as possible. When she seemed to relax, he stopped thrusting. Leaning over he nipped her ear.

"Already? I've barely been inside you a minute." He smirked. A blush spread across her face, deepening the flush already spread across the body. They sat their silently for a few moments. It was interrupted when he thrust again, eliciting a moan from his partner. He resumed his position, reestablishing his pace. She turned her face into the sheets, trying to muffle her noises. He couldn't have that. One hand slipped over her hip and found her most sensitive spot. She cried out as he rubbed her clit. He thrust in faster, while his hand continued to play. Another thrust and she came again. She was so slick his cock glided in and out of her. He could hear the wet popping sounds as his flesh continued to slip in and out of her body. Another thrust as she came again. Her juices coated his fingers; he used it to slide across her flesh. Teasing her folds as his cock pumped into her, before returning to massage her clit.

She whimpered as he pounded into her, the sensations too much for her to bear. She tasted blood, knowing she had torn her lip again. She turned her head, trying not to stain the sheets. Feeling him lean over her again, she squirmed as he began to play with her breast. One hand played with her chest while the other teased her clit. All while his cock mercilessly drove into her. No sound escaped her lips as the third orgasm ripped through her body. It stole her energy as it wracked her body with wave after wave of pleasure. He joined her finally. He groaned into her ear as his cock throbbed, spilling his seed. They lay there a moment, gasping for breath. Gripping the base of the condom, he slipped out of her. She shuddered as he pulled out.

"It's amazing." Mori whispered, voice filled with awe. Mel simply nodded. They had left Vegas the previous night. Mori admitted the honeymoon was to be a trip across America. The next stop had been California. They had made love in the hotel room before journeying to see the Grand Canyon. The next two hours were spent exploring the area, viewing the majesty from different angles. She had been there when she was younger, and happily gave him a tour of her favorites. She took him to one of the telescopes and pointed out some of the formations. She also told him about how some of the animals could still hold the plague. That scared him a bit.

They left the next night. The next week was spent jutting across the land. They spent several days in Florida, enjoying the beach and theme parks. They visited the Alamo, Santa Cruz beach and boardwalk, and Crater Lake. An afternoon was spent in Washington D.C. exploring the monuments. Mori was happy to see the rows of cherry blossom trees. Several days and adventures later, and they were on the plane ride home. They slept most of the way.

"Grandpa, we're home!" Mel called out as she walked through the door. She placed the suitcase near the door, then went to help Mori unload the rest of the stuff. It had been decided that this was to be their marital home. Mel stretched as she put down the last of the bags. Glancing at Mori, she noticed a familiar gleam in his eye. Without a word he picked her up bridal style. They crossed the threshold to the bedroom and he dropped her on the bed. He ripped their clothes off savagely. A finger slipped inside, while the thumb pressed against her clit. She squirmed as his hand played with her. After a few moments the hand was taken away. He pulled her down to meet his already throbbing cock. She gasped as he slid in roughly. She bit her lip as she came. A smile spread across his lips.

"It's so easy to make you come now." He teased, enjoying her blush. His thrusts soon distracted her. Whimpers filled the room as he towered over her, claiming her. Clenching the sheets, she moaned loudly. After a moment, a laugh escaped Mori's lips. A look of confusion crossed her face.

"Been waiting 3 years to fuck you in this bed." He answered, still pounding into her. Embarrassment caused her to turn her head. He wouldn't allow it. He turned her to face him, then pressed their lips together tenderly. A few more thrusts and Mel felt herself come again. She grimaced as he continued hammering into her. Finally she felt his warm seed spread into her. He lay on her chest, panting. His sweat dripping onto her. The silence was interrupted when Mel pushed him off angrily. Mori fell to the floor. Looking up at his bride, a look of shock and confusion was on his face.

"You jerk; you're not supposed to come inside raw."


	31. Announcment

Haruhi walked leisurely around the campus. It was her first day back, and she had to say she was happy for it. Sure it was nice to get a break from classes, but honestly she the summer had been pretty boring. She had taken her regular job at the pension. Tamaki and Kyoya were busy preparing for their last year; they were also attempting to train the younger members to keep the club going. Haruhi was being trained as well, but her job at the pension meant they could only see her a few hours every week. Hunny had gone with his father the previous month to help train a security force. Mori and Mel had returned from their honeymoon only to have to jump to various appointments. Mori was to begin training to oversee his families company, and Mel was still being introduced to her uncle's clients. As they were married now, they accompanied each other to the meetings. It had been months since Haruhi had seen them. Though Mel did send periodic emails to keep in touch, and they called every once in a while.

Haruhi blushed when she recalled the other night. Mel had made her weekly call. The two girls talked for a bit. They went over their schedules and plans for the host club. After talking for about half an hour, Mel said Mori was giving her his wolf look. That was their code that he was preparing to jump her, regardless of what she was doing. The code made Haruhi laugh rather than embarrass her. They said goodbye and Haruhi heard a beep, followed by low talking. Apparently Mel had accidently pressed a number instead of the disconnect button. Haruhi tried to say something, but she guessed the couple was too far from the phone to hear her. She certainly heard them though. Panting, moaning, with the sounds of flesh striking flesh. A deep blush spread across her face as she wrestled with the phone to hang up. The blush deepened when she realized she was a little wet.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed she had walked all the way to the gyms. Several guys she recognized from the kendo club were wandering into the large building. She had forgotten that the teams had a few morning practices at the beginning of the year, to get them back into shape. They seemed on break, so Haruhi wandered in. She looked around but didn't see Mel. A shiver went down her spine. Hopefully Akuma's badgering hadn't taken its toll. Finding the coach, she raced over.

"Excuse me sir, but I was looking for Mel Rajjin." Haruhi said, trying to appear calm.

"Rajjin had to withdraw from the club this year. Too bad, she could have easily won another gold at nationals." He said wistfully. Remembering that he was talking to someone, he turned back to her. "Is that all?"

Haruhi nodded and thanked him. She calmly strolled out of the gym, before running off. She needed to find Mel. In the 3rd year's building, she recognized the frame and hair. Not wanting to make a scene, she discretely moved up beside her and tapped her shoulder. Mel turned, and smiled when she saw who it was. Picking the younger girl up, she gripped her in a bear hug.

"Haruhi I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, still clutching in an iron grip. After a moment, she put her down and they laughed when they noticed the hall was staring at them. Haruhi waited until the hall returned to normal.

"Did you quit the kendo team?" she asked, hoping it was a misunderstanding. Mel looked at her thoughtfully. She admitted going to see the coach. The older girl looked at her a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Yeah I took the year off." She said still chuckling. Haruhi was confused. Kendo was practically her life, yet she was laughing at not competing her last of high school year.

"Did Akuma get to you?"

"Is that why you were worried?" Mel asked. Haruhi nodded and another laugh escaped. "Relax. That woman has no power over me anymore."

"But then why would you quit? I thought kendo was the way you connected with your mother." Haruhi needed to get to the bottom of this. It felt like she would go mad otherwise. A sly smile spread across the girl's face and a rose tint hit her cheeks.

"Well, it's just that I have another connection to my mother now." She whispered. Haruhi thought about that for a moment.

"You mean being married?" she asked. The other girl shook her head. The blush disappeared but the smile remained.

"I'm pregnant." She said happily.

I must say, good call Wonderwomanbatmanfan. You knew exactly where I was headed. Thank you everyone for commenting and following. I will see you again next chapter.


	32. A suprising white knight

The days passed rather slowly. Leaves began to change color and it looked like fall had finally arrived. Haruhi walked down the corridor with Mel. The girls talked about an upcoming event. She had pitched the idea of having a haunted house. Without the kendo club, Mel seemed to be pouring her heart and soul into her work for the host club. They discussed details of where the best place for it would be and what role everyone should play. Mel's stomach was beginning to grow. It was just a little bump for now. A pair of girls walked on the opposite side of the hall. Haruhi recognized them from her class.

"I heard she was pregnant before they even got married." A conspiratory whisper was heard as the girls passed. Mel paused in the middle of her sentence, before launching back into the conversation full charge. Her friend wasn't fooled. The hesitation was too pronounced.

"How long have you known about the rumors?" Haruhi asked. They had been spreading around the school for over a month. There were ones like the one the girls were saying. Others said that it wasn't Mori's. She had heard them in class, but thought she was protecting her by not mentioning them.

"I guess about 5 weeks ago." Mel admitted. So she had known the whole time. The girls walked in silence the rest of the way to the club. It was a good rest for Mel. Ironically Mori's customers never participated in the gossip or harassment. It was the only time she could escape the harsh stares and whispered insults.

Haruhi leafed through the notes Kyoya had sent her to get. All were there. She walked out of the classroom. About to turn a corner, she halted. A heated exchange was going on. Peeking around the wall, she saw Riku and some random student. The guy was medium build with brown hair.

"What? It's not like I started it or anything. Everyone is saying it." The guy said nervously. Haruhi jumped back a little when Riku slammed him into the wall.

"I don't give a damn what everyone else is saying. If I so much as hear you say one more word about Rajjin you won't have a tongue to speak with. Understand?" the red head seethed. The other boy nodded vigorously, sweat dripping down his face. Riku released him and the guy scurried off. Haruhi stayed hidden until the coast was clear.

Mel's fingers flew across the keyboard. She had so many ideas for the haunted house. She was making a list and price checking all her options. The fact they decided to open it to the public made it a bridge to the community, meaning they were given quite a few perks for it. They were allowed to use as much of the grounds as they wanted. She picked the front gate for people to purchase their tickets, and the central saloon is where everyone would stay until their group was called. They had quite a few volunteers for this project. She paused when she felt eyes on her. Glancing up from the screen, she caught a young blond glaring at her. The girl's name was Emi. She was a 2nd year, but a relatively new guest to the host club. Mel disliked the girl. She acted sweet, but Mel knew there was something off. Her things always seemed to disappear when the girl was around. Twice the girl had spilled something on her. It had seemed intentional. At the time, she didn't know if she was just being paranoid, so she kept these thoughts to herself. Now she was sure.

"You sure are getting big." A soft voice said. Mel looked up. Emi was a few feet away, grabbing a slice of cake off the table. "I hope you haven't been pigging out. That's not good for the baby." A soft giggle followed her words. Mel went back to her work.

"I am following my doctor's suggestions." She answered not looking away from the screen.

"Would you be a doll and help me bring some tea back to the table. The green pot please." Emi said in her sweetest tone. Mel sighed. She didn't know what the girl was up to, but she wanted to get her away as soon as possible. Pushing herself away from the table, she got up. The tea table was about 5 feet away. Mel rolled her eyes at the girl's laziness. She stood at the table, trying to locate the pot.

"NO MEL, NOT THE GREEN ONE! IT'S HOT!" she heard Emi yelling. She turned to find the other girl running at her, a small smile hit the younger girl's face as their bodies collided. The force pushed Mel onto the table. It only took a moment. She slide across the smooth surface, crashing into the tea pots and cups. They crashed to the floor, and many shattered. She felt herself falling off, reached out to hold on. Her hand grasped the table's edge. As her back hit the cold floor hard, the table tilted. In her attempt to catch herself, she brought the table down on her. The room was silent. All eyes were on her as a bunch of the people rushed to her side. Mel lay there dazed. Her body stung from the cuts the shattered ceramic mugs and pots. She felt the table being lifted off her. They moved the shattered pieces of cups. Hunny knelt down next to her.

"Mel-chan speak. Are you ok?" he asked, voice filled with concern. Mel couldn't find the words. Her eyes wandered, trying to focus. She noticed Tamaki holding Emi. The girl was crying.

"She went to grab the wrong pot. I...I didn't want her to burn herself. I ran to catch her but couldn't stop. Next thing I know the table flips over on her." She sniffled. Mel wanted to yell at her, to call her the liar she was. Kyoya knelt down next to her.

"Give her some room. Someone call a doctor. Her pregnancy makes this more dangerous."Kyoya shouted. He turned back to her. "I need to do a quick exam, to see if you are ok. Is that alright?"

Mel nodded slowly. It was all she could do. Hunny stuffed a pillow beneath her head and she felt the bottom buttons on her coat being undone.

"There doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. I can't find any evidence of you going into shock or having a miscarriage." He said seriously. Haruhi moved in with the med kit. They bandaged her cuts tightly after removing the shards from her skin. The doctor showed up a few minutes later. He confirmed Kyoya's findings. With his permission, they moved her to Hunny's napping bed.

"Sorry I ruined your visit, Hunny." Mel said softly. Most of the guests had been ushered out, to give her time to rest. Hunny picked up. Those were the first words she said in almost half an hour. He hugged her gently.

"It's ok Mel chan. Wasn't your fault. Takashi was called but he was in another district. He should be here in another 10 minutes or so."

"I'm so sorry Mel." A soft voice said beside them. Emi sniffled into a white silk handkerchief. Mel wanted to yell at her, but she had no energy. Everything hurt, and she just wanted to go to sleep. But the doctor had ordered her to stay awake for 8 hours, to be sure that a concussion hadn't happened. Emi moved closer, then moved to touch her. A tall figure blocked her path. The flaming red hair gave instant recognition.

"What kind of sick person hurts a pregnant girl?" he asked, his eye slit and his tone low.

"Riku?" Hunny 's tone was confused. Emi's eyes were wide in surprise.

"What…What do you mean?" her tone nervous.

"You ran into her on purpose. I saw you. You are lucky she wasn't more seriously injured." Riku answered.

"Emi, is this true?" Tamaki asked. His tone was intentionally calm.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. Tamaki looked at her thoughtfully.

"You're a terrible liar Emi. You are banned from the club and all our activities." He said pleasantly. Emi looked at him in shock. She stuttered trying to speak. Riku interrupted her.

"If me or any of the D class see you near Rajjin again, you won't get off so light." He promised.


	33. Strength finally found

Mori stood at the side of the bed. The pristine white surroundings made him a little uncomfortable. He held Mel's hand tightly. The way she was squeezing his hand, he could tell she was nervous. He did everything in his power to hide his own fears. A woman in a lab coat entered the room, her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Mori realized he had been holding his breath. She looked at the clipboard she carried before looking at the couple.

"What is it Hina?" Mel asked nervously. The other woman looked at her, a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Well, the first exam was thorough, so I think the problem may not have been apparent yet." She answered searching through her papers.

"What?" Mori interjected. He needed to know what was going to happen.

"It may be nothing, but I did some observation and found a nasty cut on her abdomen. There are signs that may be some slight internal bleeding. I would like to keep her for a few days to check it out."

"Internal bleeding?" Mel's tone was panicked. Hina walked up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It could be nothing. It's very common for a cut like that to simply hit a few capillaries. Nothing to worry about." Hina said reassuringly.

"Then why would you want her to stay?" Mori pushed. He knew she was trying to comfort them, but he didn't like having the truth hidden from him. Hina looked back at her papers. Mel gulped. She had learned that was a habit the doctor had when she was nervous.

"Well…" Hina hesitated. "It's just that from what I have seen and been told about the incident, this could also be a sign of a detached placenta." A look of horror passed on Mel's face and all the color drained from it as well. Her heart raced and she felt the tears spring to her eyes. Hina attempted comforting words, but she was so far removed they couldn't reach her. If Hina was right and the placenta was detached, then that only spelled death for her unborn child. Mel turned away and buried her face in the pillow. The other two in the room avoided eye contact as they heard the sobs that racked her body.

"I have some other tests to get to, but I will have the ultrasound tech come in the morning. We can see if the fetus is in distress, and proceed from there." She said gently. Mori nodded at her, and she practically ran from the room. He placed his hands on his wife's shaking body and gently rubbed her back. He whispered soothing words into her ears. A few minutes later, high heels clicked across tile stopping outside the room. Without so much as a knock Akuma burst in. She offered no words of sympathy, or even looked at the poor girl weeping in bed.

"We have been invited to the Hayato manor for a party, as an apology for this afternoon. Get your things." She said coldly.

"My wife is in the hospital." He answered, his voice low.

"The Hayato parties are very exclusive. The party will be rife with connections just begging to happen. Get your coat. We will grab your tuxedo on the way." She responded ignoring the shocked look that spread across the attending nurse's face. Mori didn't budge.

"Honestly Takashi, she is surrounded by fine doctors and nurses. It's not like you being here really matters." She pushed. Mel glanced up from the pillow. She had felt the sheets tighten a bit around her. Looking over, she saw Mori's hands were clenching them, his knuckles white.

"You stupid bitch." He hissed.

"What did you say to me?" she said, her already cold tone taking a hard edge. In a moment Mori was around the bed and towering over his mother.

"I called you a stupid bitch. Go cancel our invites right not. My wife is in the hospital, and the life of our child is on the line. All because their stupid little cunt of a daughter wanted to play some bullshit game. They know they fucked up and are scared of making such a powerful enemy, but I honestly don't give a fuck. I will not abandon my wife for some fucking tea party because you want to suck some CEO's dick. Get this through your thick fucking skull. I have taken your shit my entire life, but this is the line. Before you decide to fuck with my family, take a good look at how easy it would be for me to snap you like a twig." He seethed. Akuma gulped. With how receptive a target he was, she forgot how much bigger he was, and stronger. A fire burned in his eyes and for the first time in her life, Akuma was afraid. She had bluffed to hard this time and lost the hand. But the card game was still far from over. Better to just take the loss and regroup for another time. She nodded quickly. She was about to walk out when he called her back.

"It would be inappropriate for you to go celebrating when your future grandchild is still considered critical condition. Best to cancel all invites. Father is still out of the country and grandmother shares my opinion." He said, his tone softer, but with none of the threat removed.

"Of course." She answered startled. Mori walked back to his shocked wife, and apologized to her and the nurse. The nurse had a deer in the headlights look, at least until she saw the tender way he comforted his wife. Obviously the woman that had been his mother had been pushing for some time, judging from how shocked she was to be rebuffed.

"Where did this lion of a man come from?" The question burned in Akuma's mind as she left the hospital.


	34. Relief

"This will feel a bit cold." The older woman warned. Even with the warning Mel couldn't help but flinch as the gel touched her bare skin. Mori's grip tightened on her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. She was hiding her frayed nerves as best she could. The wand touched across her belly. The technician moved it, looking for something. The pair held their breath. The moments were an unbearable eternity.

"Well?" Mori asked, finally finding his voice.

"She is still in her first trimester, so it's a little tough to make everything out. But from the looks of things the placenta is still going strong." The technician said happily. The couple looked at her in disbelief. Hina came in later and confirmed the results. Mori cupped his wife's face and kissed her fiercely. The weight was lifted.

"I would like one more night of observation just as a double check, but if everything still checks out I can have you out of here by tomorrow." Hina said happily. Mel agreed and Hina went to put her results on file.

"I was so scared we were going to lose her." Mel whispered softly, patting an unbruised section of stomach.

"Me too." Mori agreed before placing a gentle kiss on the same unblemished spot. A gasp escaped from Mel's lips. He looked up quickly, worry evident in his expression. "Did I hurt you?"

Mel shook her head and gave him a gentle smile. Mori relaxed. He pulled his chair up close to the bed and took a seat. He felt exhausted. The last few days had been draining. He rested his head on her chest, nuzzling in to the warm flesh. She smelled good, like cherry blossoms. Her hand went up and she began gently rubbing his scalp. Mori felt a shiver run down his spine. They had been so worried that they hadn't really paid much attention to their physical bond. With the worry gone, Mori realized how much he missed the playful affection. It had been almost a week and he was practically going through withdrawal. The idea brought a smile to his face. His hand rested on her stomach, and he began rubbing her belly. He was very gentle in his touch and careful to avoid the wounds. Her abdominal muscles sometimes ached, and this is how he learned to take care of it. A contented sigh escaped their lips. Mori nuzzled further into her breasts, a familiar stirring moving through his body. He tugged the gown down a bit and his tongue flicked across her skin. She wasn't wearing a bra at the moment, and he took advantage of that. A small moan escaped her lips when he latched onto her nipple. His hand slid down her body and slipped underneath the gown. Her panties were already a little moist. Legs parted as his hand rubbed through soft cloth. His pants were tight as his erection strained against the fabric. Releasing her from his mouth, he looked at her. A small whine escaped from his lips.

"Can we?" he whispered softly. Mel nodded eagerly. She had missed her husband's touch.

"Just be careful." She whimpered. He gave a quick and gentle peck on her lips. He stood up and slipped out of his shoes. Reaching beneath her gown, he pulled her panties down slowly. He dropped them to the floor and climbed onto the bed. He knelt between her opened legs and allowed himself to trace patterns on her pale thighs. He wanted to just jump on top and force himself into her, but he didn't want to cause her further pain. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped his pants. Opening the slit of the boxers, his cock sprang out. A blush spread across her skin. Mindful of her wounds, he pulled her toward him carefully. He held her hips as he slowly slipped inside. She gasped in pleasure. It took every ounce of self-control he had not to start ramming his cock into her wet center.

He buried himself to the hilt, pulled out to the tip, then pushed back in. It was slow and methodical. Pleasurable and torture at the same time. She felt so good. The heat engulfed him and his control was pushed to the limits. He pulled her hips to him with every thrust. Small moans escaped her lips. Her hands gripped the sheets.

"Harder." She whimpered.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly. A quick nod of affirmation was all he needed. His pace quickened. He pulled her hips down and slammed his cock inside. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Another thrust, and then another. He could feel her tighten around him. He pulled her hips up slightly, changing the angle. She felt him plunge deeper and hit something. She gasped as she felt him hit it again.

"More!" she begged trying to keep her voice down. He complied. He leaned over her, careful to avoid putting any weight on her body. His hips thrust as his hands drew her onto him. Her juices trickled down her thighs. He watched her breasts bounce as he pounded into her. She bit her lip again and whimpered as she approached her peak. One more hard thrust and she felt herself going over the edge. She clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the scream. Another thrust and he joined her, his seed spilling inside.

The pair sat there panting, trying to catch their breath. Their eyes caught and they exchanged a satisfied and happy smile. He leaned over carefully and gave a short but sweet kiss. He lifted his head but kept looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. She answered by pulling him down for another tender kiss.


	35. Am I ugly?

Hi everybody. Sorry about the wait. I rekindled my love for Hellsing recently and started working on a story about that. From now on I will try to divide my attention more evenly. I hope this extra long chapter will make it up to you guys. Thanks for keeping with me. Enjoy!

* * *

"State your business." The thick brown haired man rasped. Haruhi stared at him. There was no way such a beast was in high school. "I said state your business. This is Rajjin-san's reserved parking spot."

"It's ok Kenta. She's a friend." The gentle voice interjected. The muscle man turned towards the voice. Seeing who it was, he dropped to his knee.

"Apologies Rajjin. I thought this might be one of the punks that gives you trouble." He said. She motioned for him to rise and he did. Haruhi felt her jaw drop. He was treating Mel almost as royalty.

"You know you don't have to guard this space anymore. I mean it's not like they would let me drive my motorcycle in my condition." Mel laughed, patting her growing belly. She had gotten a bit bigger and the buttons on the shirt were beginning to be strained. Haruhi looked at her friend, and a small wave of sadness hit her. Her injuries from that Emi girl were really starting to show up. There were a few cuts on her hands, and a rather nasty looking gash along her right jaw line. Practically half her face was a mosaic of purple, blue, and yellow. The spot where her lip had split finally scabbed over.

"That may be Rajjin but it is the place I know to meet you by every morning. It is my privilege to escort you until the others arrive. To watch and guard you against the scum of this school until my compatriots take my place." Kenta shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"You are a wonderful guy, Kenta, and anyone would be happy to have a friend like you." She said looking up at him with a soft smile. It was strange. Even with her abrasions, the moment she smiled Haruhi saw the beauty underneath. "Oh, by the way Yumi doesn't have a date for her family's ball Saturday. Would you be available to escort her?"

"Of course, anything you ask." He stuttered, a blush slowly spreading across his face.

"Hey Mel!" a girl's voice called. Judging by how his blush worsened, Haruhi figured it was Yumi. He mumbled something about getting something then took off. Mel gave another laugh before waving the group over.

"Yumi has such a crush on him." She whispered to Haruhi as the group neared. Haruhi smiled at her friend playing matchmaker. The group reached them, and all politely greeted Mel with bows. They quickly introduced themselves. Haruhi had thought she had been waving over about 3 girls. The group turned out to be 5 girls and 3 guys. They were all students from section D.

"Let me get your bag." A short black haired guy said to Haruhi. Before she could say a word he loaded it up into his already burdened arms. Apparently the guys were acting as something akin to a pack mule. They all started walking to class, talking about all sorts of random things. It took her a moment to realize that they had formed a protective ring around Mel. She noticed as they moved through the hallways, the guys' gazes seemed to zip around the hallway. It was as if they were waiting for something. Two of the guys led the pack, with the third trailing just behind the group. The hallways were buzzing with people, most simply went on their way. A few seemed to have their eyes on Mel a little too long.

"I heard he made a few of those bruises himself. You know, for embarrassing his family." A platinum blond said to the girl next to her. Haruhi felt a bit of anger rise and wanted to say something. When she looked over her shoulder, she noticed one of the girls had slipped away from the group. Her hair was dyed a vibrant dark green. She was saying something to the blond. Haruhi couldn't make out the words, but the look on the girl's terrified face was all she needed to know. The green haired girl edged closer, and the blond nodded furiously. Without another word, the girl slipped seamlessly back into the group. It was like they were acting as body guards. A few minutes later, they stood outside Mel's classroom.

"Aki made your lunch today. She will bring it by as soon as she gets out for lunch." Yumi said as she grabbed Mel's bag. Taking the bag, the other girl gave her appreciation. "Class doesn't start for another 15 minutes. Are you sure you don't want us to wait here with you?"

"Your classes are practically on the other side of campus. You already do so much for me. I don't want you being late too." Mel said as she gave a slight bow. "Besides, Haruhi has class in the building. I'm sure she wouldn't mind keeping me company. Right Haruhi?"

"Um, right." Haruhi answered. The way Mel was looking at her, it was like she was trying to relay a message. The group left. Not knowing what else to do, Haruhi followed Mel into the classroom.

"They worry so much. Their hearts are in the right place, but frankly I can never find a moment alone when I'm at school." Mel chuckled as she sat down. Haruhi took a seat on her right. Mel turned to look at her friend. "You know it's still such irony. A Kenta made my first few weeks here miserable. Then another Kenta becomes my shield against people who would even think about such things. Not to mention the protection of the others."

"Your bruises have gotten worse." Haruhi blurted out. Her eyes went wide and her hands clamped onto her mouth. Why did she just say that? The other girl just smiled.

"Yeah. I was told a good bit of the bruising was internal. It's going to take a while to come out, so I will be probably be getting worse. On the bright side, I can now be the most realistic murder victim in the haunted house." Mel answered happily. The younger girl nodded. It still amazed her how bubbly her friend could be. She was a high school student, several months pregnant, and looked like she had gotten in a fight with a brick wall. Yet that indomitable smile was still there. The warning bell rang. They made plans to have lunch the next day before Haruhi rushed off.

* * *

Mel looked at her reflection in the vanity. Her fingers touched the picture of her mother, before tapping on the mirror.

"I can't help but think you would make even this look good." She sighed. Her bruises were really starting to come out and the open sores were scabbing. Her left eye was still badly bloodshot. She looked horrible. Mel was never one to worry much about her looks. She knew she was pretty. Nothing special, but fairly attractive. At least she could hold her own when they were at those functions. Whether it was a meeting, or straight up party, there always seemed to be gorgeous women there. The way her eyes lit up when she saw them, it almost seemed like Akuma was deliberately setting these situations up. With a sigh, Mel recalled the last time. They were at a business luncheon with some big wigs. A few of their daughters were in attendance as well.

_"It is a pleasure to meet you." Mel said with a formal bow. She wore a viridian green pantsuit. It was a lovely thing. Sadly it was more a winter suit then an early autumn piece. This made it somewhat stifling. But it was the only thing that hid most of her scrapes and bruises. Taking her seat beside Mori, she noticed a few of the girls looking at her. Almost as if they were sizing her up. She was already on edge by the happy gleam in Akuma's eyes as she introduced her. Mel's awkward appearance seemed to delight her._

_"So Takashi-san, what are you studying at university?" a raven haired girl asked. She sat across the table from him and was leaning forward. Her cleavage peaked out of her pink sundress, one spaghetti strap low on her shoulder._

_"Philosophy." He answered briskly before taking a bite out of his steak. Throughout the lunch the girl continued to flirt with Mori. Twirling her shining locks around her fingers, giggling at everything he said. Mel was surprised she didn't just flat out pull her top down to flash him. Mori gave his customary few word answers to all her inquiries. Normally, she wouldn't have really cared. Her soft lips and sparkling eyes rivaled the other girl's beauty. Plus the other girl had a bit of a ditzy personality. Something she knew Mori had quite an aversion to. She just tried to focus on talking to the other guests. Her chances were few and far between. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her. Part of the problem was Akuma changing the direction of the conversation. The other part was the guests being too awkward. They said few words but shot plenty of pitying looks her way._

Staring at the reflection gain, she sighed. It's not like she could do anything about it. She heard the front door close and looked at the clock. Grandpa was at the dojo but it was still much too early for Mori to be home. It was probably Grandpa coming back for a weapon he forgot. Mel caught herself sighing. Why was she so disappointed that it wasn't Mori? The answer hit her when she looked into the mirror. Aside from the hospital, her husband hadn't really touched her in days. He gave quick loose hugs, or patted her head. But he didn't kiss her. When they went to bed, he always seemed to settle as far from her as possible. The trail of thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

Mori walked through the door. He looked at his watch. Mel should definitely be home by now. He was still supposed to be at the office for another 2 hours, but he was worried about his bride. He cut a few meetings and decided to bring paperwork home with him. Since he was still in school, they were just easing him in to his duties. It stretched him thin sometimes, but at least it meant he could take off if he needed to. And right now he needed to. She was so silent at the luncheon they went to earlier that week. She answered questions politely, but seemed to spend a good majority of the time staring at her plate. She looked amazing in her dark green suit. Mature and sexy as hell. Most of her skin was covered, but cloth never could hide those amazing curves. In contrast, the girl sitting across from him looked like some cheap tramp. To make it worse, the little flake refused to shut up. Damn, how he had wanted to just stab himself with his fork. Maybe then she would have stopped talking about her vacation plans. The girl seemed to think talking about herself in a bikini would always get any man's attention. Mel's calming presence next to him was the only thing that kept him from glaring and telling her that adults were talking.

He had to stifle a laugh. The girl talking bored him practically to tears. One of the only perks was the conversation lead him to remember Mel in her dark blue bikini. He had gotten hard pretty fast, grateful for his dark suit. Unfortunately, the girl had interpreted that as him being interested. His eye twitched as he thought of the little tart again. She kept leaning over, touching her neck. Trying to draw attention to her chest.

"I should start wearing my damn wedding ring to these meetings." He muttered under his breath. Maybe then these infernal girls would stop making goo goo eyes at him. He was not cruel and he knew girls were bound to flirt if they found him attractive. But his patience wore thin when they persisted, despite him doing everything in his power to show them he was uninterested. Not to mention unavailable. His eyes softened when his thoughts turned to his sweet wife. She sat there patiently while these other girls all but offered to suck him off. For the millionth time he wished he could just hug her. Shame darkened his features. Hina had told him what happened in the hospital was caught on tape. The place was pretty discrete about such things, so there was no chance of public humiliation. She was just informing him, because her morning exam had revealed newly opened cuts.

_"If you are going to continue having sex in her condition, you must be more careful." She scolded him in the hallway before pushing a few sheets of paper at him. He grabbed them and glanced over. He didn't understand. "Those are a few notes on how to safely have sex. I suggest her being on top so your weight won't crush her."_

Mori blushed at the memory as he continued to walk through the house. He saw the light on in their room. He inched the door open and saw Mel sitting at the vanity. Tears were in her eyes. Had those bastards given her more crap today? The thought sent a chill of anger down his spine. Knowing how she would have hated to be caught in such a private moment, he quietly closed the door. His knuckles rapt the wood as he gently knocked.

"Come in." the voice called, attempting to hide the sobs. He pulled the door open and saw her quickly rub her eyes. "Sorry. My eyes felt itchy. Hina said it would be like that until the blood vessels healed." Mori smiled gently at his wife's lie. Walking into the room, he stood beside her. She looked up at him, a loving smile on her face. His blood began boiling. It was partly because the bruising reminded him of what that little bitch had done. But the lions share was the top 3 buttons on her school shirt were open. Her slightly exposed chest rose and fell with every breath. Damn how he wanted to take her! He was so tempted to just bend her over the vanity and release his pent up energy. Remembering the doctor's words, he pushed the feelings down.

"How was work?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant. It was a horrible failure. He gave a shrug and she turned back to the glass. "Mori, do you still think I'm pretty."

The question caught him off guard. How could she ask him something like that? Were her tears because of him? He tried to think over the last couple of days to find a reason she would ever doubt his love. A look of realization hit and he felt like an idiot. He had been so worried about hurting her, he had been physically pulling away. Laughter bubbled in his throat. She had no idea how every night he fought the urge to rip her shirt off and fuck her until she screamed. Every time she was near all he could think of was being inside her again. He grabbed her chin and pulled it to face him.

"Not pretty." He said shaking his head slightly. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she tried to turn away from him. His fingers didn't let her budge. Lowering his head, his mouth pressed against hers. Pulling away, he stared into her eyes. Once again he shook his head. "Not pretty. Most beautiful thing in existence."

* * *

She didn't know how it happened. One moment she was about to cry, the next they were in bed. Her hips straddled his and she felt herself sliding down his shaft. Hands gripped her waist as he thrust up into her. When they weren't pulling her down onto him, his hands trailed over her body. Careful not to hurt her, they explored every inch.

"Mori, I'm coming!" she cried out as she found her release.

* * *

Grandpa walked into the house. He had forgotten a few throwing stars and had returned to get them. He noticed Mori's briefcase was on the coffee table. Odd. He thought the kid was supposed to be at the office today. Shaking his head, he continued to his bedroom. The screams and moans reached from clear across the house. A blush spread across his face as he heard his granddaughter shout. Turning around, he rushed out the door. The students could share what he already brought.


	36. Work

Mori pulled his pants up. He pulled up the zipper, and then looped the belt through. He heard a yawn, and turned around. Mel reached in the air, stretching. A contented sigh escaped her lips as her muscles settled into place. She covered her mouth as she yawned again. Mori couldn't help his smile. They had been up until at least 3 in the morning, relearning each other's bodies. He crawled onto the bed and gave her a quick kiss. Once their lips parted, he moved off the bed and began getting ready. This morning he was supposed to go over some new regulations with Vice president Kouki. He felt eyes watching him as he moved around the room. He looked at the clock. _6:30._ He needed to be there at 7. There was just enough time to grab something to eat before he left. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed the socks he had placed next to him. Mel crawled across the bed to his side.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"You should wear the ones with the green diamond on the top." She said.

"Why? No one sees my socks." He remarked. He felt her nuzzle against his neck.

"But I'll know. I think they're sexy." She answered. He kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're so weird." He said with a smile. He got up from the bed and went to grab the pair she requested. Finding the item, he turned back. She was stretching again, arching her back. The movement pushed her unclothed chest out, offering it. A blush spread to his face and he dropped the socks. Her movements ceased and she let out another yawn. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring.

"Mori?" she questioned cocking her head to the side.

"So cute." He whispered. He walked back. Grabbing her chin, he pressed his lips onto hers.

"Aren't you gonna be late?" she asked, pulling away. He looked at her and smiled. She was on her back, thighs parted. He lay next to her, his left hand playing. He watched the flush spread across her skin and enjoyed her mewls. Screw it. He'd be late.

Mori rushed into the building. He sprinted across the lobby and jumped into one of the elevators. Someone called to hold the doors, and he did. A petite figure dashed in. He leaned back against the wall and tried to catch his breath. The elevator started to rise.

"Hey. You ok?" He opened his eyes. The curly haired blond was the only other passenger. She seemed to check him over.

"Late." He answered. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I know how that goes. Miss the alarm, have to practically run all the way to the office." She laughed. He nodded. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

The question gave him a bit of a pause. Was he? He had helped his father with papers before. Visited clients. But this was the first time he had actually been in the building. So, as far as she was concerned, he was new. He nodded again before turning to stare at the buttons. From his peripheral, he could tell she was still watching.

"I know this is going to sound a little forward, but would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee with me sometime?" she asked. He held up his hand and she blushed. The rest of the ride was silent. The elevator stopped off several floors before his. The doors opened and she stepped out. She turned around.

"Your wife is a very lucky woman." She said.

"I'm lucky." He answered. She smiled at him just as the doors closed.

Kyo sighed as she turned from the elevator. Such a cutie. She walked back to her office. Sitting at the desk, she stared at the picture of her smiling husband. Picking up the phone, she punched in the numbers. It rang a few times.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. He's a sweet kid. Wore the short skirt and tight top. He didn't even give me a passing glance."

"I told you Mr. M picked a good way. He would never set little Mel up with someone bad."

"I know, but I was just so worried. That girl is practically family to all of us. I have work to do so I'll let you go now. Love you." She waited until he returned the words before putting down the phone. "I'll keep my eye on him. But for now, he's a good kid."

"I apologize for my tardiness." Mori said, giving a deep bow.  
"Nonsense my boy. Sometimes I show up late too, just to get a few extra minutes with the wife." Kouki laughed. Mori felt himself blush. "By the way, your pants are inside out."

Looking down, Mori saw the seams of his pants. A fresh blush hit his cheeks and he rushed off to the bathroom to correct his mistake.

"Ah, young love." Kouki said as he stared out the window as the sun rose. He sighed. "President Morinozuka, when will you see what your wife is doing? Young man should still be in bed with his wife, not here."


	37. Rumors

Hi everybody. I will be going out of state tomorrow, so this will be my last update for a few weeks. I hope you don't mind, but much of the next few chapters are going to explore the past. Please enjoy.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the cafeteria. Instantly, she saw what she was looking for. In the corner, a table had been pushed away from the others. 2 giant intimidating guys stood in front of the table, looking like bouncers at an exclusive club. Mel sat in the center and Haruhi had a random thought of her looking like a Yakuza boss. Several girls were sitting at the table and Tamaki was on her left. A powerful boss with her favorite boy toy. The idea made her smile as she walked to the group. The rest of the students gave the area a wide berth. A group of girls at a table were deep in gossip. As she passed by snippets of conversation were overheard. Their words made her freeze and pretend to ruffle through her papers.

"But if it's not his, then who?"

"I heard she snuck off with Kyoya-san at that party they threw a while back."

"My money is on Tamaki-san. You remember how close they were."

Haruhi pretended to find what she was looking for and rushed away. The two giants towered over her, glaring down. Their eyes softened and they stepped aside when Mel gave them the ok.

Taking the seat on the other side of Mel, Haruhi settled in. It felt nice here, comfortable. Kyoya had been taken out to lunch by his older sister, and the twins were absent from school. She noticed that Mel had no lunch in front of her. Before she could offer, another young girl rushed up. She recognized her as Aki. She bowed low, holding out a bento box neatly wrapped in a green handkerchief.

"Very sorry Mel. They let us out of class a little late." She gasped. It seemed the girl had run all the way here.

"It's ok Aki. You didn't need to run. Have a seat." Mel answered. The younger girl looked and returned Mel's smile. She sat across from them. A random bottle of water appeared in front of her. Haruhi was about to say something, when she noticed another bottle of water was right next to her hand. When the hell had that gotten there? Mel opened the box, and her nose crinkled in distaste. Looking up, she noticed the hurt look on the young girl's face.

"It is disgusting isn't it?" she whimpered.

"No. No. It looks delicious. It's just that, I'm kind of allergic to jalapenos." Mel chuckled trying to reassure. A look of panic hit Aki's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't….I…." tears were in the poor girls eyes as she struggled to get the words out. She had made herself the very same thing for lunch. Her poor friend was going to go hungry. That could not be good for the baby. And it was all her fault. The tears finally started to slip out.

"Aki." Mel said softly. All eyes were drawn to her. "I forgot to give you a list of my problem foods. This is my fault. Please enjoy lunch."

"But…I…" she tried to speak.

"Have mine." The silky voice next to them spoke. Tamaki pushed his tray in front of Mel and grabbed the bento box. "Its some of your favorites. Besides I haven't had a good home made bento in a long while."

He smiled his dazzling smile, and Mel nodded at the exchange. Aki let out a sigh of relief and finally opened her lunch. They simply ate for a few minutes. The only break in silence was when Mel offered her guards and "maids" food. Haruhi finally noticed the two girls that took away empty trays and bottles, and brought in fresh drinks. They seemed quite happy serving the girl. Haruhi asked about the haunted house. With her attention distracted, Tamaki snuck a piece of shrimp off her plate. Sighed in great contentment as the flavors burst in his mouth. Mel laughed and playfully smacked his arm. Haruhi looked at them. If she hadn't known them, she might have mistaken them for a couple. The conversation ran through her mind and she thought over how to broach the subject. Glancing across the room, the table of offenders were gone. Damn. They were spreading rumors and she didn't even know who they were. Well, at least she could let Mel be aware.

"Mel, I overheard some girls. They were talking about you." She interjected at the first lull. The table hushed and they looked at her. She admitted she didn't know who they were.

"What did they say?" she asked. There was no anger in her tone. The voice was just as joyful as it had been a minute ago. It seemed the idle gossip of the school no longer fazed her.

"They were saying that the baby wasn't Mori's. Also that the two possible candidates are Kyoya and Tamaki." She answered. Haruhi looked down at her lap. It was strangely embarrassing admitting what she had heard. Her head shot up when the pair next to her burst out laughing. Tamaki and Mel had tears in their eyes as they laughed. Part of the cafeteria's attention was drawn to the scene.

"I can't believe they are restarting that." Mel chuckled as the pair calmed down. Haruhi stared at them. Her voice seemed to be lost. Leaning in front of Mel, Tamaki caught her eye. He smiled, sensing her confusion.

"Its nothing much my darling daughter. Just a pesky rumor from before you were here." He said, the mirth still twinkling in his eyes.

"What rumor?" The twinkle seemed to grow brighter.

"Why the rumor that Mel and I were a couple of course."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. Thank you for your patience.


	38. Interesting ride home

Haruhi sat in the car. It was fancier than what she was used to, but still simpler than the guys. Despite being the heir to a wide empire, and the bride of one in a similar station, Mel was very awkward about opulence. She seemed almost irritated by it. Her uncle toned things down to make her more comfortable. That was why she insisted on using one of her uncle's cars instead of something from the Morinozuka fleet. Still, the vehicle was rather luxurious. The back had two rows of seats facing each other. Each one had soft cushioned seats and a tiny fridge in the corner held chilled drinks.

Her attention was caught when Mel began to read off a few words from a spiral in her lap. They were going to Mel's house so they could take the opportunity to further discuss the haunted house. At that point the layout and tour had been decided. Every tour would last about fifty minutes. Several horse carriages would take tours from building to building. The gardens would be made up into a haunted forest and several buildings would have their own themes. They planned on having it the week of Halloween. Since so many advanced tickets had been purchased, they were going to have it 3 nights. Halloween and the two nights before it. They would start at sundown and run until just before sun up.

"I found some expert makeup kits rather cheap. The shop keeper is giving us a discount because we are going to purchase about two dozen from him. Along with various other props." Mel said as she scribbled.

"Two dozen?" Haruhi asked. Mel stopped scribbling and looked at her.

"Well we need at least two of them for the vampire tour guides. That's about ten people. We need at least ten for the zombies, and at least five for the werewolves. Another two are for the murder victims. The rest are for the various monsters and characters we will have throughout." Mel counted off.

"I didn't realize we had so many." She answered amazed.

"The host club is in on it. The kendo club was very happy to help and pretty much the entire D section has volunteered."

"This is really shaping up to be fun."

"Yup. Yumi is doing the makeup, with a few hand picked volunteers. She wants to be a professional makeup artist after she finises school. Says this will be great practice. Very talented girl. That reminds me, what roll were you up for again?"

"Whatever is needed."

"Could you be one of the vampire tour guides? We need one more and you would be absolutely adorable." Mel exclaimed. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You are getting to sound just like Tamaki sempai." She sighed. Mel chuckled softly. Saying the name reminded Haruhi of her earlier thoughts. "You never did tell me why there was a rumor about you and him."

It was Mel's turn to sigh. She put the notebook down and fiddled with the pen in her hands. Eyes were downcast as a few papers were shuffled and separated. Almost as if she were trying to wait out a clock. Haruhi waited patiently. When it became apparent that the there was no intention of changing the subject, another sigh escaped her lips.

"Well. The truth is the rumor was that we were engaged. It never really went that far." Mel answered. The younger girl processed the statement.

"Wait. What do you mean not that far?" Haruhi pressed. Mel seemed a bit embarrassed. Finally looking up, the feint blush was splashed across her cheeks.

"Tamaki and I were a couple for about two months." She finally admitted. The look of shock could not be hidden as Haruhi stared at her friend. Strangely, there was not even a hint of jealousy about her with Tamaki. It was just pure surprise. Never in a million years would she have imagined Mel being with anyone other than Mori. They seemed made for each other.

"But, the engagement?"

"Was not continuous. The engagement was announced, but Akuma pissed my grandfather off and he broke it after a month or so." Mel explained. The blush seemed to deepen. Haruhi stared for a moment, before a laugh forced its way out of her throat. A smile hit Mel's lips as she saw her friend was not mad. In fact, she seemed just the opposite.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi apologized between laughs. She realized how rude she was acting. "It's just so strange."

"How so?" Mel asked curiously. Waiting for the laughter to die down, Haruhi took a deep breath.

"Mori is just so different from Tamaki. Its almost like night and day. The idea that you would be attracted to both types is bizarre." She admitted. Looking over, a thoughtful look was on the older girl's face. After a moment she leaned in.

"Actually, it wasn't so far fetched at the time. You know Tamaki is a really great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him." She whispered conspiratorially. Leaning back into her original position, she continued. "Let's just say he provided comfort during a really painful and confusing time."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I just moved and my computer is still in storage. This is being typed on a friend's laptop. I have another chapter mostly written on mine, so thank you for your patience. As soon as I move into a more permanent settlement I will update again. It can be anywhere from a few weeks to a month. The next chapters will be a real treat though. They are going to focus on Mel and the host clubs past. Again thank you for your patience. Can't wait to see you all again!


	39. Be stupid

Mori set the stack of papers on the dark mahogany desk. VP Kouki glanced up with a smile. The kid was a fast worker. And an amazing student. If he had a hundred like him, the company would be the biggest thing in Japan. A gleam caught his eye, and he noticed the small band around the young man's finger. His wedding ring. The smile grew wider as he recalled fond memories of his own love. Then he noticed the only ornamentation on the plain shiny surface. A kanji engraving. Reading the words, a look of confusion fell upon his face.

"Be stupid?" the older man asked, eyebrows raised. Kouki noticed a soft look in the younger man's normally steel eyes. Such a look of tenderness.

"A lesson." Came the short reply. The vp motioned his protégé to have a seat. The older man loved to talk with his employees about their lives. It was a common quirk he had. It was a way he bonded. Many used it as an excuse to brag about their lives. How hot their wives were, or what outside achievements they had. Mori never partook in what he saw as a dick measuring contest. But there was such curiosity in the man's eyes. Maybe just this once he would humor him. Taking a seat, he prepared to tell of how he learned one of his mantras.

* * *

_The car pulled to a stop. Mori looked at his two friends. The kendo and karate club had decided to take a vacation to one of the nearby lakes. The kids were piled into several cars. Hunny practically jumped out of the car. Stepping out, Mori looked around. Apparently some of the member's fiancées had been invited. They had invited their friends to tag along. They bounced around in bikinis, talking loudly and giggling. A few girls looked his way and smiled. At 15, he was already fairly tall with a slender yet muscular frame. There were often appreciating glances thrown his way. He helped Mel out of the car. The girls glanced at their perceived rival. Looking her over, they quickly averted their gaze. Mel wore dark green boy shorts with a matching bikini top. It showed off her enticing curves beautifully. The boy shorts clung to her, displaying lovely hips and ass. The bikini's cups were full to almost overflowing. She would need a larger size in the immediate future. For being so young she was remarkably well endowed. Noticing his wandering eyes, Mel blushed. It had been about a week since the sleepover. Since he had touched her and made her feel things she had never known existed. (_Naturally Mori did not share the more perverted trains of thought with Kouki._)_

_ The trio talked as they proceeded to the shoreline. More precisely, Mel and Hunny talked as Mori gave customary one word answers. He was rather preoccupied fighting off some aggressive urges. One was to tackle Mel and have his way with her right then. The other was to viciously maul the guys that looked at Mel, who obviously had the same train of thought. Some of the guys were playing in the water, but all the girls were still on shore. They had laid down towels on the sand and were talking to each other. They seemed to sit or lay in positions that showcased their small curves. Giggling loudly at anything, they kept shooting glances at the guys. Very attention seeking behavior. Looking at his companion, a sigh of contentment escaped his lips. She paid no attention to the boys' hungry eyes. Made no attempts to garner their notice. All her focus was on the conversation the three of them were having. She really had no idea how beautiful she was._

_They passed by a couple girls talking with a group of guys. They were pushing their chests out innocently as they talked. Twirling their long hair and occasionally touching a guy's arm. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the blatant flirtation. He knew those girls from his class. They liked to use boys up then spit them out. The group was on the verge of being taken in. The trio past and Mori noticed all male eyes wandered to Mel. So pretty, and far more developed then the other girls on the trip. The girls pouted. Apparently they didn't appreciate having their thunder stolen. He could feel the apprehension next to him. Looking over, he could read her body language. Mel was very uncomfortable being looked at, especially like that. She had this really strange complex of not liking such attention, and feeling she was unworthy enough to garner any in the first place. Moving quickly, he stepped next to her, blocking some of their view. Their attention returned to the other girls when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. No one was interested in challenging the claim the yakuza eyed giant had just made. She gave him a small smile of appreciation and he gave a brief nod of acknowledgment. As long as he or Hunny was around, she never had to worry about inappropriate advances from any guy. Well, any __**other**__ guy._

_ "FOUND IT!" Mel shouted excitedly. She had been here before and for the past ten minutes they had been searching for an old rope swing. It was her favorite part of the lake and the look of appreciation she gave when they decided to find it was unexplainable. The look of joy on her face made it impossible not to smile back. They had climbed up a small hill. He had to throw a few murderous glares to some guys as they watched Mel's chest bounce as she hiked. A group of nearby students looked at her as she triumphantly held the rope in her hand. It was tied to a thick branch of one of the older trees. It over looked a tiny cliff, maybe seven feet high. The rope had several knots in strategic places. _

_ "Are you crazy?" one of the girls asked incredulously. Mel smiled as she clutched the rope. She took off at top speed and jumped off the cliff. The way she swung on the rope reminded Mori of an old Tarzan film they had watched. His eyes bulged when she let out the same yell the ape man had. At the farthest point the rope would go, her hands released. She plunged into the water below. They looked on in suspense. After a long moment, her head popped out over the water's surface. A smile beamed from her face._

_ "What are you, stupid?" One of the girls yelled the question. She and her friends snickered. The smile stayed on her face._

_ "You are supposed to be stupid every now and then. Life is no fun otherwise." Mel shouted her reply, cutting the laughter short. The group looked at each other. A wise philosophy in a nut shell. Hunny attempted his best Tarzan yell as he swung from the rope. He laughed when he broke the water's surface. All attention was on the two in the lake as they splashed each other. While the group stared at his friends, Mori walked to the rope. He walked back with it as far as it would go, then took off running. He clung to the rope as he swung, enjoying the feel of the wind whipping his face. To the amazement of those still on the cliff, he followed suit with his friends. His Tarzan yell was by far the best. The water was surprisingly cold as he felt his body sink. After a moment of enjoying the almost weightless sensation, he swam back up and resurfaced. He moved from the spot as others made the jump. The guys laughed, but the girls still simply looked on and pouted. The jump was a bit terrifying, especially for one afraid of heights. But it was more than fun. A wonderful lesson from the beautiful girl he considered his._

* * *

"Be stupid, a lesson to take risks." Mori summed up. The old man looked at him thoughtfully.

"I am actually quite a fan of Tarzan. Seen every movie, read every book. Even watched the forties and fifties Jungle Jim movies. Did you really do the yell?" Kouki asked amusement in his eyes. Mori nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Could you show me?"

His eyes widened. Kouki saw the look and tried to take his request back. Mori waved him off. The old man had not offended him. The question simply surprised him. It was one of the talents he had never really expected to use. Taking a deep breath, Mori pictured the ape man swinging through the trees. He imagined himself in Tarzan's place, then let out the familiar call. Kouki smiled widely. The yell sounded exactly like from the movies. The boy had a few surprises in him.

* * *

Fun fact: The star of the Jungle Jim movies of the 40s and 50s switched to that role after years of playing Tarzan. He got too old to play a young strapping lad in the jungle, but was perfect for his new role. A random bit of knowledge passed to me from my dad. :)

Just a warning, I am still not set up yet. I cranked this chapter out because we ended up staying an extra day and I had access to a laptop. I didn't like leaving you guys in the lurch, so this is basically a rewritten version from memory. On the bright side, I think I made it better than the original. And I am now free to write the next chapters. I will try to update again within the next week or two. Have a happy new year!


	40. A challenger!

Staring at the stack of papers, Mori sighed. He had been attempting to read the same paragraph for almost an hour. The morning assignments had already been completed, way ahead of schedule. Hell, he was already on tomorrow's work. Still, it was beyond irritating being unable to focus. Looking about the room, Mori allowed his mind to wander. The office was small, maybe twice the size of a cubicle. The desk was a smaller replica of Kouki's. The door was a rich dark wood. In the corners were small side tables. Each had a dark green vase with a branch of dogwood. Everything was small scale but fancy. Sadly, the room could only hold his attention for a few minutes.

A gleam caught his eye. It was the light reflecting off one of the picture frames. They were the only ornamentation he bothered to have on his desk. He had a picture of his family, one of the host club, and the picture him and Mel had taken at the wedding. They stood in front of one of the cherry blossom trees. His arm was around her and she leaned into him. Her smiling face made the photograph seem almost alive. Recalling the story he had told Kouki earlier, his mind began to wander. He daydreamed about how he first applied Mel's lesson.

* * *

_Mori forced his jaw shut as he watched Mel walk out of the surf. Out of his peripheral, he saw the other guys were doing the same. She bounced as she walked out of the surf, water dripping down her glistening skin. Wet cloth clung tightly to her curves. Hunny had gotten out a few minutes before and was lying on a beach towel reading a book He looked up at Mel, a smirk on his face. The girl honestly had no idea how crazy she was making the guys._

_ "How are you enjoying the trip Rajjin?" A smooth voice asked. Mel recognized the voice as Hayato sensei. One of the biology teachers at Ouran. He was one of the chaperones that had come on the trip. The man was in his early thirties, with shaggy brown hair, soft brown eyes and a dimpled smile. He had a rather boyish face and a good many of his students had a crush on him. He was a very brilliant teacher. Unfortunately he had a habit of sleeping with students. Not his own, the man wasn't stupid. He often bedded the girls in university. There was a new one every month. Of course, his attentions did seem to run the age gauntlet. Mori had once caught him leering at a few high school girls. But his taste never ran this young. At first Mori assumed he was just being a good teacher. Those thoughts were short lived._

_ "Very much so sensei." She answered bowing. The man's eyes wandered over her body before coming to a stop. Mori felt his blood boiling, anger seeping out of every cell. In her position, her chest was spilling out of the cups, showing almost everything. She had no idea the man was lustfully gazing at the exposed flesh, a wicked grin on his face. Mel was young, but perhaps that was part of the appeal. A figure that rivaled many of the girls he took to bed, yet the blissful innocence of youth. Before their sleepover, she had been untouched. Even now, she blushed when they had any sort of contact. Sexy enough to satisfy any man's desires, yet virginal in the truest sense. Mori felt a growl building up in his chest. The look in Hayato's eyes. Like he couldn't wait to rob her of her purity. Mel resumed a normal standing position. She gave an innocent smile._

_ "I understand you are quite the nature lover." He remarked, emphasizing the last word. His tone was throaty and soft. Sensual. Mel nodded that innocent smile still on her face. "The forest here is renowned for its biodiversity. Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_ "That sounds like fun." She answered happily. She clapped her hands in delight and the motion caused her chest to bounce again. Hayato licked his lips which were already spread in a wolfish grin. The little fool had no idea she was being seduced. "Just give me and Mori a moment to dry off and get Hunny."_

_ The grin fell and Mori felt himself bite back a laugh. Apparently her clueless mind had worked for her. Instead of a romantic walk through the woods, Hayato was going to be giving outside the classroom instruction. The man noticed Mori's smug look and glared. Mori glared back as he walked over. Wrapping a towel around Mel's shoulders, he rubbed the cloth on her. No one but Mori noticed the older man's angry look. The raven haired boy simply raised an eyebrow smugly. It seemed the game was on. The prize: the adorable maiden that stood between them._

_ "It's beautiful." Mel whispered as they stared at the bird. Its head was a brownish orange with a beautiful teal stripe over the eye._

_ "That is the Eurasian Teal. Otherwise known as the Common Teal." Hayato said. The bird noticed the intruders and flew off. _

_ "Aw. It left." Mel said, tone filled with disappointment._

_ "Yes but if you look over here, you can see a male Common Goldeneye." The older man responded. Placing his hand on her lower back, he turned her in the direction of the bird. Hunny was looking at some flowers, so only Mori saw when he turned back and grinned. The man had been finding any excuse to touch her all afternoon. A hand on her shoulder, grabbing her hand to pull her away when she got "too close" to some dangerous plants. If him and Hunny hadn't been there, he was sure those touches would be much more sexual. Mel may not have even left the walk with virginity intact. Returning his attentions to his intended victim, she was discreetly pulled closer to him. He lowered himself to her level, allowing their cheeks to slightly press against each other as other animals were pointed out. A feint blush hit Mel's cheeks as her teacher held her close. _

_ Mori had never felt so angry in his life. The bastard was holding her so close. Feeling her warmth, touching her soft skin. How dare he be so forward? She was a kid. Shy and inexperienced, not one of his easy fucks. Nails bit into his palms and his knuckles were white. The man would be so easy to take down; he wouldn't even break a sweat. He noticed her body was rigid. It was apparent she did not like the way she was being touched. Be stupid. The thought ran through his mind randomly. His heart began to race. It was not anger, but something else entirely. Under his ministrations she whimpered and moaned. Under Hayato's touch she looked like she wanted to crawl out of her skin. It was obvious who the winner was. He was going to prove it. _

_ Moving quickly, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bastard. The older man looked at him, shocked. Mori ignored the look and simply began walking. Not letting go of her hand, Mel was tugged along. He led her down a path. The teacher yelled at them to come back. Mori turned back just long enough to throw an icy glare at the man. They heard Hunny interject, explaining how Mori was probably just impatient and wanted to show her the river bed. Hayato did not care about the explanation. He had heard stories about that kids eyes. They were not an exaggeration. The girl had been a very tempting treat, beautiful, sexy, and unspoiled. Too young to touch now, but the perfect time to sow seeds of seduction. Too bad a flag had already been planted. Normally he wouldn't have cared. Competition was always a little fun. Unfortunately this time, his rival was someone he didn't want to fuck with. _

_ "Where are we going sempai?" She asked after they had been walking for a few silent minutes. The corner of his lips tugged upwards. He was leading her deeper into the forest, taking uneven paths that twisted and turned. Yet her trust in him was so absolute there was no trace of fear in her voice. He had smiled more in the few months that he had known her, then his entire life before. It was a rather strange sensation. _

_ They reached a section of forest that he found suitable. The path was very raw, so few traveled it. The trees and brush hid them wonderfully. It was truly perfect. He pushed her against a wide tree. She cocked her head at him questioningly. Without a word he dropped to his knees. Her trunks were pulled down, exposing the pale flesh. She didn't understand what was going on. Why had he taken her out here? Why was he on his knees? The questions raced through her mind. Thoughts were abruptly stopped and she jumped against the tree. A squeak escaped her lips. Something almost slimy had touched her. Looking down, she saw the grin on his face, tongue still partly out. He had licked her. A blush hit her face. What was he doing?_

_ He lowered his head again and ran his tongue slowly over her slit. She was more responsive this time. Encouraged, he pushed his tongue into her folds. Her taste was intoxicating. He pulled out before thrusting back in. Preoccupied, he did not notice the grimace on her face as he stretched her out. The pain soon turned to pleasure as he moved about in her sensitive flesh. Her fingers tangled into his hair as she moaned. It felt so good, better than when he had touched her at the sleep over. Her hands forced him closer and her breath hitched. Her juices flowed freely. Mori pulled the shorts down, allowing the article to drop to the ground. Mel whined when he pulled his tongue out. Placing a hand under her knee, he lifted it up and placed it on his shoulder. She was more open to him now, and her glistening womanhood called to him. He plunged in and groaned against her flesh. Her juices were pure ambrosia. His tongue went to work, exploring the space, finding spots that made her moan._

_ "And if you look to the left you can see a Japanese quail." A woman's voice cut through the woods. The pair froze. Judging from the sounds, they were right on the other side of the vegetation. Mori realized where they were. Lover's clearing. Everyone knew about it. It was a spot just barely separated from the main path, where tours were often led through. It was a popular place because it was close enough to avoid getting lost, yet the plants of the forest provided for total privacy. Well, as long as you were quiet about it. There were at least a dozen people on the other side of the brush. Mori was about to pull away when he noticed something, the area enveloping his tongue seemed to get hotter. At first he thought it was imagined, but another heat spike proved otherwise. Moisture coated her walls quickly. The idea of getting caught was exciting her. Interesting. Her words ran through his mind again, be stupid. _

_ A wolfish grin on his lips, he pushed his tongue in farther. Hands flew to her mouth as she stifled the moan. A flush spread across her cheeks. Eyes shut tightly and hands clamped down tighter as he continued to play. He probed her, searching and testing. As his tongue ran across the roof of her hole, he felt a rough patch. She tightened when he came in contact with it. Curious. Another touch produced the same reaction. Abandoning his exploration, he focused on those ridges. _

_ Mel bit her lip so hard she thought she was going to rip it in half. His hands kept her hips in place as his tongue teased a spot deep inside. Her body heat rose as his tongue slid over the spot, pressing into it. The pressure increased and she felt the familiar sensation she had at the sleepover._

_ Muscles contracted around his tongue, and the familiar surge of liquid seeped into his mouth. He lapped it up, careful not to miss a drop. So sweet. Her hips bucked into his mouth and he was amazed that she managed to stay silent. His tongue continued to play, drawing out the intense sensations. After a few moments she began to squirm uncomfortably. He realized she was too sensitive for continued fun. Pulling his tongue out, a smirk was on his lips. A blush spread across her cheeks when she noticed they were slick with her juices. Slipping her off his shoulder, he pulled the shorts back up. Standing up, a feeling of satisfaction welled up inside him. She had such a dazed look in her eye. Hayato would never see that look._

_ Looking down, she saw his hardened flesh and gingerly touched it. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He shook his head when her eyes questioned the action. This was not about his pleasure. This was simply proving she was right to grant him permission to touch her. Without a word she pushed aside, still holding his hand. It was her turn to lead him. He heard the rustling of the water before he saw it. A large stream ran lazily before them._

_ "We can't go back with you like that." She whispered looking away with a blush. So shy, so cute. Definitely too good for that bastard. The pair took a swim in the water. It was cold, but that was the point. When the heat in his body lowered enough, they went back to the others._

_ "Where were you?" Hayato asked suspiciously._

_ "Apologies sensei. We got to the river and just couldn't resist a swim." She answered with a bow. The man looked at her glistening chest again. Very lovely. For a moment all his suspicions left. She was much too innocent to have done anything he had in mind. The suspicions returned when he noticed the black haired kid did not look angry. Annoyed yes, but all fury from his earlier glare was gone. _

* * *

Mori's features darkened abruptly. The warm feeling of the memory began to fade and a frown spread across his face. He could still hear that bastard's words. His threat.

* * *

_Hayato pulled Mori aside. Hunny and Mel continued their walk, unaware their companions had stopped. Hayato watched as the girl walked, hips swaying as she moved. Every inch of her body screamed sex, yet her mannerisms betrayed the unspoiled innocence. _

_ "Don't be so cocky boy. Remember the rules of baseball. It doesn't matter how many bases you've taken. You only score when you get home." He whispered. "And kid, you just stepped up into the major leagues." Mori wanted to smack the smug grin off the bastard's face. _


	41. Help!

"Wow. If it wasn't for the D section, we would never have filled out all the slots." Haruhi remarked, going over the roster. About sixty percent of the volunteers were just the D students. She shifted in her seat, before looking around the office. It was really a small room with a bookshelf and desk. Functional though. Mel was on the other side of the desk, staring at the computer screen. Her eyes went back to the list.

"Yeah, we owe them so much for that." Mel answered, as she typed on the laptop. She was creating maps so they all knew how the tours were supposed to go.

"We are so lucky Mori is friends with Ritsu." The younger girl said absentmindedly. The flurry of typing keys halted. A soft laugh permeated the room. Looking up from the list, she saw Mel looking at her.

"Why do you think Mori is the reason they are helping us?" she asked curiously. Haruhi stared in confusion. She had just assumed that Mori's friendship was the reason for the help. The reason D section guarded Mel. Was she wrong?

"I didn't think there were any other links." She answered. Another laugh fell from the older girl's lips.

"I have been friends with many of the D section students before Ritsu and Mori even officially met. Hell I've known Yumi and a few others longer then I knew Mori." Mel explained. Haruhi stared at her, the new knowledge surprising. A smile spread on Mel's lips. "We hung out occasionally, but they were really grateful when I helped them out. The dance at the festival was far from the first time I helped them out. Pull your chair up if you feel like hearing a story."

Haruhi set the list on the table and scooted forward.

_ The group of girls sat on the cement retaining wall of one of the gardens. It was about three feet high, so not an unpleasant spot. There were three girls, one with dark green hair, one with soft brown, and one with jet black. A week before, the new student had accidentally wandered into the Section D building instead of Section A. They had helped her get her bearings, and the three hit it off since then. Mel ate lunch in her class, just because she liked the few minutes of solitude. But every morning they hung out before classes, and every afternoon they talked until she had to go to practice. _

_ "Ah, Mel. There was something I wanted, well, we wanted to ask you." Yumi said nervously. The brown haired girl looked at her expectantly. After a few moments of silence, Mel smiled reassuringly._

_ "Go ahead and ask." She answered softly. The other girl bit her lip and turned to her other friend pleadingly. She shook her head wryly. It was Yumi's idea after all._

_ "Well, for our class exhibit. We were going to put on a show. Some of the students were going to sing in a choir." Yumi stared at the ground._

_ "I'd love to attend." Mel interrupted. The normally silent Hana burst into laughter. Mel turned to the green haired girl confused._

_ "Yumi mentioned to sensei that you spoke English. The last two songs were going to be ones in English." She explained. Yumi sighed in relief._

_ "I don't mind singing backup. I'm happy to help." Mel answered. Another laugh from Hana confused her. She looked at the girl who simply shook her head. She would say no more on the subject. Looking at Yumi, she was staring intently at her lap. A blush was on the black haired girls face._

_ "Actually, sensei wanted to know if you would be willing to sing the lead on one of the songs." She finally admitted._

_ "Sure. What is it?" Mel replied without hesitation. Both girls looked at her in shock. No pleading, no begging required. Just accepting their request. Mel was so unlike many of the A section they had encountered. She waited patiently for her question to be answered. Yumi threw a glare at Hana. She had enough embarrassment for the day. Hana shrugged, taking control of the situation._

_ "The song is Queen's Somebody to love."Hana finally answered. Mel stared at them incredulous. She had thought they were going to sing some little choir song, or something. A smile lit up her face at the idea of them singing an old school rock song._

_ "Queen is one of my favorite bands." She admitted. The other girls smiled at her in appreciation. "Dammit he is staring at me again."_

_ "Who?" They asked in unison. The change in tone was surprising. The soft moment had become a bit intense. _

_ "The big tree by the fountain." She whispered. He was too far away to hear, but she didn't want him to know she saw. Didn't want to take the chance. The girl's looked at the tall black haired youth. He was leaning against the tree. His eyes focused on the cache of girls sitting, particularly the brunette that sat in the middle._

_ "That's Morinozuka. He is in third year. Funny, he goes to high school next fall. At this point in the year aren't all third years exploring the other section of campus?" Yumi remarked._

_ "Apparently not all. Man he's really staring. What the hell did you do to piss him off so much Rajjin?" Hana asked with a laugh. _

_ "I didn't do anything!" She shouted, waving her arms in innocence. Her hands clamped over her mouth when she realized how loud she had been. Hana pulled the hands away still laughing. _

_ "I think he heard you." Yumi whispered. The scene seemed to have piqued his interest. _

_ "Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?" Mel asked, shooting a glare at the offender. The other two followed her gaze. All three were taken aback when he raised his eyebrow questioningly, and a small smile spread on his lips. Blushing furiously, Mel dropped her gaze._

_ "Morinozuka doesn't really give a damn about things like rudeness. Or a good many social norms." Hana answered. The guy almost never spoke, even if asked a direct question. Hell he would glare at his teachers if they pissed him off. _

_ "Um. Guys." Yumi interjected. The other girls looked at her expectantly. She had realized something the others had missed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Mel, but Morinozuka never smiles. Never." Hana let out a low whistle._

_ "Damn Rajjin, whatever you did, you better apologize quickly. Out of all the kids in the school, he is definitely the top of the list on ones you don't mess with." She said._

_ "But I didn't do anything!"_

_ "He seems to think you did."_

_ "I never even talked to the guy. What the hell could I possible have done?"_

_ "Mel?" The ignored third member finally interrupted. Mel looked at her dark haired friend. Yumi pointed. "Now's your chance to ask."_

_ Looking where she gestured to, Mel jumped. The dark haired guy, the one they called Morinozuka, was walking over. The smile was no longer on his face, and his brows were furrowed in a glare. The guy did not seem very happy. Rather then face whatever wrath he seemed to feel she deserved, Mel took the opportunity to bold. Leaping up from the stone, she took off like a bat out of hell. None of them thought a person could move that fast. After a few moments of running, she realized something terrible. She had left her friends alone with him. Sure the entire brunt of the glare was for her, but she didn't know this guy. At practice he was not social and always seemed to have this pent up anger. How could she abandon her friends to such a beast? Racing back, her heart stopped. The guy was towering over her friends. What would he do here in school? Broad daylight and with witnesses strolling about. Hana's words rang in her ears. Doesn't give a damn about social norms. Might as well just accept whatever punishment he seemed intent on, rather then forcing her friends to endure it instead. But just as she moved to go back, he walked away. Running back, she checked to see if they were ok._


	42. Help! II

_ The curtain was all that stood between them and the mob of people waiting to see the show. Eleven of the bravest D section stood behind Mel. Everyone wore black pants with a blue button down long sleeve. All shuffled with nervous energy. The performance had gone well so far, but no one was trusting that. The first songs had been in Japanese. They were easy and familiar. Now they were switching to English. This would make or break all the hard work and sweat poured in. _

_The curtain rose slowly and they all heard polite clapping. Mel's heart pounded furiously. Why had she agreed to sing lead? She was perfectly happy hanging back with the other students. Palms slick with sweat, she tried to focus on breathing. It would be just her luck to drop the damn microphone. The curtain was completely raised, and a smile hit Mel's face. They had changed the lighting from the last set of songs. She couldn't see anything over the glare. The music began to play. Mel took a deep breath and began her performance._

_ "Can anybody…find meeee…somebody to…love?" Her voice was soft and sweet. The music picked up and the others joined in. She poured all her energy into the song, twirling about the stage. _

_ The music ended and Mel stepped back into the line. She had never had so much fun! Without seeing the audience, there was no stage fright. Just another practice. She passed the microphone to the boy next to her. He was the next lead. She bit back a chuckle at the idea of the next song. For some reason the teacher had thought the perfect way to wrap up the evening was Fat Bottomed Girls. The music started and in unison they sang the opening lines. When they finished, they listened to the instruments play. After a few moments, the kids began to fidget. The boy next to her was supposed to have stepped ahead of the line as he was singing the last word. But he just stood there. Frozen. _

_ "Hey." The voice next to her whispered. Mel kept her head down and shot him a glance. The kid looked like he was about to throw up._

_ "Yeah?" She kept her voice low. What was he thinking?_

_ "You know the words right?" he asked pleadingly. Her heart went out to the poor guy. Even without seeing the audience, it was tough to forget they were there. She nodded. The microphone was pressed into her hand. Before she could protest, strong arms forced her forward. Apparently her other neighbor wasn't willing to hold up the performance for an argument. There were murmurs from the crowd, she was sure. But the D section, her friends, needed her. Pushing down the feeling of her stomach being in knots, she belted out the words. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right._

* * *

Haruhi smiled as the video ended. Mel had found a copy of the performance on the laptop and they had just spent the last half hour enjoying it. Mel had a beautiful voice.

"But how the hell could a 13 year old have that kind of body?" Haruhi wondered. Naturally she didn't say the question out loud, but it was still curious. Looking down at her own chest, she sighed. How the hell does a kid have a bigger chest then a 16 year old?

"So how did you like it?" Mel asked. Drawn from her thoughts, Haruhi looked at the other girl.

"It was good. I still can't believe that Ritsu was brave enough to get up there and sing."

"Well, not brave enough. He was the original lead to Fat bottomed girls." Mel giggled and Haruhi joined in. She could definitely not imagine him like that. After a few seconds, she felt a bit of confusion. Something out of place. After a moments thought, she realized. It was the part of the story where Mel described her interaction with Mori. The video had distracted, but now the thoughts were roaring through her head.

"Why were you scared of Mori? Especially after he comforted you." Haruhi asked. Her friend stopped laughing, an embarrassed look on her face. She scratched the back of her head, an awkward smile on her face.

"To be honest, him finding me in the locker room was far from my first encounter with him." She laughed nervously.

"What do you mean far from?" She pushed. Another nervous chuckle escaped from the older girl.

"Um, that particular incident was more a turning point in our acquaintanceship then the start of it. That happened several weeks after school had started. And I was around him from the first day. We were in the same club after all." Mel answered.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that? I thought we were friends." The question was not angry, but did have a hint of hurt. Mel sighed. Haruhi didn't know why, but the omission felt like she had been intentionally deceived. The older girl looked at her, the blush on her face was lessened, but still there.

"Sorry. I really am. We are friends. I wasn't trying to lie. It's just a bit of an uncomfortable topic for me. Do you know how awkward it is to admit to anyone that you were scared to death of your best friend?"

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but its meant to instill curiosity. The next several chapters are going to be flashbacks of Mel meeting and interacting with the host club members. I must warn. Mori will not be portrayed as a prince charming. He will be closer to Frankenstein's monster. Please don't hate me. :P Well, see you next time.


	43. Echos of the past Kyoya

Ok people, here is the first of several special chapters. As I said last time, we are going to explore the past. Each host club character has their own chapter regarding their association with Mel. Some however, hint hint Mori and Tamaki, will get several chapters. I will go in order of when she met them.

* * *

"I really appreciate you allowing our eccentric request." The grey haired man said with a smile. The man on the other side of the desk returned it.

"It is no problem at all, really. The rule books were quite specific about needing a uniform, but the gender is not really mentioned." He answered. The young girl gave a small smile. Her uncle had been very vocal that this school would be the best to furnish the training to take over his company. The fact that it had a top notch Kendo club kept her from protesting.

"Thank you. I look forward to joining your school." She said softly, eyes on her lap.

"The school looks forward to having such a talented student. Just remember, as long as you are a member of the kendo club, you only have to stay in the top 6 slots. If you should leave the club, then you would have to be the highest ranked student in your class to keep the scholarship." He remarked. They had already discussed her admittance into the school at length. Apparently he thought she needed the warning.

"No offense, sir. But without kendo I don't think I could stand this school." She said. Grandpa shook his head at the girl's bluntness.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's rudeness. She has not had the most pleasant interactions with the rich's progeny."

"No need for apologies. I understand her point. But there should be no worries. Here at Ouran the students are always on their best behavior." He answered. The young girl nodded slowly. This guy really didn't understand how kids behaved when adults turned their backs. Grandpa thanked the man again, before leaving. She followed her grandfather out, keeping her eyes downcast. Her uncle wanted her at this school. Her kendo skills would benefit from the resources the school had access to. This would make her grandfather proud. It would have made her parents proud too. It was for them she was willing to endure the bullshit that entitled little punks always seemed to play.

* * *

"Why didn't I just take the damn map?" Mel muttered angrily. It was her first day and she was already horribly lost. Her grandfather had taken the morning off so he could make her breakfast and see her off to school. They ate silently. She had refused a ride to school, opting to walk. It wasn't too far, and it beat her grandpa telling her once again that she didn't have to go to Ouran. Hell, her uncle had been saying the same thing. They didn't seem to get it. She was in a brand new country, most of the tethers of her past gone. It was going to be a tough change anywhere she would go. Whether it be Ouran or a lower tiered school, her life had been turned upside down. At least graduating from here would give her uncle a break. So many people were against her being his heir. She was an unrelated, uncultured mutt. Maybe a degree from Ouran would shut them the hell up. At least long enough for her to prove her competence. Wandering for a few minutes, she was thankful when she spotted a sign. Second year building. Perfect.

"Are you lost?" A soft feminine voice whispered behind her. It caused Mel to jump a bit. Turning around, she found two girls staring at her. The one on the right had long black hair and light copper eyes. The one on the left had long green hair with dark eyes. They looked at her curiously. Their eyes held no hint of unkindness. The black haired one even tried to apologize for startling her. Mel shook her head.

"Its ok. I think I found it." She answered.

"You're new here aren't you?" the green haired girl spoke up. Mel nodded. "There was no mention of a new student in our class. Let me see your schedule."

Not knowing what else to do, Mel complied. Digging through her backpack, she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to a girl. She really didn't want to be late her first day.

"I see the problem." She said after a moment. She turned the paper and tapped on the A at the top of the page. "You are supposed to be in the A section. This is D section."

"Oh." Mel said taking the paper. She tried to hide her blush and waited for the inevitable laughter. It never came. Looking up, she found the girls staring at her. The black haired one stepped forward.

"Don't worry about it. I have been going here since grade school and I still get lost occasionally." She laughed. "If you want we can show you to your class."

"Thanks." Mel murmured. Was this going to be a trick? It wasn't the first time people had pretended to be nice to her face, only to stab her in the back gleefully. But it wasn't like she had many options.

"No problem. The names Yumi. This is Hana." Yumi introduced them.

"Mel." She answered. The girls smiled at her and they headed off. The two talked happily with her, asking why she decided to come to Ouran. They spoke of their families and asked questions about hers. When she admitted to not having parents, they dropped the topic quickly, shifting to how she mentioned being on the kendo team. Apparently she was the first girl to even try to make the team. After a few minutes, they reached their destination. But they didn't just leave her at the door. The two showed her to the very class she needed to be in.

"Most of your classes are in this building. Just follow the numbers. During lunch we can show you where the rest are." Yumi said with a smile. Mel couldn't help but return it. The girls were really nice, and she was cautiously optimistic. Even if her classmates were terrible, she might have actually made friends.

* * *

The door slid open and footsteps echoed in the room. Kyoya didn't even bother looking up from his notes. Just another random student rushing in at the last moment. None of his concern. Besides, he needed every second he could get. Today they were having an English test. It was one of his toughest subjects. A quick look at his watch showed he had another couple minutes before the exam was going to be handed out. He was no where near ready. Damn, why did this stuff have to be so confusing?

"Class. We have a new pupil joining us." The teacher's commanding voice demanded attention. All eyes shot to the front of the room. At first Kyoya assumed it was a strangely pretty boy. They were wearing the male uniform after all. But after a moment he noticed the curves around the chest and hips. Definitely a girl. Why wasn't she in the traditional dress?

"This is Rajjin Mel. I trust you will treat her with the utmost respect." The teacher's words interrupted his thoughts. If she was at all bothered by her new student cross dressing, it was expertly hidden. Kyoya let the name turn in his mind a bit. They had known a new student was joining the class. A scholarship student. But her name held some weight in his mind. Pushing the thoughts aside, he chose to return focus to his notes. He could figure that out later. He heard the teacher tell the girl to take the open seat next to him.

The chair scooted across the floor as she took her seat. Despite wanting to study, Kyoya found he kept shooting glances at the girl beside him. Her back pack was placed under her desk, and arranged school supplies lay neatly on the desk. She sat there patiently, absentmindedly rolling a pencil across the surface. The classroom was abuzz, yet she didn't even seem to be paying it attention.

* * *

Mel heard the words flying across the room. Asking why she was dressed like that, why was she in A section. One girl mentioned her being a scholarship student. It sounded almost like she was saying a dirty word. Was she really such a freak that an entire class could talk of nothing but speculation on her? Rolling the pencil across the table didn't do nearly enough to distract her. Without realizing, she had let her guard down some. With how nice those girls were earlier, she had forgotten how cruel entitled kids could be. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the starting bell rang. She had to bite back a laugh when she noticed most of the class cringe.

"I hope you all have prepared for this test." The teacher said as she passed out the papers. Moving down, she came to Mel's desk. "As it is your first day Rajjin, I will give you a few extra days to study."

"What's the subject?" Mel asked softly. The words were so low, even Kyoya wasn't sure he hadn't imagined them. The teacher, who had already moved on, turned back.

"English." She answered.

"I would like to take the test. If that is alright with you Sensei." Mel said, looking at the teacher. Anything would be better than just sitting there. And the idea of dealing with English again was an oddly cold comfort. The teacher placed a sheet of paper face down on the desk.

"If you want. Don't feel pressured though. We will have a makeup exam next week. I expect half this class will be taking it." She spoke with an odd gentleness. Isamu Hotaru was one of the toughest teachers at Ouran. She could not be bribed, or charmed, and never succumbed to threats. That was why the higher ups loved her. And why many students hated her. Whatever grade she gave was what the student earned. She was passionate about her work and disliked those that slacked off. Kyoya shivered at the tone. He had never heard that tone from Isamu. She barked orders. She didn't sooth.

Mel flipped the sheet over. She liked Isamu already. Seemed like a very nice woman. Looking over the work, Mel couldn't help but smile. The test was way too easy. Conjugating a few words, naming the verb or noun. Writing synonyms for a list of words. The pencil flew across the paper. Standing up, she walked to the front of the room. Isamu was writing in her lesson plan. She heard the footsteps and found the new student at her desk.

"I understand if it was too tough. Just try to do what you can. We will be going over it tomorrow anyway." Isamu said. It had been a bit cruel to subject a brand new student to one of her tests. The girl looked at her confused.

"I finished." She stated. Isamu took the test. She looked at the clock on her desk. It had barely been 20 minutes.

"Are you sure?" The older woman asked. She hadn't meant to rush the girl. The girl gave a quick nod.

"Sensei, may I read at my desk?" Mel asked. At her old school, when anyone finished a test they could go to the mini library in the classroom and read. This classroom didn't have the small bookshelves, or comfy bean bag chairs. Still, she wanted to get lost in her story. The teacher gave her permission and she walked slowly back to her chair. Pulling out the book, she began to read.

* * *

Out of his peripheral, Kyoya saw her pull out the book. How had she finished so quickly? He was still only two thirds done. And he was one of the top students. Pushing yet another thought aside, he returned to the test.

* * *

Mel was lost in the book. The story focused on a small group trudging across an apocalyptic wasteland, crawling with ravenous zombies and psychotic survivors. A 19 year old boy was attempting to lead a 17 year old boy, 16 year old girl, and a 9 year old girl to some semblance of safety. She was at the part where they had camped out in an abandoned barn. They had woken up to find dozens of zombies pounding at the decaying wood, crying for their flesh.

RING! Mel jumped at the sound. A few of the students snickered at her jitteriness. The snickers turned to groans as Isamu told them to turn in their tests. Walking out of the room, she heard some students ahead muttering unpleasant things about the teacher. The woman did seem tough, but she was looking forward to the afternoon class with her.

* * *

"This is the second gym. It's where you will probably be during kendo." Yumi chatted excitedly. She really seemed to love playing tour guide. Mel nodded. That was one building she knew. But why rain on the other girl's parade? Still trying to keep a bit of distance, Mel found herself liking the girls more and more. Yumi was outspoken and bubbly, but was a bit afraid of stepping on other's toes. Hana was more straightforward. She spoke seldom, but when she did it was rather blunt. After the tour, they settled into one of the garden areas and ate lunch.

* * *

Kyoya walked into the class, suppressing a groan. It was Isamu's afternoon class. They would be getting their tests back. Taking his seat, he noticed the girl next to him. She was the only one besides himself that didn't look a bit nervous. And he was faking. Isamu walked down the rows, placing the papers face down. As she moved, the air felt ominous. The paper lay on his desk. Taking a deep breath, he turned it over. 92. A sigh of relief washed over him. Even his brothers had never made all A's in English.

"Class. I am afraid I have been called into a meeting. Please go over the test amongst yourself. As a reward for those who put in their best effort, anyone that made 70% and above may leave early." She announced before leaving. As soon as the echo of footsteps faded, the room erupted.

"What did you get?" "How could I get a 50?" "If you ever did the homework you might have picked something up." The conversations were loud and overlapping. Kyoya politely showed his grade to his neighbors.

"You're so smart Kyoya san." A girl remarked standing next to him. He thanked her and gave appropriate pity when she showed her pitiful marks. As she made conversation with another friend that had gone over, he noticed the new student. She had lifted the corner of her paper before quickly putting it back down. He felt a little bad. There was a reason everyone took the entire class for Isamu's tests.

"Look at the new girl. Too afraid to show your grade. Let me guess, 20? 10? 5? Stop me when I guess." A girl with dark brown hair with honey highlights mocked. A few of her friends gathered around, joining in. They had been silent most of the day, evaluating their new classmate. It seems their patience had finally worn out.

"That's what you get for trying to seem smart. How did you ever manage to get the scholarship?"

"Well if you keep getting low marks you can kiss that scholarship goodbye." The first girl taunted.

""Hoshi your terrible!" Another girl laughed.

Mel sat there, ignoring the heckling. She picked her book up and tried to read. They didn't even know her, and they already acted like they were worlds above her. Maybe they were, but that wasn't her concern. She was going to get through school. Do well in all her classes and keep the Rajjin name in prominence. Dealing with assholes wouldn't be part of the equation until she officially began to train for her uncle's empire. A brown haired boy placed his palms on her desk, leaning in. His face was about a foot away from hers. Her eye twitched in annoyance. Why did he think he had the right to invade her space?

"Don't worry new kid. A girl with a face as cute as yours doesn't need to have brains." The group laughed. Mel looked up from her book and glared. A hand grabbed her chin and he pulled her close. Their faces were mere inches apart. She pushed him back angrily. She was expecting a certain amount of abuse, but this was ridiculous. While she was distracted, Hoshi snatched the paper off her desk. Holding the paper up in triumph, a wide grin was on her face.

"The idiot got a twelve!" she snickered. The group laughed and the boy blew her a kiss. Mel focused on her breathing, an exercise her grandfather had taught her.

"Look again Hoshi san." Kyoya interjected. The kids were being particularly ruthless today. They could tell she was a half-breed, and scholarship student meant she wasn't in their level. Not everyone liked the idea that someone without money could get into Ouran. To some, that meant it was their duty to drive the "mistake" out. Hoshi looked at Kyoya in surprise, before looking down at the paper. She noticed not a single red mark was on the sheet. Moving her thumb, she noticed her error. She had accidentally hid the zero. 120%. The girl had taken 20 minutes on one of the toughest teacher's tests. Not only did she get every question right, she didn't miss a single extra credit point. And those questions were always difficult. Disdain filled her eyes. How dare this mix breed worm come in here and try to show them up? The entire room grew silent as the sound of tearing echoed across the space. Hoshi's face was full of glee as she ripped the paper in half. A blissful smile was on her face as she dangled the strips in front of their owner. The smile fell when the pieces vanished out of her hands. In an instant Mel crumpled the pieces in her hands. No one had even seen her move. The bully gulped, realizing her error in targets. Mel stood up and smirked when the other girl jumped back. But she had no intention of letting some whiny bitch derail her goals. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the door. Tossing the crumbled balls of paper into the wastebasket, she turned back to the class.

"Don't blame other people because you are a moron." She said icily. With those words, she excited the classroom. The place was silent. All stared at the now closed doors.

"I suggest anyone that failed should start studying for the makeup exam. You know how tough she makes those." Kyoya interjected, breaking the silence. The spell vanished and people formed into groups. Kyoya grabbed his stuff and walked lazily out of the classroom. He tried to follow his new classmate. It took a bit of running, but he managed to catch up to her just as she exited the building. That had been the last class of the day. He fell into step with her, but she didn't spare him a glance.

"You are really smart." He complimented. She gave a small shrug. He decided to change tactics. "The name's Kyoya."

"Mel." She answered no hint of emotion in her voice. He briefly wondered if she thought he had followed to bully her more.

"Look, I'm sorry for how they were back there." He said sincerely. Her feet stopped and he found himself ahead of her. He turned back and saw her staring at him.

"Thank you." She said, a small smile no her face. It was very kind of him to acknowledge her pain. He had no idea how important that gesture had been.

"I wish I could say they aren't always like that. But Hoshi is always a bit of a bitch." He admitted. Mel laughed at the admission. She held out her hand and smiled when he just continued to stare.

"Where I come from, we shake hands when we introduce ourselves." She explained. Taking the hand, he was surprised by her vice like grip. After releasing his hand, she continued to walk. Kyoya joined her. After a moment he noticed their direction.

"This is D section." He remarked.

"I know. I have some friends to meet." She answered. He froze. Didn't she know the sections rarely mixed? Sometimes people struck up friendships in clubs, but not often. It was almost a rule. Sections associated only within their own ranks. He pushed his glasses up, a thoughtful look in his eye. Maybe she was being smart about it. Some of her classmates had already made it clear they did not welcome her there. The rest simply ignored her. Breaking protocol was a much healthier alternative to hanging with that group. She sat on a bench and pulled out her book, signaling the end of the conversation. He had to admit, she looked happier sitting on that bench and waiting for section D, then she had the rest of the day.


	44. Echos II

Mori walked into the changing room. All conversation stopped the moment they noticed him. Ignoring the stares, he went to go change. It was a typical reaction, one he was used to. Changing clothes quickly, he went back to the main area of the gym. Just as he walked out, he noticed the door to the girl's changing room close. Strange. Deciding to ignore it, he went to do his customary stretches. The others slowly emerged from the locker room. They grouped up and talked a bit. One look sent them running. They knew better then to slack on his watch. Dividing into grade levels, they began to warm up. Halfway through his stretch routine, the girl's door opened. Out stepped someone new, the practice uniform tight against her curves. Coach Kazuo stepped out into the floor and motioned for her to go to him. She rushed over. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her to face the group.

"This is Mel. As of today she is the newest member of our team. On a side note, for those that are interested her surname is Rajjin." The large man boomed. He smiled at the reaction of the group. Some dropped their bokken, others gasped.

Mori felt his hands tighten around the bokken. It was the only noticeable sign that his composure had failed. A Rajjin? As in legendary champions? The clan had been almost as influential in his training as his own family. He had taped matches of Kazuki Rajjin, and those of his daughter. He must have watched them hundred of times. He looked at the girl, sizing her up. She would probably come up to his chest. Her limbs weren't too thin, but it didn't look like she had much strength in her. How was she related to them?

"For those curious, yes she is the granddaughter of Kazuki sama." The coach answered the question. Mori reevaluated the subject. Again, she simply seemed ill suited. The swell of breast and hips would slow her down, maybe even put her off balance. But Kazuo would not have taken such a leap on someone just because of their name. It would be very interesting to see what she was capable of.

Mel gave a quick bow. She rose but her eyes stayed on the ground. She had thought it kendo would be easier then her classes, she practically lived for it. But it still had the same flaw as the classes, people. A flush spread across her cheeks and she pushed down the anger. They were all staring at her, examining. She didn't mind most of the guys. She was a curiosity after all, and at least they tried to be discrete. The really tall one with black hair was the one pissing her off. He made no attempt to hide his observation. It was already bothersome that the outfits here were tighter than those at her grandfather's dojo. They clung to her. It didn't obstruct her movement, but it did show off more than she would have liked. The clothing was made for guys. The material was thinner to compensate for their higher body heat production. Did he have to leer like that?

"Captain, please select an opponent for Rajjin here. Let's see how she does." Kazuo said. Mori nodded. Looking through the second years, he located the one he wanted. The kid was an ass, but he was one of the more talented members. Walking over he stood next to a brown haired kid. The kid looked tiny compared to the giant.

"Masaru." Was all he said. The kid stepped up, seemingly eager to get away from the captain. Both competitors went to a section of mats, the area for sparing.

Mel was a little on edge. The other students had parted when he walked, almost like a school of fish fleeing from a shark. The same guy that appraised her like she was some livestock seemed to instill a great amount of fear in his subordinates. That couldn't be good. Taking a breath, she focused on the boy in front of her. He had what could only be described as a condescending smile on his face.

"You probably should have kept to the cooking club girlie." He whispered to her. All anger that welled up was quickly pushed aside. Never let anger control you. Use it, but remember who is supposed to be the boss. Lessons her mother and grandfather had instilled. Raising the bokken into position, she waited for the signal. A whistle was blown and she struck. He was obviously not expecting her to be anything resembling good. His form was sloppy and very open to attack. The gym fell into silence as the blow landed.

"First point Rajjin!" Kazuo boomed. Shaking off his stunned expression, Kenta resumed a proper stance. He would not make that mistake again. The whistle sounded.

Mori watched the match with fascination. Masaru was probably the most talented of the second years. But she made him look like he had barely started training yesterday. Whatever she lacked in strength, she more then made up for it with speed. The curves did nothing to hinder movement. Her moves were fluid and graceful, nothing wasteful. Many competitors liked to grandstand with unnecessarily showy moves. He was glad she kept in line with her lineage and refrained from that. It conserved energy and left one less vulnerable to attack. The match was over quickly. The gym remained silent. No one was sure, were they supposed to cheer? Be angry that an outsider had bested one of the most promising talents? The coach decided for them by loudly applauding. The rest followed with a bit less enthusiasm. After all, they still didn't want to piss Kenta off. Except Mori. He kept up the applause, stopping only when the coach did. The students divided into groups and began their training in earnest. Apparently the new member had done a number for motivation. None dared slack off when they saw her giving it her all. Even when they were simply practicing strikes by themselves, she put in everything she had.

A slight shiver ran through Mel's body as she felt a gaze on her. The 2nd years were practicing simple combos. The 3rd years were on their break. Angling herself, she discretely attempted to locate the offender. Hoping against hope it was not who she suspected. A sinking feeling hit her stomach as her suspicious were confirmed. The captain. He sat on the bench, rubbing a hand towel across the back of his neck to get rid of sweat. His stare never faltered, even when her eyes accidentally met his. It took everything she had to suppress another shudder. His eyes were hard as steel. Was he angry at her? But why would he be? Unless he was like Kenta and a few others. Didn't feel she was worthy enough to be on the team.

Mori blew the whistle. Time to switch places. 3rd years went back to work while 2nd years took a much deserved break. As he walked to the mats, he saw her heading back to his spot. When she noticed their paths were going to collide, she refigured her course. But only slightly. Normally people would veer dramatically, getting as far away as they could. She only took a step to the right. Just enough that their sleeves still rubbed against each other. During most of the afternoon he had the feeling she was keeping as much distance as possible between them. It was nothing new, but it was annoying. He didn't really care what people thought, but the idea of being treated like the plague got pretty frustrating. For some reason though, he found her actions to be amusing. At random moments he found her challenging him. Only moments before she had looked into his eyes. She may not have realized it but it was a feat few people had ever dared. Grown men's eyeballs would become like lead rather then meet his look. He had expected her to avert her gaze quickly. Instead she had continued to stare, as if trying to comprehend something. Read something from him. Fascinating little creature.

Mel sat on the bench sipping water. Trying to restore everything that she lost. She watched the older students practice. Her eyes were drawn to the boy that constantly looked at her. It was obvious why he was the captain. His moves were deliberately drawn out and slow, to give his sparing partner some chance of keeping up. Even then, his moves were forceful. Almost on the point of being unnecessarily aggressive. There was anger in his blows. But the way he moved was so graceful, so powerful. She couldn't help but watch. That was the level she wanted to strive for. The pair took a momentary break before round two. His gaze once more fell on her. As his eyes dipped, her own followed. A blush spread across her face. Some water had accidentally spilled from the cup. That combined with the sweat made the material somewhat transparent. The part of her breasts that spilled from the bra's cups were on prominent display. The robes her grandfather gave her were thicker, to prevent this sort of thing. Damn fabric. Kenta made a joke about her putting on a show. The laughter died quickly when Mori shot an icy glare at them. The look chilled her to the bone. Regardless, she was grateful for the help. Her appreciation soon waned when he continued to take every opportunity to look her way. There was no hate or disgust, but rather cold calculation. She was glad when she could finally escape to the locker room. Escape the jeers told low enough only she could hear. Escape the intense stare. It was unnerving to say the least.


	45. Echos III

I have to apologize to you guys, I fibbed a little last time. I want to try to keep things in chronological order, so the characters interactions will have to overlap a bit. Also, as previously warned, Mori is no prince charming. Please don't hate me for this. He isn't a bad guy, just very awkward. I kind of feel that it makes him more human. As an aside, I have been using the traditional introduction of surname being before the first name. I hope I have that right. And thank all of you for reading and commenting. You make my day.

* * *

"So how are you feeling about today?" Yumi asked happily.

"I don't really know. I don't think it can be worse then yesterday." Mel answered. The other girls nodded. When they met after class, she told them about the crap she had to put up with.

"That's a positive way to look at it." Yumi exclaimed. Mel couldn't help but smile. The girl always had such a bright outlook.

"Well I think I gave them a pretty good scare. Honestly I'm more worried about kendo." She admitted. The others looked at her. They knew her love of the sport from the praise she lavished on it the other day. The fact it worried her came as quite the shock. That's right; she had forgotten to mention the unpleasant encounters. "A lot of the guy's at practice were assholes. And one of them kept staring at me. Literally every time I turned around his eyes were on me. It was really creepy."

"Which one was that?" Hana fumed. A smile touched the other girl's lips. Mel had quickly learned she was a very overprotective type.

"I don't remember his name. It was the captain though." Mel answered. After a moment she realized that no one had actually said his name at practice.

"Afraid I don't really keep up with the sports clubs ranks. I'll talk to Nori at lunch." Hana remarked.

"Who's Nori?"

""Nori Nobuyuki. He is a third year in D section. Also in kendo. He is the guy with a few blue streaks in his hair." Yumi interjected. Mel nodded, remembering the guy. He had been one of the nice ones. Didn't stare and even stopped her from accidentally using a dirty towel to wipe her face. Before she started, she had heard that each section was divided by rank and prestige. A section was the most esteemed body in all of Japan, while D section was nothing but a bunch of thugs. So why was it that D seemed to hold all the nice people?

"I'll talk to Nori at lunch. Just stick by him at practice and he will keep those jerks away from you. Even that creepy captain." Hana said, patting Mel on the back. The brunette felt a strange sense of relief. Nobuyuki was one of the more talented club members. It felt nice to be able to rely on people.

"Takashi, why are you so silent?" the tiny blonde asked. He smiled a little at the joke. His cousin was always silent, but this morning had been different. Normally, he would at least acknowledge the blonde's words. Nod, or maybe even say a few words. But today. He had just stared out the car's window, looking as the scenery flashed by. Mori's gaze turned from the window, a far away look in his eyes. He had been thinking about the new club member, Rajjin.

"New club member." He answered. Hunny picked up. His thoughts had been focused on the new addition. That was different indeed.


	46. Why is he like that?

For a few chapters I have decided to go a bit farther into the past, to explore how Mori and Mel both wound up with their personalities. Him disliking people, her simply not trusting them.

* * *

Akuma was a rather fetching girl and quite the little actress. Secretly an ice queen, she paraded around her social circle. Witty and charming, she enchanted those around her. Many men vied for her attention. In the end, she picked Ryouichi Morinozuka. It had nothing to do with any affection she felt. He simply possessed the best status out of her suitors. Her calculating heart had no room for love. In the public eye she proved a very doting and devoted wife. In her home, affection was given sparingly. Despite her aloof personality, Ryouichi loved her with all his heart. He had been overjoyed when she accepted his engagement and ecstatic the day she announced her pregnancy.

She gave birth in spring and the local press had a field day. Holding the infant in her arms, she smiled brilliantly for the cameras. That lasted until they returned from the hospital. The moment the camera's flash disappeared, so did her fondness for the child. Stepping through the door, Mori was passed off to a nanny. Akuma had no qualms being a broodmare, but there was never any intention of actually playing the role of mother.

When the announcement of the birth reached Tokyo, Tenshi dropped everything. Canceling all her meetings, she flew out to Osaka on the first flight available. Ryouichi welcomed his mother into the home warmly; glad she could be there to complete their family. Soon after she arrived, word came in that a business venture was quickly heading south. It was a mess that would take days to unravel. Knowing his mother had limited time to visit, Ryouichi opted to take care of it himself.

She instantly fell in love with the baby, with his chubby cheeks and tuft of dark hair. How could anyone not love such a doll? The answer was unbearably sad. It escaped her notice at first, but Tenshi eventually came to realize how little Akuma interacted with the little boy. Unless they went out, Akuma never seemed to hold the infant. When he cried, she would huff in annoyance and wait for the nanny to swoop in. She knew Akuma was not exactly maternal, but had hoped it was just a phase as she got used to being a mom. Those hopes were quickly dashed.

On the nanny's day off, Tenshi went out to pick up a small gift for her grandson. She returned to find him crying, with Akuma screaming at the top of her lungs for him to shut up. It was as if the woman could not understand she was dealing with a baby. When she made a motion as if to strike the child, Tenshi snatched him away. A glare was shot to the demon as she took the bawling infant from the room. Rocking him gently in her arms, she hummed him a lullaby. His crying ceased and he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"We really need you back here ma'm." the secretary stated nervously.

"I am sure the office can handle it without me." Tenshi answered, phone nestled into the crook of her neck. Her arms where busy holding the baby and giving him the bottle. She had taken to sharing the duties with the nanny, wanting to give the boy as much love as she could. There was no hope of having a healthy attachment to his birth mother, and she only hoped the two of them could be a proper substitute.

"But he is refusing to deal with anyone but you. He says he is tired of our stalling and will take his offer elsewhere. I'm very sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have been amazing. Tell him I will be back in Tokyo tomorrow night." Tenshi said. The phone clicked and she let it slide to the floor. The thick rug muffled the thud as it hit the floor. She sighed, looking at the now sleeping infant. She knew this was coming. For the past two months she had been hiding in her son's home, bonding with her grandchild. Keeping him out of the clutches of his she beast of a mother. There was no other choice. She had to convince them to spend a few weeks with her in Tokyo.

It was surprisingly easy. Akuma was anxious to parade around in front of a larger audience. Especially when she knew Tenshi was more than willing to take care of Mori the moment said audience vanished. Ryouichi was just happy to be back in his childhood home. The time seemed to fly by. Akuma moved about the city, attending brunches and parties with only the most elite. Tenshi and Ryouichi arranged their schedules to maximize their family time. They took Mori to the park, zoo, even just jotting around town. Akuma occasionally joined them on said excursions, but for the most part it was just the three of them. It was with a heavy heart when she finally had to tell them goodbye.

Refusing to completely abandon her grandson, Tenshi shuffled things around to visit almost every weekend. She watched him grow, getting more heartbroken with every visit. When he was a baby, he would giggle and smile at everything. The older he got, the laughter ceased and the fewer the smiles became. Eventually the only ones who received it were herself, Ryouichi, and Oba-san (the nickname he had bestowed on his nanny). The toxin that was his mother slowly ripped the joy out of his little body. He became sullen and withdrawn. During a visit when he was four, the nanny pulled her aside. With such worry in her tone, she voiced her concerns. Mori was becoming more introverted everyday. He would only answer a handful of people, and even then it tended to be one or two words. The only time he smiled was when he saw her, Tenshi, or Ryouichi.

"At first we thought he might have developmental delays. But when he was tested it showed he was fine. In fact he was very advanced for his age. They said he just needed to get more stimulation and interaction with kids. They put him in a few activities." The middle aged woman explained.

"What is the problem?" Tenshi asked. The other woman dropped her eyes to the floor.

"As of last Thursday, he has been kicked out of all but Kendo. They say he is insubordinate. He won't talk to any of the other kids, or even the instructors. He has multiple infractions for fighting. He has too much anger for a child that age." She whispered. Tenshi nodded in understanding. "But they are wrong to punish him like that."

"How is that?" Tenshi murmured. The other woman's eyes shot up. A light of defiance in her eyes.

"I looked over every report. They were all the same. Some little brat was bullying him or one of the other students. He only fought to get them to stop. He only got punished so severely because he refused to talk. Refused to give his side. So they had no choice but to treat it as a mutual fight and expel both parties. They boy has such pain but he tries to be good. The poor thing has such trouble dealing with people. He needs to come out of his shell, and I've tried everything I can think of. I just don't know how I can help. "

"Neither do I." Tenshi admitted. It was a question she thought about on the plane ride home. She also thought of the sad look on her grandson's face as she hugged him goodbye. He had that same expression on his face every time. As if his whole world had been shattered. Thinking of that pitiful excuse that claimed the title of mother, maybe it had.

"I am very sorry to have to bother you, but this situation required your immediate attention." The principal said with a sigh.

"What happened this time?" Akuma asked, faking concern. She had been called away from a business luncheon and it was difficult to mask the irritation.

"It seems your son has gotten into another fight." He explained, looking at the little boy sitting in the chair next to his mother. Normally when children were in his office, they fidgeted wildly. Kicking their legs, wringing their hands. But this child was still as a stone. "They were on the playground. The attendant said without provocation Morinozuka walked up to a classmate and punched him. It broke the poor boy's nose."

"Oh dear. I do hope he will be all right." She answered worry dripping out of her tone.

"Of course. It should heal properly in no time." He attempted to soothe, not realizing the sympathy was a sham. With a sigh, he folded his hands on the desk. "I am afraid this was his seventh offense and I can give no more chances. I must expel your son."

"I understand." Akuma said softly. "I am so very sorry for my son's actions."

Mori looked out the window. The meeting replayed in his mind. So much wrong information. The attendant was too embarrassed to admit she was overwhelmed by the amount of rowdy students. The boy and his friends were shoving a younger kid around, laughing as they called him names. They had no right to treat him that way. The boy fell to the ground and peed himself, which caused another bout of laughter. The leader never saw the punch coming. The sound of bones cracking was surprisingly loud. The other little punks tried to jump him. They were taken down within seconds of each other. The six year old was very efficient. The attendant had rushed up. When the boy with the now bloody nose cried about being jumped, she believed him. She even seemed to attribute the little kid with the peed in pants as another of his victims. He never gave his side. What was the point? Why waste words on someone who won't listen? It always played out the same. People were always so anxious to sweep things under the rug. Anxious to jump on any excuse to ignore the problem. Clinging to it like a life raft. It was a misunderstanding. They were just playing a little rough.

At four years old he saw this playing out in the activities he was put in. The cruel kids were left alone, to toy with the weaker ones as they wished. It was such bullshit he eventually got fed up.

The first bully he faced was a tall five year old during soccer. The kid thought it was funny to slap the smaller kids. He did this for days, the instructor didn't notice. Realizing he never would, Mori decided to step up.

Mori was always big for his age, his height already rivaling that of the bully. The fight was messy and he received a black eye and lost tooth. But he still won and the kid never bothered the others again. The more he trained at kendo and karate, the better he became at the fights. As his skills increased, the less hits the opponents were able to land.

Getting in trouble was just another part of the equation he learned to accept. The only actual downside was the fear his actions seemed to instill in everyone. Even those he protected. He would try to say he was a friend. That he meant no harm. But it was so difficult for him to talk to people. He was so use to being silent that his tongue always felt like lead, and the words were so heavy they often wouldn't come out. They stared at him with such fear. The same expression they gave to the bully. Eventually he just stopped trying, content to protect from the shadows. He was like the character in the comic books his grandmother sometimes snuck into his room. Batman. Feared and condemned, even as he saved. People could be so annoying.

The back of his head ached, and he knew a knot was forming there. The moment they were in the car, his mother had hit him. She smacked him several times, screaming about how much of an idiot he was. After a while, she got tired and finally left him in peace. As the car pulled into the gate, a wave of sadness washed over him. For a moment, he wished to walk in and see Oba-san's smiling face. Every day she waited to greet him just inside the door. Without a word she would have taken him to the kitchen. Gotten him an ice pack and a cup of her special recipe fruit juice. The drink was almost the entire house's favorite. Just sweet enough with a tangy kick. It was an old family recipe and she wouldn't share it with anyone, preferring to do the hard work of preparing it herself.

But that was not to happen. The woman who had helped raise him was no longer here. Akuma had fired her after the second time he was expelled and she was now nothing but a distant memory. As soon as he got inside, he rushed upstairs to his room. He pulled open the top drawer of his dresser, grabbing a small wooden box. It was a gift from his grandmother, one of her old jewelry boxes. A thing of great beauty. Opening it, he grabbed the only content, a strip of paper. He read the paper softly, a feeling of warmth washed over him. Oba-san's fruit juice recipe.

He had overheard the conversation. She was arguing with Akuma, saying he had trouble socializing and she needed to pick the next school by how much it could help him. Not on how many social elites sent their kids there. He snuck back to his room the moment he heard his mother start yelling. Hiding in his room was a force of habit. When she yelled, she liked to hit him.

Oba-san walked into the room a few minutes later. Trails of partially dried tears glistening on her face. She told him that she had to leave. He cried, begging her to stay. She said nothing. Just sat down in the rocking chair in his room. When she opened her arms, he crawled into her lap. She rocked him in the chair, like she did when he was younger. Before he had gotten too big. She hummed softly as he rested his head on her shoulder. After a few minutes he felt his lids grow heavy and soon drifted off to sleep. When he woke up, he was in his bed. Tucked in by tender hands. Hands that were now long gone. On the nightstand was a strip of paper. Picking it up he read the title. _Oba-san's super secret juice recipe._ A fresh round of tears flowed.


	47. Why II

It has come to my attention that I have given Mori's father a name when the manga already did. I take full responsibility for my mistake. I don't think I'll change it though. I rather like the name I gave him. Hopefully you guys do too.

* * *

"He got kicked out of school again." Akuma said as she sipped her glass of wine. They were in his office. He was at his desk, filling out some paperwork. The pen halted and Ryouichi looked up at his wife. She lay sprawled on the red couch seeming bored with the conversation.

"He is still trying to find his place." He responded. The boy had a fragile constant fragile state. Push him too far and he would retreat into his silent world. And the schools all seemed to do nothing but push. She rolled her eyes.

"Please. This was the seventh one. Face facts there is something wrong with our son. I don't even think there are any more schools left to try." She said looking at the glass as she swirled her wine.

"There's one." He said, still looking at her. Her hand froze and she met his gaze.

"And what school would that be dear?" the ice in her tone was apparent. He had better not have been referring to commoner's school. She would not endure such humiliation.

"Mother pulled some strings and secured him a spot at Ouran Academy." He answered. She stared at him. A family of their station should not have had to pull strings to get into Ouran. But unfortunately, theirs was a special case. With his record of violence, no school wanted to touch Takashi Morinozuka. It had taken Tenshi over an hour to convince the chairman he wasn't really dangerous. She showed all his reports, pointing out the many times they alluded that the violence may have been self defense.

"Isn't Ouran in Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"So what, we just ship him off to her?" she questioned, suppressing the glee she felt. Oh to be free of that little cretin.

"No."

"No?" It almost sounded like she was disappointed.

"Mother has decided to step down into a lesser role. She wants me to move back to Tokyo and take over the lead branch of the company. I told her I would talk to you about it." He summed things up. Akuma tapped her finger against the glass. Being under that woman's house would be most irritating. Then again, the families attached to Ouran made this place look like a peasant village. Not to mention the far superior culture. Better restaurants, theaters, boutiques. Everything a woman of her rank needed. She stood up from the couch.

"I think it would be a good idea." She said walking out of the room.

Ryouichi looked at his son. The kid was growing like a weed. Everyday he seemed to get bigger. The boy held the bokken, a very serious look on his face. When was the last time he had seen him smile? One month? Two? A trickle of fear passed through his stomach. Had he inherited his mother's cold personality? The thought sent an ache through his heart. He knew what she was, but he still loved her. He just didn't want his son to be like her. Looking across the training room, he saw the pile of old towels. A tiny kitten slept within its confines. The fear instantly vanished. They had found the poor thing rummaging through a trashcan two weeks ago. It was so skinny and shaking. It had run from him, diving into a cardboard box. Mori just got down on one knee and whistled to it. The tiny thing came wobbling out. Very hesitant, but he just waited there patiently. It licked his hand and he scooped it up. Holding it carefully to his chest, he appraised the soft gray fur and dark green eyes. One word fell from his lips. Midori. His eyes were soft as he spoke the kitten's new name. The boy was filled with such compassion. If only he could be that way with humans.

"Son. I have some news." He said, kneeling down. Mori looked at his father. Aside from the visits with his grandmother, these were his favorite times. At three years old, a bokken was placed in his hand. His father trained him in their family's style. At least once a week, Ryouichi would take time out to continue the training. Mori's love for kendo stemmed from these lessons. They made him feel strong and less afraid. They also gave him time with his father. "Your grandma wants me to take over the company so we are going live with her in Tokyo." A tiny smile lit up the boys face. The boy loved his grandmother dearly.

"I think that is enough practice for today. Why don't we go see how Midori is doing?" he asked returning the smile. Mori nodded and walked to the pile of cloth. The kitten woke from her slumber and mewed at him. He ran his hand along its tiny body and the kitten purred. The kitten was looking much better. Mori seemed to have a real gift with animals.

Mori stroked the kitten's soft fur and felt content. It was always like this. When an animal fell under his care, a strange sense of calm enveloped him. They willingly placed their life in his hands and he felt honored by their faith. As messed up as he was, his almost absent voice and constant anger, they still trusted him. Unlike their human counterpart, they could see into his heart and know he meant no harm. Could see the good that beat within his chest. No words were required.


	48. Why III

"Now honey, I know you have had some problems in your old schools." Tenshi said as she walked the little boy to the car. It waited to take him to school. Well, he wasn't actually little. The boy was barely 6 and he was already close to four and a half feet tall. Looking over, she saw his head bowed more deeply than usual. It meant he was ashamed. Her grandson was a very difficult child to read. The way his face naturally fell, the expressions that he wore were often quite deceiving. A smile hit her lips as she flashed back to the past week.

* * *

A few of her servants, as a welcome to the new additions to the household, hosted an exhibition. Knowing how Ryouichi loved sports, they were going to introduce him to volleyball. Tenshi had enjoyed the game so much; she had put a small sand court in the backyard. Akuma decided to have a drink inside, leaving Tenshi and the boys to watch the show. The game progressed and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, until one of the maids went up to serve. Turning towards the family, a look of terror flashed across her face. The ball dropped to the soft sand. Confused, the rest of the players had followed her gaze. The same look hit the rest of their faces. Tenshi and Ryouichi looked down at the child between them, and discovered the reason for their fear. The boy had a very angry look on his face. The pair burst out laughing. Ryouichi had to explain that look did not indicate he was angry, but rather concentrating. He had been trying to comprehend the rules of the game.

* * *

Returning from her daydream, she took another look at the child. His head still hung down. He knew she held little approval for violence, and felt sad by what he saw as her disappointment. It was amazing how expressive his body was, if you only knew how to look. She placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at her.

"Takashi, I am not mad at you. I was just going to tell you that unfortunately Ouran is very similar to your other schools. However, this time you will have a spokesperson to tell your side of the story." She said with a smile. She knocked on the window of the car, then stepped aside. It opened and a tiny thing flew out of the backseat, latching on to Mori. With some difficulty, he was able to keep his balance. After a moment, it let go and dropped to the ground.

"Wow, Takashi. You got real big!" The tiny blonde exclaimed. Mori could not help but smile.

"Hunny." The soft word moved past his lips. Tenshi bit back her smile. She had been right. Hunny was Takashi's best friend. While they grew up in different cities, they spent as much time as possible together. Alternating summers, and she often took him with her on the weekend visits. Mori seemed closer to him than anyone else in the world.

Mori felt the smile on his face and the word uttered from his own lips. But it was ok. It was always so easy to be around his little cousin. Hunny would help him try to talk. They would have a conversation, but at any point it became too painful they could stop. It didn't matter though. Hunny seemed to know what he meant and wanted without any words. The boy was like the animals. Could see inside his heart.

* * *

"You will love Ouran. It has really pretty grounds, and the kendo and karate teams are amazing." Hunny talked happily as they walked. The blonde had talked the entire ride over. Apparently it was expected that they would ride together everyday to school. He didn't mind. Hunny bounced all over the place as they walked. Mori strolled along next to him, listening but also observing the surroundings. A familiar sight made his eyes narrow.

"Don't be so clumsy four eyes." A boy said as he smacked the books out of the arms of a smaller child. The three other boys around them laughed. The one who started it pushed the kid down. Anger seethed through Mori. He walked towards the scene. Hunny stopped in mid-sentence, and saw where his cousin was heading.

"Wow. Not even an hour and he's already back to old habits." The young blond muttered to himself.

"Watch where you walk dumb ass." The brown haired bully sneered, eliciting laughter from the group. The victim's glasses fell off his nose. Seeing the opportunity, the kid moved to step on the frames. Instead of feeling the glass and metal under his feet, the kid felt like he was flying.

Mori grabbed the kid's ankle just as he attempted to smash the glasses. He pulled the leg up and the kid's back slammed hard into the ground. An elbow to the gut and strong backhand took care of two of his cronies. Hunny took care of the last one with an uppercut. He then walked up to leader, still flat on his back. Mori handed the glasses back to the owner, who promptly fled from the scowling savior.

"You're from 5th year aren't you?" the blond asked, a thoughtful tone lacing his voice. The leader looked up confused. There was a glint in the tiny one's eyes. A howl of pain escaped his lips as his foot was crushed.

"Ye..Ye...Yes." he stuttered. Hunny locked eyes with him.

"I wonder. How embarrassing would it be for the self proclaimed king of the school to have his butt handed to him by a kid half his age? Or have the whole school watch it happen? Very much I would think. Don't you agree?" He asked sweetly. Fearing what might happen, the boy nodded furiously. "Good. It seems we are on the same page here. You will tell no one what happened here. Say you got in a bike accident. And leave the kids alone. Or we will have to come talk to you again. And we will be more than happy to have witnesses the next time."

The boy just stared. A shiver passed down the spine as the little kid smiled. But only a part of the shiver was from the creepy smile. The majority of it was from the other kid. The tall black haired one. He just stood there. An almost bored look on his face as if this had stopped being fun. No little kid should be able to have that look. Hunny turned and walked away, Mori following.

"You know Takashi, you really need to break this little habit of yours." Hunny said with a laugh.


	49. Why IV

Mori pulled up his uniform pants, then looked through his pairs of shoes. The clock said there was about 15 minutes before he had to leave for school. He had been at Ouran about 4 months. The longest he had lasted at any school. Nothing had really changed, he was just lucky enough to have someone play his voice. There had been plenty of fights; but Hunny was able to keep things under control. He kept the bullies silent, and used his charm on the adults to keep them from really investigating. Sure they were always on the defensive, but some of the families were powerful and didn't like their sons getting beaten up. It was best that the instructors never press the issue. Mori never realized how much easier life would be when you had a spokesman hanging to you almost 24/7.

His father and grandmother were still worried because he had yet to make any new friends. He spoke only to Hunny, never venturing away from the small blond. They watched as other children his age seemed to move in swarms, while he just had Hunny. But he preferred it that way. The other kids had shallow friendships. They would share a few jokes and hang around a bit. But nothing more substantial. They hid their fears from each other, their flaws. Hunny was worth a hundred of these types. They never sought him out, so he would have to try to initiate such contact. Try to talk to them, try to come out of his little world for a bit. For the painful and difficult task of making a new friend, he refused to put in that kind of effort for something so weak. One properly tended sapling yielded better rewards then a dozen half grown trees that are planted and left to wither.

Walking down the stairs, he heard the familiar voice that never failed to send a shiver around his spine. His mother. She seemed to be talking on the phone. It must have been someone important because she was using her friendly voice. Being very polite, asking questions. He froze on the staircase. Was she angry today? Some days she was frustrated. On those days she would hit him if he showed himself. But on her good days she mostly just ignored him. Lost in his thoughts, he missed the tiny mewls that echoed into the stairway.

"GET AWAY YOU STUPID FUCKING CAT!" Akuma shouted. The words carried across the house. Apparently her phone conversation had ended. She sounded angry, and every fiber in his being was pushing him to flee back upstairs. But he couldn't. The only cat in the house was Midori. The poor thing loved to show affection, especially by rubbing against a person. Most of the house loved her and found it adorable. But his mother. She had as much patience for animals as she did for children. He had seen Akuma smack her off an armrest hard enough to send her flying. Yet she still tried to show love.

If the cat was trying to show affection, he needed to stop it. He had to get Midori away from his cruel mother. Racing into the room, he saw Akuma kick the cat. Another kick was attempted. The bundle of grey fur fled, running towards the light of the open door. Realizing where she was heading, Mori ran to catch up. She flew out the door and he followed. Down the curved driveway, gravel digging into his bare feet. Pain shot through but he ignored it. Pushed himself more. But the animal was too fast. Before he could grab her, she slipped between the bars of the gate. Still in fear, she ran into the road. He watched in horror as a passing truck came barreling into view. The driver never even saw the tiny ball of fluff that went under the tire.

Mori cried out as he felt his heart stop. Tears sprang from his eyes and began to fall down his cheeks. One moment she was the tiny cat, meowing. The next she was a streak on the road. A cold hand gripped his heart and he felt it seep into the rest of him.

* * *

Footsteps rushed up behind him. Tenshi saw the body in the street and felt her heart skip a beat. No. It wasn't fair. Mori was a good boy. He just wanted to help people. Yet fate had seen fit to curse him with a demon of a mother that stole his smile and voice. Then it gives him something to love and care for only to rip it out of his arms. How could anything be so cruel? She turned him around, her heart stopping for the second time. Trails of tears ran down his cheeks, but he had absolutely no emotion on his face. There was no light in his eyes, as if he were just a robot pretending to be her grandson. Had life finally gotten cruel enough to take away his very soul?

* * *

Hunny watched his cousin closely as they walked. He had stared out the window the entire ride, more withdrawn than normal. Tenshi had told Hunny about the loss of Midori. She had asked he keep a special eye on him for the next few days. Hunny knew what she meant. The blonde knew words of condolence would provide no comfort now. The only thing that would help was a distraction. Mori had only one way to deal with pain and grief. He needed to distract himself in someway then little by little process his emotions. A year ago he had tried nursing a baby bird back to health. Sadly it was too ill and passed. Everything crashed down on him at once and he locked himself inside his room for two days. His fists had fresh and dried blood when he emerged. That was what always happened if he was left alone to cope.

Hunny was very worried. He needed something to draw his cousin's attention away from the pain. Venting his anger in damaging ways was by far the fastest route, but it was also the most unhealthy. Perhaps they should get tickets to some of the kendo club's exhibitions. Maybe that would be enough. Lost in his thoughts, he did not see the black haired youth slowly moving away.

* * *

Mori heard the commotion. The sounds of flesh striking flesh, the pleas for help. The bully was a first year in high school. He could tell by the uniform. But the uniform of the kid he held by the collar was that of a middle school student. The bastard didn't even bother picking on those in his age group! Hunny was talking absentmindedly. He mentioned something about getting tickets. But Mori was already moving away before he could hear the rest. His feet led him to the spot he knew he needed to be.

"Stop." He forced the word out of his mouth, despite his tongue being stone. The high school student looked up. He laughed at the kid before him. Dropping the first victim, he turned to the new toy.

"You must be lost. Babies belong on the other side of campus." He laughed. Mori stared at him. It was almost impossible to look others in the eye. Unless he was angry. The awkwardness and fear would be gone, replaced by the need to show them the rage boiling inside. The bully made a few more remarks, but Mori just stood there.

"You're no fun." The bully made a face. He had thought it would be more amusing to pick on the little kid. But he had no reaction. Just stared, with rather hard eyes. Turning back to the other kid he had dropped, he prepared to resume his actions. Fast footsteps echoed behind him, and he turned to the sound. A look of surprise was on his face as the kid charged. Tackling him to the ground, the look was punched off his face. The bully threw his own punch. It connected with the boy's jaw and he flew off. Standing up, he chuckled a bit. What the hell was that dumb little kid thinking?

"Did you actually expect me to lose to a shrimp like you?" He chuckled. Rather than answering, Mori charged again. Expecting it, the bully braced himself. He moved to the side and dodged the attack. With alarming speed, Mori countered. The moment he met air instead of flesh, he planted his foot in the dirt. He forced a quick turn. Not expecting a second shot so soon, the bully found himself on his back. He tried to punch again, but Mori gripped his wrist. The bully cried out as the boy's frighteningly strong hand crushed the delicate spot. He struggled, tried to get him off. A clenched fist connected just to the side of his eye. Another hit followed to his right cheek. Letting go of the wrist, Mori used both fists to punch the bully. A growl rumbled low in his throat. All the pain, fear, and anger raced through his body. The fresh pain of losing Midori raced through his veins. He pounded the bully. Each hit helped him release a little bit more of the painful emotions. Blood was pulling on the older boy's face. It dripped from his nostrils and the corner of his mouth. His lips split. Mori's knuckles split as he connected with the bastard's face.

He felt himself being pulled off. Struggling to get back, tiny but strong arms held him in an iron grip. After a few moments the pain and rage began to ebb. With no longer rage clouded eyes, he saw his work. The other boy laid there, blood all over his pale skin. An eye already beginning to swell shut. This was really bad. Looking around, he saw people staring. They had seen the fight. Hunny pulled him away.

"Crap Takashi." Was all he said. Mori spit out some blood that had pooled in his mouth. He was a bit surprised when a tooth flew out with it. One of the bully's friends came up.

"You…You can't just do that and get away with it." He stuttered. Summoning the painful emotions that still simmered beneath the surface; Mori turned. His eyes narrowed and he gave him a heart stopping glare. Tiny grey eyes were hard as steel, summoning every ounce of rage he had left. Every student that caught the gaze froze. It was terrifying in intensity. Satisfied, the black haired boy walked away.

* * *

Mori expected some sort of repercussions. He had beaten a student damn near within an inch of his life. Had been witnessed by dozens of students. But it never came. The afternoon passed slowly. The next day passed without event too. Then another. After a week it became apparent nothing would be done. The boy had been too ashamed and the witnesses had chosen not to talk. At least not to the adults. The story flew across the school. They talked of his merciless thrashing of the bully. And the heart stopping glare.

People looked at him differently. Those that once showed simple indifference give him a wide berth everywhere he went. At six years old, he had already earned a fearsome reputation. It wasn't all bad though. With the discovery of his icy death glare, the amount of fights he got into dwindled. Just one look and the bullies seemed very willing to back off. He made much use of his newly discovered talent.


	50. Why V

Hey guys. I know updates have been a little slow, sorry about that. Real life getting in the way. I'm mostly settled in my new place with internet, so I will try to update on a regular basis. Thanks for the patience.

* * *

Mori looked through his already impressive set of videos. He scanned the shelves looking for the one he wanted. There were several dozen videos all neatly arranged in the built in bookshelves. Many were of popular kids' shows and movies, but he paid no mind to them. All he was looking for was a set of about seven videos. Finally locating the items, he pulled them from the shelves. He preferred to keep them near the TV, but the maids always seemed to insist on keeping them in the collection. It was rather bothersome. They could take the rest of the collection for all he cared. All he wanted was that single set. Easily his most prized possession. They were a gift from his father. On his ninth birthday, the man had given him the plainly wrapped box. It was a bit sloppy, an obvious hint that the man had tried to do the job himself. He had been a bit confused when he opened the box and found a bunch of tapes. But the moment the contents were revealed. He had shocked the entire household when he smiled and hugged his father.

Mori had a slight obsession with the Rajjin clan. They were powerful champions, even more famous then his own family. Their techniques were considered innovative, yet still keeping with an old time style. When he was five, his kendo club had taken a trip to the Rajjin dojo for a demonstration. He witnessed a training session with Kazuki Rajjin followed by a match between Kazuki and a fellow instructor. The other instructor made his own look like a beginner. He was actually the champion of the previous year's nationals. But the man didn't stand a chance against the head of the dojo. Kazuki moved with such power, such agility. Despite his advanced age, he was the apex of the sport. Truly worthy to be called the reigning king. From the moment he witnessed the duel, his love for the sport jumped a hundred fold. It was an exalting moment to witness a legend in action. He dreamed of one day being on the same level as the man.

It broke his heart a bit when he found out the dojo only trained advanced students, so he would not be eligible for another few years. Still, it gave him incentive. If he worked hard, he would be able to one day train in the shadow of the marvel. In the mean time he tried to find out everything he could. The maids and his grandmother would read him articles they found. He would look for videos of competition. He had found out Kazuki was called the reigning king because his consecutive ten year stint as the national champion of Japan. He retired undefeated and opened his dojo. At some point his daughter joined the rank of kendo elites. She quickly earned the nickname princess of the sport. But it had nothing to do with her father. She was by far a champion in her own right. The title of princess was bestowed on her after her fourth consecutive title. Not breaking her father's record, but still overshadowing all other competitors.

Knowing about his love, Ryouichi had painstakingly gotten his hands on a compilation of the family's matches. Mori watched them almost religiously. He took notes and tried to mimic movements in his own routine. He mixed them with his families own style, trying to blend the two.

Ruffling through the set, Mori settled on the one he wanted. It was by far his favorite. Settling onto the bed, the remote turned the TV on. The black faded away to reveal an arena. Thousands of cheering fans filled the stands. An unseen announcer shouted to the audience a name. They yelled excitedly as a buff man stepped into the ring. Muscles ripped down his tanned frame. A few dark brown strands fell over the red headband and he brushed the hair out of his eyes. He waved to the crowd, a cocky smile on his face. The announcer chimed in another name, and the crowd seemed to go wild. The woman stepped into the ring. She was somewhat tall, but her slight frame made her look tiny next to the man. Her light blue hair was tied in a ponytail that hung across her back. She bowed to the crowd before turning to her opponent. They shared a bow. The bell rang and they took their stance. The man lunged, but she easily sidestepped. Mori's eyes were glued to the scene as he watched the two compete. She was not as strong as her father, but she was faster and far more graceful. The swords struck against each other again and again. But after a few minutes the final bell rang. The crowd went wild as the promising new talent waved. She had just bested the champion and had earned her first title. Mori stared at the close up the camera did. He thought she was really pretty.

Tenshi walked into the room. She was one of the few people he allowed to just barge right in. A smile lit up her face as she saw the screen. He was watching the first championship match of Sumay Rajjin. She sat on the bed. When the tape ended, he finally turned to look at her.

"Would you like me to tell you the story about the time I met her?" she asked. He nodded vigorously and another smile hit her lips. She had told him the story at least a dozen times, yet he never turned down an opportunity to hear it. He was in such puppy love with the woman.

* * *

Tenshi scanned the crowd absentmindedly. The ball was swimming with people and the dance floor was just packed. A waiter brought her bottled water. An older man approached, accompanied by a young woman. Her unusual blue hair hung loose around shoulders.

"Haku-san, what a pleasant surprise." The older woman said with a smile. One the man returned.

"The same could be said for you Tenshi-san. I saw you across the room and just had to say hello. You are quite the sight for sore eyes." He answered.

"That's quite a rude thing to say in front of your date." She laughed. Haku was a nice man, but had quite a penchant for younger women and loved flirting even with a date. The woman smiled in amusement.

"Date?" he asked.

"My Haku, you are being quite rude tonight. How could you ever forget about the lovely woman next to you?" She teasingly scolded. Recognition filled his eyes, and a laugh escaped his lips.

"My dear Tenshi, you overestimate my luck. How I wish I could have such a beauty for a date." He laughed. She looked at him, confusion now on her face. He decided to explain. "I was having a delightful conversation with her when I spotted you. I mentioned your name and she asked if I would mind giving an introduction."

"Why would anyone want to meet an old woman like me?" she asked humbly. She tried to run through a list of reasons. The woman was young and pretty, but her only son was already engaged. She seemed familiar but, didn't match any of the daughters or wives of close companies. Thinking for a moment, she guessed it must have to do with her surname. The Morinozuka's were quite famous, so naturally she wanted to meet one of the line. She smiled a little. "I hate to disappoint, but I am not a Morinozuka by blood. I simply married one." Haku burst out laughing.

"Tenshi, she didn't ask for the introduction until I mentioned your maiden name." Haku said still chuckling. Tenshi looked at the woman confused and was given a small smile.

"I apologize for my rudeness, but when Haku-san mentioned he knew you, I had to beg for an introduction. You are a bit of a legend in the kendo world and are one of my idols. " She said sweetly. Tenshi's confusion only grew. She had competed in a few minor leagues back in her youth. Nothing as prominent as her husband, but a few tournaments here and there. Her parents were somewhat against her competing, as it seemed to scare away many prospective suitors. Ironically it had actually been how she had won over such a high up man. She was high class, but was a few rungs from the top. Normally she might never have rubbed elbows with someone so prestigious, but they had been at the same tournament. They faced each other in the beginning rounds. He had won, but she had enough accumulated points to pass to the next round anyway. They watched each other compete. She took fourth, he took first. He offered to take her out for a celebratory dinner. Her parents swooped in and hurried an engagement before he could change his mind. After she had Ryouichi, she had decided to retire and focus on help running the company. There were a few titles in her name, but nothing entirely special. She was surprised someone so young would even know about her past.

"Tenshi, please allow me to clear this up a bit. This is Rajjin Sumay. A fellow female kendo fighter." Haku explained. Recognition lit up Tenshi's face. Rajjin was the surname of the reigning king. She had heard about his daughter, but had never thought she would have a chance to meet her.

"I am so very sorry to not have recognized you. I followed your family's exploits with my husband." Tenshi apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed. How had she not recognized the girl?

"It's quite all right. Just the fact that you know me at all is an honor." Sumay answered.

"The honor is all mine child. I understand you recently won your third national title." She inquired. Sumay nodded. "And at such a young age too. A very impressive feat."

"Thank you ma'am. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that. I was not exaggerating when I said you were my idol." Sumay answered. Tenshi gave a small laugh.

"Oh stop. You are far greater than an old woman who never made it out of the regional tournaments." She said still laughing. The smile remained, but a serious look filled the younger woman's eyes.

"If I have seen further it is by standing on the shoulders of giants." She answered.

"What?" Haku interjected. The serious look fell, replaced by the once again happy demeanor.

"It's a favorite quote. You were one of the first women to compete in kendo and it made it easier for my father to open those doors for me. My success came because of your courage. I thank you for that." Sumay said as she bowed deeply. A smile replaced the surprised look on Tenshi's face and she returned the bow.

"I am very happy to have a hand in your reign Rajjin-san." She said.

"Please, call me Sumay."

"Only if you call me Tenshi." The pair exchanged smiles. The moment was interrupted when a handsome man walked up to them. Short black hair covered one eye.

"Honey they have those weird rice ball things that you make sometimes." He said excitedly holding the plate up. Noticing the company he blushed. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Not at all. I actually wanted to go find you." Sumay turned the man. "This is Morinozuka Tenshi. The woman that enabled me to compete."

"Pleased to meet you. Mrs. Morinozuka." The black haired man said politely, the blush still showing on his face. He bowed. Tenshi found the greeting somewhat odd. She bowed in return. Sumay realized the man's folly before he did.

"Apologies Tenshi-san. My husband is still somewhat learning Japanese customs." She said.

* * *

Tenshi laughed at the sour look on her grandson's face. He always had that look on his face during that part of the story. Definitely puppy love.

"Oh come now Takashi. She was in her late twenties when she married him. Did you expect her to wait for someone that wasn't even born yet?" She teased playfully. A blush hit Mori's face. After some thought he shook his head. Tenshi stifled a laugh as she recalled the time the ten year old had said he would marry the female champion. He was eight at the time, knew very little about romance. Yet he had such a crestfallen look when she told him that the woman was already someone's bride. After a few moments, Mori returned his attention to the tape. He fast forwarded through static to find the next recorded fight. She stayed to watch with him. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, staring at the woman. Tenshi fought back a sigh. The tapes had actually been a consolation prize. For his ninth birthday, they had tried to arrange a visit from the Rajjin family. The father was very easy, but the daughter caused some trouble. After some searching, she found the girl had moved to America with her husband. A little more digging produced the unfortunate discovery that Sumay Rajjin had perished several months before. The boy was very good at detecting emotions, so she forced herself to think of happier things. They were in talks with his kendo instructor. He wanted to put in a request to the Rajjin Dojo.

The Rajjin Dojo was the most exclusive in all of Japan. Ryouichi had been ecstatic to hear the instructor thought Mori was that good. Akuma had mixed feelings about the dojo. On the one hand, it was an amazing bragging opportunity to say her son was a member. But on the other, the students' pedigrees were more mixed than she would have liked. The exclusiveness of the Dojo was based on skill, not money. Many a high class student had been rejected during the process. Kazuki Rajjin was as amazing an instructor as he was a competitor, and he only hired top tier instructors. This meant the Dojo was one of the most sought after in the entire country. As another result their training regiments were often quite taxing. Only advanced students were allowed in, as they were ones most likely to handle it. A previous instructor had to write a request, and make a case why their student should be allowed in. The student would be given a trial run to prove they should be there. If they failed, they would leave the dojo, but could try for readmittance at any time. If they succeeded, then they would begin paying the dues. Fees were a bit pricy, but payment plans and even scholarships were available for less wealthy families. Even with such a steep process, the dojo was practically overflowing with students and always had dozens of applicants.

When the Dojo was still somewhat new, some wealthier families tried bypass the process. When they failed at bribing the Dojo instructors, they turned to bribing lesser instructors for the notes. However, this was expected and was one of the purposes of the trial period. It was meant to weed out those that couldn't hack it. Many of those that got in through bribery were poorly, if at all, trained and ill suited for the rough and tumble environment. The instructors foolhardy enough to take the money lost a good bit of standing with the Dojo and would no longer be allowed to make an applicants plea.

Tenshi looked at the calendar on the wall. Rajjin would not be at his Dojo for another few months and it was already swamped with applications. It would be at least four months until they could even be considered. Even then, Takashi would be one of the youngest students ever admitted.


	51. Why VI

"Taki!" The tiny thing shouted as it waddled into the room. The two looked up from the TV, to the wobbling toddler. Tenshi smiled as the maid led in her other grandson.

* * *

A few months after moving to Tokyo, after the sad incident with Midori, Akuma made the announcement of her second pregnancy. Ryouichi had been happy, but Tenshi had been apprehensive. She had no doubt Akuma would do as bad a job with this one as she had the first. She worried Akuma would torment the next baby. She also worried that a new baby would distract the much needed attention Mori was getting. He was getting a bit better, but was still far from normal. Words were still difficult most of the time and smiles were still rare. The loss of the kitten had also taken a toll on the progress he had made. A needy infant would require her to divert attention from him. Still, everything was already in motion.

Tenshi prepared as best she could. From the day the announcement was made, Tenshi took over. She set up the small bedroom next to hers as a nursery and hand picked a few personal maids. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to Takashi, they would forgo a nanny. The plan was to take care of the child with the assistance of the selected maids.

* * *

The magazines went as crazy for the second birth as they did for the first. Photographers lined the entrance and Akuma made a big show of coddling the infant. But when the car's door finally shut, she passed the baby to Tenshi. Although saddened by how easy it was for the woman to hand off her own child, she couldn't help but be a bit glad. At least there would be no resistance in her raising the boy. They walked through the door. Akuma fled to her room. As soon as the sound of her heels clicking on tile faded, Mori walked into the parlor. He had been left at school when she went into labor, so this would be his first encounter with the new member of the family. He moved slowly into the room. When he was near, Tenshi bent over a bit to show him the baby.

"Takashi, meet your new baby brother Satoshi." She whispered softly. Mori held out his arms, apparently asking to hold the baby. His grandmother hesitated. She didn't know how he would react. She didn't think he would hurt the baby, but things could happen. He might accidentally drop him, or squeeze too hard. But he kept his arms out. Realizing she needed to see how he reacted to the boy, she relented. The baby was placed in his arms. Almost instinctually he changed his arm's positions to better hold the boy. He used the crook of his elbow to support the head. He rocked the little one gently. Tenshi felt ashamed of herself. How could she have doubted him? He would never intentionally hurt someone that wasn't dangerous. And the way he cared for animals, he was already somewhat suited for the baby at such a young age.

"Hi Satoshi." The words escaped with a bit of difficulty. Her heart almost burst when the baby smiled up at his older brother. Mori returned the smile, before looking at her. "Likes me."

"Of course he does sweetie." She answered.

Mori couldn't help but return the smile of his new sibling. It felt so natural to hold him. At first he had been worried when he was told about the new baby. People were mostly trouble. But this was different. Satoshi seemed to understand that he was a friend. Like the animals he didn't need words to see that.

* * *

Tenshi's worries quickly vanished. Akuma was still a terrible mother, but luckily she showed little interest in changing the status quo. She and the maids took care of the little one with no interference. Her other concerns were also put to rest. With the help of her maids, she could lavish attention on both boys. If anything, Satoshi seemed to help. The pair quickly bonded and Mori took every opportunity to help. He learned how to feed the baby, and rock him to sleep. He would spend his free time helping to care for and play with the infant. The attachment was shared by both. As he grew, Satoshi showered his older brother with love. His second word had been Taki, an attempt to say his name. They had to put him down for naps if Mori had to go somewhere because he would always cry when he saw him leave. Almost the moment he learned to crawl, he followed the older boy around the house.

* * *

Tenshi looked at the energetic four year old that bounded into the room. Mori got up and hugged his little brother, taking him to the play area in the room. Toys were pulled out from the play chest. She looked at both grandsons, again noticing their resemblance. Minus the height different, the two could have been twins. Satoshi babbled on as he played, while Mori silently joined in. Apparently they were playing a war between some dinosaurs and some cat tribes. Her face fell a little as she watched them play. Despite the similar looks, their personalities were worlds apart. Even with his improvements, Mori was still very shy. Very awkward around most people. It was to the point that he didn't seem to understand how to interact with those that didn't already know him. He still rarely talked or smiled. Satoshi was the complete opposite. He was always smiling, always talking. He had such an easy time meeting new people. A wave of sadness hit her. Would Mori be like that if she had been able to keep Akuma away?


	52. Why VII

Aoi looked up at the gym. The team was hard at work. This year's roster had ten 3rd years counting himself, eight second years and fourteen first years. It sounded impressive, but the captain knew probably half would drop out during the season. Only a handful would even get a whiff of anything near nationals. His gaze moved to one of the pupils. A rather tall and wiry black haired youth. The thirteen year old showed real promise. It worried him at first how the boy acted. He never talked to anyone, and his history of violence was quite unsettling. It had actually taken some convincing from the kid's grandmother to get into the club. After a few weeks, Aoi got a better feel for the kid. It turned out he was just really shy. For the past week he had been attempting to make friendly overtures to the boy, but he didn't seem to understand. Doing a bit of research, Aoi came to a sad realization. Aside from a few family members, no one had ever attempted to befriend him before. He made a vow to help the kid, recalling his own lonely childhood.

"Ok everyone, time for the first round." Aoi called out to the gym. A few snickers and groans passed through the crowd. It was a tradition at Ouran. To test how they were advancing, younger students would face the more senior members. He disliked how some of the older students used it as a means to torment the younger ones, but it was a necessity. It was the best way to test progress. Week one had passed and it was time to test out the recruits. Aoi called out the first pair and settled in to watch the match. It was over fairly quickly, but that was to be expected. He found the best way to asses was to match them with someone close to their talent, but still a few levels above. It was a fairly reliable benchmark. Several more pairs tested each other. Aoi finally stood up and walked to the ring. He took a stance.

"Morinozuka, lets go." He ordered. The crowd murmured. Aoi was the captain, a champion, and a member of the Rajjin Dojo. Morinozuka was just a first year. As he passed a few of the 3rd years threw him a look. Aoi was not a bully. They knew his methods. If he picked himself to be the challenger, it meant he thought Mori was close to his level. Jealousy shown in some of the student's eyes.

The pair faced each other, taking proper stance. The whistle was blown and the duel began. Mori was the more aggressive, taking risky gambles in his attempt to land a blow. Aoi was more reserved, taking a defensive stand as he evaluated his opponent. The boy was fast and strong, but he still lacked a good deal of self control. When he took another risky strike, Aoi moved into the opening. A quick flick of the wrist and Aoi took the first point. A somewhat angry look fell on Mori's face. Most of the gym flinched away, but not Aoi. He had discovered this was simply what the boy looked like when he was concentrating. He apparently realized his strategy's flaws and began to adjust. He watched Aoi, waiting for a good time to strike. When the older boy miss stepped, Mori saw the opening. He moved quickly, and his bokken connected with the target. The whistle blew, giving him the point and telling them to continue. Aoi seemed disoriented, and Mori took advantage. Another fierce blow connected with the boy's abdomen. Mori froze when he doubled over in a wheezing fit. Collapsing to the floor, the older boy continued to draw breath. The coach rushed over, and shouted for them to call an ambulance.

* * *

Mori stared at the wall. He had been in his room for the past three days, ignoring all the maids that tried to coax him out of the room. He even ignored when his grandmother tried it. He would get tap water from his bathroom when he was thirsty, and felt no hunger. His stomach was in too many knots to eat anyway. Aoi was in the hospital. Ruptured appendix. The whole school was talking about it. Yet another story about his out of control temper. But he didn't care about that. He could survive one more story. But Aoi. The captain had been nice. He had pushed Mori to apply to the Rajjin Dojo. Had even vouched for him. Now the boy lay fighting for his life. The surgery had gone well, but an infection had set in. And it was all his fault.

"Takashi!" The tiny voice yelled as it pounded the door. He ignored it. But his cousin persisted. "Get your butt out here right now. We need to go visit Aoi in the hospital."

Hunny jumped back as the door flew open. Without a word Mori marched down the hall. Hunny raced to catch up with his cousin. They got into the car quickly. The long drive was relatively silent. The walk down the hospital corridor was even worse. He could read the guilt all over Mori's body. A kindly nurse had directed them to the room and the tall youth stared at the door. He seemed to hesitate, so Hunny took the choice out of his hands. He burst into the room.

"Hi Aoi, how are you today?" he asked cheerfully. The boy looked up from the bed. An IV was hooked up in his arm and a tube ran under his nose. Still, he smiled when he saw the visitors.

"Glad to have company. It's very boring here." He joked in a weak voice. Mori lowered his head in shame and sat down in one of the two chairs by the bed. Hunny placed a random stuffed animal on the table before taking the other chair.

"Usa-chan was my favorite. But I don't use stuffed animals anymore. Maybe he can help you get better." Hunny said happily. Aoi gave thanks before turning to Mori.

"After this victory I am sure one of the sensei's will move your application to the top of the stack. You'll probably be in the Dojo by the time I return." He said with a smile. Mori looked down again and shrugged. Akuma had yanked his application. Some of the instructors had tried to argue that he could learn control there, but she said he just wasn't ready. In truth, she had finally made up her mind that there were not enough socialite children in the club to make it worth her while. As his parent, they had to honor her wishes.

"His mother stopped his candidacy." Hunny blurted out. All frailty seemed to leave the boy's body. He forced himself to sit up. Mori rushed over to help and was surprised when a hand grabbed his shirt. With surprising strength, Aoi forced the younger boy close to his face. A hard gleam shined in his eyes.

"Have another guardian help you reapply." He all but hissed. The two stared at him in shock. Aoi knew his injuries were because Mori still had a lot to learn about control. The Rajjin Dojo would be the perfect place to learn. Aoi didn't know why his mother would deprive him of such an opportunity, and quite frankly he didn't care. The leader, Rajjin, was having family emergencies and was going out of country any day now. No new applications were considered in his absence, so if he didn't have one in by the time Rajjin left, he would lose his chance for who knows how long. Last time Rajjin left, months passed before he returned. The way he had been acting lately, he might be gone much longer.

Mori nodded absentmindedly. He had no intention of resubmitting an application anytime soon. Just wanted to appease the captain. For once he agreed with his mother. He was much too dangerous to be around anyone. His grandmother and father wouldn't allow him to quit kendo club, but he could limit the amount of people that could be hurt.


	53. Why is she like that?

Thank you everyone that has kept with me. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. For now I have finished Mori's past and the next several chapters will be focused on Mel. I more or less just tweaked and expanded upon the already existing character of Mori. Since Mel is my own invention, I feel the need to go a bit more in depth to develop her and the story. Hopefully this won't make anyone mad. I want to start with the background of her parents. I hope you guys like it and thank you for the support.

* * *

Kazuki Rajjin was a promising talent in Kendo. He breezed through lower tournaments and always found himself in the national rounds. In his late twenties, he took his childhood friend Akemi as his bride. They enjoyed a relatively comfortable life. Unfortunately, the one hitch was a terrible one. After enjoying a blissful marriage for a few years, they tried to have a child. They desperately wanted one, but it seemed Akemi had some fertility problems. Their tenth anniversary was spent in a fertility clinic being told the chances of them having a child were extremely low. To keep the sorrow at bay, the pair threw themselves into their work. Kazuki took the national championship every couple of years, along with accumulating many lower titles. Akemi occupied herself managing her husband's career. She acted as his agent, finding good tournaments. They pushed the thoughts of children from their mind.

It was such a wonderful surprise when Akemi found herself expecting. They found out the news after Kazuki successfully took nationals for the fourth time. He took a break from his career so that they could just enjoy the miracle that had been bestowed upon them. At age 39, Kazuki became the father of the beautiful baby girl they named Sumay. His wife Akemi was 36. When Sumay was four, he noticed her interest in the sport and began training her. He also decided to stay on only the local circuit. It didn't pay nearly as well, but he made more then enough to support his family. He also got the added bonus of getting to spend time with his girls, and personally train his daughter. She was a natural like him.

Sadly the wonderful times could not last. When Sumay was eight, Akemi perished. A building she had been in caught on fire, and she suffered third degree burns getting a little boy out. Her picture was in the paper and many newspapers jumped at the story. They bombarded the grieving family with questions. All Sumay could say was that she was sad to lose her mother, but proud that she had given her life to save another.

After the story lost interest, the family was left to mourn in peace. Noticing how withdrawn he was getting, Sumay forced her father to participate in a local tournament. It helped his fledging spirit. He picked up even more when she entered the novice's tournament and took first. Kendo became the salve that soothed her and her father's broken hearts. She took the lower leagues by storm, dominating the competition. Her achievements were easily overshadowed by her father. Still fueled by the pain of his loss, Kazuki pushed his way to the top. He took his first national title in nine years. He stunned the country when he remained undefeated the following year, then the next. The fervor that swept the enthusiasts only increased as he kept the title firmly in his grasp. His legendary status was cemented the moment his tenth national championship win was under his belt.

At this point, he decided it was time to retire. He loved the sport, but the lust for the spotlight was much faded. It was Sumay that came up with the idea of the dojo. People always asked for him as a tutor, and this was a way he could remain in the sport that he loved so much. Hence the Rajjin Dojo was born. He started out with about thirty students. He and Sumay were the only instructors. She had already made a fair name for herself and people gladly forked over money to be taught by them. It grew at an exponential rate. He went out and hand picked other instructors. As the students showed interest in more then just kendo, the dojo began to expand its training. Instructors were hired for several forms of martial arts. Before they knew it, the Rajjin Dojo was the most exclusive and sought after training facility in all of Japan.

At age twenty, Sumay won her first national title. She was defeated the following year and decided to take a breather. She resumed her position as a kendo instructor in the dojo. At intermittent years, she would enter regionals and nationals. A slew of regional titles fell in her lap. By twenty six she had three national titles. She was earning her own legendary status. But not all was perfect in the Rajjin world. Though very proud of his daughter, Kazuki was a little disappointed in her marriage status. It wasn't that he was anxious to marry her off; it just worried him that by twenty six she still had yet to have even a single boyfriend. She was a fine catch and many had expressed interest. Unfortunately, it seemed that all the men that passed through their world were unsuitable for one reason or another.

* * *

Itsuki Hideaki was an only child of a mixed race couple. His father was Japanese, his mother was Irish. Both were first generation American citizens. Both taught him customs and languages of their parent's home country, as well as things of their own home. When Itsuki was 5, he lost both parents in a fire. There was no family to take him, so he was put in a group home. There he met eight year old Max.

He had been so frightened by being moved to the home, he actually had trouble speaking english. His father had always preferred speaking Japanese at home, so Itsuki slipped back into the habit. None of the adults could speak it and many got frustrated. They talked about having him committed since he was talking gibberish. Max stepped forward and laughed at them. He told them it wasn't gibberish, it was Japanese. Max's fourth, and favorite, foster home had been run by an older Japanese woman. He picked up a bit from her. The culture fascinated him so much, when she died of a heart attack, he continued studying. He walked up to Itsuki. Told him hello and introduced himself. Itsuki asked what his surname was. Max explained that he had been in foster care most of his life. He joked that he had been moved around so many times that he gave up on the idea of having a last name. Itsuki gave a tiny smile at the joke. He was the only one in the house that could communicate, so became the de facto translator.

Itsuki was small for his age and painfully shy. He was a favorite target for some of the older kids. Max took the younger kid under his wing, "adopting" him. He protected him, and as it took months before Itsuki spoke a word of English, the only person Itsuki would talk to. They bonded quickly. The attachment was so strong, that the boys would not even consider being adopted or moved without the other. It was a beneficial bond, so the social worker handling the case decided it was for the good of both that they stay together. They grew up watching each other's back.

When Max turned eighteen, he applied to become the guardian of Itsuki. As it was unlikely he would be adopted at such an age, and it freed up a much needed bed, the courts allowed it. They went to the court house to finalize the paperwork, and Itsuki made the announcement that it was time Max had a last name. As they were to be related, they should share it. Itsuki laughed when Max made a comment about how weird a Japanese surname would be for him. After some thinking, Itsuki proposed a novel idea. His middle name was Phelim, his mother's maiden name. Max loved the sound and what it meant. So the day he become Itsuki's guardian, he also became Max Phelim.

Max went to college on academic scholarship. He worked part time at a gas station, and got Itsuki a job there when he turned sixteen. The two were rather frugal with their money. During down time they would talk about how their classes and lives were going. But the favorite topic was their biggest dreams. Max dreamed of starting up a company and just letting it erupt in the business world. Itsuki just dreamed of having a complete family once again. He loved Max like a brother, but it was a little lonely with it just being the two of them.

Part of his wish was granted when Max met Sophie the last year into his degree. Sophie was the daughter of a somewhat well to do French family. She had decided to go to America to study psychology. With a petite frame, long blond hair, and soft blue eyes, she garnered more than her share of attention. The two had a psychology class together. Itsuki was taking a few duel credit courses at the college, and she adored how protective and loving Max was to him. Especially when she found out how they had come to be "brothers". Her family was not exactly thrilled when they heard about Max. They cut her off financially and emotionally when they made the decision to marry. It hurt to have been given the cold shoulder, but things seemed to work out for the best. She became a big sister to Itsuki. Helping him deal with his shyness around girls, and consoling him when his heart was broken. Max graduated and took a random job. Itsuki rushed through college. Due to the difficulty of finances, Sophie chose to set aside her aspirations for the degree. Itsuki was on full scholarship, but her education would have to be paid for out of their own pocket. The boys had wanted her to, but she refused. The money they were setting aside was seed money for the business they would start after Itsuki graduated.

Almost the moment Itsuki had the diploma in hand, they pushed Max to quit his job. Nights of long talks had given them the direction to go. They created a game and launched it themselves. It was a hit, but the next two years were spent in a whirlwind of chaos. They jumped from meeting to meeting, pitch to pitch. Max charmed his way with investors and sales, while the other two finished the paperwork. It surprised him when they presented him with the paperwork that named the company M.P. Enterprise.

They took risky gambles and invested money in other businesses, but their luck held. At age thirty three for Max, thirty two for Sophie, and age thirty for Itsuki, they were partners in a near world famous empire.

* * *

Itsuki fidgeted with the napkin on the table. Sophie slapped his hand gently, still trying to break him of the nervous habit. He turned and gave her the most pitiful look. Her heart went out to the poor boy. He had the worst luck with women. Poor thing was so painfully shy that the only way he ever got dates were if they had been set up. A good many of these girls turned out to be gold diggers and users. Some just didn't want to bother getting past his outer shell. The second serious relationship he had in his life crumbled when he walked in on her in bed with another man. It had been three months, but he absolutely refused any more dates. He was tired of game playing and ulterior motives. He had admitted that being alone was preferable to continuing such a losing game. And that was why they had dragged him to Japan.

For the past few months Max and Sophie had been traveling to different countries, acquiring local celebrities to be a spokesman for the company. He had stayed behind to manage things. But the recent turn of events led Sophie to practically kidnap him on their next run. They were in talks with the Rajjins, a father-daughter combo that were legends in the kendo world. A face to face meeting was to take place, to discuss the matter with a more personal touch. Sophie pulled Itsuki along because both Rajjin's were going to be present. She had seen a picture of Sumay Rajjin and heard a good bit about how much of a sweetheart she was. She was also unmarried. Sophie didn't really thing anything would happen between the two, she just hoped showing such an amazing catch would change Itsuki's choice to just give up.

* * *

Hope you guys are liking this part of the story so far. See you next time.


	54. Why II?

The hostess led Kazuki to the table. She informed him that the other party had already arrived. The owner's of M.P. Enterprise had asked if he and his daughter were interested in a business arrangement. They wanted to sponsor her in future tournaments and have him be a representative in Japan. Kazuki disliked a good many in the upper class world. Arrogant asses that always seemed to have an undeserved confidence. They had turned down many offers in the past to avoid dealing with such pricks. The only reason they gave this group a chance was that they had such a sterling reputation. They did not backstab and avoided a good many of the shady dealings others seemed fine with. He looked around at the restaurant. A fairly high class establishment. They arrived at the table and Kazuki felt a fluttering moment of disappointment. When they spoke on the phone, he had been under the impression that the owners themselves would be attending the meeting. But the only ones at the table were two men and a woman. All looked no older than mid thirties. The woman sat in the middle. She had long blond hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. On her left, the man had long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The one on her right had short black hair, with some covering his right eye. At first he thought they were assistants, but a closer glance displaced that notion. The woman had a blue silk cocktail dress with a silver necklace with a diamond pendant and dangling diamond earrings. The way they sparkled he knew they were real. Both men had expensive tailored suits. Maybe upper middle management types. All three stood up when he arrived.

"Pleased to meet you Rajjin-sama. Please have a seat." The one with silver hair said with a bow. The other two offered a bow as well. Kazuki returned it, and pulled a chair out. They all sat. "You look surprised, is there something wrong?"

"Sorry, I was under the impression your boss would be here." Kazuki answered, trying not to appear rude. The three looked at each other. A look of confusion passed across their faces.

"Rajjin-sama, I am Phelim Max. These are my wife Sophie and my younger brother Itsuki. We are the owners of M.P. Enterprise." Max responded. Kazuki's eyes went wide.

"I…I'm so sorry. You're just so young." He stuttered, trying to apologize. The three smiled.

"Don't worry. I understand we are rather young to be running a company this big." Sophie interjected. "I don't mean to be rude, but isn't your daughter supposed to be joining us?" The older man looked at them, his mind trying to catch up. He processed the question after a moment.

"Oh yes. She had a class this evening that ran a little late. She is on her way." He explained.

"Shall we wait for her to discuss business then?" She asked. Kazuki agreed. They placed orders. Kazuki picked something he knew Sumay would like. That way her food would be out the same time as the rest. They sat there for a few minutes, idly chatting. Sophie did not let them sink into any business talk. Kazuki admired how deftly she changed topics if they tried.

A waitress walked by, tray ladled with drinks for multiple tables. She set down a good many of them on the table next door. Picking up the tray, she turned to resume her path. Unfortunately a patron chose that moment to push their chair back. Her foot caught on the leg and the drinks went flying. The entire restaurant turned to the sound of shattering glass. Itsuki was drenched. A cup of red wine had spilled down his chest and what was left of several mixed drinks dripped down his chin and hair. The girl's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. After a moment, she dropped her hands and tried to stutter an apology. A man in an expensive burgundy suit rushed up.

"Izumi you idiot." He hissed as he approached. Turning to the table, his tone softened. "Apologies sir. I am Jiro, the manager at this establishment. I am terribly sorry for this incompetent fool. Please bill us for the dry cleaning and I will be more than happy to deal with this clumsy employee on your behalf."

"Don't worry about it." Itsuki said softly. The manager and waitress looked at him. He gave a gentle laugh and smiled. "Really it's my fault for wearing a white shirt."

"Are you sure sir? It would really be no problem to punish her. This isn't her first offense. " He said surprised. Sophie noticed the air of unease Itsuki had. They could tell the man was a bully.

"How could I blame someone for getting tripped?" Itsuki asked. Seeing how the situation was going, Sophie stood up. She moved next to the manager.

"Jiro-san right?" she asked softly. He nodded. "My younger brother is trying to make it clear he is fine. He doesn't blame the poor girl and I think it might be more stressful for him if she were to be punished for something that was clearly not her fault. Do you understand?" She asked sweetly. The slightly hard edge to her tone and eyes made her intent clear. Jiro gulped at the frightening blond. He nodded and she gave a smile in return. Kazuki bit back a smile. This was the first time he had seen an upper class person use their influence to keep a worker from getting **into** trouble. He was right to want to work with them.

Itsuki returned from the restroom and sat back down. His hair and shirt were damp from the attempted cleaning. He was about to speak, when he noticed the new addition to the table. She was beautiful. Long blue hair hung loose around her shoulders, draping over an emerald green corset with black detailing. In an instant it felt like his mouth was sewn shut.

"This is my daughter Sumay. Sumay this is the younger brother Itsuki." Kazuki introduced the pair. Sumay nodded as she sipped some water. The young man tried to force himself to talk. It was a miserable failure. She was gorgeous. More beautiful than he thought anyone could be. Sweat dripped down his face when her blue-green eyes met his. Noticing his shirt, she wondered a bit angrily which of the poor wait staff had gotten fired for that accident.

* * *

The phone rang. With every ring, a new pit of ice formed in his stomach. After an eternity he finally heard the click.

"Hello?" the soft voice asked. Itsuki felt himself freeze. Sophie sat on the chair across from him, silently cheering him on. He gulped.

"This is Itsuki. We met the other night at dinner."

"Yes?"

"I..uh…was wondering…would you like to go out some time?" He managed to stutter. He sat their in silence for a few moments.

"I don't go out with men unless they ask in person." A click followed the words. Itsuki sat in silence, mouth agape.

"Itsuki?" Sophie asked. He stared at the phone.

"She…She…hung up." He stuttered.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry." Sophie replied. She felt terrible. Dangling such a jewel in front of him without thinking. Poor thing couldn't take another rejection. She moved to hug him. Surprise filled her when he jumped up off the couch.

"I can't give up that easily." He said before taking off down the hall. "Max, where's the number to the Rajjin Dojo!"

"Where did my pessimistic shy little brother go?" Sophie laughed softly to herself.

* * *

Sumay sighed as she hung up the phone. Such irritation. He doesn't say a word all night. Just sat there staring. And the way that waitress Izumi fawned on him all evening, definitely a player. She felt a little bad being so cruel, but it was a bit of an ingrained habit. Her world was full of entitled pricks. Monied playboys that couldn't keep their hands to themselves and fellow competitors that liked to treat all women as groupies. There were a handful of rules that she made. It was how she protected herself. Rule number one was that she only accepted dates if she was asked in person. A few times some coupled up guy tried to get in her pants while their significant other was in the other room. She found they were more hesitant to make attempts if people could witness the flirting. It wasn't much, but it offered some protection. She was not willing, even inadvertently, to become someone's mistress.

* * *

"Itsuki-san, what brings you down here?" Kazuki asked. The meeting had gone well, but the boy barely said a word all evening. It was quite the surprise when the young man turned up at the dojo.

"This is a little embarrassing but." Itsuki laughed nervously. "Well, I would like to ask your daughter out." The older man looked at him.

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't really require men to ask for my permission. It's up to my daughter."

"Oh, no. You misunderstood. I didn't come to ask for permission. I came to ask for help."

"Oh?" Kazuki asked, interest piqued. This was a tactic he had never seen before.

"I just wanted some information. Like her favorite flower, color, where she likes to go for fun. Things like that." He replied. Kazuki smiled. He liked the kid. Smile growing bigger, he ushered the boy inside.

* * *

"Rajjin-san over here!" a female voice shouted. Sumay turned and allowed herself to be photographed. She had just won entry into nationals and the papers were excited. They were abuzz with the possibility of a fourth national title. She posed a bit more, then proceeded to the locker room. After a quick shower and a change of clothes she emerged back into the arena. A few handfuls of photographers, competitors, and fans were scattered around.

"Congratulations." The voice said next to her. Sumay jumped at the sound. "I'm sorry!" She turned, expecting to see one of her competitors. Instead it was the black haired guy from before. Itsuki. He seemed frozen to the spot, watching her reaction.

"Can I help you?" She asked trying to calm herself. Seeing the tension drain, he approached. He held up a bouquet, offering it. She accepted them politely.

"Thank you for the.." Her words stopped as her brain processed the bouquet. They were not the typical roses. "White magnolias?"

"They are your favorite. Right?" He asked uncertainly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes they are. How did you know?"

"Go out with me and I'll tell you." The words slipped out before he could stop them. A look of surprise hit her face, and he forced a similar look to not show on his.

"Well. I guess I have no choice but to accept." She answered. Surprise finally forced its way onto his face. She had no idea why she accepted. Under normal circumstances she would have walked off. But this was different. This wasn't some information picked up from an article. She had never admitted her favorite flower in public. For once, a guy had actually made her curious. The shock faded from his face.

"I'll pick you up from your house tomorrow at 9 am. Dress comfortably." He said before turning to go.

"Wait." She said. He turned back. "So how did you know?"

"I think I will hold that information until tomorrow. Insurance to keep you from standing me up." He laughed before turning to walk out. He had no idea where this sudden bravery came from. He was just happy to have it.

* * *

Sumay pulled the door open after the fourth knock. Itsuki's smiling face greeted her at the door.

"Good morning Sumay." He said happily. She raised her eyebrow at his familiarity. "Sorry. May I call you Sumay?"

"You might as well, you already started." She said with a slight teasing tone. He smiled at her playfulness.

"You look beautiful." He remarked. A smirk and roll of the eyes was all he got in response. She was wearing old jeans and an even older t-shirt. No makeup, no jewelry. Last time she did that the guy had acted as offended as if she hadn't bathed in weeks. Itsuki laughed. She locked the door, then followed him to the car. They both slid into the back seat. She tensed a bit. Last time she was in this situation, she had to slap the guy so he would keep his hands to himself.

Her worries proved unsubstantiated. The entire ride, he made no attempts to touch her. They just chatted about random things. Itsuki was so unlike anyone she had ever met before. He wasn't smooth in the least. He would jump from topic to topic and often fumbled with words. The car pulled up and he ushered her out. They walked up to the gate and Sumay looked at him confused.

"The zoo?" She asked. He nodded, the smile slipping and beginning to look a bit unsure. "Sorry. I'm just used to dates taking me to plays and fancy restaurants."

"Do you want to go to a fancy restaurant? I can take you to a fancy restaurant." He spoke fast, obviously still nervous. A smile touched her lips. It was kind of cute.

"Its fine. I like the zoo." She said shaking her head. The look of terror disappeared and was replaced by a relieved smile. He bought the tickets and the pair walked through the gate. They spent the day walking from exhibit to exhibit. She loved how he turned out to be such a dork. He spilled ketchup on his shirt during lunch. The cap busted as he tried to pour, dousing him with almost half the bottle. Afterwards they walked through a bird house. One took an instant dislike to him. She couldn't stop laughing as it chased him all over the place. He screamed as it kept diving at him, until Sumay threw it a handful of popcorn. All his quirks were put up on display and he made no judgments when she showed hers. They had accidentally walked into a nocturnal exhibit building. It revealed her one terrifying fear, bats. Seeing the roasts sleeping in their habitats, she froze. Without a word, he pulled her from the building. She tried to make up an excuse, but he just smiled. Admitted in the third grade his class had a mean hamster as a pet. While trying to clean its cage it bit him and ever since then he had a fear of hamsters. They came across the red panda's and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She admitted they were her mother's favorite. He wrapped his arm around her and told her how he had lost his parents too.

"Of course, they thought white rhinos were way better." He teased, forcing a smile out of her.

* * *

Sumay sat in the car, a feeling of contentment settling over her. It had actually been the only fun date she had ever had. She had to be tough around competitors, lest they think her begin a girl made her weak. It was the first time she ever felt like she could be herself. As they sat in silence, a thought that had been in the back of her mind finally popped back to the front.

"Itsuki, you never told me how you knew my favorite flower." She said, breaking the silence. A look of embarrassment crossed his face.

"I just asked your dad." He laughed nervously. She couldn't help but laugh with him. No one had ever thought to ask her dad. The nervousness faded into genuine laughter. The car rolled up to her house and she accepted his offer to walk her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time with you today Sumay." He said softly. She nodded.

"You were nice company." She answered. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Sumay stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. A feint blush spread across both their faces. "Just let me know when you want to go out again." With that she slipped into her house, leaving him alone on the porch. He held his cheek wistfully for a moment, before walking back to the car smiling.

* * *

"How was your day?" Kazuki asked his daughter as she walked into the room.

"Fun." She answered. He looked up from the paper he was reading. She had never given that answer before. He glanced at her curiously. A faint blush swept across her cheeks and she giggled before rushing off to her room. Cocking an eyebrow, he shook his head. She had never acted like that before. He definitely liked that Itsuki kid.

* * *

"I can't wait to see you again. Love you." Itsuki said into the phone. He waited for the answer before hanging up.

"Talking to your lady again?" Max laughed. The laughter increased as the younger man blushed.

"Oh leave him alone already. They haven't seen each other in months." Sophie scolded her husband. He pouted as the other two exchanged smiles. Itsuki and Sumay had been going out for almost two years. M.P. Enterprise still had much work to do so the three had to return to America. A strong foot hold was even generated in a few countries. Sophie and Max headed up a branch in France while Itsuki had been chosen as the liaison for Japan. Half the year was spent in America, the other in the selected country. So for six months of the year, Itsuki and Sumay were in a long distance relationship.

* * *

Itsuki walked through the door. The bags fell from his arms as the girl jumped him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she crushed her lips onto his. He had given her a key when he first got the place a year ago. As their couple status was not really known, it was a great place for her to hide from the world. She had taken her fourth national title, but wanted to take a bit of a break from the competition. It was the perfect place to settle her thoughts. They moved apart and she helped him move the bags into the living room. The table was already set, with steam rising from some of the dishes.

"How do you always have things ready at the exact time I show up?"

"I'm a Jedi." She smirked. The pair laughed. She had taken a liking to American cinema, and they had such fun quoting movies to each other. He honestly never thought someone like her would turn out to be such a geek. They spent the rest of the day putting his stuff up and watching movies. Before they knew it the clock read 11:00.

"I think we both have an early day tomorrow." Sumay said with a yawn. Getting up from the couch, she gave a little stretch. The pair moved to the only bedroom and both changed into their sleeping attire. He just wore a pair of boxers; she wore an old t-shit. A blush spread across his face as he tried to hide his budding erection. Two years of being together and they had yet to consummate their relationship. They hadn't even gone past second base. Itsuki wasn't a virgin, but the idea of approaching sex made him nervous as hell, especially with someone as amazing as Sumay. He practically jumped into bed, and slipped the comforter over him. She crawled in lazily and snuggled up next to him. Nuzzling into his chest, her hand traced patterns across his surprisingly muscular frame. She liked exploring his body.

Idly moving around, he hissed as her hand dipped lower. Surprised by the reaction, she looked at him. His face was beet red. Curiosity got the better of her, and she continued exploring. Her fingers touched the hard length he had been trying to conceal. Wrapping her hand around it, she gave a gentle stroke. His hips rose to meet her. Shocked but intrigued, she kept playing. She had never touched anyone like this before. Pushing aside the fabric, he sprang out of the slit in his boxers. Her hand went back, surprised by how warm and solid it was. Itsuki let her play, thrusting his hips up into her hand. But he wanted more. Sexual frustration won out over shyness and he flipped over, pinning her down. Pulling the shirt up, he kissed her unrestrained chest and stomach. She squealed at his playful antics. His fingers caressed her over the cloth, and it was her turn to buck her hips into his hand. After a few minutes of teasing, he slipped the tips of his fingers into her waistband. She lifted her hips to allow the interfering article to be pulled down. They were moving fast, but neither wanted to stop. Six long months of no physical contact had left hem starved. Tossing the fabric to the side, he settled between her knees. He kissed her lips, then trailed down to her jaw and neck. When she whimpered, he thrust in. Her tight flesh opened as he forced himself inside. She bit back a scream as her maidenhead was broken. He pulled his head up and looked at her. Shock all over his features.

"You were a virgin?" He forced the words out. She nodded grimacing as her body tried to adjust to him. A look of panic hit his eyes before he lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. So-"

"Itsuki." The demanding word cut into his rambling apology and his eyes met hers. She smiled softly. "Will you shut up and make love to me already?"

* * *

"We are going to miss you!" The class shouted in unison. Sumay smiled at her students.

"Don't worry. It's not like I am leaving forever." She forced herself to laugh. It was going to be tough to leave everything. Her dojo…Her father…Her homeland. Kazuki forced himself to make small talk as he drove. She idly played with the necklace Itsuki bought her as an engagement gift. He had proposed several months before. They arranged a wedding quickly. The wedding planner Sophie and Max used was amazing. On short notice she was able to book practically everything they wanted. They married just before he had to leave. Sumay had toyed with the idea of just keeping their relationship like it was. Together six months, apart the other six. Kazuki laughed, saying it would be better for her to stay with her husband. He was in Japan for half the year anyway, so she could still instruct in the dojo and visit everyone. She tried to protest. A smile hit his lips as he asked; would she rather spend the entire year with her father, or her husband? Her answer was why in 30 minutes she would be boarding a plane for America.


	55. Why III?

"I am afraid the tests were pretty conclusive. The problems are apparently genetic. As your mother managed to conceive and carry you to term, there is a chance. Unfortunately the odds are not in your favor. We can still try the rounds of in vitro if you are interested. I just don't want to give you false hope." The doctor spoke sympathetically. The young couple looked at each other.

"I want to be a mother." The woman said softly. The doctor nodded and proceeded to make the necessary arrangements.

* * *

"I'm back!" Itsuki shouted from the front door. He kicked the door shut then moved to the kitchen. Laying the bags of groceries on the counter, he went back to get the rest from the car. Sumay was already out there loading up on bags. Their eyes met and she gave him a feint smile. The sorrow still present on her face. The second round was unsuccessful. They would have one more chance at in vitro. If it didn't take. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. Max and he had already begun checking out the process of adoption. It was almost impossibly rigorous. The worker had told them the chance of success was miniscule. It would be years before they had the chance to actually get a child. Even with their connections. The fact that Sumay was still listed as a visitor in the country didn't help. The pair put away the food. Sumay disappeared as Itsuki decided to make some popcorn. Going into the living room, he already found her on the couch, nodding off. She hadn't been sleeping well and practically had to be force fed. He sat as gently on the couch as he could, but the motion still woke her. He mumbled an apology. She said nothing, simply changed positions to curl up against him. He put on a random movie, and they watched silently for a few minutes.

"Dr. Borton is going to have a bit of an influx in patients for the next few months. If we are going to try the last round we need to make an appointment soon." Itsuki said softly. He heard his wife sigh gently.

"I'm tired. Can we just take a little break, please?" She asked looking up at him with sad eyes. Pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, his free arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Of course sweetheart." He answered with a smile. She nodded grateful for the reprieve before laying her head back down on his chest. Thinking for a moment, he thought it was the best time to make his announcement. "Since we are taking a little break anyway, how about we do it in Japan?"

"What?" the word shot past her lips the same moment her head shot up. She looked at him with eyes full of disbelief. They had only been in America three months, half the time they were expected to. Itsuki simply smiled.

"I have a bit of vacation time coming, and Max was thinking about expanding a bit. Japan is one of the strong holds that really took. I thought we could go down and relax for a month or so before we work. Get a bit of R and R. Goodness knows we could use it." He explained. For the first time in months, an actual smile lit up Sumay's face. It was small, but it gave him hope. Going back to her childhood home and father always helped sooth her. With any luck it would work again.

* * *

"Welcome back honey." Kazuki said sincerely as he wrapped his daughter up in a bear hug. After a few moments he released her, then wrapped Itsuki up in the same hold. The three loaded their bags into the car and got in. Arriving home, Itsuki took a look around. He loved the house, but there were times he missed his apartment. They decided it wasn't worth the expense to keep the place. They hauled the luggage inside quickly. Kazuki retreated to his room to make a few calls, leaving the couple to their own devices. Itsuki and Sumay took a few of the bags to her old bedroom to put things away. After a bit of arrangement, Sumay decided to take a shower. Itsuki watched as she stripped out of her clothes, turning to hide his reaction. They hadn't been intimate in almost two weeks. She didn't like doing it when her father was in the house because she was afraid of being overheard. Watching her naked form walk to the adjoining bathroom, he really missed his apartment.

* * *

"Itsuki." She whimpered as she came. A few more thrusts and he joined his wife. Nestling his face against shoulder, he panted heavily. After a few moments he rolled off and looked at his wife.

"It's been a while." He laughed. She nodded, curling up against him. It took being in Japan a week before she allowed him to intimately touch her.

"Tell me again why we had to go to a hotel?" she asked snuggling against him. Looking around the rented room, he sighed.

"It's just really weird for me, it being your childhood bed and all."

"You did it last time we were back."

"Yes, but not for a bit. It takes me a bit to get used to the idea again."

"Ok. Sounds reasonable."

"It doesn't and you know it."

"I know. It's just I prefer sex over calling you a weirdo." Sumay laughed as she kissed the tip of his nose. They shared a smile. Being back in Japan was definitely helping.

"I booked this room for the whole night. You want another round?"

"Sure. But I don't like being gone so long, dad might worry."

"Sumay, he's a grown man and I am sure he knows what we are doing. I am also pretty sure he's grateful to not be hearing his daughter's moans." The pair looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"Slow down hon, you're going Godzilla on that fish." Sumay laughed as her husband practically inhaled the pieces of tilapia on his plate. He gave a small blush.

"Sorry, it's just so delicious." He mumbled with embarrassment.

"Don't worry; I had the same reaction to my wife's potato and carrot stew." Kazuki chuckled. Itsuki smiled and returned to his food and Sumay shot her father a grateful look. So many had badgered him on why he would allow his daughter to marry an outsider. Not only did he allow Itsuki, he embraced him and his own family. Sophie, Max, and Itsuki were more than welcomed into their clan. Itsuki was such a sweetheart, so different than the rest of his station. It probably also helped that Itsuki had preferred to take the Rajjin name then force her to change her surname. Kazuki cleared his throat, a way he liked to get everyone's attention. Itsuki stopped for the second time and looked at his father in law curiously.

"Son, you know this dish is rather complicated to make. It takes hours of prep and so much care. And the fact is, Sumay didn't make it just to congratulate you on the successful merger." Kazuki said mysteriously. Sumay shot another look at her father, this time a glare. Itsuki turned to his wife, and tilted his head questioningly. Shooting another annoyed look at her dad, she sighed.

"I was hoping to make a bit more of a celebration out of it, but four months." She said cryptically.

"Four months what?" Itsuki asked. A smile spread on her face.

"That's how far along I am." She unleashed the bombshell. The fork clattered to the table and his jaw fell open. After a few moments Sumay began to squirm. "I didn't say anything earlier because I wasn't sure. The first month I missed my period I just thought it was stress. I got checked out a bit before the third month mark. They said it was likely going to be a miscarriage, but gave the prenatal vitamins anyway. I wanted to wait until the pregnancy was farther along to tell you. In case it didn't work out."

Itsuki stood up from the table. Sumay dropped her eyes to the plate. Maybe she should have filled him in sooner. Surprise filled her when she felt his arms wrap around her. Looking up, she was caught off guard when he pulled her into a deep kiss. After a few moments he pulled his lips away, but kept his arms tight.

"I wouldn't have cared if you told me when you started going into labor." He laughed happily. They were going to be parents.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Itsuki asked again. Sumay rolled her eyes.

"For the hundredth time, I am fine. If you are feeling that jumpy, please go get me a soda." She answered. He jumped up and practically ran to find the drinks. Never mind he could have just pressed the button. Still she could understand his worry. Some things had taken a bit of a turn in America. There were some problems needing immediate attention in France, so Max and Sophie were stuck there. So Itsuki needed to take care of it. He had been so panicky about leaving his seven months pregnant wife, she insisted on going. He wouldn't be able to function without her, she knew. Too much of a worrywart. Apparently going with him was causing just as many problems. Max insisted they take a private plane he rented, with a flight attendant at their beck and call. Yet he still freaked out at any little thing. It was both adorable and annoying to her.

* * *

"She's going in and out of stabilizing but the fetus's heart rate was dropping rapidly." The paramedic said almost frantically as the nurse helped him rush the dazed form to surgery. A doctor rushed up. Itsuki tried to follow, but a nurse blocked his path.

"They need to take her to surgery, you would only get in the way. Please just stay out here so she knows someone is waiting for her." She said in an attempt to sooth. He forced himself to sit down. It was all his fault. They had been driving to one of her last pre natal appointments. Was due almost any time now. A car had run a red light. If she hadn't been in America, she wouldn't have been in this situation. Tears streamed down his face.

* * *

"The fetus is in distress but a C-section is too risky right now. Her body couldn't handle it." The doctor silently cursed and tried to remove his emotions, push them to the back of his mind. They were only going to be able to save one.


	56. Why IV?

"She's hemorrhaging. We're losing her doctor." A nurse said. The staff scrambled. Things were moving too fast, taking a turn for the worst. There wasn't even time to ask the husband what he wanted.

"Let's focus on saving the woman." One of the surgeons decided.

"No." The voice was so feint it seemed almost like the air had spoken. It shocked all in the room. Looking down, they realized it was the patient. She looked at them, breathing labored. The anesthesiologist tried to put the gas mask on, put she weakly pushed it away. "Just save my baby." The lead surgeon looked at the nurse at his side. Even with her plea, he was torn. At this point the woman's chances were 50/50. The baby's were far lower. The anesthesiologist managed to get the mask on and she soon slipped into an unconscious state. For a moment the room seemed to pause, unsure of how to proceed.

"Stick with the original plan. Save the woman." The surgeon stated flatly. The chances of saving the baby were too low to be worth it. Even if that was what she wanted.

"Sir, I think the decision is out of our hands." One of the nurses interjected. The team looked at her. "She's in labor."

"How the hell is that even possible? The paramedic said the contractions were causing too much bleeding and they had to administer Terbutaline." Another nurse said incredulously. Another long pause was felt in the room. No one knew what to say. The medicine should have stopped her contractions. It was physically impossible for her to still be in labor. It was like some sort of bad joke.

"It doesn't matter. It's happening now and we have to deal with that. Start the iv." The head surgeon all but shouted. He needed to get things back under control. Everyone rushed to their spots. They administered some medicine to speed up the delivery. They needed to two to separate as fast as possible if either was going to have any hope. Unfortunately, things progressed slowly. The surgeon felt sweat drip down his neck as he worked to save his patient. A couple feet away, the other doctor was attempting to help with the delivery. But he couldn't be concerned with that right not. At the moment, the only thing each could focus on was their own work. What the other was doing held no relevance. By some miracle the woman's unconscious body managed to push out the tiny form. But there was no crying.

"The placenta ruptured. They're both losing blood fast." A nurse said trying to keep the frantic tone from her voice. She clamped the placenta to prevent further blood loss.

"Take the baby to another suite and get her father in here for a blood transfusion. We'll deal with the mother." The doctor said calmly. The nurse followed orders and rushed out of the room.

* * *

Itsuki rested his head in his hands. Tears leaked slowly out of his eyes and he never felt more exhausted. Or useless. His wife and child were in surgery, fighting for their lives. And he could do nothing but sit here. He heard frantic footsteps approach. Looking up, he saw the nurse rush up to him.

"Sir. Is the baby yours?" She asked. There was no time for social pretenses. If they were to save the child, all traces of propriety had to be dropped. The blunt question stunned him. Lost for words, he could do nothing but nod. "Come with me then. The baby needs a blood transfusion now."

Without another word she turned. He got up and rushed to follow her. She led him into a room where they sterilized him and prepped him for the transfusion. After all was done he was practically pushed into the next room. And that was the first time he saw the baby. She was so tiny. Like a little doll. Fine brown hair covered her scalp. He sat next to her as they hooked everything up. With the staff's permission, he held her hand. It felt so little, like it would disappear if he let go. Hours passed, with the transfusions being given off and on. For the 7th time a nurse walked up and checked the readings. Finally, the worry seemed to drain from her face. Replaced by a smile.

"Congratulations Mr. Rajjin. Her blood pressure and heart rate are within normal range. She's out of the woods." The nurse said happily. Despite being drained, a smile lit up Itsuki's face. The nurse walked over to a folder and pulled out a few papers.

"So what do you want to name her?" She asked. He thought about it a moment, then wrote it on the line she pointed to. The nurse smiled. "That's very pretty. Did your wife think of that?"

Itsuki froze. In all the commotion he had forgotten his daughter wasn't the only one in danger. The nurse noticed his look and seemed to guess his train of thought. Without a word, she wandered out of the room. The baby started to cry weakly. His self-pitying thoughts were broken.

"Shh. It's ok Mel. It's ok." He murmured as he rubbed her stomach soothingly. Without him noticing, the nurse came back.

"Excuse me Mr. Rajjin?" Her voice broke into his little world. He looked up at her expectantly. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "I just checked on your wife's status. She's going to make it."

"What?" He couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice. She nodded.

"She is just getting out of surgery but her prognosis looks really good. In a few hours she's even going to be allowed visitors."

* * *

Itsuki took a deep breath. Even with the positive prognosis, fear clutched at his heart. What if she took a bad turn? What if there was something they had missed? His pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by the squirming of the infant in his arms. As Mel was recovering remarkably fast, they thought it might be therapeutic for Sumay if he brought the baby with him. The little one started squirming more, like she was impatient.

"Guess you can't wait to see your mom either." He chuckled softly. Mel was obviously overruling his doubt. With new found courage, he pushed into the room. Tubes seemed to stick out from everywhere, and his wife looks so fragile. Even so, when she heard the door open, her head shot up. When she saw who it was, she tried to force herself up. He rushed over. "Don't strain yourself." She not only ignored his request, she rolled her eyes at his worry. He couldn't help but smile. Mere hours after escaping deaths clutches, she acted as if he was being melodramatic.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the bundle in his arms. His smile widened as he pulled the cloth slightly off. The baby made noises of disapproval at being disturbed.

"Meet our daughter." He answered happily. With permission of the attending nurse, he handed the squalling infant to Sumay. Tears sprang to her eyes as she soothed the little one. For so long she thought the universe had conspired to deprive her of this experience. But now, with her daughter nestled in her arms, it seemed it was really just trying to make her truly appreciate the gift of motherhood. Time seemed to stand still as the family was reunited.

"What do we call her?" The question broke the spell and Itsuki turned away sheepishly.

"I kind of, already named her." He admitted embarrassed. He told her his pick. He squirmed as the moments of silence passed. Finally Sumay looked at him.

"I like it. But I think for now your little nickname suits her better." She said to her husband. He sighed in relief before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Turning to her new baby, her tone and eyes softened. "Hi Mel. Welcome to the world." The little one returned her smile.


	57. Why V?

Sumay plodded into the train car, loaded down by her precious cargo. She was rather happy the car was mostly empty. A sigh escaped her lips as she sat down, her feet aching. Finding the baby carrier too unsteady on the seat, she placed it gently on the floor. She couldn't help but coo at the smiling four month old infant. Looking at her watch, Sumay was shocked to find it was almost five. They had just spent the entire day at the park. She looked at her daughter again, and for the hundredth time thanked everything that was good for her existence. Her memory had been hazy, and Itsuki hadn't wanted to tell her about the harrowing experience. But she had insisted on knowing what had happened. Apparently at some point her heart had stopped and they had to resuscitate. At another point the placenta had ruptured and they had both almost bled to death. The fact that both of them were alive was nothing short of a miracle. Itsuki had felt so guilty; he insisted on them all going back to Japan when her and the baby were healthy enough. Some problems had arisen and he had to go back to the office, but he made it clear they weren't leaving Japan until she said so. Out of the corner of her eye, Sumay noticed a tiny figure moving. It seemed to move close, then back away. As if afraid. Staying still, the figure crept closer.

"Takashi what are you doing?" A soft feminine voice asked. Sumay looked over at one of the other passengers. A middle aged woman with long black hair. The approaching figure halted as the woman rushed up. She turned to the other woman. "I'm so sorry."

"He's not bothering us." Sumay answered with a smile. She looked at the little boy, who tried to vanish behind the skirt of the woman. "Would you like to join us?" With her family so busy, it was getting a bit lonely. The woman seemed to be in her same position. The older woman smiled.

"Well if you don't mind all the dirt we are tracking. We just came from the park." She said as she sat down.

"Not at all. We just came from the back as well. Mel just loves it." Sumay said happily. Seeing the two getting along, the boy got closer. He gave a courteous bow to her. "Your son is quite the little gentleman."

"Thank you, but he's not my son. I'm his nanny." She explained. The younger woman nodded in understanding.

"Well you've done a fine job raising him." The two women continued to talk for a bit. Sumay, constantly worried about her little miracle, always kept her eye on the baby. It was difficult to contain her laughter. When it could no longer be controlled, mirth bubbled to the surface. The older woman watched as she giggled heartily. Sumay pointed to the cause. Takashi was leaning over Mel's carrier. He was holding her blanket. Ever few moments he would pull it up to hide his face. When he pulled it down, his features were contorted in the silliest arrangement he could manage. The baby looked confused when he hid, then giggled when he revealed. After a few minutes, the little boy turned.

"Oba-san, baby has pretty eyes." He informed her, speaking as though it was the most important information she would ever need.

"She has my eyes." Sumay answered proudly. Takashi moved closer, gazing into her face. After a few moments, he shook his head.

"Nope. Her's prettier." The two adults burst into laughter at the bluntness. Oba-san tried to apologize, but the other woman just laughed. They talked a little more, and Takashi enjoyed the new companion. Sadly, it all had to end. Sumay's stop had arrived. She picked the carrier up gently, and told the traveling companions goodbye.

"Bye baby." The toddler practically shouted as he waved. Sumay didn't know why, but she felt a hint of sadness in his words.

* * *

"Mommy look!" Mel shouted pointing to the beautiful flower she had found. Sumay smiled at the rambunctious three year old, before adjusting the baseball cap to keep the sun out of her eyes. Things had gotten rather hectic with an unsuccessful deal. This had been the first time in months that she was able to take her daughter to the park. There had been so much to do; she had to drop Mel off at her grandfather's dojo most days. She felt bad, but the little girl seemed to love it. She was so fascinated by what she saw there. And the students and instructors just loved her. She practically became their little pet. At three, she was already in training. Still, she wanted the girl to still just act like a kid every now and then. Sumay watched as her daughter bounded off to the sandbox to build something. A smile hit her face as she looked through her appointment book.

"Hi." Mel said happily to the little black haired boy. Normally she was really shy around new people, but he was just sitting there alone in the corner. He looked so lonely. He looked up momentarily, before returning to his work. She sat down next to him, and began making a little sand village. She talked, told the boy her name, and kept a one sided conversation going. He just sat there, continuing his own project.

"You don't talk much." She said after a few minutes. The little boy shrugged his shoulders. She was about to give up, when he took the flag made out of a twig and small leaf off of his castle and placed it on hers. She smiled happily at him, then continued the conversation.

"Well aren't you two just adorable." The voice came out of nowhere. Mel turned ever so slightly, curious but shy. She noticed the man with shaggy black hair and clean shaven face. A wide friendly smile was on his pleasant face. "Are you brother and sister?"

The question was friendly enough, and the toddler shook her head in answer. The man squatted down to be at eye level with the children. He asked a few questions. Their names, how old they were. Mel stared shyly at the ground as the boy continued playing in the sand.

"How would you children like some chocolate?" He offered, holding a candy bar out. Mel eyed the candy happily, before stepping over to take it. Before she could reach it, something tugged her back. Looking back, she found the boy had latched onto her arm. His firm grip kept her from moving. He rose slowly, and turned to glare at the man. Mel looked between the man and her new friend. The man's face went from shock to annoyance. "Just take the candy and come along." He hissed stepping closer. A trickle of fear ran down Mel's spine. The man wasn't being nice anymore. She cried out as he grabbed her arm and pulled. The black haired boy's grip was strong; it kept the man from just snatching her up. The boy tugged her back, then stepped forward. With all the strength he could muster, he kicked the would be abductor between his legs. The guy let go and screamed in agony. Investigating the noise, a crowd rushed over.

Hearing the commotion, but not seeing Mel, Sumay ran to the gathering crowd. A man lay rolling on the ground gripping his crotch. She found her daughter a few feet away, tears in her eyes. When the little girl noticed her mother, she ran to her. Crying she said how the man had tried to take her. The police were called and arrived quickly. Sumay's blood ran cold when they told her the man was a suspect in several child abduction and murder cases. He had disappeared before they could take him in. She fell to the ground and clung to her daughter, tears falling down her face. She had come so close to losing her again. Mel looked at her mother confused. The man had been scary, but not that scary. She had no idea that she had just had a brush with death. The newspapers insisted on taking pictures of the little hero and his rescue. He stared at the camera, not caring about all the attention. He was just glad the little girl was alright. She had been nice. The man had given him a bad feeling, and he was happy he was able to protect her.

"So what's your name little one?" An older male reporter asked. The little boy just shrugged. His guardian stepped forward. Putting herself between the boy and the child. The little girl had been taken home by her mother a bit ago, and the reporters were all trying to get the little boy to tell the story. But he remained silent.

"He's very shy, don't harass him. If you must know, his name is Takashi. "


	58. Why VI?

The room was silent, as Mel looked around. It was a big room with pretty stained glass windows. A big wooden box was at the front. Uncle Max stood next to it. Her parents had told her the news yesterday. Aunt Sophie had gotten sick. Real sick. They explained that she went away to heaven about a week ago. Exchanged a sad look when she asked why they couldn't visit. Now they were in this room. Sumay and Itsuki held the four year old's hands as they moved past the crowd. Each person offered words of condolences, but the man didn't seem to pay attention. He muttered thanks, his eyes red rimmed and blank. Itsuki hugged his brother tightly. He stepped away, worried about his older brother's state. The man was beyond distraught. He wished he could help, but honestly didn't know how. The love of the man's life had died. She had been unable to have children, so he had no family save Itsuki's clan. Sumay gave the man a gentle hug and said a few consoling words. They were about to move, to allow others to say a few words, when Mel dropped her mother's hand.

"Up." She said softly, raising her arms. Those immediately around were silenced. A few onlookers in the back tsked disapprovingly. One whispered how they should teach the girl some manners. Ignoring them, Max picked the little girl up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She sensed the pain in him, even though she was too young to understand it.

"Hey Mel." He said softly.

"I'm sorry about Aunt Sophie. Mommy says she's in heaven so we can't go visit her. Is that true?" Mel asked softly. Murmurs of disapproval swept through the crowd.

"Afraid so sweetie." He answered.

"But that means she can't go fishing with us again this summer. Remember how last time she fell off the boat. " The little girl recalled. The disapproval got louder, and a harsh whisper from the crowd said the girl should stop being so cruel. But everything quieted when Max laughed. First a small chuckle, that quickly exploded.

"And then she screamed because a small fish touched her leg." He laughed at the memory. The woman was convinced it had been a shark. A bit of life returned to his eyes. They shared a few more words, a few more laughs. Finally, he turned her towards the coffin that held her aunt. "Would you like to say goodbye to your aunt?" The little girl shook her head.

"That's not Aunt Sophie." Mel stated firmly. Max looked at her confused. She put a small hand on his chest. "Remember. Grandpa said when someone leaves, what makes them them goes away. But a tiny piece is always with us in our heart." Max smiled softly and kissed the child on the forehead. Setting her down, he asked if they would like to come to the house for lunch after the proceedings. The room stared in shock. He had been in total isolation since Sophie had died. Not even his servants had seen him. He locked himself in a room, had them drop off meals and any paperwork that needed his attention at the door. Sumay and Itsuki had tried to visit, but he turned them away. This was his first public outing and he had looked like he didn't want to be there. Until Mel spoke with him. In a few minutes, the tiny child had helped him more than all other efforts combined. Her innocence reminding them all that what counted was the mark the person left behind. One that never goes away, even after death.

* * *

"Why don't you ever wear a dress you weirdo?" The girl asked the question casually, and her small clique laughed. Mel ignored the jab, and all their other attempts at "humor". The seven year old had long ago learned to ignore the remarks. She didn't talk much, and she was fairly smart. This seemed to make her a favorite target of bullies. She could have hurt them so easily. But her family had been adamant about teaching her the lesson; strength should only be used to defend. If one physically attacked her, or another, they would rue the day they were born. She had to physically stop bullies before, but it never seemed to be enough. They seemed to forget her prowess in days, while whole new groups seemed to show up to torment her. The worst were the children of her parent's business associates. They laughed at her for being a mutt, for not being from the right type of money. Sometimes she didn't know where was worse, here or Japan. In Japan, her grandfather's dojo provided wonderful shelter from the cruelty. But they were much harsher about her mutt status. The bell rang and she practically flew out of the door. Last week that group had claimed to be her friends. This week they were the worst offenders. She jumped into the car waiting patiently for her.

"How was your day honey?" Itsuki asked. He noticed a fresh bruise on her knuckle as she handed him the note. He glanced over it. "Fighting again?"

"Lucy shoved me in the hallway. I stopped her when she tried to do it again." She explained with a shrug. Itsuki sighed. He hated the fact his little girl was bullied. Most of the teachers would try to intervene, but that seemed to make it worse. There was a good bit of verbal and occasional physical, abuse. He had learned by now that a few teachers turned a blind eye until things got physical. Then often reprimanded Mel for fighting. Her current teacher was the worst. She was a rather large old hag. She was also fairly racist. At the last PTA conference she had been sweet as honey to the other parents. But her disposition soured when she talked to him and Sumay. She told them all about the "little" problems Mel was having with her classmates. The fights and arguments she got into. The bitch insinuated that the problem was with Mel. She answered and asked questions too much. Even suggested that Mel's habit of reading her Japanese books out loud might be keeping her from fitting in. After a bit of digging, it turned out the woman's father had died in WWII in the Pacific. She seemed to blame all the Japanese for his death. He had been trying to get her transferred for weeks. Since he found out that little tidbit. He crumbled the note up. Sumay was honestly aching to put that woman in her place. She had done so verbally at the PTA meeting. It still brought a small smile to his lips.

_"Since when is it a bad thing for a child to answer questions. Are you saying this school frowns upon intelligence?" Sumay said in a calm yet loud voice. It caught the attention of the other parents in the classroom. The old woman stuttered and tried to mumble something about that not being her meaning. _

Another sigh escaped his lips. The teacher had gotten worse after that. She graded Mel harsher than the other students, and seemed to take delight in dealing with even the smallest infraction. The car ride was silent as he tried to imagine the things his poor child had to deal with. If it kept up, to hell with what the others thought. He would put her in public school. It couldn't be any worse than the crap private school was putting her through.

As soon as the car stopped, the little girl jumped out of the vehicle. She bounded across the gigantic front yard and into the house. He watched with a smile. He knew moving them out here was a good idea. When things settled down, Itsuki had decided to retire from the company. It took him, and occasionally Sumay, away from Mel too often. Max bought him out without hesitation. He was reluctant to have his little brother go, but understood how important family was. Things were calm enough that Max and the higher-ups could handle things.

They used the money to start a nice life. They lived a bit away from the city, with acres of land for the family to roam in. The company skyrocketed soon after, boosting his brother into wealthy status. But he had no regrets. Somehow Sumay had managed to have a second child. A little boy named Itsuki Jr. Max insisted on taking them on trips, and all of them visited Japan every summer. He insisted on paying for it though. They may not have been in as high a class as Max, but they wanted for nothing. And the children always got spoiled by their uncle.

Itsuki got out of the car and walked to the house. Sumay was in the kitchen, preparing a picnic. A small creek ran through their property, and they loved going out there as a family. They would sit on the grass, or blanket if they felt like brining one. Go swimming, or even just watch the clouds. The small infant was already in Mel's arms. She had grown attached to the boy rather quickly. Had insisted on learning all the essentials of how to care for him. By now, she could make a bottle, rock him to sleep, or change his diaper if need be. Frankly, it worried him a bit, but she had trouble making friends. Perhaps this was just the kind of bond she needed.

"Mommy. Something's wrong with Itsu." Mel said, calling her little brother by the nickname she had given him.

"What do you mean honey?" Sumay asked, placing the Ziploc bag sandwiches carefully in the basket. The little girl shrugged, not quite sure how to phrase it. Sumay patted her daughter on the head and assured her they would keep an eye out then. The little girl was so close to her brother, she caught things that they sometimes missed. When he had a chest cold, they had thought it was constipation. His breathing had been normal, hadn't been coughing. She had figured it out because rubbing his tummy wasn't helping. And it was her go to trick when he had stomach problems. But a warm shower soothed him greatly. Taking him to the doctor, it was confirmed he had the beginnings of the chest cold. It was caught early enough that they could treat it quickly and avoid much of the suffering it would have otherwise caused. After that, they made a note to pay more attention to her observations.

The blanket was spread out. Itsuki lay on his back, looking as the clouds rushed by. Sumay was rummaging through the basket, looking for the chips she had brought. Mel was playing with Itsu. He was old enough that he just started figuring out how to roll over. She enjoyed putting him on soft surfaces and helping him practice the new skill.

"Mommy. Something's wrong." Mel said worriedly. Itsuki shot up and looked at his daughter.

"What is it?" Sumay asked, the search for the chips abandoned. Mel looked at them, trying to explain her observations.

"He isn't really smiling. And he's not moving a lot." She spoke slowly, concentrating on her words. She knew the moment they left her mouth they were wrong. The look of worry dropped from her parents faces.

"He's just in a growing stage sweetheart. He'll be fine in a bit." Sumay tried to reassure her daughter. But the little girl shook her head.

"No! It's not that." She practically yelled. The worry resurfaced on her parent's features. Mel wasn't one to overreact. If she sounded this desperate, then something was wrong. Sumay went to make an appointment with the doctor, while Itsuki gathered the picnic things and children.

* * *

"It's a good thing you brought him in when you did. There is never any guarantee for this kind of thing, but the sooner treatment is started, the better." The doctor said in a patient voice. Sumay nodded as she held her baby. Itsuki was out in the waiting room with Mel, a nurse would be out to explain things to him quickly. She packed up the toys and bottle, and placed the sleeping child in his carrier. Then went to go met the rest of the family. The adult's eyes locked, and the worry was obvious. A rare genetic blood disorder. Fatality rates were somewhat high. The early symptoms were so similar to what normally happens during a growing stage. Lethargy, increased appetite. Hell, the doctor had been surprised they had noticed anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

Itsuki looked at his daughter squirming uncomfortable. He took her hand gentle and tried to smile when she looked up at him. She didn't return it. Instead, she simply looked at him with red rimmed dry eyes. She cried almost every day. Multiple times. He had recently taken her out of school. That bitch of a teacher kept making complaints about how her random crying was disrupting the classroom. He tried to force the scowl off his face. Things had not gone well. They tried a few blood transfusions, but they didn't take. Because of how young he was, his body couldn't handle it. Itsuki Jr. was buried before he had even seen his first birthday. And the news had only gotten worse. They had tested both parents to see who would be the better blood donor, only to find Sumay had the infliction as well. The disease could lay dormant for years, and it was so rare it isn't a usual test they perform. That is probably why it took so long for her to be diagnosed. With her in the hospital, and the baby gone, Mel had withdrawn. With permission, he sat in on her classes several days a week. Hoping to provide some comfort. He had been shocked at how stupid her teacher had been. He was there to witness, yet she didn't lighten up on the little girl one bit. Across the room, a small group of girls seemed to talk throughout the class. The teacher ignored them. Something would set Mel off. A toy Itsu used to have, an unfinished art project she had meant to bring home. The tears would just start falling. Sometimes they unfortunately came with sobs. With no touch of sympathy, the old bag would huff in annoyance. Would tell her to please quite down. Sure, five or six little girls blabbering on was no big deal, but a kid mourning her baby brother was such a problem. He had tried chalking it up to her not knowing how to act. But after several times, he figured it out. She was just a cruel racist old bitch. She knew how to deal with a distressed child. She just didn't care to. Anger passed through him as he remembered the incident that told him it was time for them to go.

_ The little girl began taking faster breaths. Her tiny body began to shake and he could tell the sobs weren't far off. A few sniffles escaped and she put her head down on the desk. Poor thing was trying to muffle the noise so as not to disturb her classmates. Her body began shaking violently. He placed his hand on her back, rubbing in soothing circles. Hoping to provide some measure of comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the teacher waddle down the aisle and stop in front of Mel's desk. For a moment he thought she came over to help. _

_"Would you please explain to your daughter how rude it is to not pay attention when someone is talking. Heaven knows I haven't been able to get through to her." She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. For a moment, all he could do was stare. Was this woman serious? Did she honestly witness a small child grieving and her only thought was how it was interrupting her lesson?_

_ "She's grieving for her little brother. Please give her a moment." He felt the words drop hollowly out of his mouth. This woman knew the situation at home. Mother terribly ill in the hospital, baby brother recently passed. How could she behave so callously?_

_ "Well that may be, but her little sob sessions are interrupting my class. Why don't you just bring her back when she calms down?" The woman said, glaring down her nose at the child. Blood boiled through his veins. Itsuki was not a violent man. Soft spoken, kind. But for a moment the animal side of him rose up. A primal part of him that began screaming for him to remove the threat to his offspring. Taking a deep calming breath, he managed to force it down. Instead, he scoped the crying child up and threw a heart stopping glare at the teacher._

_ "I think I shall have a talk with the principal as to why I'm going to withdraw my daughter from this school." He said menacingly. The teacher took an involuntary step back as he moved past her. He went down to the office. With his little girl sobbing into his shoulder, he calmly demanded to see the principal. His brother was a rather large contributor to the school. Seeing as how his niece was one of its students. This granted Itsuki an immediate appointment with the man running the show. Taking a seat across the desk, he cradled his daughter and explained how he needed to withdraw her from the school. It had taken too long for them to transfer her, and her teacher was making the current ordeal too much to bear. The principal tried to apologize, promise to get everything straightened out. Part of Itsuki hoped it was because he now understood the torment the little girl was going through. But the rest of him knew the man feared losing the money her uncle contributed. _

"How much more are they gonna take?" the child questioned softly. It brought him out of his daydream.

"We are almost done sweetie." The nurse answered kindly. She looked from the girl to the man sitting beside her. It was a small prestigious clinic they went to, and by now most of the staff knew them and their story. Many of the patients were monied individuals. What made it different was that Itsuki Jr. had been one of the only children diagnosed. There were also nurses that were second generation Japanese. They were a bit star struck meeting Sumay, even if she was in a hospital bed with tubes surrounding her.

"Can we go see Mommy after this?" Mel asked, looking up at her father. He nodded. The treatment was going decently, and because her immune system had developed more than her sons, the prognosis was much better. The nurse removed the tubes containing the blood sample. They needed to run tests, to see if Mel was also at risk for the disease. After the IV was removed, Mel jumped up. Impatient to see her mother as she had been her first day of life. They walked down the hall and entered the room. Once again, Itsuki was struck by déjà vu. His wife lay frailly in a hospital bed, tubes running all around. Except this time their daughter was a healthy child with constant pent up energy. They hugged her, and Mel made a face as her parents kissed. Sumay chuckled at that. Mel sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the bed, Itsuki took the other one. Mel talked about the tests they had done, and how long they had been in the hospital. Itsuki tried to avoid mentioning withdrawing her from school. Didn't want to worry his wife needlessly. Sumay said they must be hungry then, and insisted Itsuki go get a few snacks from the vending machine. Jokingly rolling his eyes, he got up to follow the order. It was always obvious she wore the pants in the relationship.

Just as he left, a young doctor came in. He was very friendly, greeted them both warmly. Even answered the questions Mel peppered at him. They were going to rotate to the new medicine for her mother's treatment. He explained this as a nurse took a vial and hooked it up to an IV. It was a minute before they noticed anything wrong. Sumay's right arm spasmed. Nothing big, just a slight tremor in the muscle. It was an expected side effect of the medicine. Was supposed to subside in a minute. Only it didn't. The spasms moved across swiftly across her body. White foam was expelled as her body convulsed. Mel watched in horror as her mother's body twitched unnaturally.

"MOMMY!" She screamed terrified at the sight.

"Code blue, she's flat lining!" The doctor said trying to remain calm. People rushed in, carrying all sorts of instruments. A random nurse grabbed Mel, tried to lead her from the rooms. Mel struggled, wanting to stay with her mother. The beeping on a machine stopped and they were touching some paddle things to her mother's chest. Finally the nurse overpowered her, and practically dragged her from the room. Itsuki was walking back, a few bags of chips in each hand, and a packet of M&M's in his mouth. He dropped everything as he saw his frantic child.

"What's going on?" He asked, rushing over. The nurse looked at him, and he saw the slight panic in her eyes. A young nurse, not yet experienced enough to hide her emotions entirely.

"Your wife is having an allergic reaction to the treatment. Please stay here and keep your daughter with you." She ordered before turning to rush back into the room. Itsuki dropped to his knees, and held his shaking daughter. The wide frightened look in her eyes. He was afraid of what she had witnessed.

* * *

"She's getting real big." Mel said proudly, announcing the status report to the official. She went and grabbed the cat, already several pounds. The man did a visual inspection.

"She seem's quite healthy. You are doing a good job. " He said jotting down a few notes. "See you next month." Mel waved as the man left. As soon as he was out of sight, a beeping was heard from Itsuki's watch.

"It's time for her stretches." Mel said placing the cat on the ground. Gently she pulled the cat's front paw out, then gentle pushed it back in. The animal gave no hint of fear or panic, and Itsuki once again marveled at his daughter's uncanny abilities. After the death of Sumay, the little girl had just entirely withdrawn. Her grandfather and Max had both come down. They tried to comfort her. The black haired man still wanted to cry at the memories that randomly sprouted up. The worst being the wake. He had stood next to the coffin, being given condolences. Mel sat in her uncle's lap. Every time someone approached she would turn and bury her head in his suit. Those few days wore harrowing for her. She would wake up shaking and crying so much, she had started to crawl into his bed at night. She would walk around so slowly, it seemed like she was a zombie. But the events. The wake and funeral, and even those damn condolence visits. They were the worst. At all times she had to be held by him, Max, or Kazuki. A few had made comments about how she was a little old to be coddled like that, but all three men would stare daggers at the offender. It still broke his heart how she clung to him and cried when the coffin was lowered into the ground. After the funeral, he told the two he had no intention of putting her back in that school. He had decided it best if he homeschool her for the time being. Max and Kazuki agreed and decided to stay. The three of them would be her teachers. With the three of them, she had a rather well rounded curricula. Kazuki trained her in Kendo, and a few martial arts for physical ed. He also taught Japanese and world history. Max taught math. Itsuki taught her the sciences. Every week or so, they would have a field trip to a park, or museum. One week, they took her to the zoo to learn about the animals for biology.

Max had pulled a few strings and gotten them a behind the scenes visit. A tigress had just given birth a few weeks before. Mel gawked at the tiny cubs, scampering around. Then she noticed a separate one. She asked why it was in a different cage. A caretaker explained that the mother had accidently rolled onto the cub, and broke it's front leg. As if that wasn't bad enough, an infection had set in on the poor thing's eyes. They were able to stop the spread, but she was almost completely blind. It couldn't compete with its siblings and would starve. So they had to separate it. Unfortunately, it was proving very difficult to feed the animal. Mel listened in fascination and sadness. Another caretaker moved up and took the cub out of the cage, attempting to bottle feed. The cub cried in alarm and panic. A look of frustration appeared on the little girl's face.

"You're doing it wrong." She said suddenly. The caretaker looked at her. She asked for a towel or some cloth the mother used, and they handed her a soft towel used for bedding. Max said a few words to one of the zookeepers. Itsuki marveled at his pull when the one handed the cub and bottle to Mel. She wrapped the tiny thing in the towel, and held the bottle close to it. The cub latched on and sucked the milk greedily.

"But how?" One asked. The little girl shrugged.

"She can't see you guys. All she knows is something not her mommy is picking her up and it frightened her." She explained. The men looked sheepish at the logic. Itsuki noticed how content the girl was. For once, she seemed happy. He mentioned this to his brother. Max pulled what had to be the top guy aside. They talked for a few minutes before the man came over.

"If you want. You can take her." He said. Mel looked at him. She turned to her father, who reluctantly nodded his head. It seemed the zoo was in captive breeding program that hoped to return animals to the wild. The cub in her hands would never make it in the wild. The resources to keep her, especially with her ailments, would be draining. So Max convinced them to turn the cub over. They owned plenty of land for her to run in, and could take care of her. The zoo officials had agreed. They wanted to send someone to check progress, but other than that, it was up to them.

Mel bonded strongly with the tiger cub she named Keira. It helped heal her wounds significantly. It was also her biology class. She had to research constantly to keep the cat happy and healthy. As the prognosis was that the leg wouldn't heal right and the eyes wouldn't get better, Mel raised her closer to a house pet. They shared a bed, and she would even take her for walks around the property. The zoo officials didn't worry. Nature had already handicapped the beast, so the girl was doing no harm. It had been a surprise to everyone when the vet announced how much better the big cat was doing. Mel had been so obsessive about her care; her vision had gotten significantly better. Her leg had even healed better than they could have hoped. There was still no way she could run on it though. But everyone seemed happy with the current situation. Itsuki would laugh at how much the tiger behaved like a dog. Sleeping on Mel's bed. Watching through the window, waiting for her to come back from her extracurricular activities. Because Mel had been doing so much better with it, Itsuki had decided to keep with the homeschool plan. He put her in city sports leagues so she could socialize with other children. This arrangement made the girl happy. And he didn't want anything to jeopardize that. Not after all she had been through.

* * *

"She'll be fine." Itsuki said softly. Mel nodded, but stared down at her lap. Keira had a round of vaccines, and the vet required her to stay overnight. This was the first time her and the big cat were to be separated for such a long time. Even when they went to Japan, Max made sure the big cat was able to tag along. He smiled at how close the little girl was with her pet. Though he still saw the pain of losing her brother and mother, the animal was helping to slowly heal her. Looking at the road, he noticed the beware of ice sign. It was much too early to have ice, but he liked to be caution. Ever since the accident that had almost cost him wife and child. Eyes on the road, the pair listened to the radio. A classic rock station. A taste he was passing on to her.

It came out of nowhere. They had been turning a corner, when some small little car appeared. It was headed in the opposite direction, but veered into their lane. Itsuki cursed loudly as he turned the wheel, trying to avoid a crash. The car passed by harmlessly, but before he could even think, he felt it. The too smooth sliding of the wheels. An ice patch. He cursed again as he tried to regain control of the car. Mel stayed silent. She had felt the car slide, had seen the other car. But it wasn't until her father cursed that she knew something was wrong. He never said those bad words. The fact that they left his lips now put fear in her heart. Itsuki tried to keep the wheel straight, tried to get the brakes to stop, but it was no use. He watched helplessly as they slide end over end. He saw the tree come at them, could do nothing to stop it. His last thought was protecting his daughter, as he prayed the seatbelts would work.

Mel felt like her leg was on fire. Everything had gone black and she didn't know how much time had passed. Whimpering with pain, she cried out for her father.

"It's ok baby. I'm here." The gentle voice came next to her.

"My leg hurts." She whimpered. Her chest hurt too, making it tough to breathe. Every word that left her throat hurt. He made soothing noises, as he tried to unlatch the seat belts. He didn't want to worry her, but the scent of gasoline was getting too much. Finally the click was heard as he freed each of them. Gently he scooped her up, careful to avoid touching the leg too much. Tears streamed down her face. He thanked all his lucky stars that the door managed to open. Pain flared up in most of his body, and a few of his ribs were definitely cracked. But all he could think of was getting his child to safety. He stumbled out of the vehicle and started to walk. He didn't want to be anywhere near the vehicle if it decided to blow. As he moved away, the scent of gas faded a bit, and was replaced by the scent of blood. Looking down, he noticed his shirt was covered in it. The child cradled in his arms was shivering. He noticed the spreading red on the side of her shirt. A large shard of glass was embedded where the flow started. He was afraid to remove it. It might be holding back worse blood flow.

"Daddy, what's that light?" She asked weakly. He turned to see what she meant, and saw the large amount of black smoke pouring from the engine. A small fire had seemed to catch. But what worried him most was how the fire seemed to spread to the seeping fluids under the car. The explosion was magnificent in a sense. A ton of metal going up in smoke and flames. Itsuki watched as pieces of the now destroyed car flew in all directions. Then he saw a large piece headed for them. He turned with whatever speed he could manage, hoping it was enough.

Mel screamed as she felt the sharpened metal slid just above her hip. Her tears fell faster and she just wanted the pain to end. Opening her eyes, she looked up, hoping to receive some comfort from her father. His eyes were vacant, and he coughed. Mel felt the spray hit her face. Touching her face, she cried as her hand came back red. Just then, her father's legs gave out and they toppled to the ground. Unbearable pain flooded her system. She lay there helplessly, trapped under the now lifeless body of her father. She gazed into his unseeing eyes as the blood slowly drained from her body. But that was ok. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the pain started to fade. The loss of blood and the cold of the ground began to numb her body. Numb the ache that was burning her flesh. Staring past her father, she noticed the sky had gone grey. White swirls began to trickle down. One of them touched her cheek. She held her hand up to the sky. Snow. Her mother always used to say it signified the end of fall and the start of winter. She just thought it was pretty.


	59. To Ouran

"Mel honey, do you want to go to the park?" Max asked sweetly. The 11 year old girl just sat on the bed silently, looking through a window. He got a feeling that she wasn't even seeing what was out there. Keira crept into her master's room and crawled on the bed. The girl absentmindedly petted the animal. The tiger looked at Max with sad eyes. She could tell something was wrong with her master and wanted him to fix it. But that was a rather tall order. The car accident had only been a few months ago. It was an unusually slow evening for traffic on that road, so it took over half an hour before someone came across the scene. 30 minutes of lying helpless on the ground, pinned by the corpse of your father as blood slowly drains from your body. The man suppressed a violent shudder. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the child had gone through. The thoughts were interrupted by footsteps echoing down the hallway. They came closer, stopping at the door.

"There you are. It's time for practice." The older man announced. Hearing her grandfather's voice, the child turned. Pushing herself up, she stumbled towards the door. The brace on her leg made her gait awkward as she hobbled along the hallway. Kazuki and Max followed behind.

"Don't you think it is a little too early for all this practice? I mean her leg was broken in three spots. Shouldn't she be taking it easy?" Max asked as he watched his niece move towards the practice room they had set up. Kazuki had arrived a few weeks ago. Almost from day one he had put Mel back into training. Max worried if it might be too much too fast. Her ribs still required bandages and her leg was still wrapped in a heavy cast.

"Nonsense. I am following the doctor's orders. Nothing too stressful, simply relearning a few standard moves. It doesn't require much leg use." He answered following the girl into the room. The young girl did a few stretches before grabbing the bokken. It was time for training to begin.

* * *

Max tried to concentrate on the paperwork, but his thoughts kept drifting to his niece. The poor thing. Getting up, he decided to wander over and watch her practice.

"That was sloppy. Try it once more, and I want this one smooth." Kazuki barked. With a quick nod of the head, Mel acknowledged him. Taking a deep breath, she thrust the stick forward, then transitioned quickly to a sideways blow. "Better but still too slow. It needs to be one after the other, no gap. Again." He walked around her as she repeated the motions. Again and again. He barked orders as he circled her. "Come on. Your mother had three gold medals by the time she was your age. You're not even fit to compete."

"Um, Kazuki?" Max said motioning the older man to come forward. Kazuki turned back and ordered the child to keep going. She wasn't leaving that room until it was flawless. With that he went over to the silver haired man.

"Yes?" The question filled the space. He was disrupting their practice, a rather unusual move. Max had trouble meeting the other's eyes.

"Don't you think you are being a little hard on her?" He asked, staring at the floor.

"I know I am." The other man answered. Max's eyes shot up at the words. Kazuki sighed and for the first time, emotions were running across his face. Fear, panic, exhaustion, and pain were written into every line of his skin. He looked into the younger man's eyes. "That little girl in there is just giving up. Pushing away everything that used to bring her joy. Pain and guilt is clouding her brain and she would just wallow in it if allowed to. I can't let that happen to her. For now, I have to be tough. I'm giving her a drive to keep going until she can do it for herself." With those words, he turned and went back to the practicing girl. He belittled her, asking if she wanted to disgrace her family's name. Max walked back to his office, hoping the man was right. And that it would work.

* * *

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm not mad." Max said with a smile, looking down at the girl. She relaxed a bit at his words. Kazuki still had things to deal with in Japan, so he would spend alternate months in the two countries. Almost as soon as he left, Mel seemed to revert back to her old state. Withdrawn from the world. The only interaction she had was clinging to him when she woke from her nightmares. It seemed most nights she would wake up screaming. Kazuki would return, and for a bit she would get better. She would stop slacking in her school work and practice. And the night terrors seemed to happen less and less. The only time they disappeared entirely was when they took the annual vacation to Japan. He had a feeling sleeping in her mother's old room had a calming effect on her. Still, her recovery was agonizingly slow when her grandfather wasn't around. She hadn't internalized the drive yet. Max wanted to help, even tried it a few times. But he wasn't able to. Kazuki was used to being tough on people. But every time Max tried, all he could think of was the nightmares she had endured. Finally he asked, did she want to stay in America, or would she like to go live with her grandfather in Japan. Her choice didn't surprise him. The silver haired man reached into the small fridge and handed a soda to his niece. She gave a weak smile in thanks. The cast had long since been removed, but there was a feint surgical scar on her leg where they had to cut open the leg to properly mend it. The remainder of the trip was fairly silent. Finally they arrived at their destination, the airport.

* * *

"How old are you honey?" The flight attendant asked cheerfully, eyeing the girl curiously. The airline had cast her age as still needing a chaperone, but that had to be a mistake. The girl had to be at least 17.

"I'm 13." Mel answered softly. She hadn't slept the night before and was exhausted. She was so tired she didn't even care about the way the woman was examining her. She had said her name was Willow, but her friends just called her Will. She had long curly black hair and a bubbly disposition. But Mel didn't know how much was real, and how much was acting. Her uncle had a last minute emergency, but didn't want to postpone her going to Japan. The airline had offered her an escort. When she didn't object, he accepted the offer.

"Oh." The woman said, keeping the surprise out of her voice. The girl was almost as tall as herself, and curves far more advanced. Pushing aside the shock, she attempted to keep up the conversation. The girl mumbled answers. From the way she seemed to be dragging, Will could tell the poor thing was exhausted. She helped her to the plane, and got her situated in her seat.

"Is this first class?" Mel asked softly. Will nodded, happy to give the girl some good news. She bit back a laugh as the girl rolled her eyes. Not exactly the reaction she expected. Grapping a pillow and blanket, she offered them to the grateful girl. Not a minute later, she was out.

_ Pain. It was coursing through her body every time her heart beat. The only thing telling her she was alive. The cold was gone, but that just made the pain that much worse. Her leg and sides throbbed as she tried to relax. But sleep seemed to evade her. Even with the medicine they had given her. Footsteps echoed in the room, pulling her out of the daze. A middle aged man in blue scrubs looked at her. He held a clipboard in his hand. _

_ "Where's my dad?" she used what little strength she had to push the question out. He looked at the clipboard intently, seemingly ignoring her. Panic enveloped her small form, ragged breaths raking her body. "I want my daddy. Where is he?" She forced the words out, practically shouting. Quick footsteps were just outside her room. Turning to the door, she caught the flash of silver hair as it raced to her. His presence seemed to calm her._

_ "Mel sweetie. You're finally awake." The relief in his voice was easy to hear. He walked up and grabbed her hand tightly. Turning to the man, tears sprang to her eyes._

_ "Uncle Max, where's daddy? I want to see him." She pleaded desperately. Max sighed shaking his head._

_ "I'm afraid he didn't make it sweetie." He replied sadly. The little girl could do nothing but stare at him. Her breathing jerked out of her body again, tears falling faster._

_ "No, No, No, No, NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Max rubbed her back, making shushing noises as he attempted to sooth. After some minutes, the sobbing softened, the shouts silenced. _

_ "Your niece is very lucky." The doctor said addressing Max. The child was too distraught to appreciate his words at the moment. "Despite a broken leg and several busted ribs, your brother managed to carry her away from the car. He even shielded her from the worst of the explosion. A piece of metal embedded itself in her side. If it hadn't gone through his body first, it most likely would have lacerated some organs and killed her." Mel stared at the man. She hyperventilated as the memory hit. Her father had turned just as the car exploded. He had died protecting her. The doctor's eyes widened as hysterical sobs filled the room. Max glared at the man, until the attending nurse pushed him out of the room. She muttered about him being an idiot as she tried to help calm the child down._

Mel jolted up, shivering at the memories. She never really remembered when her grandfather had showed up at the hospital. Just one moment she fell asleep, the next he was dozing next to her in one of those chairs. Her uncle had been in the other. She yawned and tried to push those thoughts aside. She didn't like thinking about those things.

"You ok?" A voice whispered. The plan was mostly dark, stars shining outside her window. Night. She had been asleep at least 10 hours. The voice repeated the question, just a little louder. There were few people in first class, but it didn't want to take the chance of disturbing anyone. She turned, and found a young man in an attendant's uniform. His hair was spiky, with streaks of red and green in the black mane. Light copper eyes looked at her curiously from his handsome face. For a moment her groggy mind was confused. Where was Will? Her throat felt itchy and her mouth was like cotton.

"Can I have an apple juice please?" She asked in a slightly breaking voice.

"Sure." He said with a soft smile. Mel felt completely out of it, she didn't even hear him come back. She jumped a little when he placed the bottle on her outstretched tray. He apologized for startling her. "Can I get you anything else?" Mel drained the contents of the bottle in seconds, but still felt thirsty.

"Can I have a soda?" Mel asked sheepishly. He gave another smile and nodded.

"What are you doing Cal?" The woman hissed angrily. The man looked up from the cart.

"Just getting a soda for the girl in first class. What's your problem Will?" He asked confused. He had never seen her so angry.

"My problem is that girl is the correct term. She's fucking 13 years old."

"No way." He muttered as he looked back. The girl was stretching, getting a few kinks out of her muscles. Her green t-shirt was tight against her chest. He said the words again.

"Believe it. Just promise you won't try any of your crap on her please." Will said, tone much softer.

"Sure." He answered without hesitation. He loved to flirt with the pretty female passengers that passed through, maybe even score a few numbers. But maybe just this once he would cool his jets. Returning to the girl, he handed the soda to her. With a mumbled word of thanks she took the soda and finished it off in the same manner as the juice.

"Wow, you were that thirsty?" He asked, chuckling when she nodded. "What's your name?"

"Mel." She said softly.

"I'm Cal. Let me know if you need anything." She nodded. After a moment, she reached under her seat and withdrew a bag. Fumbling around, she pulled out a book. "Is it ok if I read?"

"Sure kid." He answered. She smiled brightly. The first true smile she had since leaving her uncle. He returned the smile before getting back to work. Such a sweet girl. Too bad she was so young.

Caught up in the book, she didn't even notice the captain's announcement. Only when the plan hit a rough patch on descent did she get pulled out of the fictional world. The plane landed, and she gathered her things. At the terminal, her grandfather stood waiting for her. She rushed to the man, and he pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs. Pulling away for a moment, he looked down at her.

"You are going to resume your training in earnest. I want you fit to compete in no more than a month." He said sternly. She smiled and nodded. A smile breaking his hardened face, he pulled her back into the hug.

* * *

"You have a letter." Kazuki announced as his granddaughter stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. Seemingly oblivious to his announcement, she grabbed a few slices of bread and put them in the toaster. She took an apple out of the basket and quickly cut it into sections. When the toast sprang up, she grabbed the nearby jar of peanut butter. After spreading a thin layer on the hot toast, she added a few slices of apples. Finally she made her way to the table and sat down. Taking a bite of her breakfast, she snatched up the letter. Placing the food down, she tore into it. It wasn't excitement, so much as just wanting to get it over with. Whether she was successful or not, this was only the beginning of her problems. Unfurling the paper, her eyes glanced over the words. Kazuki waited silently for a few minutes. Then he grew impatient. "Well?"

"I got it. They want to have a meeting with us on Friday." She said dully. Kazuki looked at his grandchild, a bit disappointed by her reaction. The girl had taken not only the entrance exam, but also the scholarship exam for one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

"Hey, don't be so excited." He joked. Mel managed a weak smile.

"Honestly, I'd rather just stay homeschooled. But this will help Uncle Max turn the company over to me one day." She said.

"Honey, don't force yourself into something. Max will be fine. You really don't have to go if you don't want to." He persuaded. She just shook her head.

"I already know what they say about me. If I go, then they have to find something else." She noticed her grandfather's worried look and forced a smile. "Don't worry. I can handle Ouran."


	60. History I

"See, it's not that hard of a move to block." Nori advised, taking up the familiar stance. Mel mimicked it. When he made his strike, she deflected it with ease. "Perfect."

"Thanks sempai." Mel said to the upperclassman. He smiled, then ran his hand through his blue streaked hair. Kazuki had wanted her to rejoin the dojo as soon as possible. So for the past several days, Nori had been kind enough to show up early to practice. While they waited for the others to show up, Mel brushed up on her skills. Footsteps echoed in the gym. The pair looked up and noticed the only other member that came early to practice. The captain. He appraised the other students, settling his gaze on the female club member. He walked towards them. He stopped a few feet away when Nori took a protective step in front of his friend, blocking the captain. Mori raised an eyebrow as he was treated to a defiant look. For a moment, he wondered why the guy was acting so defensive. Perhaps the two were an item? The idea brought a bit of tightness to his heart. With a quick shrug, he moved away. Even if they were together, it was no business of his.

* * *

"Alright. Test day." One of the older boys shouted happily. Groans echoed from several students. Mel was a bit confused.

"To test the new recruits, each one gets matched up against one of the older members." Nori whispered next to her. She nodded in understanding. The captain said two names. The pair walked to the mat. With a customary bow, the match started. With fascination, Mel watched as the students were pitted against each other. Some of the new students were flat out decimated. But a few managed to hold their own. At least at first. The last match ended.

"Nobuyuki, Masaru." The captain announced. Mel felt a pit of ice in her stomach as Nori walked to the mat. She had hoped to face him. He was really talented, and wouldn't use dirty tricks against her. She couldn't guarantee that with the others. Kenta took his place, and they began. Kenta was fast, but Nori was faster. After a few minutes, the whistle was blown.

"Winner, Nobuyuki." The coach bellowed. Kenta walked off the mat, with a large smile on his face. He had lasted the longest.

"Good luck beating that." He said mockingly as he pushed past her on the way to the water cooler. Low enough that only she could catch it. He didn't see the smirk on her face. Poor Kenta, so undeservedly cocky. Sure Nori was one of the more talented members, but he was a primarily defensive fighter. Liked to figure his opponent out first. Had he faced someone with a more offensive style, the fight wouldn't have lasted nearly as long. Like the captain. Speak of the devil, she watched as he walked slowly to the mat. The crowd began to murmur. Who did he think was so talented that only he could test them? Kenta made a face, obviously displeased the captain hadn't seen him as a worthy opponent.

"Rajjin, on me." The captain called out. A few guys snickered at his poor choice of phrasing.

"I'd love that little hottie on me." One of the guys said as she passed by. She found it easy to ignore the jabs. Her stomach was in knots as she made her way to the ring. He bowed, and she did the same in return. A million thoughts rushed through her mind, the primary one identifying the captain as a bully. He made her uncomfortable during practice, constantly leering at her. Harassed her by following her around campus. And now he was setting her up for a painful beating. The guy was definitely trying to drive her out. Defiance light up her eyes. She wouldn't make it easy.

"Do your worse." She whispered taking up a proper stance. Mori looked at the girl, cocked an eyebrow at her words. She was a curious little thing. The whistle was blown, and he charged. In a flash she switched up her body to a more defensive stance. One that Nobuyuki often used. Copying her teacher eh? Too bad for her he had trained with the guy far longer. Knew the weaknesses. He dropped his arms, lowering the angle of the sword. Shock hit him as she twirled the bokken downward, blocking his attack. With extreme speed she brought it straight up, forcing his own along with it. His move? She had defended herself with his own counter. The surprise locked his mind up for a moment. All she needed to finish the move. With speed that would have made her family proud, she pushed the sword forward. Its point connected with his stomach.

"First point Rajjin." The coach said, unable to keep the shock out of his tone. The gym was silent. Not only had their captain found her worthy of his skills, she had gotten the first point. Nori silently cheered for his friend. A small smile adorned Mori's lips. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

It was over. She knew it with every fiber of her being. For the past several minutes they had exchanged blows. But he was too fast. Twice he gained the upper hand and she felt the bokken connect with her body. Breathing ragged, she stared at her opponent. Her reserves of energy dangerously low, lungs desperately aching no matter how much air she sucked in. The bastard was barely even sweating. He moved in, calculated and predatory. She blocked the first strike. Her eyes caught the counter blow, but her body had no more energy to stop it. Helplessly, she watched as the wood connected against her arm.

"Match Morinozuka!" the coach announced. The gym remained silent. No one knew how to react. Not only had she lasted longer than all the others, she had landed a point on the infamous captain.

* * *

"You were amazing." Nori complimented as they walked down the street. Mel rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. I couldn't have lasted that long. The captain is really tough."

"He's talented. I just wish he wasn't so creepy. I mean, who stares at one person all the damn time." She muttered.

"Your exaggerating. It can't be all the time." Nori laughed.

"No, I'm serious. I think he even follows me around campus during breaks." The laughter stopped, and the boy looked at her.

"Really?" He asked incredulous. She nodded.

"I just get this really weird feeling, like being watched. A few times I've turned around and he was there. Wasn't even trying to hide. Just staring." She shivered for dramatic effect. The action made her companion laugh.

"Hey, there's a really good ice cream shop down the street. You hungry?" He prompted changing the subject.

"Sure." She answered with a smile. Taking her hand, he led her to their destination. They each got a cone, and Nori insisted on paying. Though insisted was a bit too light of a word, forced was a better description. They sat at a table and launched into a conversation of assorted topics.

"This ice cream is awesome. Yumi would love it." Mel said, before sighing at the reminder. "Why did she have to go out of town this weekend?"

"And why did Hana have to go with her?" Nori joined in the griping. The four of them were supposed to hang out today, but last minute plans had caused the other two to bail. The remaining two lamented the loss of their friends for a minute, before laughing at their own melodramatic conversation. Unbeknownst to them, eyes watched from across the street.

* * *

Hunny dug into the strawberry cake, quickly ordering another slice. The waitress stared at the tiny figure, somehow able to eat an entire cake and yet still want more. He politely repeated the request, and she went to retrieve it. The tiny blond looked up from his now empty plate towards the black haired youth seated across from him. His companion's gaze was focused on something from across the street. Hunny followed the look and noticed the pair in the ice cream shop. Nori and Mel. The two were eating ice cream cones, occasionally sharing the two different flavors they bought. As there had been no practice today, and with Mori acting weird, Hunny had decided they should go into town and hang out for the day. The guy was pushing himself too hard and needed a day to relax. Their afternoon of relaxation soon turned to a spying mission when Mori noticed his newest team member wandering around with the upperclassman. They had followed them, settling into the café across the street. Hunny wolfed down pieces of cake, while Mori sipped soda and tried desperately to read lips. The day was a bit warm, so most of the patrons were dining inside, leaving the open porch all to them.

"Takashi are you a rapist?" Hunny asked curiously. Mori looked at him, eyes wide. Panicking he shook his head frantically. The smaller one cocked an eyebrow. "Then why are we following some 2nd year on her date? You know it's not normal to follow a girl around right?" A sad look crossed the normally stoic face, but only for the briefest of moments.

"She's…interesting." Mori struggled to find the word. She had so much strength and passion. She seemed to put in everything she had. Not to mention being the most adorable thing he had ever seen. A sly grin was pasted on the blond's face.

"Takashi, do you have a crush?" The grin only widened when a blush crept across the raven haired boy's cheeks.


	61. History II

Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Started a new story that I'm very excited about. It and this one are my favorite to write though, so I'm going to try and update both in a timely manner. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

"Holy crap run!" Nori grabbed her hand and pulled her along. They rushed into the only open building on the street. Water dripped down on to the tile floor as they tried to catch their breath.

"Damn weatherman lied." Mel joked, eliciting a laugh from the boy next to her. They had taken a walk downtown, enjoying the sightseeing. They had gotten caught up in random conversation and accidently took a few wrong turns. Ended up on a practically deserted stretch of road. A freak storm rolled in from nowhere, drenching them both in moments. It was some local holiday, so most of the shops on this street were closed. They were just lucky this place was open. By the plush interior décor, it was obviously a hotel. An expensive one at that. He looked at the price menu and chuckled. Mel looked at him inquisitively, and he pointed to the sign. It did little to clear up her confusion. He realized her family probably wasn't too keen on explaining everything about Japan.

"We are in what's known as a hotel." He whispered. She shrugged. "A love hotel. People don't come here to talk." She blushed at his words, realizing their meaning. He looked out the glass doors. Realized there was no other place open in the immediate area. The rain was pouring and looked like it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Taking her hand, he walked them up to the counter. The air in the lobby was a bit cold and he didn't want his friend to catch a chill. "One room please." The clerk looked at the two skeptically.

"Are you two of age?" He asked a bit snootily. Nori smiled and grabbed his wallet. He handed his id to the clerk. Glancing at the card, the color drained from the man's face. He handed over a laminated paper. "Of course. We have many themes to choose from. Just let me know when you're ready." His tone was nothing but polite as sweat dripped down his face. Nori looked over the list quickly.

"That one." He tapped on the paper.

"Of course, good choice sir." The clerk handed the key over. "Would you like me to put it on your family's tab?"

"That's fine." Nori answered, sliding the id back in his wallet. He took a few bills out and handed it to the clerk. He smiled sweetly. "For your troubles." The clerk hesitated a moment before accepting the money. "One more thing."

"Yes sir?" The man looked up once more, gulping.

"Please send someone to come dry clean our clothes."

"Yes sir. Someone will be up in a few minutes." Nori gave the man another smile. Grabbing his companion's hand, he led her up the large staircase. Confusion apparent on her face at the interaction. He broke through the haze when he offered to let her take a shower first. She nodded, and rushed into the extravagant bathroom. Not wanting him to catch cold either, she rushed a bit. Stayed in the water just long enough to feel warm again. She put on the fluffy bath robe Nori had handed her and walked back into the room. He was in his own bathrobe, their clothes already having been taken. He flicked the TV on for her, then went to go take his own quick shower. She watched the horror movie with interest, only vaguely aware when the boy crawled into bed next to her.

"So, what was up with downstairs?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the screen. Nori chuckled softly.

"My family is actually one of the best customers here. They use it, and sometimes reward employees with trips here." He explained.

"That's kind of weird." He laughed at the rather blunt statement. Amused by his friend's candor. With that, they both slipped back into watching the film. Just as they both sank into the plot, a ruckus came from the other room. Something slammed repeatedly against their wall and loud moaning drifted in the room. A blush spread across both their faces.

"Well, we are in a love hotel." He tried to laugh it off, turning the volume up on the TV. Finally the passionate romp in the next room was drowned in suspenseful music and dialogue. Mel tried to once again fall back into the plot, feeling her cheeks burning the entire time.

* * *

Hunny sighed as he watched the rain patter against the glass. Mori sat across the table, silent as ever. They had lost track of the couple when the rain happened, and ended up taking refuge in a small café. It was a bit crowded, but still better than the only other option, a fancy love hotel. The street had mostly been closed and only these two buildings seemed to be doing business today. After what seemed like an eternity, the rain finally started letting up. Lowering to a drizzle, then mist, before finally dissipating all together. The crowd ventured back out. Not wanting to be stuck in the bustling crowd, the two boys remained at their seats until the people were gone. Paying the bill, with a rather sizeable tip, the two finally left.

"Sorry we lost them Takashi." The blond murmured sympathetically. Mori shrugged slowly. A testament to how depressed he was. "But aren't these nice spoons?" He laughed happily, trying to keep it from sounding forced. Because their generosity, the owner had given them each a decorative spoon. Made of nice, if thin, silver with engravings. Not as fancy as their own home's utensils, but expensive for such an establishment. Hunny felt like going to the amusement park, so they plodded along wanting to find a cab. After a few steps, the smaller one realized he no longer heard the footsteps of his companion. Turning around, he noticed the boy's gaze locked on the building across the street. The love hotel. Just as he was about to ask, he noticed the two figures walk out. Mel and Nori. He was in a white muscle shirt, while his button up was around the young girl. It was huge on her, and she had it tied above her stomach to keep it out of the way. Hunny looked over to his companion worriedly. Mori unballed his fist, and a clang was heard as something metal struck the ground. Without a word, he walked off. Hunny bent down and examined the now bent spoon. With a sigh, he rushed back to his obviously upset friend.

* * *

"Ok everyone. Try not to get separated. I do not want to have to tell someone's parents they got themselves kidnapped. I can't guarantee they'll pay your ransom." The students laughed at Kazuo's joke. As a treat, the coach had organized a special day trip into the city. Some of the top competitors were participating in a local exhibition and he thought it would be good for the kids to see. Kazuo didn't like going through the paperwork the school required to rent cars, and he hated dealing with the parents. To bypass the frustration, any trip he led the kendo team on would travel by train. The kids piled into the train car, arranging themselves into little groups. Mel held onto a pole, the train mostly filled. She and Nori had gotten separated in the shuffle to find space. He waved to her from across the car. She waved back and just tried to think about the field trip. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a hand brush across her backside.

Mori looked around the car absentmindedly. It was always the tiniest bit fun to people watch. Scanning the car, his eyes fell on one of his favorite sights. Rajjin. A look of confusion hit his face as he noticed the blush across her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut. It took only a moment to find the cause of her distress. Some random man in a business suit was pressed tightly against her. His hand had disappeared beneath the loose band of her black gym shorts. Anger coursed through Mori's veins as he noticed the slight movement beneath the fabric. The bastard was molesting her.

"Please stop." Mel whimpered, begging the unseen assailant. She felt his body pressed against her, his hand beneath her shorts. She gripped the pole tightly as she felt the finger sliding in and out of her. It felt kind of good, but so very wrong. It made her skin crawl and she felt so dirty. His hot breath brushed against her ear and her mind screamed for someone to help.

"Why don't you come for me? You know you want to." The voice whispered into her ear, making her want to puke. The feeling intensified as the noises of his assault reached her ears. The sound of his finger repeatedly plunging inside. Her body was enjoying this, but her mind felt so repulsed. She shook her head and once again pleaded with him to stop. Instead, he seemed to go faster. Her panties were practically drenched and she felt a strong urge to cry. She had no idea why she felt so helpless. She could have kicked the bastard's ass easily, but it was like her body was frozen.

Mori forced his way through the crowded car. In a rage, he ripped the man away from his victim. He twisted his arm around his back forcefully, and felt a bit of glee when he heard the pop. The man cried out as pain shot through his body, and did it again when he was shoved. Turning around, he was about to punch the jerk that had ruined his fun. Once he saw the rescuer, he thought better of it. The kid was tall, a bit wiry but had muscles bulge just beneath his cloths. The eyes though. A fire burned in the kid's gaze, with beyond frightening intensity. Such anger. It was probably his girlfriend. With sweat dripping down his face, he backed into the crowd. Defeated. Mori wanted to continue his punishment, but managed to restrain himself. This guy probably wasn't the only perv on the train, and he didn't want to leave her vulnerable again. Getting back to the girl, he pushed her until her back hit the wall. Positioned himself so close she could feel the heat of his body. One hand held a handhold, the other pressed against the wall next to her. It took her a moment, but a small smile spread on her lips when she realized it. He was using his body as a shield.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. He gave no indication that he heard, just towered over her. Her eyes fell to the floor and a blush spread across her cheeks. For unknown reasons, her mind imagined the giant touching her. Resuming the caresses the assailant had done. The blush worsened when she realized how much she might like it.


	62. History III

I am very sorry about taking so long to update. Hopefully this extra-long chapter will make it up to you guys. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Mori moved through the halls. It was lunch period, and the place was relatively deserted. It was easy to ignore the few scattered students, as they seemed to go out of their way to avoid the obviously on the prowl 3rd year. A few of the girls snuck a few glances, but none dared approach. No matter. He was on a mission. The Takumi tournament. The most sought after competition, where only the best of the best were allowed to compete. Every year thousands upon thousands attempted to snatch away one of the several dozen slots. Not only did a coach have to announce his student's candidacy, he had to prove why they were worthy. Many of the competitors were regional or even national title holders. Word had been sent that due to an unusually high turnout, a dozen new slots were to be opened. Sensei Kazuo had rushed down to throw a few of his students' names into the mix. He had been hoping to secure as many spots as possible. Had called Mori 20 minutes before. The maximum slots anyone could get was four, and he was going to leave it up to him which students would be given the chance. Without hesitation, Mori nominated himself, Rajjin, Nobuyuki, and Masaru. They were the best in the club. Mori was then tasked with excusing all but those four from practice. The tournament was that weekend, and he wanted to focus training. If they performed poorly, Ouran may never be given the chance to show again.

The rest of the team had already been informed. Kenta had such an annoyingly gleeful smirk at being a nonexempt student. A cruel part of Mori slightly hoped only three slots could be secured. As good as Kenta was, he was the weakest member of the four and easily the first cut. Moving down the hall, he found the correct classroom. There was one last member to inform. After a bit of observation, he knew she tended to eat lunch here. Maybe Hunny was right. This was a bit stalkerish. Pushing the thought aside, he entered the classroom.

Mel heard the door open and curiously glanced up. People rarely disrupted her solitary lunch. Usually some forgetful student running back to get something. A few rare times one of her friends would be the culprit. She noticed who it was, and eyes shot straight back to the book. The guy was creepy to say the least. Could even be described as scary. And though she hated to admit it, she had developed a bit of a crush on him. Even with his stoic face, he was really cute. With the most beautiful gray eyes. And his amazing skill level at kendo. Beyond compare. She fought the blush that threatened to rise on her cheeks. She hated how he brought out the most embarrassing reactions. Maybe her affection was just a result of proximity. She couldn't avoid the guy, at school, or kendo. Even the sanctuary at her grandfather's dojo had been shattered.

_Mel was practically bouncing as she walked. Today was the day. After months of waiting, and constant training, she was to finally be brought into the Rajjin Dojo. Not as a visitor, but full-fledged member. She would face the same process as the other students, the same rigors. Though there was some nervousness, excitement bubbled to the surface. The training done when she was younger was more introducing her to the world of kendo. She was kept in that domain. Now she would be allowed to take any of the other courses that caught her eye. Kazuki had wanted to be there her first day, but a very sought after potential instructor had agreed to a late meeting. Mel was a bit glad. She didn't want to feel like her grandfather was holding her hand. She needed to earn this spot as much as anyone else. More so because she was a member of the bloodline. Had to work twice as hard to prove she deserved to be there. Even with that, it felt like her heart was about to explode. Glee coursed through her veins as she stepped into the massive complex. The structure was expansive, with several large training rooms, and half a dozen smaller ones. It was a bit of a maze, but she never found that a problem. Many of her childhood memories were in this place. She had spent so much time here, she knew the complex like the lines of her own face. There was a small weight room in the back. A random wing the jutted off to the left, holding all the instructors offices. She made her way to the locker rooms, eager to change and get to class. The practice clothes were much more comfortable. No more discomfort at the school's slightly revealing outfits. _

_After changing, she rushed to find her class. Kendo was one of the larger sections, so would be housed in 1-C, the largest training room. For a moment, she wondered who would be teaching the class. Normally it was Kazuki, but his late meeting would prompt a substitute. She walked into the room confidently, eyes scanning the crowded area. The instructor was not here yet. His eyes found her at the exact same moment and a trace of surprise flashed through them. The captain. She froze, caught off guard that he was a member. Part of her felt like laughing. Of course he was. With the skill so far above hers, why wouldn't he be? The shock wore off as one of the instructors came in. Mino. A very nice man, had worked for the dojo since she could remember. He greeted her warmly, but refrained from his customary hug. It would make it too easy to construe her receiving favoritism. Still, he showed how happy he was to see her back in training. Mel returned a smile, eager to forget about her previous encounter. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the most awkward state. Many of the exercises required a partner. Mino had noticed how close her and the captain's styles were, and often paired them up. Mori had such superior skill, it was obvious Mino thought he was helping her with the partnering. Unaware of the thoughts racing through the girls mind. All afternoon, Mel attempted to keep the ideas away. Pushing herself to the limits, straining her body to exhaustion in a desperate attempt to forget about the towering black haired youth. Attempts that proved futile. Every time she looked at him, it took everything she had not to blush. To fight back the random fantasies that invaded her mind. At one point on break, she caught him licking his parched lips. She felt the strangest urge to see what they felt like._

Her grandfather had agreed with Mino's assessment, matching her up with the guy at almost every opportunity. To see him throughout the day, then to be paired with him every afternoon. It was like she couldn't escape his orbit. She tried to focus on the book, ignoring the footsteps even as they drew near. Out of her peripheral she could make out the outline next to her. Became keenly away of how alone they were. The hall was completely deserted this time of day; the last few stragglers already off to the cafeteria or courtyard. The guy made her a little nervous. Was very antisocial. The only person she ever saw him hang around was his small blond cousin. He also seemed to have no concept of boundaries, unwavering stare and getting just a little too close for comfort. His close presence was a bit unnerving. Her mind flashed to one of the Dojo practices. She had apparently been doing a maneuver wrong. He didn't say a word, just walked up behind her and placed his hands over hers. He pushed his body into hers and corrected the movements. It had been kind of sweet, but it kind of seemed like he felt he had a right to touch her. Even though she felt a flutter at his touch, she didn't want anything more of it. He was a bit older than her. A few people called him a thug and she honestly didn't know what he might demand from her. Her knowledge of sex was very vague and limited. But he seemed like the type to have already experienced it. The footsteps halted right at her desk and her breath caught.

"You still have practice today." He said softly. Mel was a bit taken aback by the words. In all the time she knew him, he must have said less than 50 words. It was strange, but she found his voice rather pleasant. Deep and masculine, it sent unusual shivers down her body. Still, she wanted him gone. To put the classroom back in total isolation. His message was delivered and now he could leave her in peace. A sigh of relief escaped as the footsteps moved away. It caught in her throat as the chair beside her was pulled out. She could feel his eyes on her as he sat. Though she tried, she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Mori noticed the slight tremors and was a bit worried. But it wasn't a big deal. Hunny or Satoshi got them occasionally, mostly from nerves. All they needed was a calm presence to hold them. Going from experience, he placed his hand gently over hers. Tightening his grip to stop the trembling. The book thudded heavily as it hit the desk. Mori could do nothing but stare at the girl. She had pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. She turned towards him, gaze aimed at the tile. Attempted a rather awkward sitting bow.

"I honestly have no idea what I have done to offend you, but please accept my sincerest apologies." The words tumbled out quickly as she tried to make amends. She still had no clue as to what had earned his wrath. She just hoped the apology would halt the torment. Mori's confusion only grew, not understanding where any of this was coming from. Why did she feel the need to apologize? He took a deep breath. This was a rare opportunity. The chance to talk to her without interruption or eavesdroppers. He could get to the bottom of her reactions to him. He gripped her chin and gently forced her to look up. Even with her face tilted, her eyes stayed on the tiles. Cheeks were bright red. He leaned in and struggled to find something to say.

"Pretty eyes."He muttered, finally settling on a compliment. People liked compliments, he felt pretty good about the call. The confidence wavered when her eyes went wide in panic and she pushed herself away. She had used too much force, propelling herself off her chair and onto the floor. Mel stayed on the ground, silently cursing her definitely bruised tail bone. It was definitely an overreaction, but she had just been so freaked out. The guy wanders in during the most deserted time, gets uncomfortably close and touchy feely. Then he belts out a line that like. The stalker vibe was shifting into something a bit more rapey. Mori looked on, having no clue as to the thoughts racing through the girl's mind. She looked to be in pain, and he wanted to comfort her as he did his family. Without hesitation, he lifted her off the cold floor. She cried out as she felt herself rise into the air, feet dangling a few inches above the floor. It was a bit uncomfortable and Mel began to squirm.

"You can let me go now." She mumbled, her face uncomfortably red. It was way too easy to blush when he was around, especially with how he had held her. It was like someone would hold a young child, but was such a personal touch. He lowered her to the ground, retracting his arms slowly. There was a look on his face like he wanted to say something, and Mel had the strangest urge to just hug him. It was almost like he was struggling to talk. He seemed to reconsider his desire to talk, choosing instead to turn and walk out of the class room. Mel simply stood there, watching as he moved away. Once more she found herself alone. Only accompanied by the frantic beating of her heart. She couldn't suppress the laughter that bubbled up, echoing through the empty classroom. She had just gotten out of what could very well have been a bad situation, yet here she was wanting him to come back. Someone like him coming back would most likely want more than just a little chat, but her heart continued to flutter at the thought of him returning. Pinning for a stalker. Something was definitely wrong with her.

* * *

The car moved quickly, and though the driver tried to be careful, the students were jostled. There was too much construction on the road to avoid everything. Kazuo looked at the group, very pleased. They had worked hard all week, not leaving the gym until the sun had set. Spending almost every free moment practicing. They were going to need it. He looked at the two younger members a bit worried. The tournament was a free for all. There were no divisions separating the different ages or grades. Everyone was pitted against each other in a battle for dominance. Nobuyuki and Morinozuka would be fine. But the Masaru and Rajjin would be facing their seniors. As a matter of fact, they were going to be the youngest competitors there. They all looked so serious.

"Come on guys, perk up. We snagged four slots in the most sought after tournament in the country. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not go home empty handed." Mel and Nori smiled at their coach's attempt at a pep talk. Encouraged by the smiles, he continued. "The top ten slots will receive a medal. I will be sorely disappointed if none of you can make it to at least the top ten."

"I'm gonna make it to the top four." Mel said with conviction.

"That's the spirit Rajjin." Kazuo laughed, then turned to the other students. "Nobuyuki, Morinozuka, I will personally spread the word if she makes it to the top four without you." The car was filled with laughter. In a few minutes time, they arrived at the building. Piling out, they checked to make sure all their equipment was still there.

"Crap, that was the worst ride ever." Kenta complained.

"It would have been much worse if we had to take the train all the way here." Nori laughed. "We are lucky Mel's uncle insisted we take one of his cars." Mel gave him a smile. There had been an increase on sexual harassment reports on the train later, and Max didn't want her in such a situation. She had told no one about the incident on her last train ride. Not about that man that touched her, or the team mate that helped her. She glanced up at him, as he loaded equipment up. He walked through the crowd, and people just naturally seemed to give him a wide berth. She slipped her bag over her shoulder and grabbed Nori's hand. Pulling him forward, she latched onto the back of the captain's shirt. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"I don't want us to get separated." She mumbled, not able to look at his eyes. He shrugged and continued to lead the way. They entered the building, and she couldn't help but marvel at its size. Even though the competition wouldn't start for another half hour, a large crowd milled about the seats. They walked through the crowd. Mel looked around curiously, but dropped her eyes when she noticed all the stares. The other competitors were looking at her, whispering things amongst themselves. A few winked and one blew her a kiss. "How many girls are competing?" She asked softly, wondering why they had yet to run into another female competitor.

"Afraid you're it." Kazuo remarked, looking around. He needed to find an official. He spotted one. "Be right back. Stay together kids." He walked over to the person he needed to see. Mel was a bit sad about the revelation. Kazuki had already informed her girls were still a rarity in the sport, and advised her to get used to being a sole female competitor. She was a bit disappointed at being the only female, but she found the attention it generated a bigger problem. So many of them looked at her, often not even trying to hide their ogling. Nori noticed the gawking, and stepped next to her. Seeing what the other was doing, Mori mimicked the movement. The two walked on either side. It didn't completely block the view, but it did cause many of the onlookers to avert their gaze. The two guys were rather intimidating. After a few minutes, Kazuo returned, a serious look on his face.

"Guys we have a problem." The students looked at him nervously. Fearful of what had gone wrong. "Some idiot flooded the locker room and everyone is using the small back hallway as a changing station." Relief swept over their faces.

"So? It's not the first time we changed outside a locker room." Nori laughed, happy it wasn't something serious. The laughter stopped when he noticed the coach's look hadn't changed.

"Yes, but they expect every competitor to use it." His eyes were drawn to Mel. Realization dawned on the student's faces.

"No, they can't expect her to do that." Nori spoke up, incredulous at the stupidity. "Where is the girl's locker room? Let her use the restroom or something even." Kazuo sighed; beyond annoyed at the unprofessional jackasses this tournament was making him deal with.

"They never had a female competitor before. There is no women's locker room, and they claim the restroom's are too far away."

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Nori hissed. Mel tried to calm him and keep his voice down. She didn't want him getting into trouble on her account. She also tried to keep him from looking in Kenta's direction. The boy seemed way too pleased about the turn of events.

"There are still some people that find it insulting for a girl to compete." The coach answered, not sugarcoating their reality. It wasn't everyone, but there were a few pockets of such backwards misogynists still present in the kendo world. Unfortunately this tournament seemed to house a few.

"Guess you can't compete then. Oh well." Kenta sneered. His laughter was cut short by a glare from the captain.

"I'll do it." Mel said softly. The others turned to look at her. She simply shrugged her shoulders. "If I have to change with the boys to compete, so be it." With that, she marched to the area that was acting as temporary changing room. With confidence, she pushed passed the double doors. Her confidence faltered as she took in the scene. Dozens of guys in various states of undress turned at the entrance. They got the attention of their friends, staring at the girl. Someone whistled. There was absolutely no place for privacy. Mel felt herself began to shake. Nothing too noticeable, just a few minor tremors. Mori led the group to a corner, attempting to give his female teammate some semblance of privacy. But the way the eyes followed her every move, it put a bit of ice in his stomach. He didn't like the way they stared at her. Some averted their gaze, some looked on curiously. But there were a few that looked as if they were eyeing pray. Those were the ones that made him most nervous. If any would dare to come within five feet of her, he would destroy them.

Mel took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. She turned to the wall. Could feel the eyes boring down on her as she took her shirt off. Mori and Nori took a step in front of her, using their bodies to shield her. It wasn't perfect, but it was workable. A curse escaped her lips. She felt so stupid.

"I…I can't do this." She whimpered.

"What's wrong honey?" Nori whispered over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the ground. A blush crept across Mel's face and she was ashamed to admit her idiocy.

"I wore normal clothes." She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "I have to change bras." Both boys looked back. A blush spread over both their faces when they saw her shirt was still off. "Don't look!" She scolded, using her arms in an attempt at covering. In a heartbeat, they turned back around. Pretending they had seen nothing. They stood there a few moments, trying to figure out what to do. A random thought flashed into Mori's mind. He moved to his bag. Nori made a sound of protest at the abandonment of his post. Mel's blush deepened when she saw the others staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing Morinozuka?" Nori hissed. The captain ignored the question, still rummaging through the bag. Finally he found what he wanted and pulled it out. A blanket his grandmother had packed in case he wanted to nap between rounds. He held it up. A smile spread on the other boy's lips.

"Well aren't you clever." He laughed, taking a part. They unfurled the blanket and held it up. It made a rather impressive privacy curtain. Mel rushed to change. She did not see a few of the guys that tried to peek around the fabric, nor did she see the frightening glares her team mates gave to them in response.

* * *

"You're up first Rajjin." Kazuo offered the girl an encouraging smile. She returned it. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the ring. Needed to get her head in the game. She looked across the ring to her opponent. The kid was a monster. Such girth, and if the information was correct had taken second at the city's tournament the previous cheer. Butterflies flittered in her stomach. Over a loudspeaker their names were announced.

"Go Mel!" Nori shouted at her, cheering from the sidelines. Even the captain enthusiastically clapped when they called her name. She gave the boys a smile. It only grew wider when she noticed Kenta. The boy was sulking off to the side, obviously displeased with how much attention she was getting. The idea was hilarious. The whistle was blown and all thoughts were quickly swept away. The guy was big and incredibly strong. But his girth would make him slow. She eyed him closely, waiting for him to make the first move. Their eyes met, and a moment later the behemoth charged.

Her theory proved correct. Heft slowed down the impressive blows substantially. It was only by a second of so, but to her it was an eternity. She dodged the first blow, and parried the second. The momentum of the strike still knocked her back a half step. The guy was strong, but she was so used to the speed of Nori and the captain, it was like his attacks were in slow motion. Compensating for the added strength his size granted each strike, she countered the blows easily. Switched off flawlessly between a defensive and offensive stance. He lunged forward; she knocked the bokken back and landed a blow. The speed and fluidity of her motions surprised even her. Maybe there was something to the coaches constantly pairing her off with the silent third year. His talent seemed to be rubbing off on her.

After one more unsuccessful charge by the giant, the final whistle was blown. The match was in her favor. The two shared a bow and walked back to their respective teams. The teams were close to each other, so he said a few words along the way and continued the conversation on the sidelines. She was surprised to find out how nice he actually was. Laughed and admitted how he thought she would be an easy win. Then joked how he should be slapped for ever thinking that of a Rajjin. He even made an apology about her having to change with the guys.

He kept talking, even when the next match started. Mel said a few words and jokes, but kept a vague interest in the matches. Until it was Nori's turn.

"Sorry, I really want to watch my friend." Mel apologized. She cheered her heart out as Nori stepped up to the mat. He winked at the girl, and she silently laughed in response. It flew by. The opponent was fiercely aggressive in his movements, and Nori's defensive style worked beautifully against it. Nori returned to the team victorious.

Kenta was up next. Nori and Mel cheered, chanting in unison as they gave support. The guy was a jackass, but he was a team mate. Deserved whatever support they could. His match was something of a struggle, but in the end he still won. After a few more bouts, it was finally Mori's first match.

"GO CAPTAIN!" Nori and Mel shouted in unison. Mori acknowledged the chant with a slight nod, and then resumed the examination of his opponent. He looked like a frightened little rabbit, wanting nothing more than to flee. He was obviously terrified. The whistle was blown and the two exchanged polite bows. Mori felt immense pity for his competitor. The guy never stood a chance. Maybe if he hadn't been so afraid, or even just been able to focus through the fear. Either way, the match was rather pathetic, the guy not managing to land a single blow. The black haired youth walked back to his team and caught the strangest look flash into the girl's eyes. It looked like…admiration. He moved closer, curious. She caught his gaze and dropped her own to the floor. A feint blush crept onto her cheeks. A rather strange reaction.

"You were really good out there." She spoke to the tiles and the tiniest bit of shock registered on his normally stoic face. It was quickly forced away.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled at the compliment, and his heart tightened a bit.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Nori joked, nudging the girl playfully.

* * *

The sun was bright, casting strong light on all those milling around the grassy area. The tournament had halted for a lunch break. It had been so beautiful outside, that many chose to eat their lunch in the courtyard. The Ouran team was no exception. A giant comforter had been spread out under the shade of a tree. Kenta sat to the side, eating his lunch and sulking. Nori lay on his stomach, while Mel massaged the kinks out of his back. While she worked, she chatted with another reporter.

"So you are the granddaughter of Rajjin Kazuki. Is that correct?"

"Yup. That's my grandpa." She smiled, trying to get a knot out of Nori's shoulder. Being the only female competitor, she was something of a favorite subject to the reporters wondering around. They were all quickly taken in by her sweet and innocent demeanor. One female reporter had even called her adorable and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Kenta was a bit jealous of all the attention languished on the girl, hence why he sat at the corner of the comfy blanket. The reporter asked a few more questions, scribbling in the notepad he carried.

"Thank you for your time. Sorry for bothering you." He said, standing up.

"Don't worry; it wasn't a bother in the least." Mel answered with a smile. The man returned the smile and walked off.

"Be any sweeter and you're going to give everyone diabetes." Kenta jeered. Mel ignored the jab and crawled over to the captain.

"Would you like me to take care of the strain in your shoulder?" She asked. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes fell to the blanket. "The last match. Your movements weren't as smooth. I already took care of Nori. You want me to take care of it?" He shrugged, feeling a twinge of pain in his shoulder. She moved closer, and he felt pressure on the muscle. The girl's touch was magic, relieving the cramped muscles in no time. He thanked her, prompting a large smile. Mel offered Kenta a massage. He just laughed it off and insulted her. She rolled her eyes. Nori sat up and placed her leg in his lap.

"You're legs are still cramping a bit aren't they?" he guessed. She nodded, and he went to work taking care of it. Mori watched closely, observing how the fingers played across the troubled muscle.

"Quit being such a baby." A voice sneered somewhere close.

"I'm not being a baby." A younger voice answered. Without a word, Mel stood up and wandered to the scene. A kid around middle school age was looking down at a kid no older than six. The younger one looked down at the ground, sniffling as he tried to hold back tears. The older one laughed at the misery. She approached quickly.

"Why are you picking on him?" She asked.

"None of your business babe." He brushed her off. She was hot, but her body language made clear she wasn't interested.

"I think you should leave him alone." She answered, voice as sweet as possible. He looked at her, but before a single word was uttered, a look of terror passed over his features. Two guys had walked up behind her. One really tall one with black hair, the other slightly shorter one with blue streaks in his dark hair. Both had their gazes locked on him, with frightening intensity in their eyes. He ran in fear. Mel laughed silently. Bullies were always so confident until someone stronger showed up. She turned to the little boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." The little boy sniffled. Mori watched with interest as she expertly comforted the child. Spoke to him so soothingly. Exactly how a mother should be. They found out the boy's name was Ren, and his bully was just the neighborhood punk.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He stole my kite and got it stuck in a tree." Ren admitted.

"You want us to get it?" Mel offered. He looked at her, a look of disbelief on his face. Still, he nodded. She took the boy's hand and allowed them all to be lead to the tree. It wasn't that high up, but even Mori wasn't tall enough to reach. An idea hit. "Hey captain, how about a boost?" Mori shrugged, then put her on his shoulders as he often did with Hunny. The kite had a long tail that was really tangled in the branches. With careful deliberate movements, she slowly unraveled the mess. She slowly handed the unfurled string to Nori. After a few minutes, the kite was free. The little boy beamed. He thanked them warmly, before running back to wherever he had been. Kite clutched tightly to his chest.

A bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch period, and the resuming of the tournament. The rounds passed quickly. The opponents seemed to get more difficult, but they all found themselves successfully climbing the rungs of the ladder. As the sun set, the tournament was drawing to a close. All that was left was the finals. The top ten. Somehow, all of Team Ouran had managed to make it. Kenta was quickly knocked off, but still managing to secure seventh place. When the cameras were not looking, he pouted a bit. He didn't like that the other three had yet to be pushed out, especially Mel. The competition was fierce, even Mori found himself exerting extra effort.

"Well kids, there is good news and bad news." Kazuo laughed. They looked at him expectantly. He laughed again. "The good news is, we are definitely in the running to get the top medals. The bad news is, you are going to be competing against each other for it." The three looked at each other, and raced to board. Sure enough, the very next match was Nori and Mel. They both entered the ring, smiling at each other.

"Don't you dare go easy on me." She said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it honey." He answered. They both shared a laugh and told each other good luck. The whistle sounded and they started. The fight was drawn out, both competitors struggling to find the advantage. In the end, his defensive style was just no match.

* * *

The flash of hundreds of cameras was blinding as people photographed the winners. The stronger lights came from any of the two dozen reporters, eager to catch the perfect picture to run along their article. The rest were smaller, made by phones and personal cameras as fans tried to make their own little keepsake. There was a strong possibility that at least one of the ten kids would go on to have a long and rewarding career in the sport, and no one wanted to miss out on an opportunity to catch this small piece of history. Mel smiled happily, fiddling with her silver medal. She had faced the captain in the final round. Her smile was genuine though, because it hadn't been an easy victory for him. She had picked up quite a bit from their training. The reporters seemed to hone in on the Ouran team. They had all managed to place, a rather impressive feat. The press also seemed enchanted with the team itself.

"Your team was one of the only ones actively cheering for your teammates. Was that awkward?" A female reporter asked, holding the microphone close to Mel.

"To be honest, I didn't really notice." Mel chuckled softly. "I just thought the other team's voices didn't carry well." The small crowd laughed, delighted by the girl.

"What was it like facing your own teammate?" Another reporter posed the question.

"It was just another day of practice. Except this time we got medals." She smiled at the crowd's laughter.

"Which opponent made you most nervous?" Another female reporter held the microphone in front of Nori. He wrapped his arm over Mel's shoulder and pulled her close.

"This one right here. I already taught her everything I know." He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"What did you think of the tournament?" Mori froze as a microphone was shoved close to his face. The pretty blond reporter smiled widely, waiting for his answer. Mel stepped closer, seeing her captain's distress.

"Our captain is one of those strong silent types. You won't get much of an answer out of him." She interjected. With a laugh she patted his chest. "Sometimes we forget what his voice even sounds like." The crowd laughed again and Mori relaxed. Relieved at not being forced to talk.

"You guys seem really close. Especially for a sport that will eventually pit you against your team mates. " A random reporter commented.

"A team should be at least a little close, even if they compete." Mel replied. She smiled softly. "I wouldn't have even made it past the first round without the guidance of my two sempais."

"And I wouldn't have made it so far without such a fabulous sparring partner." Nori added. The reporters' eyes seemed to sparkle at the interactions.

"I would have." The black haired giant spoke softly, all eyes turning to him. Mel chuckled and smacked his arm lightly. She had picked up enough his subtle nuances to know he was joking. The group laughed.

"Can we get a picture of the team all together?" A photographer asked. The four moved together. Nori threw his arm over Mel's shoulders and she wrapped her own around his waist. Kenta moved closer, and Nori threw his other arm over the guy. Kenta had a fake smile plastered to his face, pretending to be great friends with his teammate. Mel refrained from rolling her eyes. She glanced over, and felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. The captain was standing a little to the side, intentionally removing himself from the happy picture. It wasn't fair. The captain wasn't all bad. He was odd and could be demanding, but he did try to help his team. Kenta was just a cruel bully, wanting the whole 15 minutes of fame thing. His apparent joy was nothing but a façade. If such a jackass got to pretend, so could the captain. She wrapped her free arm around the tall boy's waist and pulled him into their little group. It took everything she had not to blush when he draped his arm over her shoulders. The glare of the flash was blinding.

* * *

"That is just so freaky."

"I know. Who would have expected?" The group of girls crowded around the newspaper. The tournament was big news, but none of the girls paid attention to the main article. All their attention was focused on the smaller piece about the team at Ouran. Especially the picture. Mel glanced down at the picture again, still not believing it. They had used the one of them all together, hanging all over each other. She silently chuckled. All this commotion had nothing to do with the how amazingly the team had performed. It was because in the picture, the captain was actually smiling. It was a small thing, barely a twitch of the lip. But in that pose, he actually looked…happy.

"The captain is so hot." A girl squeaked as she tapped on the picture.

"Such a cutie!" Another girl agreed.

"A total babe. I think I'm in love."

"Oh please Ayaka, you say that about half the boys in the school." Another girl joked, nudging the other.

"I know, but that smile is just so dreamy. I think I am going to confess to him at lunch." She laughed. Mel gave a cursory glance at the one named Ayaka. The girl had long honey blond hair. She had such petite features, like a doll.

The group seemed to tear at the paper like a school of hungry piranha. All wanting to catch a glimpse of the striking captain. Nori bit back a laugh. The guy was really attractive, but they were acting like it was the first time they had ever seen a man. Then again, the captain's smiles were very rare and Ouran girls were always looking for new novelties. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being tugged out of the crowd. He looked down at the young girl that clutched his arm. Gently leading him away.

"That's my newspaper." He protested weakly.

"We both know it's already lost." Mel joked softly. Nori laughed and allowed himself to be led a bit down the courtyard. The girl finally released his arm and plopped down on the stone bench. He took the seat next to her. They sat in silence, watching the mayhem as a group of girls all tried to hold onto a single piece of paper. "Nori, what exactly do guys look for in a girl?" She finally broke the silence.

"What?" He looked at his companion. She pointed to the group.

"The girl they called Ayaka. Do guys like her?" She dropped her eyes quickly. Nori examined the girl she had pointed out.

"I suppose. I hear she does really well with the guys. Has a new boyfriend every month it seems."

"What do they like about her?"

"She's not exactly my type, but she is rather attractive. I think she may have worked part time as a model over the summer. She's also pretty direct about things and a lot of guys like that. So what exactly is up with the third degree?" He looked down at his companion. Her face was beat red.

"I…it…just…" She stuttered futilely trying to make up something that sounded even half believable. A sly smile spread on his face.

"Does my little teammate have a crush?" He chuckled as her blush somehow deepened. After a moment, she gave a brief nod. He laughed softly and pulled the girl into a hug. She squirmed uncomfortably, wishing the heat on her skin would vanish. After a few futile attempts at freedom, he finally released her. "So who is this lucky fellow that has gained your womanly affections?"

"The…." Her voice trailed off, and he couldn't make out her mumble.

"Sweetie, you have got to speak up." He laughed.

"The captain." She pushed the words out. The laughter died quickly, and he looked at her.

"Did…Did you just say the captain?" He whispered conspiratorially. Hiding her face behind both hands, she nodded. The boy sat there in stunned silence, mouth agape as his brain processed the revelation. Mel hunched her shoulders, trying to become as small as possible. Wanting to just vanish into thin air. She hadn't told anyone her feelings. Not her grandfather. None of the family staff that acted as surrogate parents. Not even Yumi or Hana was given access to the private information. Because of the unique bond forged in the club, she had felt closest to Nori. That was why she had chosen to confide in him. Maybe it was a mistake. He noticed her reaction, and forced himself out of the stupor. "Sorry sweetie, I was just shocked that we have the same taste."

"Taste?" She said uncertainly, lowering her hands just slightly to peek at him. He nodded, a smile on his face.

"The guy is freaking hot. Even without the smile he is just gorgeous. First day of kendo club two years ago. He walked into the gym and I swear my heart just stopped. It started up again when he took his shirt off." Her hands fell and she smiled a little. Waited for him to continue. "But alas I am quite a chicken. He was so intense I never even worked up the nerve to confess to him. Though I did leave him chocolates one valentines."

"Really?" Her eyes were wide, curiosity shining in them.

"Yeah. Just snuck it into the locker before practice. He opened the door and just kind of looked at it. After practice he gave it to his little cousin."

"He gave it away? But that's so mean." She complained. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"The guy isn't much into sweets. But you want to know the weirdest part?" She tilted her head to the side. "On white day before practice started, he handed me a single yellow rose." She squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, you have to confess to him." She said excitedly, seemingly forgetting about her own crush.

"Hold up there. What about your feelings?" He asked, curious. Her delight seemed to sink a bit, but waved her hand in dismissal.

"You liked him first, and he gave you a gift so he likes you back."

"I don't think so hon." He chuckled. Her eyes filled with confusion. "He was being nice. Mine were the only chocolates he got that day. Most of the other guys just had stacks of the stuff. I think he just appreciated the gesture."

"But you can't know that. What if all this time he was secretly in love with you, just waiting for you to make the first move again?"

"Still obsessed with yaoi manga I see." He snorted.

"I'm serious." She protested, even as her cheeks burned. "He might still be waiting for you."

"Trust me he isn't." Nori looked at her. He touched a finger to her lips, to silent the further protests. "Honestly the guy never really showed interest in anyone, so his sexual preferences could technically still be up in the air. But I am pretty sure he likes girls. Or more specifically you."

"Me?" She mumbled around the finger still pressed against her lips. He nodded his head.

"You may not have noticed, but the captain doesn't like to be touched. I've actually seen him shove a guy up against the wall for grabbing his arm. Even with girls, the few times he has been approached he just kind of pushed past them. It freaked me out how easy he was with you touching him. When he picked you up to get the kite. Or the way you effortlessly pulled him into the picture. You may not see any big deal, but trust me. Physical contact is not normal for that guy. I say you should confess. Worst case scenario he says no and probably steals a kiss." She giggled at his words, going to full blown laughter when he winked. It was strange. She was scared of the captain, but she was also curious. He was older; more experienced in the world, and did not seem to like too many people. Still, there was something that drew her to him. She just really hoped it wasn't the whole falling for a bad boy routine.

* * *

Mori looked at the soft blue envelope, knowing full well what it was. Two girls looked at him expectantly. Both were first year middle school students. The one on the right had bottle blonde hair and wore bright pink lipstick. The other girl had been the one to give him the letter. She played with her front braid nervously and gave him a soft smile. Soft brown hair and eyes with slight chipmunk teeth. He handed the envelope back and shook his head. Mumbled an apology, trying to remain stoic as the girl's eyes fill with tears.

"You monster. Is your heart made out of stone?" The friend shot at him as she wrapped her arms protectively around the girl.

"Probably." He answered with a shrug. He walked towards the gym. Practice would start soon and he wanted to get his customary stretches in. The previous week had been so bizarre. He had been confessed to three times since that picture was printed. Four now that the chipmunk girl had expressed her feelings. She was a sweet girl, and though the blonde didn't know it; he had been the most gentle with her. The other three were rather snooty, always being catered too. Expected others to thank them for the privilege of groveling at their feet. Which is why he ripped the envelopes in half and tossed them over his shoulder. One girl had tried to slap him. He dodged easily then walked away, ignoring the screaming she directed his way. These girls, especially the more forward ones, were seriously disrupting his life. Hell the last time had even had to think about dealing with confessions was when Nobuyuki gave him those chocolates. At least he had been respectful. One girl had come up at lunch and told Hunny to get lost. He refused to even touch that one's letter.

Mori stepped into the gym, happy to be in its tranquil confines again. He hoped it would be a peaceful day, but that dream was soon shattered. Somehow Masaru had learned Rajjin was to be given the 2nd year captain slot. He goaded her shamelessly and Mori had actually wanted to let the girl pummel him senseless. To say such disrespectful things about her deceased mother and grandmother was disgusting. But he stopped the charge all the same. It would do her no good.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Mel whispered to herself, the barely restrained tears thickening her tone. She sat on the bench, halfway through changing. For the last ten minutes she had sat there, silently berating herself for such stupidity. Kenta had provoked her, but it was so obvious. Should have been so easy to ignore. But it wasn't. What normally rolled off her back had gotten under her skin, and she knew exactly why. She had been stupid. Had gone to school on a day her emotions were so raw. She had been witnessing the girls flirting with the captain all week. Beautiful girls. Ones that were from his world, and not some random mutt. That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been today. Her mother's birthday.

Tears streamed down her face, and she felt like such a failure. If it hadn't been for the captain watching out for her, she would have lost everything. No scholarship, no kendo club. Her uncle would have had to endure more heckling about her being a random mutt. She would have lost her friends. Such a close call made her realize how precarious her place here really was. This world was not hers, and she would never belong. Her heart cracked the tiniest bit when she realized her fantasies of the captain could never be true. Two different worlds that only faintly collided. Could never properly mix. The tears came faster and sobs escaped her throat. She wanted her mother. To have the woman hold her tightly in a warm embrace, shutting out all the darkness of the world. The door opened, and the reason for her heartbreak walked through.

Without his permission, Mori's feet led him to the bunch. Rajjin was there, clad only in her bra and panties. Tears splashed down her face and he could hear the pain. He sat down, one leg on either side of the bench. The same way she was sitting. She seemed to fall over. A cold spot appeared on his chest and he felt her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. She sobbed something about missing her mother, and he felt a pain in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he began stroking her back soothingly. The poor thing needed the comfort. They sat there for more than an hour. Finally the sobs quieted, and the tears seemed to slow. She pushed gently away from him.

"So...sorry." She said sheepishly, getting a slight case of hiccups. Mori tussled her hair playfully, finding her current state so adorable. Blushing slightly, with partially dry tears and hiccupping. Yet she was still cuter than any other girl in the school. It was difficult, but he managed to give her a small smile. She returned it.

Mel wondered how she got herself in such predicaments. Here she was, half naked and alone with her crush. Yet she felt no danger. He had held her for over an hour, yet didn't even try to cop a feel.

"I'm ok now. Thank you." She whispered. He patted her head again. She noticed his watch. "Is that the correct time?" He nodded, surprised by the panic in her voice. "Shoot, I'm gonna be so late. Could I have some privacy to dress please?"

"Sure." He answered, standing up. He walked out of the room, throwing one last concerned glance back. Worried about the new little captain. Mel rushed, throwing her clothes on haphazardly. The process was further slowed down by her wobbling legs. They had fallen asleep from being in such a position too long and forced her to walk gingerly.

* * *

Nori, Hana, and Yumi shifted uncomfortably as they waited for Mel. The four of them had made plans to meet up at the central courtyard, then head over to the new arcade. It was the birthday of Mel's mother, and they wanted to distract her. Nori looked at his watch nervously. He had offered to wait for her, but Mel insisted he go on ahead. Promised to catch up in a few minutes. That had been more than an hour ago. He had already told the other two what had happened that afternoon.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Hana suggested, breaking the tense silence. The other two nodded and walked quickly to the gym. Walking into the building, they noticed the eerie stillness of the empty structure. How could they ever leave her alone in such a place?

"She would probably be in the changing room still." Nori said, leading them to the other side of the gym. Half way across the floor, the door to the girl's locker room opened up. Expecting to see their friend, surprise flashed in their eyes as the tall black haired guy walked out. The captain. He didn't even seem to notice them. Just walked across the floor, straightening his cloths. A minute later, Mel emerged. Her clothes were a mess. Eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if she had been crying and she was limping a bit. Anger flooded his veins.

"You bastard!" He growled. Mori stopped and looked up. Nori rushed offer and his fist made a solid connection with the captain's jaw. The force was so strong it knocked the black haired guy down. Looking down at the figure on the floor, Nori glared. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Taking advantage of a girl like that. She's just a kid. Fuck Morinozuka. I knew you weren't normal, but raping a kid?"

"What are you talking about?" Mel shouted, rushing over to the scene. She was beyond confused. Nori just went off, yelling about rape. She walked over to the captain and helped him up. Then turned back, waiting for an answer.

"You. We came in…and he walked out…Then you come out all a mess…and I just." Nori tried to explain and failed. "So he didn't rape you?"

"Hardly." Mel snorted. Her eyes went soft. "I was crying in the locker room and he came in and held me. That's it." Nori's eyes went wide.

"Oh crap. Man I am so sorry. I didn't mean…" He looked at the captain sheepishly.

"Happens." Mori said with a shrug. He started walking to the exit, he halted a moment and turned back. "Keep protecting her." With that he left. The four stood there.

"Please tell me I didn't just ruin your chances with him." Nori muttered slapping his forehead.

"Chances?" Yumi asked curiously. Nori's eyes widened, a look of guilt on his face. But Mel just laughed.

"I'll explain at the arcade." Mel chuckled as she walked. The others followed. As she was walking down the stone walkway, she caught sight of the familiar tall silhouette. She had spent a small part of the afternoon in his arms. A smile grew on her lips. She didn't know how things were going to go, but she was very curious to see how her little crush played out.


	63. History IV

The cool morning air blew across the courtyard. Regional competition was fast approaching and everyone was in a state of panic. Ouran put a good deal of money into its teams and expected results. Training hours were extended and extra practices were tacked onto already busy schedules. But there wasn't a single complaint. All members wanted a chance to shine, to make a name for themselves and their club. So they endured the long and grueling hours. Submitting their bodies to rigorous preparation that pushed their endurance to the limits. The first gym was already overflowing with the members of the judo and karate clubs. Their noises echoing out into the courtyard. The only witnesses were a lone pair lounging on a stone bench. Nori and Mel. Her grandfather had to go out of town and Nori insisted on giving her a ride to school. He liked to show up early, to enjoy the grounds before the day officially started. They had another hour before the second gym would be opened for kendo practice. Coach Kazuo had been particularly domineering lately and decided to give the team a reprieve. For that week only their morning practices would only be an hour.

"Hey, I thought you might like this." Nori said handing her the book. It had taken him a few minutes to find the thing in his bag.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to." Mel accepted the gift. She read the title out loud, then flipped to the back to read the summary.

"It's the least I could do in congratulation, little miss second place. Especially since you gave such an awesome gift for a mere third place." He chuckled. She smiled at him, then opened the book to begin reading. Mel found the character Kokusai so adorable.

"I love Kokusai. He's just so cute!" Mel squeaked. Nori couldn't help but chuckle. She was successor of a prestigious kendo line and the heir to a large empire. But in the end she was just like any other fan girl. The girl delved back into the book, flipping through the pages. "Chiga kind of reminds me of the captain." Nori looked over at his companion. She tapped a frame on the page. The character named Chiga was standing in front of Kokusai on the train, acting as a shield.

"Oh, I remember that. Sorry I couldn't get to you in time." He apologized sheepishly.

"It's ok. The captain was nice enough to be looking out for me." She smiled. He snatched the book away, ignoring her protests.

"You see the parallel in the book?" He asked suddenly. Mel looked at him, shaking her head in confusion. "I don't know. I just see how similar you two are to the characters here."

"How so?" She cocked her head to the side, in that adorable manner she had when questioning something.

"Well, you are almost exactly like Kokusai. You're sweet and caring, and I quite frankly have never seen anyone so cute." He laughed, petting her head affectionately. "And well the captain is easily Chiga. He's tall, handsome, and cool. If he wanted, he could easily be popular. And like the book, he really seems protective of you."

"That's silly." She laughed, shaking her head. A slight blush on her face hinted at how she really felt. Still, as a good friend, he dropped the subject and handed back the book. Without another word, she promptly fell back into the story. A few silent minutes later, and the blush reappeared with a vengeance. "EEK! What's he doing?" The book fell to the ground. He picked it up, curious of her reaction. A smile played on his lips as he saw the scene. Chiga had Kokusai on the floor, was rubbing him in a very sensitive place.

"I think he's molesting him." He quipped; amused by the way she blushed and hid her face.

"Oh my goodness. I can't be reading this in school." She mumbled through her hands. He couldn't help but smile.

"You are one weird kid." She looked up at him.

"How am I weird? You're the one giving a young girl porn." She hissed.

"Yes, but it's tasteful porn." He chuckled at her look. "Hey you're going to lean about the birds and bees someday. Might as well be from a pair as adorable as Chiga and Kokusai. Besides, for all you know this book is going to mirror you and the captain's relationship."

"Shut up!" She shouted, blushing profusely. Nori laughed again. It was so much fun to tease his friend.

* * *

"How are you today Mel-chan?" A soft voice asked behind her. Mel turned, and found herself staring at a young kid. She looked at him curiously. He was so tiny, but he wore the uniform of middle school. After a moment, she recognized him as the captain's cousin. He was very adorable and for a moment a sense of protectiveness washed over her. The girl internally laughed at the unexpected triggering of her maternal instinct. "Yeah, Takashi was real worried about you." It was then she noticed the tall black haired student. Leaning against the lockers not a few feet away. The guy could really blend into his surroundings when he wanted to. In fact, the only reason she noticed him was because his face had turned red. Their eyes met, and he walked over slowly. She noticed the unusual way he approached, almost like he was shy. It was very cute, and she felt her heart flutter.

"I'm doing much better." Her eyes dropped to the floor and the flutter became a stampede. "Um, some of us are getting together this afternoon for karaoke. As a proper thank you I would like to invite you along. Your cousin is more than welcome to join." Her words were rushed. Eyes still on the floor, she missed the blush and slight smile on his face. But Hunny didn't.

"We'd love to go." Hunny accepted the invitation happily. A small smile spread on her face. So the crush was not one sided. That was excellent news to the small blond. The bell rang before anything more could be said. The two older students turned to walk away.

"Oh! We are meeting at the front gates after kendo practice lets out!" She called down the hall. Mori gave a small wave, acknowledging the information. He put the hand back in his pocket and walked off. "He is so cool." She murmured, a blush on her face. No wonder girls kept confessing to him.

"Aw who do I think I'm kidding? I am definitely not his type." She said out loud, words punctuated with a groan. Her first crush and it was someone completely out of her league. Figures. With a sigh she wandered to her first class.

* * *

"Ok, let's get changed and go meet the others." Nori said happily, addressing both fellow club members. They nodded in agreement. The captain went to the locker room. Mel was about to proceed to her own changing room when the older boy threw out his arm to block. "What are you going to wear?" He whispered conspiratorially. She looked at him a moment.

"Um, my uniform." She answered. A sour look came over his face. "I'm sorry I forgot to bring clothes to change into." She muttered, unsure why she was apologizing. The sour look was replaced by one of contemplation.

"Sweetie it's the first time you are going to hang out hang out with the guy. You got to doll up a little." The girl looked down at her feet, unsure what to say. She was a bit startled when he threw his arm around her shoulders and laughed. "Don't worry hon, Nii-san has you covered." He led her to a black gym bag leaning against the wall. His. The arm released her, and he went about rummaging. Finally he withdrew a pair of clothes.

"Um." She hesitated. He offered them again.

"Come on, Nii-san has never steered you wrong yet." He held out the articles. Finally she accepted them. Practically flew to the locker room to change. She walked out a few minutes later.

"Ah, Nii-san does this look right?" She asked hesitantly. He gave a once over, a wide smile on his face. Racing to the girl, he snatched her up in a bear hug.

"My goodness you are just the most adorable thing ever!" He chanted excitedly, twirling her about. After they were both a bit dizzy, he set her down. Eyeing his work happily. She wore the typical white button up uniform shirt and a pair of black Bermuda shorts that ended at the knee. The shirt was a bit big on her, but that was part of the appeal. The curves were still accentuated, and the hem stopped about her hips. But the sleeves brushed past her fingertips and the fabric bunched in places. It was oddly stylish.

"Where did you get these?" She lifted her arms up, and the sleeves falling back to reveal her hands. He couldn't refrain from squealing in excitement. Had he been into girls, there would have been no way to resist kissing such adorableness.

"The shirt is mine. An extra I brought today. The shorts are yours. I got them at a sale last week. I got Hana and Yumi some shirts, but these just screamed you." He said, making a few rearrangements.

"Thank you." She mumbled, surprised by his generosity. "Hey, what the!" Her thoughts disrupted when he opened the top buttons on the shirt.

"Relax. It's just enough to give a little taste. Makes it more feminine. I guarantee he'll like it." Nori wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing the girl to giggle. She nodded and accepted his opinion. Mori walked out soon after. He felt a little awkward and overdressed. While he was still in his uniform, the other guy had kept just the white button up. Switching out the trousers for jeans. It looked nice, but relaxed. Nori noticed him and waved. Then pulled the female member into his view. "Is she or is she not the picture of cuteness?" He chuckled. Mori stared at the girl, his eyes unable to look away. Heart beating frantically, a slight red tint lit up his cheeks.

"Does it look weird?" Mel asked self-consciously. He was staring at her again, but now it didn't bother her. She was starting to like the attention. Even if he never had interest in her, at least she was on his radar.

"Cute." He mumbled, barely audible to the other students. "Very cute." Nori laughed and smiled like a proud father. Mel stared at the floor, but a smile was on her face too. The three proceeded to the meeting point, picking Hunny up along the way.

"Wow, you look really nice." Hunny complimented, looking down from Mori's shoulders. Mel smiled and thanked him. "Seriously I think you're trying to challenge me for cutest kid in school. Right Takashi?" Mori blushed a little.

"Hai." He finally answered after the group stared at him a moment. He didn't want to admit what he was thinking. That she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. They reached the front gate, where Hana and Yumi waited patiently. The group set off on foot.

"Why are we walking?" Hunny asked curiously. The group couldn't hold back their giggles, and even Mori smiled the tiniest bit. The small blond was still neatly perched on his cousin's shoulders. Hunny realized his error and laughed with the group.

"It's cause the place isn't that far." Nori replied. "The place belongs to a distant cousin of mine."

"Neat." The blond clapped his hands happily. The group talked about a random assortment of topics. In no time they stood in front of the building. A large neon sign announced the business. The heavy wood doors opened, and they were ushered into a sizeable room. Plush couches lined the light gray walls. A large chandelier lit up the space beautifully. Nori walked over to the counter, his feet making no sound on the plush white carpet. The rest followed. Hunny wanted to feel the soft floor and started rocking back and forth. His sign for impatience. Mori finally let his cousin down.

"Hi again Nobuyuki-san." The pretty hostess in a rather skimpy outfit exclaimed. The woman seemed very bubbly. She smiled happily as she eyed Nori and Mori, covertly checking out the pair.

"Well hello there Nori-chan. Long time no see." A deep male voice sounded behind them. The group turned and noticed the man. Early twenties, with spiky cobalt and magenta hair. Dark blue eyes stared at the children. He had sharp masculine features. Quite handsome. Mori refrained from rolling his eyes at how the hostess seemed on the verge of fainting. The man eyed the group curiously. "I see you've brought friends."

"Yeah Chiga-san. You remember Hana and Yumi." The man nodded his head at the girls. "The blond is Hunny, the tall one is Morinozuka, and the girl is Mel." Chiga's attention focused on the unfamiliar female, his smile turning into a smirk. He moved closer and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"You are too cute." He ran a finger along her jaw. "I think I just found a new favorite." A small squeak escaped from her lips. Mori found himself seething at this random newcomer. Before he could make a move, Nori had already tugged her away.

"Sorry Chiga-san but she's kind of already my favorite." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Is that so?" The man looked at the pair curiously. "Well Lena why don't you show my cousin and his friends to their room? I'll go get them some refreshments."

"Yes sir." She called out to the retreating form. Turning to the kids, a slightly strained smile was on her face. "Please follow me." Her voice was sickly sweet, and Mori got the strange impression of candy coated poison. The group followed her into one of the halls. It was a bit dark. The only light came from wall lanterns hanging every few feet. They cast shadows that danced on the dark wood paneling. The hostess walked through a random door, presenting the place to them. As Mori shuffled in, he took in the details. The room was decently large. A three person stage was tucked into an alcove. A giant burgundy couch lined the opposite wall, facing the stage. Several small tables were strategically placed in front of the seats. The lamps on the wall cast dim light, but it was strangely comfortable. Enjoying the examinations, he almost missed the harsh glare the hostess threw at Mel. Obviously angry over the attention her boss had thrown the girl's way. Mel, as well as the rest of the group, were too caught up in their own observations to have noticed the look. Heart tightening, a strange sense of protectiveness washed over him. He took a few steps forward, blocking the woman's view. She gulped nervously as he shot her his own angry look, then quickly left the room. Nori and the girls wandered to the song book, flipping through its pages. Being a little out of his element, the captain took a seat at the end of the couch, as far away from the door as possible. He was always a little paranoid about having his back to an opening.

"Um, I need to use the bathroom." Hunny announced softly, legs slightly shaking. Mel walked over and he took her offered hand.

"I can show him." Nori offered.

"I'll take him. This place is really good with its sign placement." She chuckled. "You guys just keep looking till you find something fun." The two left hand in hand. The girl really looked like a protective big sister.

"Hey captain!" The other masculine voice in the room called. Mori looked up at the three. "Do you know any English?" He nodded. A good many of his father's contacts were British or American. He had grown up with the language all his life.

"Yay!" Yumi clapped her hands excitedly. The black haired boy gave her a confused look. "Um, we thought it would be fun to sing the English songs. They have a bunch. You want to look?" He shook his head. Singing was a little out of his range. Yumi looked a little sad, and it confused him a bit. It was lost on him that they were trying to include him. He scared them slightly, but Mel had become a little attached. She had invited him on this group outing, and they all wanted him to have fun. Especially since he seemed to be watching over their friend.

Yumi continued to flip through the pages. The other two, having picked their songs, went to sit down. They settled on the other side of the couch. Mori found it more hilarious then insulting.

"This place is huge. We almost got lost." Hunny chuckled as the pair walked back into the room.

"It was my fault. I made a wrong turn." Mel smiled sheepishly. With an embarrassed chuckle, she let Hunny led her to the couch. He sat a little away from Mori, leaving just a bit of room. Patting the space, he looked up at Mel pleadingly. The girl sat down between the two without hesitation. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as her thigh touched the captain's. He tried to think of something to say when the door opened. Chiga and Lena walked in carrying treys. One was loaded down with different types of sushi, the other with drinks. Lena set cups in front of everyone and left several bottles. They thanked the pair. Feeling parched, Mel snatched the cup up and took a giant gulp.

"Ick!" Mel grimaced. "What is this?"

"Sake." Chiga laughed at the girl's reaction. "Just thought you guys might like something a bit more adult. Help you all loosen up."

"It's bitter." Mel stated bluntly. He laughed at the answer.

"Lena." He snapped his fingers, getting the employee's attention. "Go fetch some plum wine. It might be more to her liking." Without a word, she rushed off. Nori grabbed a glass and downed its contents. Slamming it on the table, he puckered his lips a bit.

"It's stronger than I'm used to." He said, head already spinning slightly.

"That's because this is the good stuff." Chiga laughed. "I have a few things that need attending. Come get me if you need anything." With that he left the room. Lena entered a minute later with two medium bottles. One was aqua glass the other dark purple. The purple one was placed in front of Nori, the aqua one in front of Mel.

"It's one of the weaker ones. Can't taste the alcohol." She said sweetly. Mori cringed a little internally. It was the same smile his mother sometimes had. A beeper on her hip buzzed. "Well looks like I have another request." She laughed and walked out of the room. Nori opened the bottle closest to him and poured a drink for himself and Hana. Following their lead Mel grabbed her own and poured. Sniffing it curiously, she relaxed at the delicate scent. The three tapped their glasses in a toast and downed the liquid.

"How about we get something to eat then start the fun?" Nori asked the room giving a come hither gesture to Yumi. She went to the already overcrowded couch. There was barely enough room for the five already there.

"I'm sorry." Mel hiccupped, words slurring the tiniest bit. "It's my fault there's no room. Lem me fis it." She scooted over, right onto Mori's lap. The liquid courage already kicking in, lowering all inhibitions.

"Um Mel you sure that's ok?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"Relas, is fine." She turned to the owner of the lap. "You don't mind do ya sempai?" Mori shook his head, fighting with all his strength to contain his blush. Yumi looked on nervously; more concerned for her friend's safety then the captain's embarrassment.

"Yeah relax. Let's just have some fun." Nori laughed, pulling the girl down. She plopped into the seat and accepted the filled glass. Hunny accepted a glass as well. With a bit of prodding, so did Mori. They laughed, drank and ate. Mel fiddled clumsily with a set of chopsticks, her intoxication not helping coordination.

"Dang it." She muttered as another attempt at grabbing a sushi roll failed. The table laughed, and she pouted. "I've never been good at is." She complained. Without a word, Mori snatched the chopsticks from her hand. With expert skill he grabbed the food and slipped it into her slightly parted lips. Chewing it a bit, she mumbled a compliment around the food in her mouth. The other's stared in shock, a bit stunned by the interaction. And how calm their friend was with it. She turned and thanked him, even asked for another. Hunny couldn't help but chuckle as his cousin fed the girl.

"Let's start the karaoke!" Yumi laughed nervously. The other's agreed. Hana and Yumi stepped up for a duet. Mel was surprised and delighted when they explained it was an English only afternoon. They were just as surprised when despite now having room, she remained in Mori's lap. Pushing it aside, they picked a random song. Time passed and the group alternated on the stage. Even Hunny took a turn, sung something called _Accidentally in love_. A random song Yumi picked thinking he would look adorable singing it. After a bit, Mel got pulled to the stage. She did a few performances, alternating between Hana and Yumi. Even in her drunken state, her voice was still lovely.

"It's my turn!" Nori all but shouted as the last song ended. "I wanna sing with Mel." He stood up from the couch, stumbling a bit as he walked to the stage. Yumi took a seat next to Hana, the pair giggling as their friend staggered towards the stage.

"Can we sing this one Nii-san?" Mel begged the boy, pointing to a line in the book.

"Of course." He laughed. The song was selected and they stood a few feet away from each other. The music started and the pair shuffled a bit in rhythm. Nori brought the microphone to his lips.

"Here we go again….I kinda want to be more than friends." A devilish smirk lit up his face. "So take it easy on me." They sang the chorus in unison, moving closer, jumping about the stage. Mel twirled across the stage, stopping just in front. Her back was to him as she rolled her hips.

"Here we are again…I feel the chemicals kickin in." She rubbed against him as she sank down. Mori's knuckles were white as he watched the performance. They rubbed and touched all over each other, and he hated to admit but jealousy was spinning in his stomach. He had been enjoying the afternoon up to this point. His adorable little crush sitting on his lap, smiling as he fed her. Innocently squirming. Unaware of the lust she was creating. But now she was up on stage grinding against another guy. After torturous minutes, the song finally ended. The pair bowed as those on the couched clapped. All except Mori. Mel noticed and walked over.

"Aren't you having fun sempai?" She asked sweetly. He shrugged, not really caring if he ruined everyone's buzz. Like the rest, he was a bit drunk at the moment. Inhibitions temporarily lowered. A smile appeared on her face. "Why don't you sing the next song? I can even sing second if you want." Her hand was offered.

"Ah, Takashi isn't the type-" Hunny's words were interrupted by Mel's delighted squeak. Mori had accepted her hand. Standing up, he grabbed one of the bottles of sake and chugged. Working up the courage. He set the empty bottle down and led the girl to the stage. Flipping through, he found the perfect song for his purposes. He clicked it. Noticing his pick, a blush crept over her face. The rest of the room looked curiously, wondering what caused the reaction. The music began, and he whistled in accompaniment. To everyone's amazement he started dancing. Shuffling his shoulders a bit and tapping his foot. Nothing much, but incredibly bizarre considering who it was.

"Just shoot for the stars!" All but Hunny were surprised by the impressive singing voice. He turned and looked at his partner, a slight smile on his face. Singing to her. "If it feels right, then aim for my heart." He stepped towards her. Almost subconsciously she took a few steps back, but he followed singing for her. "I swear I'll behave." The smirk on his face was heart stopping, but not in the bad way. He spun in a complete circle, stopping himself as he faced the audience. Singing to the room now. Snapping his fingers, he belted out the chorus. "Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger." Everyone's jaw dropped as he gyrated his hips seductively.

Hunny watched in fascination as his cousin performed. The shyness and awkwardness was gone, instead wolfishly toying with a young girl. The blond couldn't help but chuckle as those on the couch practically drooled. Hell, even he had to admit the guy was damn sexy. Especially like this. The black haired boy sung the second verse, and a bit of pain bled into his voice. Making the lyrics heart wrenching. Singing the chorus a second time, the pain turned to energy. He slipped his jacket off smoothly and tossed it at the couch. Hunny laughed a second time as both Hana and Yumi squealed like overstimulated fan girls. Mori stepped away from center stage gesturing for Mel to step forward. She did hesitantly, a deep blush on her face. Even with inhibitions lowered, she was still embarrassed. Words slipped from her lips as she sang her part. The more she sang, the more she got into it. Unaware as he walked up behind her.

"Oh baby rub me right." The words fell from her lips and she tensed a bit as she felt a hand rub across her stomach. She felt the hand slide down her thigh. Still, she kept singing, not a single hitch in her voice. Impressing even herself. When it was back to his turn, Mori grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. Singing the chorus just to her.

"I don't need to try to control you." He grabbed her chin and gently tilted it up, their eyes locking. A smirk even more devilish than Nori's was on his lips. "Look into my eyes and I'll own you!"

Mel felt the blush getting worse as she gazed into his beautiful grey eyes. She bit her lip in longing. Feeling frustrated, but not knowing what exactly she was frustrated about. The song ended, and the applause from the room broke whatever trance she had been under. Quickly, she retreated back to the plush seats. He returned as well. She scooted over, trying to make as much room as possible. He sat down, and without hesitation pulled her back onto his lap. The alcohol was really kicking in. Making him incredibly presumptuous. There had been a certain look in her eye onstage. He was sure of it. Heat radiating off her face, Mel grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself another cup. Draining it in moments, she poured another glass. Trying to drown her embarrassment. She swayed a bit, felt his hands clamp to her hips in an attempt to steady her. The girl jumped up as if something had stung her.

"I need the restroom." She said hastily, practically running from the room.

"Les…Les go find her. Too dangerous to go alone." Yumi slurred as she attempted to stand. Laughing loudly when she failed.

"You…You is drunk." Hana muttered, barely more coherent than her friend. They helped each other up and stumbled out the door. Nori quickly following. Mori got up to join the party, but Hunny held up his hand.

"Stay here, is a case she comes back." He laughed randomly and stumbled out the door. Mori sat back down and started thinking about what he had done. The other girls had screamed his name, practically creaming their pants as he performed. There was also definitely desire in his little crush's eyes.

* * *

Mel washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face. Didn't help. Her vision wasn't blurry anymore, and she didn't feel so dizzy. But the heat. It didn't stop. If anything it had gotten worse. It was like a fire was pulsing through her veins, especially in her lower abdomen. Taking a few deep breaths, she walked out of the room. Bumping into something solid.

"Whoa there." A soft voice chuckled. Glancing up it took a few moments in the dim light to recognize the figure as Chiga. He flashed his pearly whites as his brain clicked on who she was. "Well well, I was hoping to run into you again. Just not quite so literally." He laughed. Leaning over a bit, he murmured a few words, but she couldn't make them out.

"Huh?" She muttered feebly, brain trying to process what was going on. He ran a hand down her side, and she shivered. Surprised by how good it felt.

"I was just remarking on how pretty you are." He spoke softly, speaking directly into her ear. His breath tickled her skin.

"Ral…Rally?" She stuttered a bit. He pulled away a bit, crinkling his nose.

"And it appears you are still very drunk. Not even close to being able to consent." He muttered, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Damn you would have been fun. Guess I should help you back to your group." He wrapped an arm around to steady her, and together they walked.

Mori looked up at the open door, a bit peeved when he saw the guy holding her like that.

"Take care of your friend would ya." Chiga said, placing Mel next to the guy. Without another word he walked off. Eager to take care of his own business. An awkward silence filled the room. Mori looked around, occasionally shooting glances at the girl beside him. Yet every time he looked, she was always just staring at the ground. Face red, but it was difficult to tell if the condition resulted from embarrassment or intoxication.

"Um…Sempai? Her voice was so soft, almost inaudible.

"Hai?" He replied looking down at her. Her hands clenched at the shirt fabric on her lap, thighs trembling slightly. Her breathing was a bit erratic, chest rising and falling frantically. Finally she looked up at him. She chewed her lip nervously, seemingly trying to get her thoughts focused. Shaking hands rose, and with surprising nimbleness began unbuttoning her shirt. Mori's jaw dropped at the action.

"It's too hot." She whimpered softly. After only two buttons, her coordination began to falter. Hands shaking a bit, unable to finish the job. "Can you help?" The pleading tone was so sexy yet innocent. He did as he was asked. Carefully undoing each button. When finished, he pulled the flaps apart. Eyes bulged at the treat before him. Clothing had done wonders to conceal how large her chest actually was. Pale globes barely restrained by her bra. Curiously, he ran his thumb over one of her hardened peaks. Throwing her head back, a moan escaped her lips in response. Tilting her head back down, their eyes met. Her hands slipped between her thighs and she clenched her legs together. The red tint darkened and breathing became even more labored. Breaking occasionally for a soft moan.

"Please. I want you sempai." She whined. His eyes once again bulged at the statement. "Do you want me?" He nodded slowly at the proposition, mouth agape and eyes still wide. She crawled over and straddled his thigh. He was a bit surprised by the warmth radiating on his leg. She bucked her hips experimentally and gasped in pleasure. Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly. Placing his hands on her hips, he tugged them. Whimpers and moans tumbled from her lips as he helped her grind against his thigh. Burying her hands in his hair, she pulled him down to her chest. Gasped in delight as his tongue flicked across the flesh. She shivered as one hand slid up her spine and unlatched her bra. Using his teeth, he lifted the annoying material and tugged. Smiling in satisfaction at the ripping noise. He spit the remains on the couch, intending to revel in his prize. He licked and nipped at the flesh.

"Ah!" She shouted as he took a dark red peak into his mouth. His hand slid beneath her shorts and he marveled at the heat. Without hesitation he began rubbing the very damp cloth. Her hips bucked harder at the action. "How'd you learn to do this?" Her question was a bit slurred and breathless, but he figured it out. Letting her fall out of his mouth, he glanced up to what had to be the most beautiful sight. Her adorable face, flush with excitement. Lids half closed as they looked down at him.

"Studied." He murmured, then resumed his torment. She heard the word, but her spinning mind could not comprehend it. All that seemed to matter was the electricity running through her body. She tugged his hair, forcing him away. His eyes gleamed with annoyance at being deprived of his new toy. The annoyance turned to curiosity at the way her eyes were once again lowered.

"Sempai. Um…Can I kiss you?" Surprise flashed across his features at the request. After a few moments of silence she looked up with such worry. He found it painfully adorable. "Sorry sempai. Am I being too forward?" He couldn't help but laugh at the question. He had ripped her bra off with his teeth, currently had a hand down her pants, and she was worried about being forward. Her innocence was too much sometimes. He shook his head.

"Kiss if you want." He smirked, cocking an eyebrow when she hesitated. The day had become such fun. She nibbled her lip for a moment, then leaned over. He watched as she made the move to take his first kiss. Their faces were inches away, but instead of closing the gap, she fell into his shoulder. He sat there a moment, wondering what the hell was going on. Her breathing evened, and he realized she must have passed out. Sobering up quickly, shame flooded his mind. Regardless of how much she had enjoyed, or even initiated, he had taken advantage of a drunk girl. He felt such disgust for himself. Wanting to be punished. As if on cue, he heard a gag and a sudden warmth spread down his front. He looked down at the mess and sighed. She had thrown up all over his shirt. "Perfect." He muttered. He knew it was well deserved, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the feel of vomit.

Mori took his hand out of her pants and attempted to straighten her up a bit. Closed the shirt and pants. He carried her out of the room, down the hall to the restroom. The vomit soaked shirt was tossed it into the sink and given a quick scrub. Taking off the muscle shirt he had worn underneath, he rinsed it for a moment. Using the damp cloth, he made attempts to clean off the unconscious girl. Tossed away the now useless bra straps and sponged away the vomit on her shirt and corners of her mouth. Somehow the puke had managed to drip onto her own chest. Just as he was wiping away the flecks and spittle, a hard rap was heard on the door.

"Hurries ups in there! I gots some business to take care of!" An obviously intoxicated male voice shouted on the other side. It was followed by a rather feminine giggle. With a sigh, Mori stood up. Unlocking the door, he opened it slightly. On the other side was a slightly pudgy middle aged man, face splotched with red. Hanging onto him was a twenty something blond bimbo. With the way she was acting, was way past her drinking threshold. "Hey kid, me and the little lady wanna has a good time. So scram already." He slurred, eliciting a giggle from the woman.

"Fun?" He raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Yeah fun you little brat." He laughed at his own insult. Mori cocked an eyebrow and leaned out the door a bit. The bimbo gasped as she started at his body.

"Wow. He ain't little." She murmured before bursting into a fit of giggles. "You wanna join in honey?" The man threw an annoyed look her way. A slight moan spilled out into the hallway, surprising the two drunks.

"Sempai!" The tone oozed impatience and desire. Mori smirked at the two.

"Sorry, busy." He closed the door on their stunned faces. Turning back to the girl, he was a bit disappointed to find her still unconscious. She was talking in her sleep. Frustration on her face. He wrapped his arms around her. Just sat there and held her tightly. It seemed to have a calming effect. The girl nuzzled into his bare chest, mumbling something about warmth.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long on the update. Thank you for your patience. For any that are curious, the song Nori and Mel sang was Animal by Neon trees and the song she sang with Mori was Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5. See you next time.


	64. History V

I must apologize for taking so long to update. I was working on another story and there was just so much information I wanted to include. Still, I felt really bad leaving everyone in the lurch so I went ahead and posted. Hope you guys like it. Read, review, and enjoy. Thank you again for being so patient with me.

* * *

Hunny stumbled a bit, grabbing the door frame to steady himself. A small chuckle escaped his lips at his own inebriated state. He hadn't even been walking, just standing guard at the bathroom door. His smile cut off when he noticed the pair of young men walking by slowly. A little too slowly.

"Move along." He growled at the two.

"Come on, we aren't doing anything."

"Dumbass I remember both your faces. And even drunk I can still kick both your asses." He glared at the jerks. With sweat dripping down their faces the pair ran off. The door behind him opened a bit.

"Everything ok out here?" Hana asked.

"It's perfect." Hunny easily slipped back into his happy persona. "You just focus on helping Yumi feel better." The girl nodded in agreement and closed the door once more. The small blond leaned across the doorway and sighed. They had tried to find Mel quickly. But in the labyrinth called a karaoke bar became the ones needing rescue. Drunk and in a new environment, they got separated quickly. After a few minutes of idle wandering, he randomly came across Yumi and Hana. It was very lucky he got there when he did. They had been stumbling down the hall, giggling at their own clumsiness when a group of guys stumbled across them. They looked about high school age. Drunk and horny bastards. They followed the girls. Flirting and making the most lewd comments. The attempts at seduction were a complete debacle. They kept offering to buy them things and treat them real good. It would have been hilarious if they hadn't gotten so forceful. Hana kept growling for them to piss off. Doing everything in her power to show complete disinterest. The jackasses must have been drunker than he thought because they started going off. They cornered the girls and started calling them bitches and cock teases. Hana was an impressive fighter, but having to keep an eye on the very drunk Yumi, she was highly handicapped. He stepped in and made quick work of the group. They were left sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain. But almost as soon as they got away from the group, the sushi in Yumi's stomach began a revolt. Threatening to make a reappearance. By sheer luck they found a bathroom in time.

At the moment, Yumi was voiding all contents in her stomach. Hana held her hair back, keeping it out of the line of fire. That left him the doorway. Playing guard against any other gentlemen that had it in their head to make a play for the girls. Such as the two jackasses he just scared away. They must really be drunk if they thought he wouldn't remember their faces. They had been some of the worst harassers in the group. The one with long black hair had actually tried to feel up Yumi's crotch. Muttering angrily to himself, he almost missed the familiar voice. One of the lost group members, Nori. From the sound of it, he was really close by. Craning his neck into the hallway, Hunny slammed a hand to his lips. Trying to stifle the gasp of surprise. Nori was there all right. But he wasn't alone. The boy had his back to the wall, cornered like prey. The predator was his cousin. The owner of this establishment. The man had his hands on either side of the boy's head. Trapping him. One hand moved to cup the boy's face. The thumb tenderly caressing his cheek. Hunny felt heat rise to his face. This wasn't like any cousinly affection he had ever seen. Much too sensual. He tried to tune his ears to the conversation the two were having.

"I said stop Chiga. Please. Someone might see us." Nori begged quietly. The older man ignored the words. Leaned in closely and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's neck. A blush appeared on Nori's face and he made an attempt to push the attacker away. Chiga pouted a bit.

"Aw what's the matter? Tired of me now that you have such a cute girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. More like my little sister. And weren't you the one that wanted to make her one of your favorites?" He countered.

"Picky picky little cousin. Aren't you being just a tad too jealous for a big brother?" Chiga smirked, dipping his head to catch the other's lips. Nori turned his head forcefully, breaking the kiss.

"I'm not being jealous. It's called being protective. I know what you do to girls."

"Oh, and what do I do?" His smirk widened as a hand slid down the boy's stomach, settling between the legs. He playfully rubbed the spot.

"This is what you do!" Nori hissed, trying to push the hands away. But the senior male was not going to be denied. With ease he caught the younger boy's hands and pinned them above his head. Hunny was impressed with the skill. The man definitely had training. He wanted to step in and help the boy, but something kept his feet planted. Not allowing him to move, or even look away.

"Please tell me you aren't jealous of those girls." Chiga laughed. The further blush on Nori's face gave Hunny pause. This wasn't just a case of assault. The older man once again claimed lips. But this kiss was far more gentle. After a few moments, he pulled away. Placed a few kisses on the boy's jaw, and playfully nipped at the exposed throat. " Nori-kun those girls are nothing more than a distraction between your visits. Your precious body is the only one I always come back to." He released the boy's hands and began roaming the young sculpted body. One hand quickly unbuttoned the jeans and slipped beneath the fabric. "Just tell me you don't want to play anymore and we will stop. I'll never bother you again."

"I love you Chiga-sama." The younger man panted. "But I don't know where my friends are." He tried to push away. "The rest of the group is together but my little sister is out there all alone."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Do you really believe your cousin is so cold hearted as to keep you from your helplessly wondering girlfriend?" He pressed their bodies together and pecked the already swollen lips. "She's completely safe. I escorted her to your room myself. Left her in the protection of that dashing black haired fellow."

"But I should still check on her." He tried to protest. Another kiss silenced any further words.

"My little Nori-kun, your little friend is fine. A little drunk, but nothing a good nap won't fix. We haven't played in months. Just give me five minutes of your time. Is that too much to ask?" He whined a bit. Nori bit his lip nervously.

"Five minutes." He agreed. "But not in the open."

"Whatever you say darling." Chiga smiled at the request. Quickly opening the door closest to them, he dragged the young boy in. It was very lucky they had been next to his personal lounge. Large comfy couch that was always guaranteed empty.

Hunny's jaw dropped as he watched the couple disappear. The blush on his face worsened as not entirely concealed moans and grunts drifted from the now occupied room. Despite the embarrassment, a small smile graced his lips. The rumors were true. It was a long standing story that Nori batted for the opposite team. But one that constantly seemed to be debunked. He always had a girl on his arm. Lots of dates that even occasionally ended in a hotel room. Most people assumed that meant he was bi. But it seemed the boy was strictly into males. What a relief. Mori had spent so many afternoons silently fuming. Convinced that Rajjin and the other third year had to be a couple. They spent so much time together. During school, or the club. They walked around campus before school started and he often escorted her home. The pair went on dates for goodness sakes. And he was the only at school that could touch her without some sort of freak out. Even if it was something simple as grabbing her hand. Either she would scream or completely freeze up. A few times she had actually started crying. But not with Nori. That boy could sneak up from behind and grab her. The moment she figured it out she would just start laughing. It was obvious she favored the guy. And that was the problem.

Unfortunately, his cousin never fully understood relationships. He knew someone married was off the table, but anything short of that was fair game. He did not see the guy as Rajjin's boyfriend. Only a competitor for the girl's affections. One he had to get rid so his crush could be reciprocated. He had so many ideas to win the rivalry. Some more insane than others.

_The pair sat on one of the many stone benches scattered around the courtyard. It was early afternoon. Lunch time at Ouran. But the normally crowded space was rather deserted. Everyone was busy exploring the new athletic field. Leaving the courtyard a ghost town. Which might have been the reason Rajjin had made a rare lunch time appearance. The girl always stayed in her classroom. But that afternoon she sat with her other half on the only other occupied bench. For once the meeting hadn't been caused by his cousin's stalking. They were already there peacefully eating lunch when the other pair showed up. It seems Nori had lured her to the courtyard with promises of sunshine and few people. The two happened to sit near, and Mori's attention honed in like an eagle. The open book in his lap now forgotten._

"_A duel." Mori muttered almost inaudibly. _

"_Um, what Takashi?" Hunny looked at his cousin. He had only caught the last two words. The black haired student was staring intensely at the couple. The small blond wandered what the hell was going on in his head. "Earth to Takashi, what words have recently passed through your lips?" The intense gaze was turned on him._

"_Should challenge him to a duel." He stated with surprising fervor. Hunny couldn't help but laugh at the absurd statement. The raven haired boy seemed taken aback by the laughter._

"_Takashi, where the hell did you get such an idea?" He shook his head. Mori looked down at the book on his lap. Without a word, he passed it over. Hunny glanced at the pages, another bout of laughter threatening to escape. Taking a few deep breaths, he forced himself to be calm. "Did you actually get the idea for a duel from your history book?" The giant nodded. "Takashi listen. This is not medieval Japan. She is not some princess waiting for some knight to win her hand. Hell even if we were in those times she is more likely to be the princess leading her army on the battlefield. Probably skewering any potential suitors that try to make her an unwilling bride. She would be the thing of nightmares." He laughed at the thoughts._

"_But…only way to win." He murmured with deep sadness. Finding no humor in the situation._

"_This is really bothering you isn't it Takashi?" His cousin nodded slightly. "Then why don't you just talk to her? You see her every day. There's like a million opportunities to ask her out."_

"_No point. Likes him." He muttered softly, shoulders slumped. _

"_Since when would that stop you? Dude you prepared to challenge him to a duel. "_

"_Likes him, won't like me. Have duel, impress her with skill."_

"_She sees your skill all the time. I bet if you just asked her out, she'd say yes in a heartbeat. Besides, didn't he give you chocolate last valentines?" Hunny asked. Mori just shrugged. "Takashi I think that means he's after your heart more than hers. He could even be your in. Talk you up to her or something. Hell, maybe you could date them both. Have a little ménage a trois." Hunny elbowed the boy playfully, a teasing smile on his face. The black haired youth did not return the smile, but his shoulders no longer slumped. Dark grey eyes no longer shown with dejection. Heavy atmosphere now extinguished, Hunny once again launched into laughter. "Really Takashi, challenging him to a duel."_

The blond couldn't stop the smile that lit up his face. "Knew it. I was right. More a competitor for your heart than hers."

"Hunny do you have any idea where we are?" Hana asked through the closed door. Hunny smacked his forehead and groaned. He had completely forgotten about their current predicament. The only choice seemed to be waiting for Nori to finish with his booty call. Then having the two lovebirds show them the way back. He was about to mention the presence of their other lost friend when the sound of a fresh wave of retching passed through the door. Apparently there was still something poor Yumi had to get rid of.

* * *

Mori watched the unconscious girl worriedly. Her prone form sprawled out on the couch. When her body began shivering, he placed his jacket over her half naked body. His heart tightened when she clutched it and smiled. He rubbed his face in frustration. After a complete cleanup, he had moved them back into the room. The couch was definitely more comfortable than cold bathroom tile. Both their shirts were draped over a random side table, drying. With her bra in complete ruins, his jacket was the only cover for her body's top half. Her smile was so innocent; shame once again clouded his mind. Her unexpected pass out was nothing short of a blessing. She had been grinding against his thigh, her adorable face flush with excitement. He had never been more turned on in his life. Another few seconds, she was going to be on his lips. Another minute she would have been on his dick. Enjoying the feel of her body, he wouldn't have stopped himself. Would have sheathed himself inside her without a moment's hesitation. And she would have woken up to find her virginity taken by the weird outcast at school. In a fucking karaoke bar no less. Sure it was a rather swanky place, but it was a damn bar. Not particularly romantic. Not a place for a girl's first time. He snarled at himself, mentally saying every curse and insult he could think of. Dragging himself through the mud. He was a despicable bastard that had attempted to screw a way over the limit drunk girl. As soon as her friends returned, he was going to confess everything. He scoffed at the train of thought. Of course he would confess. It's not like it would be possible to hide anything. He was shirtless and his jacket was the only thing that covered her. He made a mental not to find out where she got her bras. He owed her a new one. The least he could do for everything that had happened.

"Knock. Knock. Anyone home?" The masculine voice asked playfully. Mori looked up to find the other third year lean into the room. Nori walked in smiling. It quickly fell when he spotted the passed out girl. Without a word he rushed over and knelt down. Cupping her cheek gently, he ascertained that she was ok. At least from what he could see. With great difficulty, he looked away from the girl to the other male's face. His eyes filled with worry. "What happened?"

Mori always had trouble meeting people's gazes. But now it proved simply impossible. He stared down at the dark cloth of the couch, painfully aware of the eyes on him. Eyes filled with such concern for the girl. His tongue felt so much heavier than normal, but he needed to answer.

"Did…things." He admitted awkwardly. The other guy eyed him wearily. Trying to comprehend what he had said. Morinozuka always used as few words as possible. Making his answers sometimes frustratingly vague. Now was one of those times. He understood the confession. The guy had done things with his adopted little sister. The only thing left to do was find out exactly what. How to handle the situation entirely depended on what the captain confessed to. He was going to have to push for information.

"How far did it go?" He hadn't meant for the question to come out so angry. But he couldn't help it. He was pissed off for leaving her in such a state. For wasting time with Chiga. There was very little anger for the captain. A little was present because he was the one to touch Mel, but the majority was for himself. The two were drunk and had a strong attraction for each other. The captain would have trouble keeping his urges in check, and in her lowered inhibition state, would have welcomed the signs of affection. The silent captain continued to stare at the couch. In great frustration Nori stood up. With rage coursing through his veins, he grabbed the guy's chin and forced their gazes to meet. The captain allowed few people to touch, and was quite harsh with any infractions of that rule. But fear of possible retaliation was completely dwarfed by concern for his friend. "Did you penetrate?"

Mori stared blankly, his tongue once again lead. Nori sighed in frustration. This was getting him nowhere. But he needed to find out how far they went. But the interrogation was getting him nowhere. It looked like all senses of decorum and propriety needed to be dropped. Perhaps that would work. "Let me spell it out for you. At any point did your dick come into contact with any of her orifices?" The crudeness seemed to be effective, as a spark finally shown from the grey eyes.

"No." The iron ball of a word fell from his lips and he shook his head. A look of great relief crossed the other boy's face. Letting go of Mori's chin, he rushed back to his friend.

"I know you probably aren't use to following orders, but please just his once listen to me." Nori begged. The captain looked at him with a bit of confusion. He had followed orders all his life. Why would anyone think he didn't? "Promise you will follow my lead on this." He looked over his shoulder, waiting for confirmation.

"Promise." Mori echoed. A slight smile of relief briefly graced the boy's lips. It quickly vanished into a serious look.

"When she waked up. If she remembers, we just have to try to keep her calm. But if she has no memory, then nothing happened. She threw up on herself. The bra was ruined and we had to throw it away." He offered his plan. Turning back he placed the back of his hand on her forehead and cheek. Checking to see if she was running a fever. Her skin was very flush and it was a bit worrying. He sensed the eyes on him and turned around. Noting the confusion in the other's eyes, another sigh fell from his lips. The explanation on this was very much needed. "Look, trust me on this. She is the epitome of innocence. Hasn't had her first kiss. Even looking at drawings of sex freaks her out. I'm not even talking about photos. Literally manga drawings depicting sexual scenes. Honestly, I think I'm the only guy that can touch her without some sort of traumatizing effect. Well, present company excluded." The black haired teen blushed.

"Sorry." He muttered, feeling another bout of shame and the need to apologize. Nori shook his head, a faint smile on his lips.

"Don't be." He laughed softly. "She's terrified to say anything, but she has the biggest crush on you."

"Me?" The extreme disbelief in the captain's tone caused another bout of laughter.

"Yeah, practically in love with you. She'll probably want to do more stuff with you later. You know, when she's more in control. But for now this entire thing has to be kept under wraps. She's so flustered about these types of things it could really mess her up. Promise to keep this a secret. At least for now. Please." His tone was pleading, eyes even more so. His little sis was very frantic, and a bit disgusted, about the topic of sex. She was a popular target for perverts. Up to now every romantic touch on her body had not been consensual. To wake up and find out her crush would be added to that list. That he had used her. It would be just too much of heartbreak.

"Ok." Mori answered, prompting another look of relief. It was quickly replaced by one of disgust. Nori crinkled his nose.

"What the hell is that?" He pointed to Mori's shirt, still draped across the table.

"She threw up on it." The captain murmured.

"Ok, but why the hell is the stain dark purple? The sushi wouldn't have changed the color and the alcohol was a light pink. I don't know where that color could have come from." A frantic look appeared on his face. He jumped up and went to the table. "Where the hell is that damn bottle?" He muttered more to himself than the room. Finding the aqua glass, he snatched it up. Twirling it a bit, and was rewarded with a sloshing sound. There was still some in it. Good. He picked up the room telephone and dialed the front desk. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited to hear the voice. "Hey, Lena…No. No. Things are good. Um. Hey, if it's not too much trouble, could you send my cousin here?...No it's not much of a problem. We just need a bit of help….. Thanks babe, you are the best." He hung up the phone and caught the captain's look. "The girl responds to flirting." With that, he resumed his position by Mel's side.

Mori was impressed. The guy had been pacing so nervously, but his voice had been completely smooth. A very impressive actor. He also returned his attention to the girl. Both wanting to make sure she was comfortable. A few minutes later, Chiga walked through the door. One look at the scene and he hissed.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He glared at Mori, tone a mix of anger and worry. Not particularly pleased to find his cousin's friend in such a state.

"Do you have any of those drink testers you showed me before?" Nori interrupted what might possibly have been a fight. Chiga rose his eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah. But why?"

"I think she might have been drugged." Nori explained. Eyes widened in understanding and the older male left to get what was needed. The room became unnaturally quiet. Silence only being broken by the occasional unconscious mutterings of the girl. The owner walked back into the room. Without a word he grabbed the aqua bottle from his cousin. Poured a few drops onto the paper coaster in his hand. After a moment, a soft blue spot appeared. He sucked in a breath and eyes narrowed.

"Positive for Rohypnol." Chiga's voice was steady, but filled with anger. "Sorry Nori-kun. Your little girlfriend was drugged."

"Who the hell would do that?" Nori muttered in disbelief.

"Only people with access to the bottles are staff." A hard look appeared on Chiga's face. The tension loosened with a deep sigh. Dark blue irises looked softly at Nori. "I'm so sorry babe. Take her home and let her get some rest. I'll deal with the culprit." The boys nodded in agreement. Eyes narrowing, Chiga took his leave. The remaining two shared a look. Wondering what was going to happen. And what exactly they should do. Before either could say a word, a phone started ringing. Feeling the vibration against his thigh, Mori realized it was his. Taking it out of the pocket, he flipped the device open.

"Takashi! Takashi!" Hunny's happy voice shouted from the phone. The sound was so loud Mori couldn't even hold it to his ear. The boy was still very drunk. "Takashi we got so lost. That place is like a maze. First I got separated from everyone, then I found Yumi and Hana. We found Nobuyuki. But he got away while Yumi was puking."

"Don't tell them that!" An embarrassed feminine voice wounded in the background. Followed by Hunny's laugh.

"Sorry. Well anyway Takashi that place is too big. We literally couldn't find our way back. The more we wandered the farther away we seemed to get. Maybe I should have left breadcrumbs." He laughed again. "Well we got super lost. And just when we started to panic we saw an exit sign. We're outside. It's real late so we were thinking about heading home. Meet us out here. The night air is awesome!" Before Mori could say a word, the other male snatched the phone up. Ignoring the surprised look, he put the device to his ear.

"Yo Hunny, this is Nobuyuki."

"Hi Nobuyuki! You guys having a good time!" Hunny shouted into the phone excitedly, only stopped when he began hiccupping.

"Yeah super fun. I'm just speaking to let you guys know, go ahead without us." He laughed, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Mori could hear his cousin asking questions. Speaking so fast the words often jumbled together. Nori listened patiently. "Yeah I know. Sorry about this, but Mel is kind of following in Yumi's footsteps if you know what I mean…..Yeah all over the place. Poor Morninozuka lost his shirt….Uh huh…..No we got it…Yeah can you do me a big favor and escort the girls home?...Thanks that's perfect…No me and Mori can take care of the bill and get Mel home…I'm sure…Yeah you to…..Later." He handed the phone back. The other male eyed him with uncertainty. "Her house is like a twenty minute walk from here. I can take her alone if need be. It's just the fewer people that know about this, the better."

* * *

Mori cradled the girl protectively as they walked. Nori made constant offers to carry her, but all were shot down. It wasn't that he didn't trust the guy's strength or balance. He just didn't want to let her go. They were silent as they walked. The scene a few minutes before had been a little awkward. They entered the lobby just as the argument seemed to get into full swing. Chiga was speaking harshly to Lena. The girl was sobbing desperately, saying things they couldn't hear. When she spotted them the sobbing turned to a snarl. She started cursing at the unconscious girl. Calling her the vilest names and blaming everything on her. Nori ignored the words and just kept them moving.

"What happenes….to Lena?" The captain forced the words out.

"She's fired and will be turned into the police. Will probably have a black mark on her name and only be able to find work on her back and knees."

"Harsh."

"Chiga doesn't like anyone messing with me or my friends." Nori shrugged. They resumed their silent walk. Trudging across the city streets.

The house was dark, save for the lone porch light flickering next to the door. Even in darkness, Mori could see the beauty of the property. The size of the yard and house wasn't anywhere close to the size of his grandmother's. But there was just something special about the place. Something that seemed to take his breath away. Or maybe that had more to do with the residents of the house. His idol Rajjin Kazuki, and the adorable little crush in his arms. They stood on the porch awkwardly. Apparently Nori was every bit as hesitant as the captain. Both worried about bringing the girl home in such a state. After what felt like an eternity, Nori worked up the courage to knock. A few strong raps struck the blue stained door, producing a heavy thud. It wasn't a hallow piece of crap, but a solid chunk of wood. Very high end. The more the captain noticed the details, the more expensive things he found. It was still nowhere near the level of his family, but somehow the lack of extreme decadence made the place all the more appealing.

"Hold on. Give me a moment." A voice called from the other side of the wood. Light footsteps could be heard moving towards them. When the door opened, light poured out from the house. Bathing the figure in a luminescent glow. Rajjin Kazuki. The king of kendo. A living legend. One of the greatest champions to ever grace the sport. And one of Mori's greatest heroes. The man was shorter than Mori remembered. Yet had the most imposing aura. He had trained in the man's dojo for years. But always in a large training room. Catching the movements from afar. Being so up close and personal was a completely different feel. It was almost painful to be in such a presence. Caught up in his awe, it took Mori a moment to realize he was holding his breath. The man's eyes swept over the two boys. Sprinkled with sleep but so terrifyingly intense. When his eyes fell a bit, Mori was reminded of the precious cargo still cradled in his arms. "Nori, why is my granddaughter passed out?" The question was warm and caring. Filled with worry, yet not a hint of anger. He obviously had a good deal of trust in the boy.

"It's my fault gramps." Nori bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun to go to a karaoke bar. There was alcohol and she went passed her limit. I'm so sorry I failed to watch over her."

"All that matters is she is home safe." Kazuki replied, his eyes greatly softening. He eyed the newcomer carefully, trying to place him. The kid was so familiar, he knew him from somewhere. After a moment he recognized him. Morinozuka. One of the students in his class. The one he had his granddaughter practice with. Quiet kid and a little frightening to the other instructors. He just sensed something sad about the boy. He was taller than he remembered. He sighed a bit and waved them inside. "You two are going to catch your death in this chill." Nori smiled at the older man. But the captain remained stoic as he carried the girl through the doorway. Smiles were still hard to produce, even for someone he so greatly admired. Kazuki lead them through the house, saying a few words with Nori. The captain contented himself with admiring the decorations. The walls were filled with paintings, pictures, and random decorations. A rich tapestry illustrating a very happy home. He could practically sense the warmth and love in this house, and it felt so strange. His mother could make an afternoon in the Sahara Desert feel freezing. Filling any house with ice. This was the first time visiting, but he never wanted to leave. He felt such peace from the surroundings. They arrived at a black door and Kazuki opened a portal to another place. A bedroom. Giant comfy bed pushed into the corner. A vanity situated a few feet away with a large dresser on the other side of the room. Pictures crowded the wall's surface, with a few stuck in the vanity mirror. It was smaller and the furnishings were not as expensive as his own. Yet the place shined brighter than any mansion he had ever seen. This place was not a house. It was a home.

"Just put her on the bed." Kazuki gestured to the very comfortable piece. Pushing away his awe, Mori walked over to the furniture. With great care he pulled the comforter and set the girl into the thick padding. As he had done for his cousin and baby brother so many times before, the blanket was pulled up he gently tucked her in. Delicately wiping the sweat from her brow with his thumb. The other two watched the scene. Nori was surprised by the tenderness. Kazuki was just trying to get a read on the kid. It was obvious the boy had a crush on his granddaughter. Any instructor in the dojo would be terrified at such a realization. Even among the elite, the boy generated whispers. Cold as ice. Ruthless with an aggressive drive. A rather impressive student. But not someone you want to know personally. Guess it was just lucky he wasn't just any instructor.

"I want to thank you both for taking care of my granddaughter. Both of you." Kazuki looked at each of them. Nori smiled, but the black haired one simply stared at the floor. As if he couldn't meet the other's gaze. It was a little strange. He pushed the thoughts down and forced a smile. "Well it's late. Much too late to send you boys out. Would be cruel." He laughed a bit. "So Nori, will all of you share a bed or would Morinozuka prefer his own bed?"

"I don't know. But I can take care of him either way. I know you have a long day tomorrow."

"You're right. Completely forgot about the new trials." The older man laughed. He walked to the door, but stopped just before stepping out. Turning slightly, he threw a smile Mori's way. "Please make yourself at home." With that he left. The captain stared at the doorway, still not believing. Even if it was merely being polite, he had just been welcomed into his hero's home. From across the room, the other student cleared his throat. He turned towards him, but kept eyes on the ground.

"Congratulations." Nori laughed happily. Even without seeing the boy's eyes, he could tell there was confusion. "Kazuki isn't much for propriety to be honest. Inviting you into his home was not being polite. He meant it. My guess is because she doesn't make friends very easily."

"Impossible." Mori muttered. Someone that sweet and caring would attract people like moths to a flame. The air grew tense.

"Come on. You've seen how they treat her at school. She is technically an outsider. Plus she is painfully shy. Doesn't like to show it, but that's one of the reasons she rarely talks to anyone outside of our little group. I think it's nice she finally has another friend. And what with you already stalking her, you could help me protect her at school." Nori laughed and Mori couldn't help but snort at the words. The observation hadn't been an insult. Just a joke. The tension drained quickly and for a brief moment the captain managed eye contact. The shorter boy smiled happily. "The bathroom is through that door. The one next to it leads to the other bedroom. But you are more than welcome to hang out here. I kind of want to stay up and make sure she's ok. Wouldn't mind some company." Mori nodded and took a seat in a rather cushiony chair next to the bookcase. Nori walked out of the room. A minute later he came back with a soda in each hand. He gave one of the cans to the captain and took a seat on the end of the bed. Together they sat in silence. Keeping careful vigil over the young girl.


	65. Nightmare

The raven haired boy found himself patiently sitting in the chair in an attempt at keeping vigil. Watching over his still unconscious club member. Shame mercilessly flooding his mind. How could he have been so stupid? So egotistical? She was so soft hearted and innocent. Had extended her hand in friendship. Welcomed someone as damaged as him into her inner circle. And he repaid her with a drunken grope fest that would easily have turned into a drunken fuck. How dare he try to defile something so pure and perfect? What right did someone like him have to touch such a goddess? A sigh escaped and his gaze fell to the bed. To the tiny form he had attempted to taint. Movement attracted his attention and he was a bit surprised to find the girl violently tossing about the bed. Brow deeply furrowed and pained whimpers passed through her slightly parted lips. Such signs of distress. But her eyes were still clenched tightly shut. A nightmare. Mori looked across the room to Nobuyuki, hoping for some sign of what to do. Or even what the hell was going on. But the other boy was slumped in the chair, sleeping peacefully. Unaware of the suffering of the young girl. The captain was unsure how to proceed, but he couldn't leave her to suffer. Standing up, he moved to the bed. Hunny and Satoshi occasionally had nightmares, and he knew one way to help. With some hesitation, he looked at the shaking form. The hesitation fell when her trembling worsened. He quickly slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he gently whispered shushing noises into her hair.

* * *

_Footsteps echoed against the brick path. The once vibrant red clay now a dull faded pink. A once familiar and vibrant landscape dark and foreboding. A children's park. A once favored spot she often visited with her mother. Mel wandered the darkened site. A dark backdrop cloaking the area. Shadows flickered throughout, giving the illusion of company. But the girl was utterly alone. At least for the moment. She passed by the swing set. Phantom riders moving the seats more than the wind alone could manage. On her left, the merry go round began to spin. Rusted metal creaked painfully as it moved, as if protesting its neglect. Miniature buildings scattered the area. Toys for when the children wanted to play house. Every window was cracked and the paint was so dull. And that's always what told her she was once again trapped in her mind. Lost in one of the many nightmares she happened to suffer from. The play houses of her youth had opened windows, not a fragment of glass in any of them. Children's laughter began to accompany the wind, but she didn't bat an eye. This was one of the most prominent recurring dreams. No matter how hard she looked, she would never find another living soul. The place would remain deserted until he showed up. The monster. Wearing the skin of a man, with only a few hints of his monstrous side. _

_She paused. Examined the area as she waited for the tell. Any moment now the signal that he was close would appear. And then she would run. Even though it was her mind, she had almost no control of what occurred in the dream. The monster would arrive and chase her. Playing a deadly game of hide and go seek. There was no way to fight him. Only run and hide. The nights he caught her were terrible. His claws would burrow into her arms, then slice open her stomach. Blood would cascade out, pooling around her body. As her strength and life faded away, he would reach down and bite off a piece of flesh. Sometimes it was from her neck. Sometimes her face. But if she could avoid him long enough, her champion would arrive. Cloaked in armor made of shadows. The shadows would lash out and swallow the monster. Consume the thing that hunted her. Then it would just stand there in silence. Its massive presence both terrifying and imposing. But so comforting. Quietly towering over her. Hidden eyes watching her. Protecting her._

_So she waited. Walked down the worn path, canvassing the area for the best places to hide. The landscape changed slightly with every dream, so she always had to seek out new hiding spots. Random bits of scattered moonlight made it through the dark veil. It hit one of the darkened windows of a playhouse, and for a brief moment it illuminated a face. Chubby cheeks and dark eyes appeared for a moment before she turned away from the scene._

"_It's not real. It's not real." She repeated the mantra softly to herself, keeping her eyes firmly on the faded bricks. Not wishing to see anymore children's faces. Ones who hadn't been as lucky as her. Out of her peripheral, she noticed the tiny orange speck. Turning towards it, her body began to shake violently. A small candle had come alight in the main playhouse's window. The sign. He was about to arrive. In panic she ran and hide under one of the slides. Hugging her knees tightly in some attempt at comfort, begging anything that would listen to come help her. She wanted her parents. She wanted her protective pet Kiera. Mostly she just wanted someone to come save her from this tormented nightmare._

"_Come out come out where ever you are!" He taunted in a disturbingly dark voice. The voice that would haunt her for eternity. He looked like an average man. Shaggy black hair and a dimpled smile. But he wasn't human. Glowing red eyes and harsh gleaming fangs were what revealed his true nature. Footsteps moved closer to her hiding spot and the cruel voice continued to taunt. Talking about all the things he was going to do when he caught her. How she was going to end up like the other children. Was not going to be so lucky this time. She pressed her hands to her mouth, to stifle her breathing as much as possible. Frozen in that spot, trying to make no noise. Nothing to alert him to her presence. The footsteps moved closer and a pit formed in her stomach. It wasn't dark enough for her champion to arrive yet. And if she was caught he would never come. Tiny twigs that sprinkled the ground snapped as the figure came closer. She scrunched up tight, hoping to hide in the shadows the slide created. Her stomach churned painfully as the foot falls echoed closer. Inch by agonizing inch the creature approached. Mocking her in his cruel voice. A small beam of light hit the ladder of the slide and for a brief moment she saw a tiny figure. A little girl with long pigtails and a wide smile. She was climbing up the ladder for a turn at the slide. Laughing. The moonlight vanished only to reappear a moment later. But the little girl was no longer on the ladder. Mel bit back a pained gasp. The child was lying on the ground. Completely naked. Her stomach was sliced open, revealing glistening innards. Blood trickling from slack mouth and her eyes were frozen wide in fear. _

_Mel clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the grisly scene anymore. But knowing it was futile. No matter where she tried to hide she would see more of these. Innocent young lives cut short by a monster's hand. The visions only stopping if her knight came to her rescue. Or she became the newest victim. She kept her breaths as shallow as she could, hoping the surrounding noises would mask it. As the footsteps began to fade away, she felt an immense sense of relief. Silently giving thanks to whatever was watching over her. But she couldn't stay here. He would return and the place was to open. She waited until the footsteps had completely receded and she could hear nothing of the creature that hunted her. Waiting another minute just to be safe. Finally she turned to get out of the vulnerable area. And found herself face to face with malicious red eyes. _

"_Found you." It bore its fangs in what had to be a smile. Snatching a handful of hair, he pulled her out of her temporary shelter. Dragged her along as he walked to some macabre little cabin on the very end of the massive park. She ignored the pain in her scalp and struggled. Clawing at his wrist as she desperately tried to dig her heels into whatever ground they happened to be covering. She jerked violently to the right and felt a handful of strands rip free from her skin. The pain was tremendous, but at least she was free. With no hesitation she forced herself up and ran from the creature. Into the woods. He was slower than she was and never seemed to know the tiny forest as well as she did. It was by far the best chance she had. It was unbearably dark, but at least she could hide in its shadowy recesses. Spider webs kept attaching to her skin and she brushed them off in irritation. Pain shot through her arms as branches began scrapping her flesh in an attempt to latch on. Still she kept running. Her lungs ached as she gasped for air and every part of her body seemed to hurt. But she had no choice. She had to keep moving. The trees a bit ahead of her began to thin out and cascades of light seemed to shine on the other side. She wracked her brain trying to remember what that could be. Then it hit her. The parking lot. A parking lot for some little mall. Maybe she could find people and get help. Or at least hotwire a car and get the hell away from the area. _

_She continued to run through the forest, towards the clearing. Her heart rate must be through the roof but for once she felt nothing but relief. Maybe this dream would be different. Maybe this time she could get away. She heard a rustling close by and halted. On occasion he was faster than her. Better to hide and make a break for it when she got the chance. She moved close to a giant tree, trying to encase herself in its shadow. A twig snapped somewhere in the distance. But closer than the noise before. Keeping her breathing low she turned slightly to investigate. Unfortunately she could see nothing, but kept hearing random noises. With painful slowness she turned. Trying to locate the exact direction of the sounds. At least she could predict where he was. If she was lucky. Remembering how he had used noises against her already, she decided it was now or never. Turning back to make a break for it, she froze. Breath hitched in her throat as her eyes tried to process what they were seeing. She was no longer in the forest, but back in the center of the playground. _

_Strangely she wasn't alone. The moonlight shown on the neglected equipment, now filled with children. A pair of girls occupied one of the sets of swings. Wearing identical blue sundresses and short front braid. The only difference was on what side the braid was. Twins. The pair was laughing and talking to each other as they gently pushed the dirt with their feet. Three little boys occupied the rusty merry go round, laughing as the machine leisurely twirled. A single child climbed the ladder of the slide. Made a sound of excitement as she slid down. Long pigtails flailing in the rush of air. Mel was frozen to the spot praying her mind would not be so cruel. She didn't recognize all the children, but it didn't matter. She recognized enough to have an inkling of what was going to happen. She prayed harder that the familiar twist wouldn't occur. That these children would be allowed to happily play forever. The moonlight flickered plunging everything into darkness. It reemerged a moment later. The young teen was terrified to look at what she knew was going to be there, but something forced her. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes went wide in revulsion._

_The swing set no longer moved. Both occupants were now naked, horrendous slash marks all over their pale frail bodies. They slumped against the chain that held the swings up, each sporting an identical giant gash across their throat. So deep she could see the muscles and split wind pipe. In horror she turned from the scene, only to find an even grislier one on the merry go round. The machine still moved at that same slow pace, giving her access to a heart stopping view. As it turned, she caught sight of each of the three little boys that had sat there laughing and smiling only a moment ago. There were no smiles there now. All three riders were naked. Pale skin showing every bruise and cut that adorned their body. One sat in the center of the machine. His back propped up by the metal poles. His left arm was gone, cut off. Leaving a ragged and somehow still bleeding stump. Another rider was on his back, head hanging off the ride slightly. But it was at a very wrong angle and she could see where bone was lodged against skin. Trying to break free as his short brown hair occasionally brushed against a few blades of tall grass. Pale green eyes bulged in terror and pain. But the last boy had to be the worst. He was halfway draped over one of the metal poles, as if he were simply leaning on it. But his stomach was entirely split open. Intestines spilling out against the metal base of the ride. Blood fell from the body, one slow drop at a time. Tears sprang to her eyes and she started to run. Needing to get away from the ghastly scenes before her. But her eyes still caught glimpses. The little girl on the slide was now laying on the dirt, eviscerated in much the same manner as the third boy from the merry go round. The two children from the seesaw no longer propelled the board up and down. The smaller child was still up in the air, face badly cut up as to be unrecognizable. The one still on the ground didn't even have a head._

_Mel ran from the images. Ran from the hellish pictures her mind was forcing her to endure. She paid no attention to where she ran. Simply kept moving to put as much distance between herself and the nightmare. A grievous error. So caught up in her attempt to flee, she didn't notice the figure slowly emerging onto the path. She collided with something solid. Instantly realizing what it was as a hand wrapped painfully around her throat. She cried out in pain and clawed at the creatures hands in a desperate attempt at freedom. It just smiled cruelly and twirled her around. Hand still taut against her neck, but now forcing her to face the images she had just attempted to run from. It was getting harder to breath and tears flowed down her face. Both from the pain and the gruesome scene she was being forced to observe. Her efforts doubled and with all her might she attempted to claw her way out of his grip. But still he just laughed. The most frightening sound she had ever heard. _

* * *

Mori was in full blown panic as the young girl thrashed in her sleep. At first he thought merely holding her would be enough to calm her distress. But it only seemed to get worse. She was hurting herself. Muffled screams as she jerked around and ripped at her own hair. Almost like she was trying to escape a hold. Then she began muttering about spider webs. At first only brushing a palm against her arms. His worry escalated when she started using her nails. Digging them in and dragging them across her flesh in an attempt to get rid of whatever her mind was making cling to her. It subsided after a minute and was replaced by frightened whimpers. She began crying soon afterwards, tears streaming down her face. He thought the worst part was over and so he just lay beside her, wondering what was going through her mind. His assumption was proven wrong when she began jerking violently again. Hyperventilating and gagging at the same time, as if she couldn't draw a proper breath. And that wasn't even close to being the worst part. Even his mute tongue had to cry out as she began to claw at her own throat. She nicked one of her capillaries and a small trickle of blood dripped down her creamy flesh. Still she kept at it. In panic he moved onto her. Straddling her hips to stop her body's violent movements and pinning her hands to the bed to stop the self-mutilation. She cried out weakly, still somewhere far off in whatever demented dream her mind had apparently created.

"What the hell are you doing!" The voice shouted not entirely concealing the thud as something heavy fell to the ground. Mori looked over his shoulder at the other male. The chair the boy had been dozing on was on the floor. So that was the noise. The captain turned his focus back to the other male and noticed the anger and fear on his face. Then he realized the precarious situation he was in. Straddling a young girl as she violently spasmed and whimpered in fear. Great. He had to wake up at that moment. Mori tried to speak, but his panic over the girl left him even more tongue tied than usual. He took a deep breath and drummed up every bit of strength he had.

"Nightmare." He forced the word out. The anger faded quickly, replaced by fear. He moved towards the bed.

"Fuck it's never been this bad before." Nori sighed. The captain raised an eyebrow in question. "She gets bad nightmares occasionally. Will thrash around, cry, sometimes even wake up screaming. But the self-mutilation is definitely new." The rapid flailing began anew, recapturing the attention of both boys. "Fuck what do we do?"

Both were filled with such panic. Mel was in pain. Judging by her whimpers, frightened beyond anything they had ever seen. She kept trying to struggle out of Mori's hold. The captain's normally stoic face became strained when he heard something in her shoulder pop. Fearful she had dislocated something in her struggles. Nori attempted a few gentle slaps to the cheek and shouting. Anything to wake the girl up. But all his attempts proved futile. And the longer it took, the more desperate they became. Like a cornered animal, her fear was becoming more pronounced with every passing moment. Even if nothing were to break, her breathing was becoming far more ragged. As if she couldn't breathe. Her airway was unobstructed, meaning the blockage was in her mind. If they didn't find a way to calm her soon, there was the very real possibility that she would suffocate.

Mori tried to think of something that might help. Anything. And then an idea popped into his mind. Beyond stupid and with very minimal chance of success. But at this point he was willing to try anything. Leaning down carefully, he placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"It's ok. I'm here." He felt unbelievably stupid as he whispered the words. There was almost no chance it would succeed. Just a stupid little theory that had passed through his mind. He began mentally berating himself for such arrogance. Why would he ever belief that would work?

"Dude what the hell did you say?" Nori asked in disbelief as he looked at the girl. The captain rose up a bit and took notice. The strain was gone from Mel's face. Bit by bit her body began to relax and she took in a full gulp of air. The tension drained from the boys. For whatever reason, it had worked. She was going to be ok.

* * *

_Mel clawed at the hand at her throat. It slowly tightened, threatening to choke the life out of her. Tears continued to fall. She was afraid. Terrified of the monster that had caught her and the things that were to come. She had failed. Trying to escape she had fallen into its trap. Now her champion would never show. The monster would torture her mercilessly. Cause unbelievable suffering until her body could no longer take it and forced her back to consciousness. She gasped, trying to draw even a partial breath. But it was no use. Air refused to flow into her lungs. She struggled in vain and an even greater panic began to set in. What if she never woke up? What if her mind had been so badly damaged that the monster couldn't be stopped? Her life flashed before her eyes and she wept for those being left behind. She was all her grandfather and uncle really had left. They had poured so much into caring and raising her and now it was going down the drain. Wasted by her own mind. _

_The hand loosened slightly. Not enough to move, just enough for a quick breath. The monster began to snarl. As the rush of blood began to fade, Mel heard it as well. A voice carried on the wind. It repeated only four words. __**It's ok. I'm here.**__ The voice was strangely familiar. Powerful and protective. But she couldn't quite place it. _

_She felt herself drop to the ground, knees scrapping as they collided against the brick. The hand was gone. She gingerly touched her throat and felt the bruising. Something wet leaked onto her fingers. Pulling back her hand, she could faintly make out the red liquid. He must have cut her. Distracted by her examination, it took a moment for her to remember the monster. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he was dragged down the path. Nails digging harshly against the path as thin shadows drew him to a waiting figure. Cloaked in the familiar shadow armor. After much of his own vein struggle, the monster was finally forced into the shadow. The sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking reached her ears. Along with the sound of pain filled shrieks. She put her head against the ground and covered her ears. Humming softly in an attempt to drown out the horrible noises. This had never happened before. When her champion arrived he would just pull the monster in. Absorb him into the shadows. But now it was like he was being ripped apart. Devoured piece by piece. Tears streamed down her face and she started humming louder, trying to ignore the sounds echoing behind her. In an instant they vanished. She looked up to find the shadowed figure standing next to her. As placid and nonthreatening as always. _

_She picked herself up to a sitting position, but for the life of her couldn't even attempt standing. Her legs were far too weak and shaking. The figure just stood there, watching her with eyes encased in shadows._

"_Thank you." She whispered softly, not having the strength for anything more. It leaned down and for the first time actually touched her. It brushed a fallen tear from her cheek and helped her stand. Its surprisingly warm hands held her up as her shaking legs threatened to give way. _

* * *

Mel opened her lids slowly. Trying to give her eyes time to adjust to the soft light that was straining at her lids. Then she screamed. Grey irises bore into her own and a heavy weight was pressed on her body.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" She shrieked in panic, trying to push the figure off. Mori released her hands and slowly moved away. Careful not to make any sudden movements that might frighten her. A worried and gentle eye watching her every move. Another set of arms wrapped around her. She was about to scream when the familiar voice reached her ears.

"Thank God you're all right." Nori whispered as he held her tightly.

"Nii-san what happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You had a really bad nightmare sweetheart." He answered before lightly kissing her forehead. Her sleep clouded brain began to clear and she remembered her dream. All the terror her mind had envisioned. She shook her head frantically, trying to rid herself of the lingering images. Her mind then began to process the random pain suddenly in her body. The stinging in her arms and throat and a dull ache at her shoulder. Without a word she moved off the bed and walked to the vanity.

"Holy fuck." She gasped at the reflection. The white sleeves of the shirt had random splotches of red and long furrows scattered her arms. But that was nothing compared to her neck. The flesh was adorned with multiple welts. Angry red with a few still dripping blood. There were a few speckles of blood under her nails.

"It was worse than normal hon." Nori whispered as he stepped beside her, placing an arm over her now shaking shoulders.

"I…I thought I was past this." She spoke so low it was almost inaudible.

"Sweetie this may not really be something you get over."

"BUT HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" She shouted as her fists slammed into the wood. Startling both her companions. She took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. It wasn't their fault. "Sorry Nii-san. Thanks for helping."

"Wasn't me." Nori shrugged. The tiniest traces of a smile on his lips. She cocked her head in confusion and he just nodded towards the bed. She looked over and found the captain simply sitting. Eyes watching her carefully. Protectively. A slight blush spread across her cheeks as she walked over. Her arms went around his neck and she buried her face in his chest. The captain was surprised by the action. As was Nori. Mel turned her face slightly away from the warm surface.

"Thank you sempai." She whispered before burying her face again. Craving the warmth he was providing. Without thinking, the captain found his arms slowly encircling her waist. Pulling her into a complete embrace. A protective hold so primal neither understood it. Her fear clouded and damaged soul seeking solace. His almost mute animalistic self the only one capable of soothing such an ache.

* * *

The nightmare scene was a little difficult for me to write. I was trying to make it as disturbing and dark as possible. Let me know how I did. Thank you for your interest and see you next time.


	66. First date

I am really really sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this extra-long chapter will make it up to you wonderful people. Thank you so much for your patience.

* * *

Mel nuzzled a bit into the crook of the captain's neck. His arms tightened around her waist the slightest bit. They were muscular, but still a bit on the lean side. Yet they held such astounding hidden power. Despite the fear he occasionally instilled in her, those arms made her feel safe. Something she hadn't had since the day she lost her father.

"Um…Yeah I think I should go look for gramps." Nori interrupted the little scene. He was happy that his little sister was receiving comfort from her crush. But he was also felt a bit awkward standing witness to such an intimate embrace. He was surprised when she pushed away from the captain. Eyes filled with panic, she latched onto him instead.

"No! Don't leave me Nii-san. Please." She whimpered softly. Tears still stubbornly clung to the corner of her fear laced eyes as she begged him to stay. He gave her a reassuring smile and rubbed her back soothingly. After a few moments, he carefully pried the surprisingly strong arms off his neck.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm just going to be gone for a minute. It's a little strange he hasn't once come to check up on you. Even when you went into another screaming fit. I want to make sure he's ok. Besides, you still have the captain here for you."

"But I don't want him. I want you." She pleaded. Mori tried to ignore the words. And the slight sting they caused. He instead chose to distract himself. As he held her, Mori noticed how deep some of her wounds were. It would not be good to let them get infected. While the two talked, he preoccupied himself with getting ready to treat the injuries. Slipping off the bed, he moved quietly to the other side of the room. Rummaging through her bag, he picked out a hefty green box. Her large med kit. As regionals approached the practices were more grueling. As a precaution she dropped her small med kit in favor of the monstrosity Mori now held in his hands. He went back to the bed and placed the kit on the jumbled sheets and covers. Waiting for them to wrap up their little conversation.

"It's ok. Be a brave girl for Nii-san. I'll be back in a minute. Ok?" Nori looked into the girl's frightened eyes as she bit her lip in trepidation. Making it very apparent any move away would be viewed as abandonment. Her still terrified mind couldn't perceive it as anything else. "Come on sweetie, give Nii-san one of your beautiful smiles. Come on. I promise to rush right back if I can get that amazing smile that is going to decimate the male populace." He beamed at her as he gently stroked her cheek. With a bit of difficulty, she managed to give him a weak smile. But it was the best that could be mustered under the circumstances. He gave a quick peck on her forehead and headed out the door. Eager to figure out what was going on and return to his scared little sister. Mel watched him leave and only when the footsteps faded did she move back to the bed.

Mori gave her a quick scan. Trying to determine how much of an obstruction her clothes would be to the cleaning. When Kazuki left, Nori took the liberty of slipping her into the usual sleeping attire. Gone were the shorts and jacket. Replaced by a rather oversized men's button down. The cloth strained from the feminine curves, but still did a decent job of keeping things covered. Unfortunately that was the problem. The long sleeves kept rolling down, the white cloth becoming stained as it absorbed some of the blood still trickling. The collar was also pressing a bit against her throat. Hiding some of the scratches and probably putting unnecessary strain on the torn flesh. It was simply too much of an obstruction. If he wanted to properly treat her, it must be removed. His hands moved to the top of the shirt. With nimble fingers he began to undo each button. He worked so fast the first two were off before she even realized what was happening. As he was prying open the third she squeaked in panic. Batting the hands away frantically and taking a quick step back. He sighed in irritation and moved towards her. She took another protective step back. Trying to preserve the space between them.

"Please Sempai I don't want sex right now. Please." Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she pleaded. Mori bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes. Gesturing towards the med kit now on the bed. Realization dawned in the turquoise orbs. "Oh. You just wanted to bandage my scrapes." She smiled in relief. A bit of giddiness filled her heart. He had just witnessed a very messed up scene and all he wanted was to fix her up. "Wait you went through my bag?" He ignored the question and made a move to resume his work. "I'll do it."

With a small blush on her face, she faced away from her crush. Shaking hands opened each button and she quickly slipped out of the sleeves. Just as the material glided down her body, she stopped the progress. Pulling the flaps over her chest, she finally turned back to face him. Moved closer to the would be healer. Opening the kit, he pulled out all he would need. Snatching up a cotton swab, he sprinkled it with generous amounts of rubbing alcohol. Mel cringed her nose at the overpowering smell of the foul liquid. She was both impressed and a bit scared at how it didn't seem to faze him. A foot away and her nose burned with the scent. Yet he was holding the thing practically to his face. Her thoughts were distracted as her arm began to sting. Reflexively she pulled away as a pained hiss escaped her lips.

"Sorry. It really stung." She mumbled apologetically, staring at the floor. Feeling so embarrassed. He must think her so pathetic. Cringing away at a little rubbing alcohol. But the captain had no such thoughts. With more caution, he brought the swab back to her arm. To the particularly nasty gash near her elbow. The cotton removed the blood from around the wound first. Giving her skin a chance to adjust to the cold liquid. As carefully as he could manage, it was finally swiped slowly into the scratch. The progress was slow, but eventually both arms were cleaned. Each wound flushed out and bandaged. But the shirt was still getting in the way. The cloth was still blocking a complete view of her neck wounds. He grabbed the bottom hem and forcefully tugged the article down. Ignoring her startled yelp and the way she attempted to hide her exposed body. Each hand cupped a rather impressive mound of flesh. She looked away as a pink tint rushed through her body. And he couldn't be sure, but it seemed like she was angling herself slightly away. Hiding her left side from him. His examination was cut short when he really zoned in on her neck. The extent of the damage was shocking. Given a little more time she might have managed to cut her own jugular.

Treating it just like her arms, each cut was carefully cleansed. Every trace of blood wiped from her pale flesh. When he was done, he placed unused things back in the kit and discarded the waste in a trashcan next to the vanity. She watched curiously as he ruffled through the bedding. Finally pulling off a soft blue sheet. Gently, he draped it over her shoulders. A bit disappointed that he could no longer admire her bare curves, but happy that she seemed more comfortable. He moved back to the bed and tried to make himself comfortable. Propping himself up against the headboard and waiting patiently for the other boy's return. He bit back a shock of surprise as she joined him. But she didn't just sit next to him on the bed. She crawled into his lap. Once again she rested her head against him. Her left cheek warming up nicely against his bare shoulder. She still felt freezing and the warmth emanating from his body was such a luxury. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her. Just like he would have done for his brother or cousin.

"You ok?" The words fell from his lips surprisingly easy. He felt her nod against his shoulder. Curiosity burned in his mind and once again it was easy for him to speak. "What happened?"

"That's right, you don't know." She mumbled softly, warm breath dancing across his skin. Nori had helped her deal with the nightmares before. Knew of her past. But the captain. He had taken care of her with such expertise it had slipped her mind how little they knew of each other. They were far from acquaintances or strangers, but they still toed a precarious line of friendship. "It was a really bad nightmare." Remembering some of the ghastly images, another round of whimpers escaped her lips. She buried her face in his warm chest, feeling strangely secure. Even with her uncle or grandfather she never had the feeling to this extent. The only one that had ever been able to make her feel completely protected was her father. It freaked her out a little that this boy she had only known a few months could produce such a similar feeling. Mori rubbed her back soothingly as he had observed the other doing. Something told him she wanted to open up about what had happened in her mind. Needed to get at least part of the torment out of her mind.

"Explain." The word was demanding. Not a request, but an order. Something that was needed if she was to find any peace. He hadn't noticed it until their many afternoons at her grandfather's dojo. She was always very spirited. Very energetic and determined. Yet there were some days that she would just seem out of it. Not just in a lull in energy, but an actual depression. Her movements were more lethargic and she was more withdrawn. Those days her grandfather would be particularly brutal to her. Very domineering. Would watch her carefully through the class and force her to keep practicing after the rest were dismissed. But his harsh treatment seemed more of a reaction to, than a cause of, her dark mood. He could be wrong, but it seemed like there were times she needed someone to order her around. Demand from her things she needed but didn't have the strength. As if she needed an outside drive to push her past whatever was going on. At least until she could step back into the role herself.

"It was a monster I met in real life." The words were muffled against his skin, but Mori managed to make them out. He waited patiently for her to continue, very surprised it had worked. She respected and loved her grandfather, so of course Kazuki could push her. But he was just a random guy. He was her elder, and being the captain may have earned him some respect. But that wasn't important. Whatever the reason, he was just grateful he could help. "I was really little. Three or four at most. Some man tried to abduct me. I don't really remember it. But a few years ago my dad and I were helping Uncle Max clean up one of his apartments. It was the one he stayed in when we visited Japan, before his house was built. At that point it was just being used for storage. I was going through some boxes and saw this manila envelope. I was curious, so I waited until Dad went to get lunch and Uncle Max was distracted in the next room. It was a really old case file. The man that tried to take me had done it for years. He changed territories a lot so the police had trouble finding him. My uncle got nervous because the man's hunting grounds were getting closer to where I lived. He hired some private investigators and a profiler. He even brought in some genius retired detective he made friends with when he was in Britain. The file was composed by the detective. Collaborating with the local police and private investigators. When the guy was caught, it was handed over to my uncle. He tossed it in some box and forgot about it. I didn't know it, but the police classified a good bit of the file from all but the higher ups. It was too gruesome. Unfortunately the file in my hands had been one of only two in existence that had been completely unedited. All these lab reports and profiles. And every picture they took of every freaking crime scene. That bastard was fucking sick. He would torture them for days. Cut them up, rape them repeatedly. Then when he got bored he would slit their throats and stomachs open. Perform some amateur autopsy like he wanted to see what their insides looked like. Then…he would…eat them." Her words were hushed as her mind visualized the reports. The pictures of desecrated bodies. The words that spelled out exactly what he had done to every child that had not been as lucky as her. That hadn't been as protected.

"Eat them?" Mori tilted his head down to see the girl, but she still had her face buried against his chest. She nodded at his question.

"Not all. Just parts. I was drawn in to the file. Horrified but unable to throw it away. I read every report. Saw every picture. My uncle and dad didn't know what I was doing. Just thought I was rummaging through random stuff. Both had forgotten about the file. But they did run into the room when I started screaming." She began shivering violently again. Mori tightened his hold, trying to calm her. "The last page. It was a list of what charges the man would be facing. Multiple counts of murder, rape, and kidnap. Every name of every victim was listed. He was also being charged with 2 attempted kidnappings. I don't remember the other one, but my name was on the list. Up until that line I hadn't known that was the man my uncle was trying to find. I never knew how close I was to something like that." Mori felt the fresh tears fall down her face. The moisture was very cold against his bare skin.

"He didn't get you." He stated flatly, trying to conceal his anger. Some vile bastard had attempted to take Rajjin away. It didn't matter that they hadn't even met at the time. But that man had wanted to get her. To extinguish her life for his own sick pleasure. The captain suppressed his slowly building rage, wanting to destroy the foul creature.

"But my mind seems to think he should have." She mumbled softly, the exhaustion evident in her voice. Mori was a bit surprised by the extreme weariness on her face. Someone her age should never be at that point. But he refrained from saying another word. Right now she didn't need someone talking over her. She just needed an ear to listen and a shoulder to rest on. "I've had the dreams since I found the file. I would be running through a park I used to go to. The place where he tried to snatch me. It was dark. Desolate. I would see the victims everywhere. One moment happy playing children, the next mutilated corpses. But I couldn't focus on that…Because he was chasing me. He would look so normal at first. Then his eyes would glow this blood red color and he'd get fangs. If I didn't run fast enough, or hide well enough, I ended up like all the other kids. It was really bad in the beginning. I would wake up most nights screaming, so my dad just finally started staying with me. I think my brain hates me." She scoffed a little. "It's like my mind loves to test my self-preservation instinct. I could never fight him. He was always too strong. But if I could just keep out of his clutches, eventually this weird shadow thing would show up. It was humanoid, but obviously not human. It was like a silhouette. Shadows forming together into the shape of some dark knight. It would just show up out of the darkness. Kill the monster and then just stand there, watching. Like it was guarding. It looked far freakier than the monster did, but I was never afraid. I knew it wouldn't hurt me."

"Why so bad tonight?" He asked hesitantly. She sighed and burrowed closer to him.

"The stupid news. He was finally executed, and they just had to play the story. I caught a bit of it before I left for school. I know what you're thinking." She sat up a bit and looked at him. "You're thinking if I know he's gone why would I almost kill myself? He can't hurt me anymore so why the hell would he be so much more powerful in my dream. It's because the stupid fucking news made me think of him again. Remember those twisted eyes and evil fucking laugh."

"Remember that much?" Mori was a bit confused. She claimed little memory of her would be abduction. But her reactions were telling a much different story. Mel bit her lip in frustration. Hating the memories her mind kept bringing up. She shook her head a bit.

"Not from when I was little. I really don't remember what happened then. Just building a sand castle, feeling really scared, and then my mother holding me and crying." She sniffled a bit and buried her head in his chest again. The sudden cold let him know she was crying. "I was really stupid. Some guy came to my house last Friday. It was his fucking lawyer or something. He said the execution had been scheduled and the man wanted to make atonement before he left this world. They were inviting the victim's families so he could beg forgiveness. As I was classified as one of the only victims he could actually apologize to, they practically begged me to show up. It would be the act of a Saint to help him leave this world less burdened, they said. My grandpa told them to go to hell. Before he left, I said I would go. My grandpa tried to talk me out of it. But I convinced him how badly I needed to go. It's stupid, but I felt like if I could just see the man face to face. It would turn the monster back into a man. Would end the nightmares. But he turned out even more monstrous than I imagined. Even without the damn fangs."

* * *

** One week earlier**

The girl walked down the hallway, each step slow and unsure. Her mind a tumultuous cloud, equal parts angst and hope. A world that neither companion was privy to. The one to her right was tall and lean. Silver hair tied in a loose ponytail, allowing the visibility of his handsome face. A face filled with lines of worry and uncertainty. The companion on her left was a head shorter than the silver haired gent. He was slightly on the stocky side. But his width was due only to muscle. A thick grey mustache helped to hide the nervous twitch of his lips. Aside from that, he gave no visible indicator of stress. The two kept silent as they escorted the young girl. Kazuki kept a hand firmly on her arm. A comforting gesture to let her feel his presence in this distressing time. A lone uniform stood outside a door. Face placid as the trio approached.

"There is another visitor at this time. Please wait in here until you are called." He opened the pale wood door behind them. Ushering them into the room. The frame was too narrow to allow more than one person through at a time. Meaning Kazuki had to drop her arm. Mel walked through hesitantly. The steps becoming somehow more difficult without her grandfather's comfort. She kept her eyes to the floor and sat in a random chair. Her uncle and grandfather sat on either side, but she barely registered their presence. It was becoming more difficult to breath and she tasted bile in the back of her throat. Deep breaths did little to calm her. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to bolt. To run from this constricting room and huddle up in the safety of her mother's old bed. But she couldn't. The nightmares wouldn't stop as long as he had power in her mind. She needed to face him. To see that he was nothing more than skin and bones like a normal human. Then maybe the nightmares would end.

"Are you sure about this honey?" Max asked. His voice filled with tension and his face unusually weary. His senses were not as keen as the Rajjin clan, but even he could see the strain in his niece's face. He was terrified for her. Especially with the new intensity of her nightmares. Especially the one of her would be abductor. She never shared the details of what happened in her mind. But more and more nights she woke up screaming at the top her lungs, tears streaming down her face. She would whimper something about a monster trying to take her, before turning mute and weeping into whoever had went to comfort her. In the past two weeks self-mutilation had been added to the repertoire. Slight nicks in her arms, as if she were trying to claw her way out of a hold.

She accepted the lawyer's plea because she had become convinced that meeting the man face to face would dull her fear. Turn the monster back into a man. Her current therapist seemed to think it was a brilliant idea and agreed. But Max wasn't so sure. The lawyer claimed his client wanted to seek atonement. To help families reconcile with their loss so that he could die without so much weight on his body. Max repeated his question as he draped a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"I need this." She whispered, voice slightly faltering. Max shared a drained look with Kazuki. Both worried this would only make things worse. Would lead to more suffering. But neither knew how else to help. And so they waited. Sitting silently in the darkened room, watching what was happening next door through the one way mirror. The man sat on the far side of the table. Hunched over and looking very frail. On the other side sat a young couple. The only other family that had accepted the plea for a chance to beg forgiveness. He bowed against the table repeatedly. The intercom was on, so the trio heard every word that was exchanged. The woman cursing at the man for stealing her son. Her husband's weeping. And the man begging for forgiveness. His voice was course and thick with tears. He apologized profusely, agreeing that he was the vilest thing in existence. How he wished their poor son had never crossed his path and wouldn't have been stolen away in such a manner.

Max excused himself, claiming he was parched and needed to get something to drink. In reality, he couldn't take it. Staring at such a monster. Watching him confess to such heinous crimes. He didn't know how police managed. Walking down the hall, he found a vending machine and bought three cans. He opened his and took a few prolonged sips. Trying to put off going back into the room as long as possible. Finally his familial instinct began yelling at him. It didn't matter how he felt. All that mattered was caring for the young child still in that room. Currently dealing with a vortex of emotions few adults ever had to experience. With a sigh, he trudged back. Handing a can to each, he took his seat. Stared at the half empty soda to avoid more exposure to that bastard than necessary.

Kazuki accepted the can and guzzled down half its contents in a few seconds. Surprised by how thirsty he felt. After another few gulps, the now empty can was tossed in a nearby waste basket. He looked at his granddaughter, and felt such pain. Many nights she woke up screaming. Crying her eyes out and occasionally with blood specks on her clothes. And she was technically lucky. There were many other children that had crossed the man's path and could no longer receive comfort in this plane.

Mel watched the interaction on the other side of the glass with interest. Completely lost to the world as she zoned in. The man seemed so different from his picture. His shaggy black hair was more ragged and far less shiny. The dimpled face had become haggard with hollow cheeks and pallid skin. The man looked rather sickly. She watched intently as he spoke. Tear filled pleas for their pain to be lessened even a tiny bit. Imploring them to not let their hatred for him continue to rule their life. His words were so heartfelt and pained that it brought a fresh round of tears to the young parents. But she didn't buy it. There was something off about him. Something about his eyes, and the way he moved and spoke. Filled with such emotion. Suffering and contrition. But it sounded more like an actor on a stage. The longer she watched, the more ice gathered in her stomach. After another ten or fifteen minutes, the weeping couple left the room. The man holding his wife as she buried her face in her hands. Another minute passed and the door to their room opened.

"It's your turn." The officer from before called. His eyes fell to her, and for a moment his face lost its rigid calm. "If you're still up for it that is." His voice was much softer. Most likely a father thinking of what his own child might go through. Mel forced a slight smile and nodded at him. Taking a deep breath, she rose from her seat and left the room. Followed quickly by her escorts. They took a few steps to the next door. Pale wood that was exactly like the one they had just left. But this one contained something far worse. Kazuki held her back, silently demanding to be the first one through the door. Neither of the other two challenged. He walked in with powerful strides, intentionally peacocking his strength. He took the seat the farthest away from the door. Mel walked in next. Followed very closely by Max. He tried to take the chair directly across from the man, but she wouldn't allow it. She had come here to face her demons. And that was exactly what she was going to do.

The man bowed deeply, so low his forehead almost touched the surface of the table. "I am so very sorry for the pain I have caused you. That I have stolen an innocent life from your clan. " His voice was so soft, like spun cotton. A small pool formed on the table as tears dripped onto the wood. After another apology, he finally looked up. A look of contemplation filled his eyes as he gazed upon her face. As if he was trying to place her. "I am very sorry. This is deplorable of me, but I can't remember which one was yours."

Mel said nothing. Simply sat there and looked at him. Trying to take in the sunken eyes and ashen skin. Everything that made him look like a sickly pathetic human, and not the monster she saw in her nightmares. Taking a cue from her, the men said nothing either. The room sat in silence for a minute. Until the man finally broke it.

"Wait a minute. It can't be. Those beautiful eyes. How could I ever forget?" His persona began to change. The haggardness of his face slowly fell away. Replaced by a sickeningly strong vitality. A beaming smile replaced the trembling lips. Sunken eyes now shining with delight. He leaned closer. "I can't believe my luck. Less than a week left to live and the universe dumps in my lap the one that got away." He chuckled slightly. A sound that worsened the ice in her gut. "I always wondered hoped really, that I would see you again. Such a tiny little thing."

"Shut up." Kazuki growled. The man didn't even bother to look away.

"Hey I'm just complimenting her. She was so full of life. And looked absolutely yummy." He cackled a moment. "You know, most people lose that as they get older. That wonder and innocence. But somehow you didn't. I don't normally like em so old, but with how pretty you grew up, I think I can make an exception." As soon as the final word left his lips, he lunged. The chains binding him rattled as he attempted to leap across the table. There was a good bit of slack, and he might have made it. If the heavy wood wasn't shoved forcefully against his stomach. Pinning him to the wall.

"Make another move towards my granddaughter and they won't have to waste the rope you sick twisted fuck." Kazuki growled as he glowered fiercely.

"I can see where she got her spunk." The man laughed. It turned quickly into a cough as the table was pushed tighter. Max jumped up and ran to the door. It refused to open, so he pounded on it to get the guards attention. Metal jangled outside the door as the cop tried to pick a correct key. The key should have worked. In a bad luck of the draw, the lock had jammed. Leaving them stuck in the room with the cackling sociopath. After a minute, the cop on the other side had managed to unscrew the door knob and unjam the lock. The door flew open and a pair of guards rushed into the room. They gently pried Kazuki away and retrieved their prisoner. The man cackled as they lead him away, shouting all the things he wished he could have done to the girl that got away.

Max watched as the figures became smaller, mentally cursing his own fallibleness. Seeing such sickness in the man's eyes. The disturbed tone of his voice. He had frozen in horror. Leaving his poor niece to hear the monster's statement. And it could have been so much worse. The slack on the chain was too much. It was possible for him to have touched her. If Kazuki hadn't been there to react, Max shivered at the thought. His internal rage broke when he heard the sniffling behind him. Turning around, he saw Mel sitting there. Staring at the ground as tears fell from her face. Shivering uncontrollably as long ragged breaths forced their way into her lungs. He walked over and put his arms around her. With great care, he helped her to stand. Her legs shook so badly, it took both himself and Kazuki to help her walk. They lead her out of the building. He moved away for a moment and tried to hail a cab. The yellow vehicle pulled up. Max opened it, and Kazuki lead her to the now open door. But the moment he tried to help her inside, she began screaming. Pushing away from the car, she took a few wobbling steps and fell down. Hyperventilating so badly they were afraid she would pass out.

"No strangers. No strangers." She whimpered at the sidewalk. Max shook his head and waved the cab off. Freaked out by the display, the cabbie wasn't the least bit angry. Max approached slowly, somewhat fearful that sudden moves might scare her. This was displaced when Kazuki rushed up and threw his arms around her.

"It's ok honey." Max spoke soothingly. "I'll just call Nive. You remember him right?" The sniffling girl nodded affirmation, and Max quickly made the call. Nive had been his main chauffeur for well over a decade. A face almost as familiar as his to the girl. Something she really seemed to need.

"I'm sorry. The sedative didn't take, and when I tried to up the dosage, she began screaming and lashing out." The familiar old face spoke softly. "That girl is really on edge right now."

"I know. Thanks for coming Dr. Kyo." Max thanked the man as he left. Sighing as he went to the room. Opening the door lightly, he stepped inside. Mel lay there, eyes open and unfocused. Fighting the sleeping medication with everything she had. After at least an hour, the medicine finally won. Her eyes closed and the pair stepped outside.

"I really wish Itsuki were here." Kazuki sighed as he closed the door lightly. "I can't help but think he would have been able to fix this."

"I know what you mean. Sleeping next to him was the only thing that seemed to help her with this stuff." Max rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing for his little brother. Itsuki had dotted on the little girl. She had bonded with him so deeply, only his presence could completely put her at ease. They had tried to help her, but it never worked. He felt at his wits end. _Please brother. Your little girl really needs you right now. _He sent his words up, hoping against hope that they would be heard.

"It hasn't gotten any better." Kazuki reported as Max stepped through the door. "It was so bad I kept her home from school today." The silver haired man sighed. Two days and she was still catatonic, reacting only when someone tried to administer her sleeping aid. Nerves was the only answer they received. The girl was in shock and they didn't know how long it would last.

"Any ideas?" Max asked wearily.

"I thought of one." Kazuki responded. The other looked up curiously. Whatever he attempted to say was cut off by the doorbell. Walking over, he pulled the door open. Surprised by the visitor. The kid looked about Mel's age. Lanky with blue strips in his hair. He looked very familiar.

"You're Nori, right?" Max guessed. The boy gave an affirmative node.

"I was worried when Mel didn't show up for school. And when Rajjin-san called I rushed right over. Can I see her?" His eyes were worried and he seemed to shuffle a bit uncomfortably.

"Please come in." Kazuki offered, pulling Max out of the doorway. Without a word, Nori walked in and proceeded to Mel's bedroom. The two adults followed. "Mel has attached to him rather strongly." He explained to the confused man as they walked. The door opened, and the young man gasped as he caught sight. Mel was lying in bed. An IV hooked up to her unmoving frame. Unfocused and sunken eyes seemed to notice little of the surrounding area. He walked up and sat on the edge of the bed. Careful of the IV, he took her hand. Terrified at how cold it was.

"Sweetie, It's Nii-san." He whispered tenderly. "I got really worried when you didn't show up for practice. You know how made coach gets when we skip." He laughed softly and continued speaking. Hoping his words got through. After ten minutes of babble, he felt a tiny squeeze on his hand.

"Nii-san?" The voice was so tiny and confused. Unnoticed tears filled all the males' eyes.

* * *

Nori walked through the house, wondering why it was so quiet. He was also hoping she wouldn't slip back into her previous state. She had looked horrible the Monday he went to her house. Like a husk of the vibrant girl that bounded around Ouran. He had stayed with her the entire night. Holding her shaking form as she fell in and out of consciousness. By morning she had looked much better. A bit of color returned to her face and she managed a weak smile. In one of her uncle's cars, they went to school. He escorted her as much as possible throughout the day. Keeping a close eye on his little sister. Terrified as much as her family that a relapse might occur. Luckily it never happened. By afternoon practice, she was running around at her usual state of energy. Nori kicked out of his thoughts when he noticed the single slip of paper pinned to the fridge.

_**An emergency happened with one of the dojo instructors. Not sure to the extent but I won't be back until late tonight. **_

_** Love Grandpa**_

He read the short note several times. His tired brain taking a while to process the words. An emergency. That would explain why the man never bothered to check. He pulled the note off the fridge and wondered back through the house. Opening the door, a smile hit his face at the scene before him. Mel was situated in Morinozuka's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around her, both were nodding off peacefully. Closing the door softly behind him, he sat in the overstuffed chair by her bed and resumed napping.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't stay for just a few short minutes?" Mel pouted sadly. Lip quivering as she held the hem of his shirt. Not wanting him to go. Not when she felt so vulnerable.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't you dare use those puppy dog eyes on me." Nori chided affectionately, petting her with a laugh. "Sweetie Nii-san has some very important business to take care of. I've been putting it off lately and my family isn't pleased."

"Ok Nii-san." She nodded her head. Understanding how important family was to the boy. Spending so much time taking care of her, he had been neglecting other members of his family. She couldn't ask him to keep doing that. But she didn't want to be alone either. The girl bit her lip to keep it from trembling. The boy noticed her hesitation. Knew the night had been rough and she shouldn't have to deal with the repercussions on her own. Then he noticed the lanky black haired youth idling in the corner. Trying to blend into the wall as he averted his eyes from the tender scene. An idea instantly popped into his mind.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you ask the captain to keep you company?" He suggested, biting back the smile as both of the room's other occupants looked at him as if he had grown a second head. He held up his hands in a mock attempt at defense and laughed. "Hey, he was the one muttering something about owing you a new bra." Mel blushed furiously, remembering what Nori had told her about the small party. She had gone way past her limit and puked all over herself. As Nori had still been on the crusade looking for her, the captain had been nice enough to clean her up. Her blush worsened at the realization that the captain had seen her shirtless. It was so embarrassing. Nori bit back a laugh at his little sister's expression. The way her face turned painfully red and she tried to hide her face. Yes, it was definitely better that they hid the truth from her. A car honked impatiently from the driveway. His ride was here. He kissed the girl's forehead in farewell and raced down to meet the shiny black car. Waving behind him as he went.

Mel returned the wave long after the boy had disappeared inside the vehicle's confines. She watched it closely with wistful eyes until it disappeared from view. Only then did she utter a forlorn sigh and close the door. Turning around, she saw the imposing figure. Remembered he was, in fact, still here. She blushed slightly and turned her gaze to the floor.

"Um, so." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Her tongue felt like lead. Not helped by how much closer his presence felt. It was daunting. Just the ways his eyes lingered on her, left her tongue badly tied. She took a deep breath, mustering all her courage. "Sempai would you like to hang out today!" She practically shouted the words at him. She slammed her hands on her mouth, never thinking her words would have been so loud. It was complete humiliation, being unable to control even the volume of her own voice. He must think she was pathetic. Was regretting ever going out with them in the first place. She was an idiot for allowing herself any kind of hope. Not with someone as cool as the captain.

"Sure." The single word fell from his lips. Her head jerked straight up. So quickly it was a bit painful. He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing better to do." Mori was surprised by how easy the words flowed. It was easier to talk to her than it was to even Hunny. That was a little strange. But for the time being he would just role with it.

Mel looked at him in utter shock; never in a million years believe he would hang out with her alone. Especially not when she was running an errand as boring as clothes shopping. She chewed on her lip a moment. Before she allowed her new found courage to drain, she grabbed his hand and pulled her back to her room. She raced over to the closet and began rooting around in the storage space.

"Nii-san stays over a lot so he's left a bunch of clothes here. You're a lot taller than him, but you both have about the same body type." She spoke into the brightly lit space. Finding it easier to talk to him when she was technically speaking to a blank wall. Delving into the small corner that was reserved for her big brother, she began tossing a few things aside. Nii-san would not mind her borrowing his stuff. She just needed to find something that would fit the giant. Digging through the basket, she tossed aside articles that were unsuitable. Mumbling the reasons. She tossed a shirt to the floor because it would definitely have been too small. Probably would have run above his midriff. She giggled a bit at the thought. Finally she emerged with an outfit that would work. A pair of pale jeans that Nori had fallen in love with and snatched up because they were on sale. Unfortunately the legs were a bit too long, necessitating him rolling the cuffs up a good few inches. But they would fit the captain beautifully. The shirt though was one of her own. A dark blue t-shirt with a stern looking man holding a revolver in the foreground and a ship in the background. Her uncle had picked it up when he was in the States, knowing how obsessed she was with the show. It positively drowned her, but it had been the only one in stock. To her, it was the perfect shirt to just laze about the house in. Or if she ever got into a phase where she actually liked dresses, it could be used as such. Either way, it was acceptable. She handed him the articles. He nodded his head, accepting her decision. After setting the clothing on the bed, he began unbuckling his belt. Mel's eyes went wide.

"Eek! What are you doing!" She shouted. Turning around and blushing furiously. She had been so stunned by his nonchalance it had taken her a moment to react. His pants had already been pushed a bit passed his hips when she had summoned the control to move again. He was wearing boxes. Dark blue with a duckling pattern. It should have been childish and adorable. Ridiculous on someone his age. But her mind couldn't process that. Not after having seen his slightly narrow hips. The junction where his muscled torso met his muscular legs. The captain looked at the girl curiously, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Why had she freaked out so much? It wasn't like this was the first time he had changed in front of team mates. He shrugged, figuring the mysteries of the girl's mind would probably not be revealed that minute. Mel went back to her closet and grabbed a towel. Walking back out, she realized how rude she had been not to offer. "Sorry for being an inconsiderate host. Would you like to take a shower? I have some fresh underwear Niis-san left here. He hasn't worn them yet." Mori looked at the girl a bit. Scrutinizing the way she was so flustered. She was rather cute that way. Accepting the towel, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Water poured from the showerhead in bursts. He obviously had no trouble figuring it out. Mel sat on the bed and waited for her turn to get cleaned up. She hoped he wouldn't use up all the hot water. She really didn't feel like a cold shower at the moment. Not wanting to get bored while she waited, she grabbed the book off her nightstand. Losing herself into a world littered with zombies. A desperate band of teenage children and an actual child trying to survive. The sound of water being shut off escaped her notice. As did the click as the door was opened. Only the figuring stumbling out into the room, and her periphery, drew her out of the story. Without thinking she looked up. Noting the steam that was escaping from the no longer enclosed space. Her jaw dropped when her eyes focused on Mori. The boy was cloaked only in the towel wrapped precariously around his waist. The bundle of clothing under his arm. He tilted his head to the side and rubbed his ear. Obviously trying to get water out. Managing that, he set the clothes on top of the dresser. Then dropped his towel. Mel slammed her hand against her eyes. Curious to see unrestrained male anatomy in real life, but incredibly embarrassed all the same. Did the guy have no sense of shame? Who was that comfortable in their body, they could strip without a second thought? The worst part was the way her body was reacting. The sight of his naked body, covered only by a towel, had generated a bit of heat between her thighs. Blushing furiously at the realization, she snatched her own towel up and raced into the safe confine of the bathroom. Closing the lock and slumping a bit against the door. The room was still a little too warm for comfort. But it was still better than being out there.

Despite desperately wanting warmth, she felt compelled to take a cool shower. She needed something to cool down. He had used her body wash and shampoo. It was in the scent of cherry blossom. Made for girls. But it had smelled so good on him. She had wanted to stop and sniff the delicate scent wafting off his skin. But that would have made an already awkward situation far more complicated. After allowing the cool water to quell the heat in her lower body, she turned the knobs. The flow of water tapered off to a drizzle, finally slowing to a stop. Stepping out of the tub, she grabbed the towel and dried off. Sniffing at her skin, a frown formed on her face. Yeah, her body wash definitely smelled better on him. She grimaced further when she realized her clothes were still in the room. She had been in such a rush it had slipped her mind to bring them in with her. Sighing, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped into the room. The chill of the air kissed her skin, which instantaneously filled with goose bumps. She looked over at the boy on her bed. Sitting so calmly. Eyeing her with interest. She blushed and turned her gaze downward once more.

"Could you please leave so I can get dressed?"

"Why?" Her eyes shot up at the question. Had he actually asked her that? She stammered, trying to force some sort of answer out.

"Because…Because I am a girl."

"So?" His gaze lingering on her body was making her lightheaded. Losing her train of thought. Part of her wanted to drop the towel. Get naked and dressed while showing as little modesty as he did. He was just so nonchalant about everything. Like nudity really was no big deal. His eyes watched her curiously, but they weren't actually filled with lust. And he stated his questions so inquisitively they seemed rather valid. She shook her head, pushing such thoughts from her mind. Maybe another girl could have done it. One who's body wasn't so disgustingly damaged.

"Please. I don't like to change in front of others." Her plea was uttered in a weak, almost broken, tone. That, more than the words, is what he responded to. With a nod, he leapt off the bed and exited the room. Giving her the privacy she craved. With slow movements, she gathered her clothes. Catching sight of herself in the vanity mirror, she paused. Hesitantly she dropped the towel. Examined her naked body in the reflection. She sighed deeply. He would definitely think her broken body hideous.

* * *

The streets were brimming with life. People rushing about to complete overdue errands. Others lazily strolling about as they window shopped along the avenue. Mori had latched onto her hand the moment they reached truly busy street. Mel blushed, her heart racing at the contact. Until she noticed the way he was cautiously eyeing the hordes. She groaned inwardly. Of course. He had not taken her hand to be affectionate. He just didn't want to chance losing her in the crowd. The captain was so tall; he was easy to pick out from the crowd. But she just kind of blended in. Yet another reason she could never get him. With a small sigh she led him down the sidewalk to the much beloved building. The workers were nice and helpful, but she still dreaded going here. Talking a deep breath, she walked in.

The boutique was large. Far bigger than its store front had suggested. Yet despite its size, there was a certain warmth to the store. Brightly lit with gleaming marble floors. Its walls were covered in shelves. Each one filled with bolts of expensive fabric. Several mannequins littered the shop, displaying impressive finished garments. The designs were unique. Something that should have been on a runway. Amazingly high end for this district. The surrounding area wasn't poor. Not by any means. But a shop of this caliber would have been right at home in his neighborhood. When the bell rang, a few shop girls turned their heads to look at the newcomers. Analyzing for a moment. Most returned to helping other customers. One girl jotted past the double doors to a hidden back room.

"You like to make clothes." It was a simple statement, not a question. The captain looked down at his companion, his eyes registering a bit of surprise. How could she have known? His love of design was a secret hobby. Even most of his house staff wasn't privy to the information. Keenly aware of his confusion, she smiled up at him. "Uncle Max says I have a knack for reading people. Picking up information by observing things people don't even realize they're doing. You for instance, haven't once glanced at the beautiful shop girls running around. Your eyes have been glued to the fabrics. You seem especially taken with that cerulean cotton. I'm sure whatever you make will be beautiful." He managed a small smile at her vote of confidence. This must be what it felt like to bond.

"Oh my goodness! It's little Mel!" An excited voice resounded from the other side of the store. A veritable whirlwind approached the pair, stopping just before they crashed into one another. Settling down, the blur transformed into a lovely middle aged woman. Her smooth black hair hung loosely, dangling just to her jawline. Silky smooth cream skin and dark sparkling eyes. A beauty mark rested just under her right eye. Her burgundy painted lips stretched into a large grin. There was no sign of strain on her body, despite having run across the store in heels. The woman had a great deal of stamina and energy. Something that both impressed, and slightly terrified, Mori. The girl beside him didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

"Hi Mrs. Yui." She returned the smile. The woman snatched her up in a tight hug. After a few moments she set the girl down and eyed the tall boy standing awkwardly to the side. As she conducted a cursory examination, he took the time to observe her dress. It was a modern take on a gothic dress. The same color as her lipstick, with a thin leather belt across her hips. Knee length and very tight. The sleeve ended at her wrist above the hand. But beneath the fabric went on a few more inches, dangling beneath her fingertips. When she had hugged Mel, he had observed a corset like back. Purple lace strings that ran from the small of her back to the top of the dress. A very ingenious piece. Something that could definitely be used for inspiration. The woman placed a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow.

"I presume this handsome young man must be your boyfriend." She tapped a sharp manicured nail against her hip. Her eyes seemed completely focused, as if the thing under her scrutiny was the only thing in existence. It made the woman very intimidating, and he found himself wanting to flinch from her focused gaze.

"No. No. He's just a friend from school." Mel attempted to protest, following her words with a short nervous laugh. Mrs. Yui turned her gaze to the girl, who blushed slightly under the scrutiny. Betraying her lie. But the older woman knew to drop it. The girl was one of the most honest people she had ever met. The idea of her covering up something as simple as a boyfriend was laughable. If anything, this was more a case of lying to the world because her own heart had yet to accept the truth.

"If that's the case then I am afraid he will have to wait out here. I do not like giving free peep shows. Follow me." She snapped her fingers and turned on her heel.

"Umm…Mrs. Yui?" The hesitation in the girl's voice was painfully pronounced. It gave the woman pause. She managed a half turn back.

"Yes dear?" She was very curious as to what was going on. Especially with how the girl's gaze stayed glued to the marble floor beneath her feet.

"Um. Well. It's just that." Her words were jumbled together. More nervous than when she usually had to go to fittings.

"Don't be so nervous Mel-chan. What can I do for you?"

"I…I would like for him to join us." She squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke. Her words falling fast. It only got worse as she stammered in an attempt to explain. "Well. I know it's strange…But…He should have some say…He's the one paying."

"Mel dear, are you certain he is just a friend?" The girl nodded slowly, gaze still at the floor. "Sorry for intruding, it is just so curious."

"What is?" Mel finally forced her gaze upwards, meeting the dark eyes of the shop owner.

"Nothing much. Just, in all my years of experience, the people that buy women their underwear are family, or those that want to have the joy of removing it." The girl's face was painfully red as she hit it behind her hands. The boy next to her was visibly much calmer. Displaying no reaction what so ever to the accusation that had been leveled against him. He looked neither self-conscious nor boastful. His face remained in that same stoic calm. It was very intriguing. The shop's business was primarily toward the female populace. Occasionally they would have cross dressers come into the place, but their cliental was 98% female. In some instances men would accompany their wives. These fell into two categories. Spineless wimps that could never utter the word no to save their life, or lecherous sneaks looking to scoop out the potential of the shop girls. But the boy in front of her greatly piqued her curiosity. He didn't seem to fit into either category. Beautiful and sexy girls were bounding around on the show room. Yet he paid little attention to any of them. But he definitely had a backbone. Her imposing presence was intimidating to him, but he did a phenomenal job hiding it. His eyes betrayed no hint of fear or falter. If she hadn't been so experienced at reading people, she would have missed the slight tightening of the jaw and momentary twitch of an eyebrow. The only indicators that gave it away. He did not fit in the former category, but he did teeter in it. The boy was whipped. Not in the traditional sense. But he definitely followed the girl's lead. "If you insist. Please follow me."

She smiled at them. Very interested in figuring out exactly what they were to each other. Turning on her heel, she walked back towards her workshop. Mel kept her eyes to the floor as she hurried after the woman. Still greatly embarrassed. She deeply desired to have the captain in that role. A want she would rather the world didn't know about. Mori was far calmer as he followed. The woman was testing him in some way. He didn't know why, but it was a strangely fun game to play. A challenge to see who ended up revealing more to their opponent.

Mori gazed around the room. It was lovely, but not in a decadent way. The floors were dark wood, and it had plenty of windows to let in natural light. But all windows were high on the wall, making it impossible for someone to peak in. This was after all where fittings were done. It was a true workshop area. The desk was covered in samples and tools. A three paned mirror on one wall. Angled so customers could admire the finished work. He liked the office.

"No peeking." Mrs. Yui chastised before he could even think of turning his gaze to the center of the room. Mel was there, slowly stripping out of her cloths. She dropped her shorts and unbuttoned her shirt. "You know sweetie to get the best measurements, it might be best if you remove the shirt too." She reached over to tug the shirt, but froze when the girl recoiled. Mel shook her head frantically. No matter what words the woman said, the girl just continued to disagree. Her eyes filled with dread. At one point she almost burst into tears. That was the point Mrs. Yui decided to stop pressing the matter. Mel had been a customer for years. She always had the quirk of wearing a shirt at every fitting. She had assumed as time went on, and the girl got used to her changing body, she would relax more. But it never happened. In fact the hesitation only seemed to get worse. She grabbed her measuring tape and did the best measurements possible under the circumstances. "Uh oh."

"What?" Mel asked fearfully. For the moment forgetting she was standing next to her crush clad in only underthings and her uniform shirt on.

"Nothing to worry about dear. I was simply right in my measurements. You've grown by at least half a cup size."

"Not again." Mel groaned, hating the news.

"Relax dear. It is perfectly natural for your body to change as you mature. Speaking of maturing, your hips have filled out a bit more as well. Looks like you will be needing a new set." The girl groaned again, burying her hands in her face. A smile registered on the woman's face. But not a completely sincere one. Years ago Max Phelim had visited her shop, his niece clutching at his arm. She had been a sweet girl, but so very shy. When Max said she needed her first bra, the girl was more mortified than the man. As he was blushing so horribly it looked like he was about to spontaneously combust, that was quite a feat. With a practiced motherly smile, she led the girl into dressing room. Lisa, her most experienced shop hand at the time, accompanied them. It was just the three of them in the work area, so she was greatly taken aback by the girl's reactions. The moment Lisa went help her undress, the girl flinched away. Clutching at the fabric of her clothing with tears in her eyes. It had taken at least ten minutes to calm the poor child down enough to allow anyone to approach her again. At first this was just attributed to the fact this was her first under garment fitting. That notion was quickly displaced when she returned to the shop for an upgrade. Every time she became so frantic and terrified at the prospect of taking off her clothes. It got to the point Ms. Yui only advised removing the shirt out of habit. On top of that, Mel was always unnaturally depressed when she was given her measurements. Especially when the numbers made a particularly high jump. Most girls were thrilled when they found out they grew two cup sized. But not Mel. Her eyes would stay glued to the floor. Lip trembling as tears built up in her eyes. It worried the woman to no end. Her customers cried when they gained a good deal of weight and had to upsize their wardrobe. They cried when a favorite look or piece didn't work on their body type. To date, Mel was the only customer to cry because her curves had become more feminine.

"Will this be the last time I grow?" The question was not curious, but miserable.

"I don't know sweetie. But considering your age, you might go up by as much as another four cup sizes. Possibly more." The girl sighed and quickly rubbed the budding moisture from her eyes. The reaction was not lost on the raven haired male. Something was seriously wrong with his little crush. But at the moment, he hadn't a clue what it was. "Ok dear. I have all the measurements I need. How many sets did you want?" The question was not an up sale tactic. Mrs. Yui's beautiful work always spoke for itself. That was why she did not allow any of her shop girls to pressure customers for sales. She refused to risk her prized reputation by sending a customer home with something they didn't absolutely love. Mel sighed deeply as she watched the woman set the measuring tape on the desk. It was absolutely appalling to admit it, but as of late even her panties had been a bit to snug. They left indentions on her skin and occasionally made it hard to breath. She could not afford such hindrances. Especially if she hoped to advance to nationals.

"I guess. A dozen sets would be best." She sighed deeply again, and Mori had the strange desire to throw his arms around her. Drag her into a tight hug and make whatever sadness she currently exhibited simply disappear. But considering the girl's current state of undress, that would be widely inappropriate. So he simply stood there and waited. The woman walked back to Mel, holding a clipboard in her hand. She confirmed the number of sets and asked a few questions about the styles and colors she wanted. Mel answered something about her usual style and chose all the clothing to be in various shades of blue, green, and some mix of the two. Mrs. Yui jotted the answers down quickly. She then waited patiently for the girl to redress. Mel glanced to her right and blushed when she saw the captain still watching her. He remembered the conversation from this morning and turned around to give her some semblance of privacy. When she was done, the older woman escorted them back into the store. One of the shop girls called her over, giving a rather urgent look. With a sigh, Mrs. Yui tore the paper from the clipboard and handed it to Mel.

"Give this to Sophie at the front desk. She will ring you up." Without another word she went to aid the obviously frazzled assistant. The two slowly walked to the front of the shop. To a small but remarkably fancy desk. A dark mahogany table held up by painstakingly carved legs. The top was slightly crowded with a sleek computer, a cordless and rather fancy looking phone, and some very ornate stationary. A petite and very pretty raven haired girl sat behind the desk. Mel approached a bit awkwardly and handed her the paper. The girl accepted it with a smile.

"Welcome back Ms. Mel." She said politely, before turning to the computer. Her fingers were a flurry of movement across the keyboard as she typed the bits of information into the system. "Twelve custom sets. The usual design and all in cotton. Is this correct?" She looked back at the customer. Mel nodded a bit frantically, prompting another calming smile from the worker. "Ok then. Your order will be ready in no more than two weeks. How will you be paying?"

"Oh, I have a card." Mel jolted out of her embarrassed semi paralysis state and rummaging around in her front pocket. Finally she fished out the dark blue men's style wallet. A gift from her uncle. Just as she was about to withdraw the card her uncle had given her, one was quickly placed on the table.

"And add that." Mori pointed to the bolt of cerulean cotton on the shelf.

"How much sir?" Sophie asked politely, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. The guy was rather intimidating. The only reason she had been able to mask her fright was because she could focus on the family charming child that was one of the shop's favorite customers. But now that she was forced to deal with the man directly, it was difficult to maintain her faltering composure. She plastered the smile on her face as best she could.

"All of it."

"Of...Of course." She cursed the slight stutter as she turned around pulled the bolt from its place on the shelf. Looking down at the tag, she quickly punched in the numbers. She reached for the card on the table, hesitating when the sound of the girl's voice reached her ears.

"Stop!" Mel ordered a bit forcefully. Realizing her rudeness she smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry. Please give us a few moments." She turned to her companion, speaking to him in hushed whispers. "It's way too much. You only owed the one bra. Not a dozen s-"

Her protests were cut off when he placed a finger on her lips. Silencing her completely. She blushed deeply at the intimate touch. Sophie watched the scene, hand still hovering precariously over the card. The raven haired giant spared a glance her way.

"Run it." His order was not as hesitant as the girl's. Nor did he issue an apology afterwards. A rather domineering demeanor. The girl nodded furiously, a slightly nervous smile on her face. The guy was so very handsome, but those terrifyingly cold eyes were impossible to get past. He signed the receipt she handed him, quickly pocketing his own copy. When he moved to grab the bolt, Mel caught his hand. She half turned towards the shop girl.

"Is it possible to deliver the fabric with the rest of my things?" She asked sweetly, trying to be polite as possible.

"Of course." Sophie nodded, eliciting a beaming smile from the child.

"Excellent. Thank you so much. Bye Mrs. Yui!" The girl called out as she rushed out of the shop. Pulling the boy along with her. The older woman watched with sparkling eyes, a bemused expression etched on her face. She sidled up to the desk, chuckling a bit as her eyes following until the two disappeared in the crowd.

"Even if they aren't together, that boy is desperate to take her clothes off." She laughed.

"But that guy was terrifying. Much too intense for someone that sweet and innocent. I sure hope she will be alright." Sophie whispered worriedly, not as happy with the development as her employer. The girl had been going to that shop for close to two years. A real sweetheart that never wanted to cause trouble for anyone. A dream of a customer. Now she was dabbling around with a guy that could easily devour her whole.

"Relax dear." Mrs. Yui smiled, tapping her short manicured nails against the surface of the desk. "Our little Mel is much tougher than people give her credit for. Besides, whatever they want to call their little relationship, she is obviously the one in charge." With another wholly satisfied laugh, the woman turned back into the shop. Eager to continue working on her new favorite project.

* * *

"Why leave fabric?" Mori asked in confusion as he was tugged down the road. His hand held in a surprising vice like grip. For someone her size, the girl was impressively strong. She ignored his words, keeping a vigorous pace as she jotted down the street. At the corner a taxi was hailed and she pulled him into the slightly cramped compartment. His height often made it a little unnerving to ride in taxis. They were designed for average people, meaning the above average captain was often left with his scalp brushing against the roof. Looking down at the still tightly clenched hand, he didn't really mind. The girl beside him exuded excited energy. Bouncing around in the back seat of the cab as she gave a vaguely familiar address. He repeated his question a bit more forcefully, finally garnering her attention.

"Oh that. I just thought it would be too heavy to lug around all day." She answered with a shrug.

"All day?" The question fell from his lips with a surprising ease. An anomaly that only seemed to happen around Hunny. And apparently now her. Her smile seemed to grow wider at the question and he was vaguely reminded of the cat character from Alice in Wonderland.

"Well, if you must ask, I would feel very bad if I couldn't reciprocate your generosity this morning. Since you were so generous paying for my clothes, I feel like treating us to an amusement park." She bounced so enthusiastically as she talked. So bubbly and cheerful. Completely missing the slight gulp of fear exhibited by her companion.

* * *

Mori glanced around at the area. The crowds of people milling by and the exuberant amount of snack carts littering the pavement. Looking anywhere but the stack of metal above his head. It was the only way he could keep up the façade of calm. Especially as the line moved him ever closer to the impending doom. Metal on metal screeched somewhere unpleasantly, and it took every ounce of self-control not to flinch. Mel stood next to him, excitedly chatting away as if the noise never occurred. She was prattling on about how much she loved the rides here. How fast they would go and how high in the air they would take you. Not even vaguely aware of the extreme torment being generated in her companion's mind. His stomach was churning just thinking about it. On the cab ride over, she finally clued him in to her plans. To repay him, she was going to treat him to an afternoon in Tokyo Disneyland. He had wanted to jump out of the taxi right then and there, but seeing her beaming face kept him glued to his seat. Even as every fiber of his being screamed at him to run away, he allowed her to lead him to their first ride. Looking over the map, she had settled on Big Thunder Mountain. It was some roller coaster meant to mimic a train. The blood drained slightly from his face as the thought crept into the forefront of his mind. A roller coaster. Out of everything in the park she could have chosen, this was her first pick.

"Sorry about being so rude." The soft voice barely perforated the twisted spiral of his mind and he glanced down at the girl. She looked a bit sheepish and treated him to a rather embarrassed smile. "Look at me monopolizing the conversation. Not letting you get a word in edge wise. So what's your favorite ride?" He shrugged his shoulders at the question. In truth, he hadn't been to this place in years. Hunny was too short for many of the park's rides, and he simply had no interest in them. So why exactly was he here now? He truly possessed little interest in this place. He didn't even visit for the parts that he actually enjoyed. Yet now he stood in a line, inching closer to a damn roller coaster. Something he hadn't gone on since his aversion for heights became apparent. It would have been simple to make up some excuse to leave. Or stay, but explore the parts that appealed to him. It would be easy. But when he spared another glance down at her beaming face, he knew it would be anything but. Had it been with anyone else, he would have turned away the moment the ride was mentioned. But not her. He couldn't leave. The simple fact was as long as he stayed by her side, it was easy to pretend they were actually on a date. They were hanging out because she was a bit fragile at the moment and was terrified of being alone. She brought him to this place out of a sense of gratitude and reciprocation. But to any outside observer, they were a couple. They stood in line together for a ride, chatting away. She occasionally touched his hand or arm. It looked like a typical date. It was beyond pathetic that he was willing to endure his own personal nightmare to keep up a pretense, but he couldn't help it. When it came to Rajjin, he became much too self-sacrificing for it to be healthy.

The line trudged along in the most agonizingly slow fashion. Moving inch by terrorizing inch. As the jumbled crowd pressed ever closer, Mori found it more difficult to keep his breathing calm and even. The girl by his side was still bouncing around with an abundance of excited energy. So at odds with the tall lad. His stomach churned in an alarming fashion and beads of sweat dripped down his neck. Yet he still managed to project a mostly calm demeanor. Even as it became their turn. The train cars clattered as they rolled into the station. A loud hissing echoed as metal clamps once again locked them in place. The now released passengers hopped from their seats and exited the ride. As soon as they were allowed, Mel rushed to the front car. He slid in as she was buckling up, still trying to maintain his calm. The bar came down and his breathing became a tiny bit more frantic. Nothing particularly noticeable. But still a flaw in the otherwise infallible steel resolve. He stared down at the metal now resting on his lap, clenching the bar until his knuckles turned white. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to abandon this entire misadventure. To run from this hellish nightmare and never return. But before a single word could fall from his lips, the train was released from his tracks and shot from the station.

His eyes clenched shut as tightly as possible. The wind whipping at his face made him nauseous. In a moment of panic he reached out and grabbed his companion's hand. Squeezing it painfully tight in a crushing grip. One that got worse as the ride progressed. Feeling so very pathetic. The ride wasn't even that fast. It was something that would greatly thrill a young grade school child. Maybe be a bit amusing to slightly older students. Yet here he was trembling like a frightened little puppy. The ride seemed to go on for eternity, but eventually it began its final descent into the station. As soon as the restraints allowed, he jumped form the car. Fled the embarrassing scene. Completely ignoring the frantic shouts that echoed behind him. Had it been anyone else. Had it been any other person on the planet, he wouldn't have cared that his extreme weakness had just been revealed. But not her. Quick footsteps pattered down the metal stairs and concrete slabs. Following his. He wanted to keep running. To outpace the specter threatening to catch up and make him feel even more emasculated than he already was. But at that moment, his innards decided it was the perfect time to rebel. He barely made it to the metal trash bin before stinging bile spewed out. The bitter liquid burned as it forced its way up his throat before being expelled into the waste receptacle. Soft footsteps quickly faded as the figure settled behind him. She waited very patiently as his stomach completely voided its contents. Finally the miserable experience ended and the last of the burning liquid was spit out. He stood up but refused to turn around. Not quite knowing how one was supposed to handle such a situation. Part of him expected her to laugh. It took him completely by surprise when a small hand wrapped around his own and forcefully tugged him from the bin. She led him to a small green bench forced him to sit. She wandered away, returning a few minutes later with a couple bottles of water and a handful of napkins. Sitting next to him, she set one bottle down beside her. The rest of the contents were handed off. He popped the cap and took a soothing swig of water. Swirling the liquid around a bit and spitting it into the grass behind them. Rinsing the horrible taste out of his mouth.

"So…You are scared of roller coasters?" Her soft voice broke the heavy silence.

"And height." He admitted dejectedly, the once proud tall body slumped in pitiful shame.

"Really? But you're so tall." She looked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side. "Um, do you get dizzy when you walk?"

"No." He scoffed at the question. Feeling a bit of laughter bubbling to the surface. She smiled gently at him and patted his arm affectionately.

"Don't worry so much about being afraid. We all have fears. Personally I have a wee bit of stage fright." She admitted, that gentle smile still radiating off her face. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why tell me?" He didn't care if people knew his weaknesses. He could easily destroy them if he so chose. He was an opponent she could not best. Revealing weakness seemed irresponsible and idiotic.

"Because friends tell each other things like that silly." She chuckled slightly, rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The words hit him like a sledgehammer. Friends. The exact word she used. Outside his cousin and brother, he never had a friend before. It was a bit of a strange feeling. Another brilliant smile and she grabbed his hand. Pulling him off the bench and once again leading him to adventure.

The afternoon was spent trudging around the park. Enjoying the many amenities the park offered besides high speed thrills. They visited the Disney Gallery. With great delight they milled around the building. Admiring the many works of amazing Disney artists. The next stop was the arcade. Mel became obsessed with a certain pinball machine and had to be forcefully removed from its presence. Not wanting further temptation, Mori led her out of the building. Without missing a beat she took the lead again and rushed them to another part of the park. They climbed a great deal of stairs to examine a gigantic tree house. When they had their fill, they climbed down their steps and into another attraction a bit away. Polynesian style architecture, mechanical birds began to sing. Looking around the crowded audience, Mori realized most of them were parents with young children. But that didn't seem to stop his companion. She was enthralled in the experience. Not caring that she might have been considered too old for it.

When the show finished, she led them to yet another place in the park. They practiced a shooting game, and she teased him a bit about how much difficulty he had getting a perfect score. Next came a magnificent river boat. Then explored a small island in the middle of the river. As they trumped through the grass and forest, she explained the tale that it belonged to. Mori listened with rapt attention, at least until they separated from the group. His attention became quickly divided. Part of him enjoying the scene and story. The other part was holding himself back from pouncing. It was a rather secluded area, but he doubted that would make such a transgression any better in her eyes. So with great difficulty he refrained from his lustful thoughts. It became slightly easier when they resumed being in a crowd. His stomach began to grumble angrily, and it was then the pair realized they had yet to eat. Trying to pick a restaurant, his eye caught a sparkling blue trimmed mansion. It intrigued him, but his interest quickly faded when she pointed excitedly to a large white building. He allowed himself to be lead to a beautiful saloon-esque building. It was the perfect pick. Wonderful food, beautiful surroundings, and they were even treated to a show. The experience made all the more perfect by his "date". She never noticed, but she received more than her fair share of admiring glances. His blood boiled in response, but was quickly assuaged when she would make some random comment or offer him a bite of something she found so delicious it had to be shared. They could admire from afar. He got to interact with the little vixen.

The rest of the impromptu visit was a blur as they raced around the remainder of the park. They journeyed through a castle, a cartoon style home, another tree house. Each time they ran into some random costumed character, she would squeal and insist on a picture with them. She even managed to persuade him into a few of the photos. She couldn't help but giggle as she showed him the most recent picture. He stood between a pair of giant chipmunks, looking rather uncomfortable. The afternoon adventure was capped off as they stood on the main street. Watching as a massive parade went by. She smiled so brightly. Sighing with contentment, she leaned over and rested against him.

The sun was sinking into the horizon, threatening to vanish in the blink of an eye. The black car came to a gentle stop outside the comforting house. The young girl stepped out. And despite her protests the young man followed. He escorted her to the porch like a proper gentleman. The porch light was already flickering its life to the world. The pair stood there for a few moments, awkwardly facing each other. Both pairs of eyes uncomfortably averted. Neither quite knowing what to say. For a few brief moments, Mel recalled what her parents had told her about their first date. This wasn't exactly the same thing, but she finally understood what they meant by an awkward yet comfortable moment. By random chance, their eyes finally met. A light blush spread across her face. But their gazes remained locked. She wondered if he would kiss her. The tension was broken not by a romantic act, but a gesture of affection. He brought his hand up and playfully ruffled her hair. Presenting her with a small smile, he turned and walked back to the car. Whistling some random song. She watched the car drive off and sighed as it disappeared into the setting sun. What had she really expected? They were friends that had just spent the day hanging out. Despite what Nii-san said, there was still a chance the gay. Even if he wasn't, someone like her would never appeal to him. With another sigh she turned back to enter the house. A good part of her still wishing he had kissed her.


End file.
